


Imprisoned In My Heart

by catherine_stories



Series: Seria Imprisoned In My Heart [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dostępne również na tumblrze, tłumaczenie, występuje scena opowiadająca o samookaleczaniu się
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherine_stories/pseuds/catherine_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?</p><p>Dostępne również na tumblrze: http://catherine-stories.tumblr.com/imprisonedinmyheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imprisoned In My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194083) by capriciouslouis. 



Komiczne, Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie uwzględniał więzienia na swojej liście miejsc, w których oczekiwał spędzać znaczącą ilość czasu.

Szczęśliwie dla niego, nie zamknęli go w jednej z cel. Kiedy pierwotnie wybrał psychologię jako zawód, nigdy nie zgadłby, że jego niecodzienny talent przysporzyłby mu pracy w więzieniu.

To nie było więzienie o szczególnie zaostrzonym rygorze; żaden z przestępców tutaj nie zrobił niczego poważnego. To były głównie drobne kradzieże, różne oszustwa, parę bójek i ucieczek tu i tam. Nic większego. Louis był za to wdzięczny; nie był pewien, czy poradziłby sobie próbując przeprowadzać psychoanalizę grupy pełnej przerażających zbrodniarzy. Jednak swoją drogą, musiał wyglądać niezwykle lękliwie, gdy przechadzał się wzdłuż ponurych korytarzy z aktówką w ręku i ochroniarzem - wysokim, dobrze wyglądającym gościem, trochę młodszym od niego, który radośnie przedstawił się jako Liam - prowadzącym z nim rozmowę. Wyglądało jakby już miał kolegę; czuł się niezwykle dumny z siebie. Jego mama byłaby tak zachwycona, jak wtedy, gdy zmienił szkołę i natychmiastowo odnalazł sobie grupę przyjaciół.

Na początku nie była zbyt zadowolona jego zatrudnieniem; jej obawy były o wiele większe niż jego, co było mniej niż pocieszające. Przez pierwsze parę miesięcy po tym, jak zgodził się przyjąć tę posadę, ona ciągle próbowała wybić mu to z głowy. Błagała, stawiała się, a nawet przekupywała - Jay znała najlepsze sposoby na zaatakowanie swojego syna i używała tej wiedzy jako groźnej broni. W końcu, nędznie sformułowane zdanie potwierdziło jego przekonania i sprawiło, że stał się zdeterminowany, by zająć to stanowisko.

\- Kochanie, czy jesteś pewien, że przyjmowanie tej posady jest odpowiednie? - pytała.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem. To będzie świetne doświadczenie. No wiesz, kocham wyzwania; a co mogłoby być bardziej wymagające niż analizowanie budynku pełnego niebezpiecznych kryminalistów? - Uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie, żeby pokazać, że żartował.

Jej czoło zmarszczyło się w obawie, postanowiła użyć innej taktyki.

\- Ale czy oni nie będą traktować cię w inny sposób? Znaczy… nie odnoszą się tam uprzejmie do twojego rodzaju, prawda?

Louis pamiętał ten lodowaty ton jego głosu, kiedy powiedział: - Nie mam pojęcia, co sugerujesz, matko.

\- Dokładnie wiesz, o czym mówię.

Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział - ale nie miał pojęcia co bycie gejem miałoby do czegokolwiek. Jednakowe prawa musiały coś znaczyć. Czemu jego orientacja miałaby uniemożliwiać mu akceptowanie nowej, interesującej okazji do pracy? Szczególnie kiedy była tak dobrze opłacalna. No i odkrył, że mówienie, iż będzie pracował w więzieniu imponuje ludziom; myśleli, że jest odważny. Louisowi to się podobało. Lubił także to podekscytowanie, które temu towarzyszyło, a szczególnie możliwość rozmawiania z ludźmi - i brania za to pieniędzy. Nareszcie jego naturalny dar nigdy niezamykania buzi stanie się przydatny! Ludzie fascynowali Louisa; lubił wiedzieć co sprawiało, że stawali się pochmurni. Był o krok od przepuszczenia takiej wspaniałej okazji, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o ludziach tylko dlatego, że jego mama pomyślała, że mogłaby im się nie spodobać jego orientacja seksualna.

\- Obawiam się, że nie. Ale do czegokolwiek zmierzasz, przyjmę tą posadę, matko. Miałem nadzieję, że choć odrobinę postarasz się podtrzymać mnie na duchu.

Oczywiście, jej matczyny instynkt wygrał bitwę i w poranek jego pierwszego dnia w pracy krzątała się wokół niego jakby to był znowu jego pierwszy dzień w szkole i wypędziła go z domu pełna zniecierpliwienia i dumy, tak że po prostu nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć nawet, gdy tylko o tym myślał. Miał dwadzieścia lat i był tak samo przywiązany do swojej mamy jak wtedy, gdy miał cztery.

Rozmowa, którą Liam próbował z nim prowadzić nagle dramatycznie się zmieniła, domagając się uwagi Louisa, aby brał w niej udział i odpowiadał na pytania; jego zaduma roztrzaskała się, kiedy zmusił się do słuchania Liama.

\- Jesteś w tym nowy, prawda? - spytał Liam, gdy przechadzali się korytarzem. Kontynuował, nie czekając na potwierdzenie: - Sztuką jest, żeby nigdy nie wyglądać na zszokowanego czymkolwiek. Inaczej zaczną po tobie chodzić. Udawaj rosłego, stój mocno na ziemi, nie mrugaj za dużo. To jest jak spotkanie twarzą w twarz z dzikim zwierzęciem; nie okazuj im swojego strachu.

Louis był psychologiem - i to bardzo dobrym, jeśli wyniki jego egzaminu były słuszne - więc był pewien, że miał już całkiem niezły pomysł, jak się z tym uporać. Jednak nie skomentował i pozwolił Liamowi radośnie sugerować i pokazywać mu parę rzeczy tu i tam. Louis był wdzięczny za wskazówki; psycholog czy nie, nie podobał mu się pomysł zgubienia się w tym miejscu. Oglądał telewizję, więc widział parę policyjnych dramatów, i nie miał zamiaru zostać stłamszonym przez więźniów, którzy oczekiwali kogokolwiek z doktoratem albo jakimikolwiek medycznymi kwalifikacjami, chowającego narkotyki w swojej teczce. Można by się spierać, czy takie rzeczy naprawdę się zdarzały, ale nie chciał ryzykować.

\- Więc ile masz lat, dwadzieścia? - dociekał Liam.

Kiedy przeszli od rad do lekkiej rozmowy?

\- Tak - potwierdził nieprzytomnie Louis.

\- Szybko skończyłeś studia, co?

\- Byłem na kursie zaawansowanym. Ja, ech, tak jakby zostawiałem w tyle resztę mojej klasy - przyznał Louis ze skrępowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Przeskoczyłem jedną klasę. Albo dwie.

\- Aha. - Liam skinął głową. - Rozumiem. Myślisz, że udźwigniesz tę działkę?

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że tak. Znaczy, ćwiczenia a praktyka to, no wiesz… to dwie różne rzeczy. Ale myślę, że dam radę.

\- To jest duch! - Liam poklepał go po plecach. - Mam dla ciebie radę - zostaw aktówkę.

Louis zamrugał. - O Boże, zaatakują mnie i rozbiorą, szukając narkotyków?

Na twarzy Liama pojawił się ogromny uśmiech, a za chwilę zaczął głośno się śmiać. - Nie, ale ona sprawia, że wyglądasz trochę pretensjonalnie.

Po czym wskazał w kierunku niedalekich drzwi, uśmiechnął się w stronę Louisa zachęcająco i odszedł, pogwizdując.

\- Em… dzięki - mruknął Louis. Nie był zupełnie pewien czy miał to na myśli. Prawdopodobnie nie. Tak czy siak, jak miałby zostawić swoją aktówkę w miejscu takim jak to? Czy był tu jakiś pokój dla personelu? Albo szafki? Albo… cokolwiek? Nie widział nigdzie żadnej przyjaznej recepcjonistki, u której mógłby zostawić swoje rzeczy.

Oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby głupie - był w więzieniu. Czemu oczekiwał, że będzie tu tak, jak w szkole?

W końcu zdecydował wpakować niepotrzebne rzeczy pod najbliższe krzesło i trochę się przejść. Nie musiał spotykać się z żadnym z więźniów przez następne pół godziny, więc równie dobrze mógł rozejrzeć się dookoła i zobaczyć, w co się pakował.

Szybko zauważył, że wszystkie stereotypy były mylne, ponieważ było tu parę skinheadów i większość ludzi, wyglądających nieszkodliwie, którzy błąkali się dookoła, mając na sobie jednolite uniformy. Nikt tu nawet nie napomknął o żadnych gangsterskich tatuażach ani nie zasugerował możliwość rewolucji. Prawdę mówiąc, parę osób uśmiechnęło się do niego, gdy przechodził - jeden młody chłopak o blond włosach i z niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami pomachał do niego, gdy go minął i Louis miał nadzieję, że jeszcze spotka tego gościa ponownie na jednej ze swoich sesji terapeutycznych. Zauważył parę przyjaznych twarzy, nawet jeśli należały do przestępców. Parę strażników więziennych kiwnęło głowami w jego stronę, a niektórzy z nich uśmiechnęli się i miał nadzieję, że Liam porozpowiadał na jego temat kilka dobrych słów. Dokładnie tak jak w szkole średniej, były tu różne grupy ludzi: cisi - którzy wyglądali mu trochę na intelektualistów i przestraszonych wszystkimi dookoła; wysportowani; ci z wielkimi brodami i donośnymi śmiechami; atrakcyjni i ci głośni, którzy wyglądali, jakby lubili sprawiać kłopoty. Louis zapamiętywał twarze tych, po których spodziewał się, że będzie trudniej się z nimi uporać i w duchu zanotował sobie tych, z którymi miał nadzieję dobrze współpracować. Czasami zatrzymywał się na słowo z tymi, którzy go mijali - i okazjonalnie ludzie przestawali gapić się na niego z zaciekawieniem, żeby spytać go kim był i co tam robił. Wiadomość, że był psychologiem nie spotkała się ze zbyt wielką aprobatą, ale po zapewnieniu ich, że zostawił kaftany bezpieczeństwa w domu, nie mieli żadnych podstaw, żeby cokolwiek mówić. Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze.

Zbliżał się czas jego pierwszej sesji, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył chłopaka z kręconymi włosami.

Młodzieniec wyglądał, jakby powinien chodzić do poprawczaka, nie więzienia dla mężczyzn. Miał bardzo młodo wyglądającą twarz, niedbale ułożone gładkie brązowe loki, które opadały mu na czoło, dołeczki w policzkach i niesamowite, figlarne zielone oczy, które zdawały się zauważać wszystko w polu widzenia. Louis przyglądał się, jak chłopak rozciągnął się na krześle, wylegując się na nim, i ziewnął, jedną ręką czochrając swoje włosy. Nie mógł przestać podziwiać jego długie ciało i to, jak spokojnie wyglądał, rozwalony na meblu, jakby władał tym miejscem. Jednak chyba nie był tak zrelaksowany, na jakiego wyglądał; jako zawodowy psycholog, Louis znał te znaki. Ten chłopak był profesjonalistą w udawaniu, że wszystko jest okej; nawet zatrzymał go na chwilkę. Ale kiedy przyjrzał się dokładniej, mógł zauważyć to napięcie falujące przy każdym oddechu, który brał, no i jego ładne oczy były lekko przymrużone i niespokojne. Z pewnego powodu, pomimo jego pozornego spokoju i niewzruszonej postawy, chłopak wyglądał na… zmartwionego. To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się zaniepokojony z nieznanej mu przyczyny.

Złapał ramię przechodzącego strażnika, który szczęśliwie okazał się być Liamem.

\- Hejka! Jak tam się aklimatyzujesz? - spytał ciepło Liam.

\- Wspaniale, dzięki. Słuchaj, kim jest ten chłopak o tutaj, ten z kręconymi włosami?

Liam nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę, tylko natychmiastowo powiedział: - To Harry Styles.

Najwyraźniej Harry Styles był tu popularny, chociaż nie był pewien czy to dobrze, czy źle. Louis szybko kontynuował: - Jesteś pewien, że powinien tu być? Wygląda niezwykle młodo.

\- Przyjechał tu parę dni temu. Tydzień temu skończył osiemnaście lat; ma dokładnie tyle lat, co trzeba. Nie podlega już zakładowi poprawczemu. Jest mężczyzną.

\- Nie mogą zrobić jakiegoś wyjątku? Spójrz na niego. Wygląda tak… - Louis zamachał ręką, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Niewinnie? - prychnął Liam. - To jest to, w co chce, żebyśmy wierzyli. Na serio, ten koleś zasłużył, żeby tu być bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Już robiono mu wyjątki - powinien być w więzieniu o o wiele bardziej zaostrzonym rygorze niż to. Ten dzieciak może wyglądać nieszkodliwie, ale w rzeczywistości jest dziesięć razy bardziej niebezpieczny niż inni. Jego wiek był już brany pod uwagę; został potraktowany łagodnie.

Louis zmartwił się i zapytał: - Co takiego zrobił?

Liam obdarzył go współczującym wzrokiem. - Naprawdę jesteś nowy, co? Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że potrzeba geniusza, by wykombinować, że nie możemy nic mówić. Poufność i takie tam. Jeśli chcesz zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, to będziesz musiał sam go o to zapytać. Ale powiem ci jedno - to było złe.

Louis czuł się wstrząśnięty i zdezorientowany. Na pewno zwykła ciekawość nie mogła poruszyć w nim takich uczuć - to była prawie desperacja, ta paląca potrzeba zrozumienia tego sekretu. - Jak bardzo złe? - naciskał.

Spoglądając z niepokojem dookoła, żeby upewnić się, że nikt się im nie przysłuchiwał, Liam przybliżył się do Louisa i wyszeptał: - Wystarczająco złe, żeby dostać dożywocie. - Następnie zrobił krok do tyłu, sprawdził, czy nikt za nim nie stoi, a potem odwrócił się i szybko odszedł w tym samym kierunku, z którego przyszedł, zdeterminowany, żeby uniknąć reszty pytań Louisa.

Louis niespokojnie nadgryzł kawałek luźnej skóry na swoim kciuku i szybko spojrzał w górę, próbując dostrzec chłopaka. To było wtedy, gdy zauważył, że nie był jedynym, który się gapił; Harry Styles przyglądał mu się z małym uśmiechem na jego młodej, atrakcyjnej twarzy i grzywką opadającą na jedno oko. Louis zamrugał w szoku, a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, zatrzymał się w miejscu przez wzrok, który mógłby roztopić serce z kamienia, ten rodzaj spojrzenia, którym obdarowuje cię szczeniak zanim go kopniesz. Taki wyraz twarzy wyglądał dziwnie obok rozbawionego drgania wargi chłopaka.

Następnie Harry Styles, chłopak z dożywociem, najmłodszy i zarazem najniebezpieczniejszy więzień w kompleksie, ten, który ominął więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze tylko dzięki wiekowi, uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił oczko w stronę Louisa.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis przyjrzał się półokręgowi zajętych krzeseł otaczających go. Czuł wdzięczność, do tego, kto organizował to ustawienie i wziął pod uwagę fakt, iż byłby zniechęcony, gdyby ludzie siedzieli za nim, a on nie mógłby ich widzieć. Zauważył parę ponurych twarzy, ale większość była po prostu znudzona. Tylko dwójka ludzi wyglądała na autentycznie zadowolonych z tego, że go widzą; uśmiechnięty blondyn, który wyglądał, jakby radosne rumieńce nigdy nie opuszczały jego twarzy… i Harry Styles. Chłopak spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem, a jego wzrok widocznie go oceniał. Louis oderwał swoje oczy od powodu swojego rozproszenia i ostrożnie zakaszlał.

\- A więc, chłopaki, - powiedział, klaszcząc dłońmi - jestem waszym nowym psychiatrą!

Ci, którzy wcześniej o tym nie słyszeli wyglądali na przerażonych.

Louis zachichotał. - Nie martwcie się, nie zamierzam związywać was, przylepiać elektrod do waszych skroni i próbować sprawić, żebyście posiedli zdolność do przenoszenia przedmiotów za pomocą myśli.

Parę osób lekko uśmiechnęło się, słysząc ten słaby żart, ale większość z nich tylko przewróciła oczami. Blondyn zaśmiał się bez cienia ironii i był jedynym, który wyglądał na prawdziwie rozbawionego. Harry potrząsnął głową i ścisnął wargi, żeby powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu - ale Louis czuł, że chłopak śmiał się z niego, a nie z jego strasznie słabego żartu.

\- Więc, tak czy owak, - Louis raźnie kontynuował - jednym z głównych czynników dobrego związku jest zaufanie, więc wpadłem na to, że moglibyśmy wszyscy trochę się zapoznać! To trochę jak to, co robicie w podstawówce, kiedy mówicie swoje imię i coś o sobie - tylko tym razem, powiedzcie nam, co zrobiliście, że skończyliście w tym miejscu. - Niewyraźnie wskazał dookoła pokoju. - Ktoś chce zacząć?

\- Przepraszam? - ktoś zapytał.

Louis zerknął w tamtą stronę i zauważył patrzącego na niego chłopaka z olśniewającymi, brązowymi oczami, czarnymi włosami i szczęką, za którą można by zabić.

Nie wyglądał jak ten rodzaj człowieka, który mówił “przepraszam”, ale przez to, że wszyscy patrzyli w jego kierunku, to słowo najwyraźniej wyszło od niego. Był z tej grupy ludzi, którą Louis nazwał “tymi atrakcyjnymi”.

\- Tak! - Louis wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie. - Ty! Jak masz na imię?

\- Zayn. Malik. Cześć. - Pomachał ręką, uśmiechając się z wyższością. - Swoją drogą, em… chciałem wiedzieć, czy musimy do robić?

\- Hmm? Nie. O Boże, nie! Nie musisz tego koniecznie robić. Ale chodzi o to, że jestem wścibski i przez ciekawość chcę wiedzieć dlaczego tu skończyliście. Odmówicie mi okazji do wetknięcia nosa w nieswoje sprawy? uis poczuł się tak, jakby do czegoś dochodził. Zachęcony, uśmiechnął się do Zayna, który potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się wbrew sobie.

\- Ta, w takim razie dobrze - powiedział Zayn. - To chyba wystarczająco fair. Jestem tutaj, bo ukradłem telewizor plazmowy. Albo dwa.

\- Albo dwadzieścia - ktoś wymamrotał i ponownie wszyscy się zaśmiali.

Zayn uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Ta, dobra, więc ich ilość była bliższa dwudziestu przy moim ostatnim transporcie. Myślę, że powinienem powiedzieć, że jestem tutaj, ponieważ ukradłem telewizory plazmowe i dałem się złapać. Ukradłem i sprzedałem tysiące przed tym, jak zostałem skazany. - Przewrócił oczami.

\- Okej - powiedział Louis. - Dobra, kto następny?

Zaskoczeniem dla Louisa było to, że większość ludzi wydawała się być bardziej niż szczęśliwa, mogąc opowiedzieć o swoim wypadku, a znikoma ilość przestępstw wyglądała na gorsze niż małostkowe. Niektóre z nich były tak proste, jak głupie, drobne rabunki albo oszustwa, a parę osób, takich jak Zayn, zostało aresztowanych za kradzieże - dowody osobiste, dobra elektryczne, ubrania i inne tego typu rzeczy. Jednym z tych ludzi, ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, był przyjazny chłopak o blond czuprynie.

\- Jestem Niall - zakomunikował z melodyjnym irlandzkim akcentem - i jestem tutaj, bo ja… myślę, że ja, em, “ukradłem” trochę pieniędzy. Od staruszki. - Sprawił, że zabrzmiało to, jakby to czy je ukradł, czy nie, było sporne.

Louis nie mógł przestać mu się przyglądać, błyskawicznie zmieniając swoją opinię o chłopaku. - Ile?

Niall niechętnie spojrzał w drugą stronę. Po chwili powiedział cicho: - Sześć tysięcy euro. Plus minus paręset funtów.

Parę osób wciągnęło powietrze, Louis również.

\- Nie chciałem tego ukraść! - zaprotestował Niall. - Pracowałem dla niej w jej ogrodzie i takie tam, no i… ona miała Alzheimera; myślała, że byłem jej siostrzeńcem. Po prostu podeszła do mnie z tą ogromną ilością kasy i zaczęła błagać mnie, żebym je wziął, mówiąc, że jestem jedyną rodziną, która jej została i jeśli ją kocham, to je przyjmę. “Jeśli mnie kochasz, to je weźmiesz i użyjesz do czegoś wartego zachodu”, tak powiedziała. “Weźmiesz je, jeśli mnie kochasz”. Więc co miałem zrobić - złamać serce staruszki? - rozejrzał się dookoła błagalnie. - To nie tak, że wydałem je - powiedział żarliwie. - Oddałem je wszystkie dobroczynnie. Help The Heroes, RSPCA, tego typu rzeczy. Wszystko poszło na dobre cele. Ale wychodzi na to, że teraz to nikogo nie obchodzi. - Spojrzał w dół z przykrością wymalowaną na twarzy.

Louis nie mógł przestać mu współczuć. Widocznie chłopak tylko próbował zrobić coś dobrego - z wyjątkiem tego, że ta dobra rzecz nie była aż tak łagodna. Niall naprawdę wyglądał na zawstydzonego i Louis uważał, że nie zrobił niczego strasznego.

\- A ty? - Louis zapytał jedynego więźnia, który został. To była odpowiedź, której wyczekiwał.

Harry Styles wylegiwał się na krześle, rozciągając swoje długie ciało. Zagubiony lok opadł na jedno jego oko i chłopak odgarnął go, patrząc na Louisa z pogodnym, zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Na początku Louis myślał, że nie odpowie, ale wtedy chłopak lekko się uniósł, a leniwy uśmiech przemknął przez jego twarz. - Zabiłem faceta - powiedział spokojnie.

Louis spoglądał na niego z zaskoczeniem, kompletnie przerażony. Nie tylko myśl o morderstwie tak bardzo go obrzydzała: to był ten chłopak, dzieciak z gładkimi lokami, słodką, młodą twarzą i wielkimi ciekawskimi oczami, które wyglądały tak dziecięco i niewinnie; ten chłopak, który został ulubieńcem Louisa odkąd tylko jego wzrok na nim spoczął - ten dzieciak nie wyglądał, jakby mógł zabić muchę, a na pewno nie człowieka. Wyglądał zbyt młodo i delikatnie dla takiego mrożącego krew w żyłach czynu. Jednak ten młodzieniec był mordercą i łatwo się do tego przyznał, mając na twarzy lekki uśmiech i nie brzmiąc, aby był choć trochę skrępowany tym faktem.

Louis nie chciał tego komentować, ale nie mógł powstrzymać pytania, które paliło z obrzydzeniem tył jego umysłu. Jego usta otworzyły się i wyszeptał prawie desperacko: - Dlaczego?

Harry Styles odchylił na chwilę swoją głowę w lewo, zastanawiając się, a całe pomieszczenie z niepokojem czekało na jego odpowiedź. Wreszcie chłopak spojrzał w górę i wzruszył ramionami, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- Zasłużył na to.

* * * * * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Louis zamierzał zrobić następnego ranka było wręczenie wypowiedzenia.

To było coś, czego był pewien. Siedział na murze w dostatecznej odległości od więzienia, jedząc drugie śniadanie z brązowej papierowej torby, z plecami opartymi o budynek. Samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało, że czuł się niedobrze. Jego mama miała rację; tego rodzaju praca nie była dla niego. Nie mógł doczekać się aż odejdzie - był tam tylko godzinę albo parę, a czuł się, jakby spędził w tamtym miejscu kilka lat. Wyobrażanie sobie, jak musieli czuć się więźniowie, sprawiało, że przez jego ciało przechodził dreszcz. Zostać w tym miejscu przez lata? Sama myśl o tym doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

\- Hej.

Ktoś klepnął go w plecy i wzdrygnął się tak niefortunnie, że połowa jego drugiego śniadania prawie przeleciała przez ulicę. Złapał swoją butelkę w odpowiednim czasie i jego kanapki szczęśliwie wylądowały na jego kolanach; Liam usiadł tuż obok niego i przepraszająco poklepał go w ramię.

\- Przepraszam. Jesteśmy trochę nerwowi, co?

\- To te miejsce - wymruczał Louis, wskazując na nie ruchem głowy. - Sprawia, że wychodzę na dziwaka.

Liam pokiwał głową z sympatią. - Ciężki pierwszy dzień, hm?

\- To jest też mój ostatni dzień. Nie wracam tu jutro. Ta praca nie jest dla mnie.

\- Co? Och, przestań, chłopaki naprawdę cię lubią! Niall cię lubi. Zayn Malik cię lubi, a ten koleś zwykle nie patrzy na ludzi wystarczająco długo, żeby zanotować ich egzystencję, a na pewno nie żeby ich polubić. I Harry Styles bardzo cię lubi. Widziałem twarz tego dzieciaka; przyglądał ci się jak… no cóż, nie wiem jak to określić, ale nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku.

Louis pomasował swoje czoło ze znużeniem. - Wiem.

\- Ach. Wystraszyła cię ta cała sprawa z morderstwem?

\- Można by tak powiedzieć - powiedział sucho Louis.

\- Jest coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć o Harrym Stylesie: ma dobre serce. To może brzmieć dziwacznie, bo jest zabójcą i to brutalnym; ten facet, którego zabił nie miał żadnych szans na przeżycie. Ale wszystko, co zrobił, zrobił mając powód. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że zgadzam się z jego metodami, ale dokładnie rozumiem dlaczego zabił tego gościa. Harry nie jest tym typem człowieka, który zrobiłby coś takiego drugi raz. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo tego żałuje. Wygląda, jakby miał to gdzieś, ale jeśli usłyszałbyś jak krzyczy przez sen, wiedziałbyś, że będzie żył z krwią tego faceta na swoich dłoniach do dnia, w którym umrze. I zaufaj mi, jeśli pogadałbyś z ludźmi, którzy widzieli, jak dorastał, gdzie wszyscy dokładnie wiedzą, co zrobił, nie znalazłbyś ani jednej osoby, której byłoby bardziej przykro widzieć tego gościa martwego niż Harry’ego za kratkami.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że wyglądałby… - Louis bezradnie pomachał ręką. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że zabójcy mogliby wyglądać jak zwykli ludzie. Uważałem, że powinni być obłąkani czy coś.

\- Zabójstwo nie pozostawia widocznego znamienia. Zostawia tylko odcisk na twojej duszy do końca twoich dni. Nie bądź do niego nieprzyjaźnie nastawiony; on wie, że popełnił błąd. Jest za to karany za każdym razem, kiedy jego matka przychodzi, by go odwiedzić. Ten ból w jej oczach… on go zamęcza. Dziesięć razy zajęłaby jego miejsce, gdyby tylko mogła. To rani tego chłopaka bardziej niż mógłby jakikolwiek wyrok.

\- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał z desperacją Louis.

Wzruszając ramionami, Liam wstał. - Jeśli chcesz, to odejdź. To twoja decyzja. Ale ludzie cię tam lubią i jest to wystarczająco rzadkie, abym miał nadzieję, że zostaniesz. - Strzepnął mech ze swoich spodni, a następnie odwrócił się, zmierzając z powrotem do budynku.

Louis westchnął i pomasował swoje czoło. Wszystko było jednym wielkim bałaganem. Zwijając swoją pustą torbę na drugie śniadanie, ruszył za Liamem z miną kogoś, kto zmierzał na własny pogrzeb.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, gdy wszedł do środka było znalezienie kliku kartek z wymówieniem w pudełku na recepcji i kiedy wpuszczono go z powrotem do budynku znalazł stary długopis w swojej kieszeni, usiadł pośród więźniów i zaczął gryźć pisak, skupiając się na formularzu na stole przed nim. Oglądał go obojętnie przez parę minut, kiedy cień padł na papier i ktoś usiadł na kanapie obok niego. Louis nie spojrzał w górę, dopóty nie odezwał się głos, który wcześniej został użyty do wypowiedzenia tylko paru słów, ale i tak już na dobre wyrył się w jego pamięci.

\- Toczymy wewnętrzną walkę, co? Jak trudne może być wypełnienie pierwszej linijki formularza? Zapomniałeś jak się nazywasz?

Louis uniósł głowę do góry i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Harrym Stylesem, uśmiechającym się głupawo. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby droczył się z Louisem i było w tym coś, co mu się nie spodobało, ale pomimo starań, nie mógł się na niego wkurzyć.

\- Nie - powiedział, a zamiast normalnego dźwięku, z jego krtani wydostał się wręcz skrzypiący dźwięk. - Ja po prostu… jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem.

Harry wyciągnął swoją szyję, żeby przeczytać arkusz nad ramieniem Louisa. - Wymówienie, tak? - spytał, brzmiąc jakby był łagodnie zaskoczony. - Byłeś tu tylko parę godzin. Naprawdę jest tak źle?

\- Nie nadaję się do tej pracy - westchnął Louis. - Przyjąłem tę pracę tylko dlatego, że moja mama kazała mi tego nie robić.

Harry prychnął. - Buntownik.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Obojętnie. Sęk w tym, iż myślę, że miała rację. To nie jest miejsce dla mnie.

Opadając na siedzenie obok Louisa, chłopak rozłożył się wygodnie, rozwalając się na meblu w geście, który stawał się niezwykle znajomy; wyglądał, jakby ciągle był spokojny i Louis nie wiedział dlaczego ten chłopak potrzebował sprawiać wrażenie zawsze zrelaksowanego. Kiedy Louis mu się przyglądał, Harry uniósł jedną brew i zagdakał jak kura, przypuszczalnie chcąc zirytować Louisa. Następnie powiedział niecierpliwie: - No wiesz, łatwo ci to powiedzieć. Nie lubisz tego miejsca, to możesz się z tego wypisać, proste. Niektórzy z nas tu utknęli. Łącznie ze mną.

\- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem - zauważył Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wzruszające. - Przechylił swoją głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć w sufit. - A tak na poważnie, wygląda na to, jakbyś trochę rozweselił to miejsce. Miałem pewnego rodzaju nadzieję, że zostaniesz tu na trochę. Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o większości ludzi, którzy tu pracują. Zanudzają mnie na śmierć.

\- Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż będę inny?

Stukając palcem w jedną stronę swojego nosa, Harry bezczelnie puścił mu oczko, a najmniejsze zadrganie jego powieki chwilowo przesłoniło jedną piękną, zieloną tęczówkę. Następnie wstał, uśmiechnął się szeroko do Louisa i odszedł, jakby rozmowa po prostu się skończyła.

Bez całkowitego zarejestrowania co robi, Louis wyciągnął rękę, podniósł kartkę ze stołu i zmiął ją w dłoni. Parę sekund później schował ją do kieszeni, gdzie najprawdopodobniej skończy w pralce z jego spodniami i dowód jego niepewności, czy opuścić do miejsce, zostanie wyczyszczony.

Z chłopakiem takim jak Harry Styles wędrującym dookoła, nikt nie mógłby zapłacić Louisowi dostatecznie dużo, aby odszedł.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

\- Kochanie, jak tam twój pierwszy dzień?

Och, nostalgia. Louis słyszał te słowa wylatujące z ust swojej matki tyle razy. Jego pierwszy dzień w podstawówce, a później jego pierwszy dzień w liceum i w kolejnej szkole, do której przeniósł się, gdy tamta okazała się nieodpowiednia. Jego pierwsza praca: skromne, drobne dostarczanie gazet. Jego pierwszy dzień w college'u na kursie psychologii. A teraz jego pierwszaprawdziwapraca, a ona nadal zadawała mu te samo pytanie, ale tym razem z ciepłym, zrelaksowanym, prawie wyrażającym zadowolenie, wyrazem twarzy. Za każdym razem, gdy go o to pytała odpowiadał tak samo. Zawsze mówił, że wszystko poszło wspaniale; zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle trudziła się, żeby dalej go o to pytać, jeśli odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała tak samo. Nawet teraz ledwo go słuchała, składając ubrania i układając je na krześle, aby były gotowe do wzięcia ich na górę i odłożenia do szaf. Wyglądała, jakby tryskała dumą.

Nie miał serca mówić jej, że rozważał złożenie wypowiedzenia w swój pierwszy dzień.

\- Było wspaniale - skłamał. - Myślę, że poznałem paru nowych kolegów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie kolegów z wyrokiem - zachichotała.

Louis poczuł, że jego twarz drży. - Och, poznałem też paru z nich.

Jay wyglądała na przerażoną. - Przepraszam? Mówisz, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z więźniami? Louis, wiem, że lubisz rozmawiać z ludźmi, ale naprawdę. Są granice.

Potrząsnął głową, lekko się uśmiechając. - Oni nie są źli, mamo. Naprawdę. Większość z nich po prostu popełniła głupie błędy. Ten chłopak, Niall Horan, został aresztowany za kradzież pieniędzy i oddanie ich na cele charytatywne - a tak naprawdę w ogóle ich nie ukradł, na serio. Pewna stara emerytka mu je dała; pomyliła go z kimś innym. Biedny Niall, nic z tego nie wydał. Ten dzieciak ma naprawdę dobre serce. Nie wydał ani grosza; oddał je wszystkie. Ale i tak go za to zamknęli.

Jay wyglądała na niezadowoloną. - Lou, to nadal kradzież, niezależnie od tego, co zrobił z tymi pieniędzmi. Nie jestem pewna, czy cieszę się z twojego obcowania z…

\- No i jest Harry Styles - powiedział Louis marzycielskim tonem.

Wrzasnęła: - Louis!

\- Co? - wykrzyczał, desperacko rozglądając się, żeby zobaczyć co zrobił nie tak.

\- Był w wiadomościach lata temu! Jest zabójcą!

\- Powiedziano mi, że miał swoje powody.

\- Nie wierzę, że to słyszę. Nie wracasz jutro do tamtego miejsca. Ma na ciebie zły wpływ.

Louis zaśmiał się bez humoru. - Mamo, jestem dorosły. Nie możesz powstrzymać mnie od pracowania. Nawet tu nie mieszkam, pamiętasz? Przyszedłem tu tylko po to, żeby opowiedzieć ci o moim pierwszym dniu. Nie ma nic, co może zatrzymać mnie przed powrotem tam.

\- Och, Boże. - Jay złapała się za głowę, sprawiając wrażenie zwariowanej. - Mój synek. Moje dziecko, obcujące ze złodziejami i mordercami… do czego to dochodzi na tym świecie?

\- Mamo, przesadzasz.

\- Nigdy nie powinnam pozwolić ci przyjąć tę pracę - westchnęła Jay. - Wpakujesz się w kłopoty.

Louis prychnął. - Nie bądź śmieszna, matko. Mam swoje zasady. Nikogo nie zabiję.

Jay patrzyła na niego spod byka ze zmrużonymi oczami pełnymi podejrzliwości. - Wyglądasz… inaczej. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłam. Masz bardzo dziwny, winny wyraz twarzy. Co zrobiłeś?

Jej absurdalne oskarżenie było tak zwyczajne, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Och, Boże, czemu śmiejesz się z czegoś, co nawet nie jest śmieszne? Jak możesz śmiać się z czegoś takiego? Co z tobą nie tak? Brałeś narkotyki? - domagała się odpowiedzi, chwytając go wściekle za ramiona.

Przewrócił oczami. - Oczywiście, matko. Spędziłem dzień pracując jako psychiatra w więzieniu i najwyraźniej stałem się jednym z ćpunów.

Oburzona, Jay szturchnęła go. - Nie bądź taki bezczelny!

\- Przekomarzam się z tobą, mamo. Powinnaś powiedzieć, że się z tobą przekomarzam.

\- To nie jest przekomarzanie się, dopóki ja tak nie powiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamieniasz się w jedne z tych problematycznych dzieci.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś. Jesteś moim… moim kochaniem. Mój kochany Boo Bear. - Łza spłynęła po jej policzku.

Och, Boże. Louis odsunął się od niej przezornie. Łzy, a szczególnie te związane z nostalgią na pewno nie były jego silną stroną. Psycholog, czy nie, czuł się dziwnie z wytryskami - ostatecznie przecież nie był hydraulikiem. Rozbawiony swoim własnym głupim żartem, udał, że obgryza paznokcie, aby ukryć swój uśmiech.

\- Nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś pracował w tamtym miejscu. Czemu musiałeś przyjąć tę posadę?

\- Ponieważ jest dobrze opłacalna, a chcę zrobić z siebie jakiś pożytek.

\- To więzienie. Dostajesz pieniądze za opiekowanie się ludźmi, którzy zrobili przerażające rzeczy.

\- Ale to nadal pieniądze, a dzięki nim mogę się najeść.

\- Dzięki mnie też byś mógł!

\- Tak, - przyznał cierpliwie Louis - ale nie mieszkam już z tobą, prawda? Mam swoją niezależność. Nie możesz ciągle trzymać mnie pod kluczem.

\- Mogę spróbować.

\- Próbować to słowo kluczowe. Nie wygrasz.

\- Mogę spróbować - powtórzyła Jay.

Louis potrząsnął głową z odrazą. Kochał swoją mamę; była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką w wielu sprawach, ale nie mógł znieść, gdy stawała się taka… matczyna. Zdarzało się to wystarczająco rzadko, że nie było wielkim problemem, ale wzdrygnął się na samą myśl posiadania mamy, która wciąż gderała. Całe szczęście, wiedział, że w końcu odpuści.

\- To wszystko przez to, że rozwiodłam się z twoim ojcem, prawda? Karzesz mnie za to!

\- Co? Mamo! Nie!

\- Nie byłam z nim szczęśliwa przez długi czas, wiesz o tym. Mówiłam ci o tym tyle razy. Nie wiem, dlaczego myślisz, że możesz robić złe rzeczy, bo się z nim rozwiodłam.

\- Matko! Nie robię tego, żeby cię zezłościć. Dobry Boże, dostałem pracę, a zachowujesz się, jakbym dołączył do jakiejś mafii.

\- Brzmi, jakbyś chciał dołączyć do mafii - warknęła Jay - albo jakiejś innej nielegalnej organizacji. - Ale jej usta lekko się poruszyły, gdy walczyła z uśmiechem.

\- Maaaaaaamo - jęknął Louis, lekko ją szturchając. - Droczysz się ze mną?

\- Okej, oboje byliśmy odrobinkę głupi - przyznała. - Ale obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożny, Lou. Nie chciałabym, żebyś wpakował się w kłopoty.

Przybliżył się do niej i przytulił ją tak, jak robił to, gdy był bardzo młody, wdychając zapach swojej mamy i chowając swoją twarz w jej ramieniu. Było tyle rzeczy podczas jego dzieciństwa, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił; możliwość tak naprawdę przytulenia swojej mamy była jedną z nich. Może wyglądał trochę dziwnie, chudy dwudziestoletni chłopak, trzymający kurczowo swoją matkę, jakby był niemowlęciem, ale nie obchodziło go to. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, nie tylko rodzicem, i znaczyła dla niego wszystko - zasługiwała, żeby wiedzieć.

\- Kocham cię, mamo - wyszeptał.

Jay poklepała go po plecach i mruknęła: - Też cię kocham, Boo Bear.

To, że Louis stał się dziwnie emocjonalny w tym momencie i nie zauważył żenującego przydomku, było warte zapisania w kalendarzu - po prostu przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Kiedy swojego drugiego dnia Louis przeszedł przez drzwi, trochę się lękał; ale pierwszym przyjaznym gestem w jego stronę było kolejne radosne machanie Nialla, a parę osób, które rozpoznał - ale, jak zauważył z poczuciem winy, zapomniał jak się nazywali - przechodząc obok niego, klepnęło go po plecach, prawdopodobnie z wdzięczności, że postanowił zostać; od tego czasu wszystko szło coraz lepiej. Wałęsał się przez chwilę, mówiąc “cześć” do ludzi i zatrzymując się, by przeprowadzić bardzo fajną rozmowę z Zaynem Malikiem o żelu do włosów, który, jak wspomniał chłopak, był trochę bolesnym tematem.

\- Nie pozwalają mi mieć żadnego żelu czy czegoś w tym stylu, nie dam sobie z tym rady - oznajmił, ze zdenerwowaniem chwytając kosmyk włosów, który opadał mu na czoło. - Patrz! Są takie słabe. W ogóle nie udaje mi się sprawić, aby stały. To jest… to jest po prostu niedopuszczalne. Moje włosy są nudne. Ugh.

\- Uważam, że wyglądają okej - zapewnił go Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że tak mówisz; - powiedział ponuro Zayn - twoje włosy wyglądają wspaniale.

Louis zaczął uspokajać go i zapewniać, że jego włosy wyglądały dobrze, kiedy zauważył ruch w kąciku swojego oka. Odwracając się, jego wzrok spoczął na Liamie, który niecierpliwie gestykulował w jego stronę; z lekkim wstydem zdał sobie sprawę, że robił to już jakiś czas i wyglądało jakby Louis celowo go ignorował. Przepraszająco wzruszając ramionami w kierunku Zayna, pośpieszył w miejsce, w którym stał Liam i z uczuciem winy wbił swój wzrok w podłogę.

\- Przepraszam. Rozkojarzyłem się.

\- Ta, tak właśnie myślałem - powiedział Liam z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Gadasz z Zaynem, tak?

\- Tak - powiedział Louis, prawie defensywnie. - Jakiś problem?

\- Nie. To po prostu dziwne, to wszystko. - Liam pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. - Zayn zwykle nie mówi dużo - nawet jeśli ktoś go odwiedza, to trzyma głowę spuszczoną. Myślę, że ceni swoją prywatność. Na Boga, o czym z nim gadałeś? Jeśli byłbym na twoim miejscu, to po prostu bym tam stał i się na niego gapił; nie myślałem, że jest zdolny, by przeprowadzić całą konwersację. Naprawdę wyciągnąłeś go ze skorupy. Jednosłowne odpowiedzi są zwykle jego maksimum.

\- Na serio?

\- Cóż. Myślę, że jest dosyć blisko ze swoim kolegą z celi, ale kto nie jest? Upewniamy się, że ludzie w tym miejscu się ze sobą dogadują albo ich przenosimy. Nie chcemy, żeby ktokolwiek stał się agresywny. Mam wrażenie, że Zayn może być całkiem rozmowny, jeśli mu się chce, ale sęk w tym, że zwykle mu się nie chce.

\- Narzekał na temat swoich włosów - przyznał Louis.

Liam zaśmiał się. - Och, to mnie nie dziwi. Pamiętam, że mieliśmy z nim parę kłótni na ten temat, kiedy pierwszy raz tutaj przyszedł. Wysoka jakość jego produktów do włosów to było coś, przy czym był nieugięty. Oczywiście i tak nie postawił na swoim.

\- Jest próżny, tak?

\- Nie… nie do końca. Nie powiedziałbym próżny, nie jest całkowicie egocentryczny czy coś w tym stylu. Ale tak, przykłada wagę do swojego wyglądu.

\- Liam, - powiedział ostrzegawczo jeden ze strażników, który przechodził obok nich - mamy pracę do wykonania.

\- Racja. Przepraszam! - powiedział wyraźnie skruszony Liam z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy mężczyzna odszedł, a następnie zrobił głupią minę za jego plecami.

Louis uśmiechnął się z sympatią.

\- Miałem pokazać ci twoje biuro - zauważył Liam, wskazując Louisowi, aby za nim podążał.

Ekscytacja rozjaśniła twarz Louisa, gdy zmierzali w dół korytarza. Drzwi były otwarte i klucze Liama brzęczały, podczas gdy szli dalej niekończącym się korytarzem z wieloma zakrętami; nagle zatrzymując się, aby otworzyć drzwi, a potem ostrożnie je zamykając, kiedy już przez nie przeszli.

\- Dostanę biuro? - spytał niecierpliwie Louis.

\- No jasne, że tak. Teraz, kiedy już zdecydowałeś się zostać, przydzielili ci mały pokoik, żebyś mógł mieć pewną prywatność podczas rozmów z chłopakami. Poufność i tak dalej.

\- Ale… prawdziwe biuro? Moje własne?

\- Będziesz dzielił to pomieszczenie jedynie z kopiarką - obiecał Liam.

Kopiarka to dziwne urządzenie jak na więzienie, ale Louis tego nie skomentował. Już planował, jak sprawić, aby biuro wyglądało jak jego własne; zawsze chciał takowe mieć, chociaż nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. Lubił dekorować. Jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy w tym, że zamieszkał sam była możliwość całkowitego zaprojektowania wnętrz, ustawianie tych wszystkich małych przedmiotów, które sprawiają, że mieszkanie staje się domem. Czuł się podniecony - jego prawdziwe biuro! Nie, żeby miało być wielkie. Prawdopodobnie będzie miało rozmiary pudełka; bardzo skromnie, bardzo prosto. Czy będzie miał biurko? Naprawdę chciał biurko. I był gotów, żeby zainwestować w złotą plakietkę, na którym będzie widniało jego imię; taką, którą mógłby postawić przed sobą, aby sprawiała, że wyglądałby jak ktoś ważny. Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Jesteśmy - oznajmił Liam, sięgając do pierwszych drzwi, które nie były zamknięte. Nacisnął klamkę i otworzył je, a Louis od razu wetknął do środka swoją głowę.

Właściwie to nie był ogromny pokój, ale nie był też malutki; to było coś pomiędzy małym a przeciętnym. Nie było tu okien; całe światło pochodziło z zakurzonej lampki w rogu, która czasami migotała. Ucieszył się, gdy zauważył, że ma biurko i było za nim wielkie, ciemno-czerowne krzesło z wysokim oparciem, ten rodzaj, na którym w stereotypowych filmach szpiegowskich złoczyńcy odwracali się z kotem na kolanach. Był nieźle poobijany, z paroma rozdarciami, łatami i niezdarnie zszytymi dziurami, ale tak czy siak to było krzesło. Naprzeciwko tego, po drugiej stronie biurka, która była bliżej drzwi, stał zwykły fotel w kolorze wyblakłej zieleni, wyglądający, jakby można było mu współczuć takiego wyglądu. Były tam też szafki na dokumenty w jednym rogu, i kopiarka w drugim, jak na razie najczystszy przedmiot w pomieszczeniu. Nawet biurko lekko się chybotało; nie miało połowy jednej nogi, więc to miejsce zostało wypełnione starymi książkami telefonicznymi, a cała ta konstrukcja niespokojnie trzeszczała co parę sekund, jakby w każdej chwili mogła upaść, gdyby ktoś położył tam chociaż kartkę papieru. Zawiasy w drzwiach skrzypiały, były też pajęczyny strategicznie rozmieszczone w górnych rogach pokoju, więc były praktycznie niemożliwe do sprzątnięcia i parę złowieszczych plam na dywanie patrzyło na niego wręcz oskarżycielsko, jakby już próbował je wyczyścić. “Łysiejąca” wycieraczka, która stawała się szara, leżała w progu, nie robiąc nic poza udawaniem dywanu. Och, i jedyną rzeczą na niestabilnie wyglądającym biurku była pewnego rodzaju roślina doniczkowa. Była mizerna i praktycznie martwa, brązowe liście z niej opadały, ale była to roślina, nie ważne jak bardzo zwiędła.

\- O mój Boże! - wykrzyknął Louis. - Mam roślinę!

\- Masz miejsce, żeby schować swoją aktówkę. - uśmiechnął się Liam.

\- Tak, ale… mam roślinę!

\- Mój przyjacielu, łatwo cię zadowolić - powiedział mu Liam z politowaniem, klepiąc go po plecach. - Ale podejdź tu na chwilę. - Zaprowadził Louisa do biurka i dwójka z nich stanęła za nim.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam własne biuro - i dodatkowo darmową roślinę - powiedział marzycielko Louis.

\- Zapamiętaj coś, to ważne. Tutaj, daj mi swoją dłoń. - Biorąc rękę Louisa, umieścił ją pod biurkiem i pokierował po drewnie. - Wiem, że to gdzieś tu jest… aha! Tutaj! Czujesz to?

\- Tak… - powiedział ostrożnie Louis. - To w kształcie przypomina jakiś guz.

\- To guzik. Nie naciskaj go!

Louis prawie oderwał swoją dłoń, ale Liam ją przytrzymał.

\- Zrelaksuj się! To nie jest niebezpieczne. Ale nie naciskaj go. To twój guzik alarmowy. Jeśli chcesz, to masz taką możliwość. Jesteśmy praktycznie zmuszeni do tego, aby dać więźniom ich prywatność i nie słuchać wszystkiego, czego ci mówią. To przez odebranie głosu czy coś. Nie pytaj mnie o rzeczy związane z prawem, nie mam o nich pojęcia. Ale nie mów nikomu o tym guziku, bo jeśli ktoś zacznie rozrabiać, wszystko, co będziesz musiał zrobić, to go nacisnąć. Cały czas ktoś będzie za drzwiami; jeśli naciśniesz guzik, będziemy tutaj w mgnieniu oka. Dopóki nikt nie wie o tym małym przycisku, jesteś bezpieczny.

Louis przytaknął z wielkimi oczami. - Być cicho o małym guziku. Łapię. - zatrzymał się. - Czy jest to czerwony guzik?

Liam zaśmiał się. - Nie. Jest żółty. A co, bardziej podobałby ci się czerwony?

\- Nie. Po prostu przyciski bezpieczeństwa są zawsze czerwone, prawda? Oczekiwałem, że będzie czerwony.

\- Jesteśmy pełni niespodzianek - rzucił Liam. - Chcesz, żebym cię zostawił i dał ci szansę, abyście ty i twoja aktówka się rozgościli?

\- Proszę - powiedział Louis.

Liam zmierzył w kierunku drzwi - ale przed tym, jak wyszedł, odwrócił się i powiedział przyjacielsko: - Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś tu zostać, kolego. Będzie o wiele zabawniej z tobą w tym miejscu. - A następnie wyszedł.

Natychmiastowo Louis wyciągnął komórkę ze swojej kieszeni i wybrał numer. Rozbrzmiały tylko dwa sygnały, zanim Jay odebrała.

\- Louis?

\- Cześć, mamo! - wykrzyknął. - Nigdy nie zgadniesz! Mam roślinę!

* * * * * *

Uporanie się z pokojem zajęło Louisowi dłuższą chwilę i musiał przyznać, że poniósł klęskę po dwóch pierwszych godzinach ścierania kurzy; to było zdecydowanie niemożliwe, aby poprawić wygląd tego miejsca, nawet jeśli miałby do dyspozycji całą armię profesjonalnych sprzątaczy. Jednak gdy się poddał, ściany były bardziej białe niż szare, wiele pajęczyn zniknęło i pożyczył parę dodatkowych lamp od innych, aby lepiej oświetlić pokój; z jasnym światłem obmywającym pomieszczenie wyglądało o wiele bardziej zapraszająco. Rzucił swoją kurtkę na swój fotel, żeby ukryć jego sponiewieranie i okropny kolor krzesła, które będzie okupowane przez pacjentów zasłonił kocem, który ktoś wspaniałomyślnie mu pożyczył. Wraz z porządnym stosem książek telefonicznych, które planował zamienić na prawdziwe książki, wycieraczką, którą wyrzucił, nowym dywanikiem, którym pomysłowo ukrył plamy, schludnym stosem książek i kartkami, leżącymi na samej górze jego szafki na dokumenty, pokój wyglądał reprezentacyjnie i prawie zapraszająco. Obsesyjnie podlewając roślinę po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut - teraz była raczej pod zagrożeniem utonięcia niż zwiędnięcia z pragnienia - schował swoją aktówkę pod biurko i wyprostował swoją koszulkę, zdając sobie sprawę, że biuro było teraz dosyć czyste, ale on na pewno nie był.

Niestety, zanim miał czas, by zrobić więcej niż tylko nastroszyć swoje włosy i poprawić kołnierzyk, usłyszał nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi i automatycznie zawołał “Proszę!” bez myślenia o tym, w jakim bałaganie właśnie się znajdował. Nie mógł tego cofnąć, więc gdy blond głowa nerwowo pojawiła się nieopodal drzwi, Louis uśmiechnął się nonszalancko i udawał, jakby bycie w nieładzie i pokrytym brudem było kompletnie zamierzone i jakby właśnie tworzył nowy trend.

\- Hej - przywitał się.

\- Em… cześć? - podsunął Niall. Zamrugał, widząc Louisa.

Rzucając mu pocieszający uśmiech, Louis powiedział radośnie: - Nie martw się; wiem, że jestem jednym wielkim bałaganem. Byłem tak zajęty sprzątaniem tego pomieszczenia, że sprzątanie mnie jakby wypadło mi z głowy. - Wywrócił oczami.

\- Och. Okej. - Ostrożnie wsuwając resztę swojego ciała do pokoju, Niall z niepokojem rozglądał się dookoła, jakby ktoś miał na niego naskoczyć, a następnie postawił do przodu parę niepewnych kroków.

\- Nie ugryzę cię - obiecał Louis.

\- Wiem - powiedział Niall. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Wspaniale. - Siadając na swoim krześle z wysokim oparciem, Louis rozglądał się szczęśliwie dookoła swojego biura, czując się chociaż raz dosyć profesjonalnie, zamiast jak dziecko bawiące się w psychologa. - Zrób mi przysługę, Niall, i przetestuj dla mnie to krzesło. Nikt wcześniej na nim nie siedział. No cóż, pewnie siedział, ale nie podczas gdy ja tu byłem.

\- Racja. Okej. - Nawilżając swoje wargi, Niall niepewnie przysiadł na krańcu siedzenia i patrzył na niego zza biurka. Jego usta ułożyły się w grzecznym uśmiechu, ale to nie dosięgnęło jego oczu. Nadal wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Jeśli się zapadnie, nie wiń mnie - Louis uśmiechnął się od uch do ucha.

\- Czy to… możliwe? - Niall spojrzał na krzesło pod sobą, zaalarmowany.

\- Tylko żartuję! - pocieszył go Louis. - Naprawdę nie powinienem próbować być śmieszny; jestem w tym okropny. Nie bądź taki przestraszony. Nie zrobię nic złego. Nie musimy nawet rozmawiać, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Nie zrozum mnie źle; siedzenie tutaj w ciszy przez dwadzieścia minut mogłoby być trochę niezręczne, ale decyzja należy do ciebie.

\- O czym mamy gadać?

\- O czymkolwiek. Nie jestem wybredny.

\- Zmusisz mnie do pisania esejów o mojej młodości i rysowania obrazków, które będą przedstawiały moje wewnętrzne dziecko? - spytał ostrożnie Niall.

Louis zaśmiał się z zachwytem. - O mój Boże! Ludzie naprawdę myślą, że to robimy? To wspaniale! Nie, uwierz mi, wszystko, czego chcę to rozmowa i prawdopodobnie mogę dowiedzieć się z tego wiele o twoim zdrowiu psychicznym. Jeśli na serio chcesz robić wszystkie te eseje i tak dalej, to twój wybór, ale szczerze, to brzmi dosyć nudno.

\- Nie, - powiedział szybko Niall, oddychając z ulgą - samo gadanie brzmi nieźle.

\- Dobrze. Co ty na to, żeby zacząć od początku?

\- To zwykle dobry sposób, by zacząć. - Niall obdarował go kolejnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zrobię sobie notatki, prawda? - Louis przewrócił parę stron w swoim zeszycie, a następnie włączył swój długopis niczym prawdziwy businessman.

\- Em… nie?

\- Naprawdę powinienem zainwestować w magnetofon - powiedział Louis, chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Już nie możesz nigdzie dostać magnetofonów - zauważył Niall.

\- Prawda. Przepraszam, jestem po prostu dzieckiem lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Stare dobre czasy kaset. - Z nostalgicznym westchnięciem, Louis przycisnął swój długopis do kartki. - Więc, wracając do obowiązków. Początek?

\- Mojego życia?

\- Nie, twojej… twojej przestępczej działalności. Twój wielki błąd, jeśli tak wolisz to nazywać.

Przytakując, Niall powiedział: - “Mój wielki błąd" brzmi o wiele lepiej.

\- Racja, więc “twój wielki błąd". Powiedz mi, co się stało. We własnych słowach.

\- Nadążysz? - Niall spojrzał na zeszyt.

\- Znam stenografię*. - Louis spojrzał na niego z sympatią znad swojej kartki. - Zacznijmy, okej? Zobaczmy, ile możemy zmieścić w dwudziestu minutach.

\- Jasne, okej.

Niall wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w miłe, sympatyczne oczy Louisa. Następnie otworzył swoje usta i zaczął mówić.

*skrócona, symboliczna metoda zapisu, zwiększa jego szybkość oraz/lub zwięzłość, w porównaniu z tradycyjnymi dla danego języka metodami (via wikipedia).


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Ledwo drzwi zamknęły się za Niallem, a ktoś już delikatnie w nie stukał. Tym razem Louis podjął bohaterską próbę strzepnięcia paru paprochów ze swoich ubrań i przetarcia twarzy w celu pozbycia się brudu, który się tam osadził, zanim pozwolił swojemu następnemu gościowi wejść, ale jak sądził z wyrazu twarzy Zayna, nie sprawiło to żadnej różnicy.

\- Wiem - westchnął Louis. - Nawet nie mów. Sprzątanie to brudny biznes.

Oceniając wzrokiem pokój, Zayn wymamrotał: - Cóż, nie porzucaj swojej dziennej pracy.

\- To miejsce było o wiele bardziej brudne przed tym, jak je wysprzątałem!

\- Mhmm. - Siadając, Zayn skupił swoją uwagę na Louisie. - Mógłbyś określić swoje pragnienie czystości jako podświadomą potrzebę organizacji i zamknięcia w swoim życiu codziennym?

\- Hej, to ja tu jestem psychiatrą; zauważ kto ma najfajniejsze krzesło.

\- Wiem. - Zayn uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Ale chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy też mógłbym być psychiatrą. Jak mi poszło?

\- Jeśli chciałeś być jednym z tych wkurzających, staromodnych, podręcznikowych psychiatrów, to ci się udało. Ale osobiście, wolę mówić to, co na serio ma sens, zamiast parafrazować nudny język ze słownika psychologów.

\- Dobrze. - Pauza. - Robisz notatki?

Długopis Louisa skrobał na papierze, a sam zainteresowany nawet nie uniósł głowy. - Tak, przepraszam. Muszę ustawić narzędzia do nagrywania. Napisałem sobie przypomnienie. - Mgliście wskazał ręką w kierunku ciemnożółtych karteczek samoprzylepnych, przyczepionych do doniczki jego rośliny.

\- To jest, em… to jest trochę rozpraszające.

\- Och, naprawdę? Przepraszam. - Louis odłożył długopis.

\- Dzięki. Więc, o czym mamy rozmawiać?

\- O czymkolwiek chcesz, na serio, ale jak na razie myślę, że omówienie “twojego wielkiego błędu”, jak lubi nazywać to Niall, byłoby dobrym miejscem na początek. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Opowiedz mi o tym kradnięciu telewizorów plazmowych.

Zayn podniósł rękę i przejechał ręką po swoich włosach, wyraźnie rozważając, co powiedzieć. - Cóż, nigdy tego nie chciałem. Nigdy nie ułożyłem żadnego przemyślanego planu, żeby kraść telewizory. Pracowałem jako komornik. Tak to się zaczęło. - Spojrzał na Louisa z niepokojem.

\- Interesujący wybór zawodu.

\- Jest dobrze opłacalny. Nie lubiłem go. Ale zdarzyło się tak, że przejęliśmy ten dom i ta kobieta miała płaski telewizor HD - jeden z tych dosyć drogich - i skończyliśmy sprzedając go, aby spłacić niektóre z jej długów. Dostaliśmy za niego kupę kasy - właśnie to podsunęło mi ten pomysł. Mój kolega pracował w fabryce i myśleliśmy, że moglibyśmy zarobić masę forsy sprzedając je po tańszej cenie; wiesz, cena detaliczna. Więc czasem podkradał parę z linii produkcyjnej, a my je sprzedawaliśmy. Mieliśmy prawdziwy mały biznes. Myślę, że problemem była nadmierna pewność siebie. Próbowaliśmy przemycić o kilka za dużo. Złapali nas.

\- Ach.

\- Co naprawdę mnie wkurzyło to to, że pozwolił mi wziąć całą winę na siebie. Zaklinał się, że zmusiłem go do tego zastraszając go. Nie jestem tym typem, który grozi, zapytaj kogokolwiek - ale ludzie oczekują, że taki jesteś, gdy tkwisz w tym fachu, w którym ja byłem. Więc on dostał pracę społeczną, a ja wylądowałem w tym miejscu.

\- To by wyjaśniało twoje problemy z zaufaniem - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Hę?

\- Według moich źródeł, nie jesteś tutaj jednym z tych rozmownych.

\- Cóż, ludzie myślą, że jestem twardym orzechem do zgryzienia. Kim jestem, by udowadniać im, że są w błędzie? Nie mam im nic do powiedzenia, co jest tego warte. Jeśli chciałbym z nimi pogadać, to bym to zrobił.

\- Całkowicie cię rozumiem. Z tego co słyszałem, nie jesteś też zbytnio rozmowny przy swojej rodzinie.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś? - zapytał zirytowany Zayn. - To tylko moja sprawa, nikogo innego; nie powinni wtykać nosy w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Ludzie tutaj nie są ślepi, Zayn; - odpowiedział łagodnie Louis - są znudzeni i nie mają nic innego do roboty niż plotkowanie. Nie możesz nic z tym zrobić.

\- Mmm - zgodził się z dezaprobatą. - Ja tylko… ja nie… cóż. Nigdy nie spotkałeś mojej mamy. Zawsze myślała, że sobie poradzę w życiu; w szkole miałem dobre oceny i ona jakby oczekiwała, że będę robił duże rzeczy. Wmawiałem jej, że bycie komornikiem to było tylko coś chwilowego, aby zarobić pieniądze, podczas gdy wymyślałem, co chcę zrobić ze swoim życiem. Jakoś nie sądzę, że wylądowanie w więzieniu było tym, o czym dla mnie marzyła.

\- Tak, znam ten problem. Moja mama nie jest całkowicie wspierająca w związku z moją pracą tutaj.

\- Przynajmniej możesz jej spojrzeć w oczy - powiedział z goryczą Zayn. - Przynajmniej wiesz, że nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Ja ledwo mogę spojrzeć na moją mamę, a ona ledwo się do mnie odzywa przez wstyd.

\- Ale czy kumulowanie tego w sobie na pewno jest rozwiązaniem? Pewnie rozmowa z nią byłaby lepszą opcją.

\- Co miałbym powiedzieć? Nigdy nie zrozumiała dlaczego to zrobiłem. Większość czasu nawet ja tego nie pojmuję. To jak… to jakbym nie rozumiał, że robię coś złego, dopóki to zrobiłem i zostałem za to aresztowany. Myślałem, że pomagam ludziom; robiłem im przysługę obniżając ceny. Tak to widziałem. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie pomyślałem o tym jako kradzieży.

Louis przygryzł końcówkę swojego długopisu i usiadł wygodniej na swoim krześle. Czuł, że będzie miał parę problemów z uporządkowaniem rysy pomiędzy Zaynem a jego rodziną, a jeśli nie będzie mógł tego zrobić, ten gość zostanie społecznym wyrzutkiem z problemami z zaufaniem do końca swojego życia. Witając się z wyzwaniem, Louis przytaknął i przygotował się do zagłębiania się w duszy Zayna.

* * * * * *

Louis nie mógł zapamiętać imienia następnej osoby, która weszła do jego biura. Przysadzisty, łysiejący mężczyzna w średnim wieku, około dwa razy starszy od Louisa - i dwa razy cięższy - usiadł na krześle, które okupowali przed nim Niall i Zayn. Zatrzeszczało złowrogo, a Louis zadrgał w żalu. Prawdopodobnie nie powinno mu być szkoda mebli, ale szczerze, ten facet był ogromny i Louis nie chciałby, żeby ktoś tego rozmiaru siedział na nim. Mężczyzna miał puszystą, blado-brązową brodę, trochę przypominającą kocie futro, i bardzo długi, płaski nos. Jego oczy były wilgotne i bladoniebieskie. Nie miał jakiejś bardzo zapadającej w pamięć twarzy, więc Louis przebaczył sobie, że zapomniał imię, które wiązało się z tą osobą. Ściskając na swoich kolanach parę napakowanych rąk, mężczyzna spokojnie spoglądał na Louisa z małym zainteresowaniem.

\- Cześć, - powiedział Louis, a następnie dodał skruszonym tonem: - przepraszam, że jestem w takim nieładzie. Sprzątałem.

Mężczyzna nie skomentował, siedząc cicho na swoim krześle.

Cóż, jesteś bardzo rozmowny, pomyślał sucho Louis, ale odgonił od siebie tą myśl. - Przypomnisz mi swoje imię?

\- Brian.

\- Brian… przez “i” czy “y”? - zapytał Louis zawieszając długopis nad kartką.

\- Przez “i” - powiedział niemrawo Brian.

\- Wspaniale. - Louis je zapisał. - A więc, Brian. Pewnie powinniśmy zacząć rozmowę o tym, jak tu się dostałeś.

\- Przyjechałem vanem.

Louis zaśmiał się, a następnie zauważył zmieszanie na twarzy mężczyzny i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie żartował. Przestając się uśmiechać - i próbując nie martwić się rażącą prostotą myśli tego gościa - pokiwał głową i wyjaśnił swoją wypowiedź. - Miałem na myśli, za co zostałeś skazany?

\- Och. Prowadzenie po pijanemu. Przejechałem samochodem małą dziewczynkę.

Jego głos był pozbawiony emocji. Louis zastanawiał się, czy była to pewnego rodzaju zamierzona technika, którą Brian stosował, by zatrzymać siebie przed zbytnim zamartwianiem się przez to wszytko. Jeśli tak, wtedy prawdopodobnie ten gość był głębszy niż początkowo przypuszczał.

\- Cóż, musisz czuć się z tym okropnie.

\- Nie, nie bardzo.

\- Przepraszam? - Louis był w szoku.

Ten mężczyzna nie był specjalnie podły; jego twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie, a jego oczy były osłupiałe, jakby reakcja Louisa go zdziwiła. - Czuję się całkiem źle, bo ją przejechałem. Ale nie jestem zmartwiony, że nie żyje. Nie znałem jej.

Okej, ten gość był prawie tak głęboki jak kałuża.

\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał Louis, nie zdejmując oczu z mężczyzny, kiedy robił notatki tak szybko, że jego dłoń prawie odlatywała od kartki. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby wyrazy, które pisał, były rozrzucone po całej stronie i zachodziły na siebie.

Brian wzruszył ramionami. - Czułem się źle przez to, że ją zabiłem, ale dlaczego miałbym przejmować się tym, że jest martwa? Nie znałem jej. Była dla mnie nikim. Dlaczego miałbym czuć się okropnie, bo jakaś nieznajoma zginęła?

Louis byłby zniesmaczony, gdyby nie czuł współczucia w stronę tego gościa. Najwidoczniej Briana tak bolało logiczne myślenie, że nie żywił żadnych uczuć w stronę dziewczynki, którą zabił. To był wypadek i czuł się źle z tego powodu, ale prawdziwa śmierć dziecka znaczyła dla niego mało, a prawdopodobnie nic. Nie znał jej, czyli nie widział żadnego powodu, by być smutnym, że odeszła. To było prawie przerażające, by spotkać kogoś, kto był to tak wąsko-myślący,chociaż nadal Brian nie był złą osobą. Był po prostu… płytki.

Przełykając ślinę, Louis zasugerował: - Ale jak musiała czuć się jej matka?

Brian wzruszył ramionami.

Niezrażony, Louis kontynuował z determinacją: - To musiał być dla niej koszmar.

\- Mhmm.

\- Jej mała dziewczynka jej martwa. Nie wróci.

\- Ta.

\- Cóż, jak myślisz, jakie to uczucie?

Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

Louis prawie stracił panowanie nad sobą. - Brian, masz dzieci?

\- Tak.

\- Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby oni zostali przejechani samochodem?

Po raz pierwszy prawdziwa emocja przeleciała przez bladoniebieskie oczy Briana. - Całkiem źle - powiedział cicho. - Jakby moje życie straciło sens.

-Dokładnie. I jak teraz czujesz się wobec tej dziewczynki, którą przejechałeś?

Brian krótko się zastanawiał, a następnie wzruszył ramionami. - Jest mi przykro, że ją zabiłem, ale… nadal nie jest mi smutno, że jest martwa. Nie była moim dzieckiem.

W tym momencie Louis prawie zaczął wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. Ten koleś będzie ciężki. Obronił się, ale reszta z odpowiedzi Briana była najczęściej monosylabiczna albo po prostu rzucał irytujące puste spojrzenia lub wzruszał ramionami. W końcu, kiedy sprawdzanie zegarka co chwilę przez Louisa zostało nagrodzone i ich dwadzieścia minut się skończyło, wskazał Brianowi wyjście z jego biura z nieopisaną ulgą. Spoglądając na swój zeszyt z notatkami, który, oprócz paru linijek na początku, był pusty, zaczął stroić miny. Wreszcie napisał coś niejasnego o problemach z komunikacją, czując, że będzie milsze, jeśli napisze, że mężczyzna ma problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, niż że po prostu żadnych nie ma. Wkładając kartkę papieru na sam koniec swojej teczki, westchnął i potarł swoje oczy z wycieńczeniem.

Kolejne pukanie do drzwi zakłóciło jego chwilę spokoju.

Cierpliwość Louisa powoli się kończyła, ale przyczepił na twarz swój najlepszy przyjacielski uśmiech i dał radę krzyknąć “Wejdź!” bez brzmienia zbyt blisko do popełnienia morderstwa. Jego okropny humor wyparował w chwili, gdy Harry Styles wszedł do pokoju ze swoim codziennym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- A więc to jest Casa de Louis, co? - zapytał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- Tak, to ja. Ja i mój bałagan. - Louis czule pokiwał głową. - Mam nawet roślinę! - z ekscytacją wskazał w kierunku rośliny.

Przechodząc koło biurka, Harry ocenił zwiędnięte liście i rozczarowującą ilość kwiatów. - Trochę oklapnięty, co? Próbowałeś go podlewać?

\- Jeśli podleję go jeszcze trochę, zacznie pływać we własnym basenie - parsknął Louis.

\- Cóż, na twoim miejscu wolałbym być ostrożny. Wiesz, jest takie coś jak nadmierne podlanie. Nie lubią, gdy daje im się za dużo. - Harry odgarnął łodygę. - Szkoda; wygląda na to, że to mogłaby być fajna roślina. Co to jest, jakiś rodzaj kaktusa?

\- Myślę, że to begonia, - przyznał Louis - a jeśli nie, to może krzak pomidora. Nie pytaj mnie; nie jestem ogrodnikiem. Swoją drogą, wystarczy z lekcją ogrodnictwa! Usiądź.

Harry tak zrobił, a następnie patrzyli na siebie przez jakiś czas.

\- Rozmawiałem z Niallem i Zaynem - powiedział Harry. - Powiedzieli, że zawsze pytasz o “nasz wielki błąd”.

\- Myślę, że to dobre na początek.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz usłyszeć szczegóły tego, co zrobiłem? Nie ukradłem kilku telewizorów albo paru tysięcy funtów, Louis. Zabiłem kogoś. Z przemocą. To nie było ładne.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Słuchaj, kolego, przed chwilą słuchałem gościa, który opowiadał mi przez dwadzieścia minut, że nie jest mu przykro, że zabił trzyletnią dziewczynkę, bo “nie była jego”. Myślę, że sobie z tym poradzę.

\- Sam nadstawiasz głowę - wymamrotał Harry i zaczął bawić się nitką, która zwisała z jego rękawa.

Louis cierpliwie czekał. Kiedy zrozumiał, że Harry nie zamierzał mówić nic innego, powiedział: - Powiedziałeś wczoraj, że zabiłeś człowieka, bo “zasługiwał na to”.

\- Powiedziałem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to prawda. Zasługiwał na każde pojedyncze dźgnięcie, które mu zaserwowałem - wszystkie trzydzieści siedem. I dostałby jeszcze więcej, gdybym tylko był w stanie.

Louis poczuł, jak jego usta ściskają się w niezadowoloną linię. - Och tak, bo morderstwo to wspaniały sposób na rozwiązanie sytuacji.

\- I uważasz, że sarkazm jest o wiele lepszy? - odparował Harry.

\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu. Omawiamy to, dlaczego uważasz, że morderstwo jest okej.

\- Świat jest pełen takich ludzi jak on. Za dużo odrażających ludzi. I tak miał iść do piekła; tylko mu to przyśpieszyłem.

Przerażony, Louis powiedział: - Ale… zabiłeś go. Więc teraz możesz do niego dołączyć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To niech tak będzie. Przynajmniej ocaliłem przed nim wszystkich dobrych ludzi. Swoją drogą, nie wierzę, że będę ukarany za zrobienie tego, co zrobiłem. To mu się należało. Był okropnym człowiekiem - potworem. Świat jest o wiele lepszy z jedną osobą taką jak on mniej.

\- Co sprawia, że jesteś lepszy od niego? Zabiłeś go. Jesteś dokładnie tak okropny, jak on.

\- Zabiłem go, żeby uratować wszystkich innych.

\- Nie można usprawiedliwić morderstwa. Zakończyłeś kogoś życie. Jeśli to nie sprawia, że jesteś potworem, to nie wiem co.

\- Może i jestem potworem - ale jestem dobrym rodzajem potwora. Zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem, bo miałem powody.

\- No to dawaj, co było tym powodem? Powiedz mi, tylko ma być dobry! Nie chcę żadnych bzdur o świecie będącym lepszym miejscem bez niego; nie kupuję tego. Daj mi jeden dobry, solidny powód, dla którego go zabiłeś.

Harry był cicho.

Louis zaczynał trząść się ze złości. - Nie miałeś prawa go zabijać. Nie miałeśprawa. Nikt nie ma prawa, by zabrać kogoś życie, niezależnie kim są. - Z furią chwytając za swoje biurko, skupił się, by nie eksplodować. Walczył ze sobą, żeby nie wstać i nie zacząć wrzeszczeć.

\- Och, naprawdę? To jest to, co myślisz? Nie przychodzi ci do głowy nikt, kto był tak zły, że musiał umrzeć?

\- Nie przychodzi mi do głowy, w czym morderstwo miałoby pomóc. Wtedy wszyscy bylibyśmy potworami. Jeśli zabijalibyśmy ludzi za każdym razem, gdy coś spieprzą, na tej planecie nie byłoby nikogo.

\- Naprawdę? - powtórzył Harry, a jedna jego brew uniosła się ku górze.

\- Naprawdę. Nikt nie powinien mieć prawa, by udawać Boga. Nikt nie powinien mieć możliwości zabrania czyjegoś życia - a szczególnie nie w ten sposób.

\- Zasługiwał na to.

\- Nikt nigdy na to nie zasługuje! - wyrzucił Louis.

Harry wstał z krzesła i z wściekłością trzasnął swoimi dłońmi w biurko. - Więc myślisz, że mogłoby mu się upiec to, co zrobił? To był koleś, który śledził czternastoletniego chłopaka z domu do szkoły, a następnie atakował go, bo miał odwagę przyznać, że jest gejem. To był koleś, który bił tego chłopaka, do czasu, gdy stracił przytomność i kopał go tak mocno, że łamał sześć żeber, a potem zostawiał go krwawiącego w rynsztoku. Później ten koleś szedł do pubu i chwalił się swoim kolegom, że “wbił temu małemu pedałkowi głowę w resztę ciała” i dostawał za to darmowe drinki. Na serio myślisz, że ten gość zasługiwał, by żyć?

Milcząc niezręcznie, Louis zamrugał.

\- Zrobiłby to kolejny raz - powiedział Harry na jednym tchu, ciężko siadając z powrotem na krzesło. - Zrobiłby to kolejny raz. - Bezsilnie spoglądając na Louisa, zapytał: - Co innego mogłem zrobić?

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić na policję - odpowiedział niemrawo Louis.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko. - Och, tak, świetnie. A gdzie dowód? Ten dzieciak - Michael - nigdy nie powiedziałby komukolwiek kto to zrobił. Za bardzo się bał. I trudno mamrotać oświadczenie z buzią pełną połamanych zębów. Widziałem, co się zdarzyło i nie zamierzałem tego tak zostawić. Michael był dobrym dzieciakiem. Był moim przyjacielem; dorastałem z nim. Byłem taki dumny, że odważył się ujawnić. Był taki odważny. - Biorąc głęboki oddech, nagle kontynuował: - Ale niektórzy ludzie są tacy pełni nienawiści, że zrobią cokolwiek dla kogokolwiek. Michael miał operację rekonstrukcji twarzy - ten koleś, który go dorwał dostał to, na co zasłużył. Dostał tyle bólu, co Michael, a mam nadzieję, że nawet więcej. Nigdy nie będę tego żałować. Zrobiłem to dla tego dzieciaka. To wszystko, o co ktokolwiek mógłby poprosić. - Schował swoją twarz w dłoniach.

Louis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, brzydząc się samego siebie, ponieważ nawet gdy Harry walczył z łzami, a jego ramiona wznosiły się i opadały, Louis nie mógł nie poradzić na to, że widział jak atrakcyjny był. Chciał dotknąć loków, które opadały na twarz Harry’ego, bo nienawidził patrzeć, jak ludzie płaczą, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to była jego wina. Pragnienie pocieszenia płaczącego chłopaka, siedzącego przed nim było prawie nie do zniesienia; musiał przytrzymać się swojego krzesła, aby powstrzymać się od położenia się na podłodze i błagania Harry’ego, żeby przestał.

Wreszcie, po paru następnych minutach pociągania nosem, Harry przetarł swoje oczy i usiadł wyprostowany. Jego twarz była wilgotna i czerwona, a jego oczy wyglądały na spuchnięte. Louis poczuł jak żołądek przewraca mu się z winy i bez słowa spojrzał na podłogę.

\- Mogę już iść? - spytał słabo Harry.

Nie byli nawet w połowie sesji, ale Louis nie mógł patrzeć na ten okropny, wyzwalający poczucie winy wyraz twarzy i smutne oczy przez kolejną sekundę. Zerkając w bok, niejednoznacznie pomachał ręką i Harry z wdzięcznością zinterpretował to jako “tak”. Wstając na nogi, szybko wyszedł z biura bez patrzenia za siebie, przecierając swoje wilgotne oczy wewnętrzną stroną dłoni.

Kiedy już go nie było, Louis natychmiastowo wyciągnął z kieszeni pognieciony formularz wymówienia. Rozłożył go na biurku, prostując go i poruszając palcem po kropkowanych liniach. Dokładnie w tym momencie mógł napisać parę słów, a następnie wcisnąć ten mały kawałek papieru pierwszej osobie, na którą by wpadł. Byłby wolny od tego miejsca i od całego zamartwiania się, wszystkich denerwujących rzeczy, całego stresu. Poradziłby sobie z całym niepokojem jego matki i zostawił za sobą wszystkich ludzi, których nie rozumiał. A najlepsze, mógł odejść i zapomnieć o Harrym Stylesie, już nigdy nie musiałby patrzeć na tego chłopaka, który udawał, że był nietykalny, a naprawdę był prześladowany tym, co zrobił i wiedział, że to było złe w takim samym stopniu, w którym wiedział, że to było dobre i przez niepewność spowodowaną niewiedzą, czy powinien to zrobić, czy nie.

Nie mógł wypełnić formularza. Przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Ale mógłby, gdyby chciał.


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis nie cierpiał na bezsenność od dzieciństwa. Zawsze był taki pełen werwy i energii, że sen wyglądał na stratę czasu - po co przejmować się zamykaniem oczu, kiedy było dużo innych o wiele bardziej interesujących rzeczy, które mógłbyś robić? Raz się żyje. Więc kiedy wszyscy inni tracili czas śpiąc, Louis robił różne fajne rzeczy. To był jego nawyk; nawet gdy był wyczerpany, jego oczy się nie zamykały i kończył leżąc i patrząc w sufit godzinami. Sen nigdy nie przychodził.

Problem został rozwiązany lata temu, ale tej nocy, kiedy leżał w łóżku, jedyną rzeczą, która go odwiedziła to myśli, a sen omijał go szerokim łukiem. Denerwowało go to, że nie mógł zasnąć właśnie wtedy, gdy chciał uciec na parę godzin. W jego głowie huczało od nieuporządkowanych spraw, a jego oczy nie chciały się zamknąć. Wreszcie uciekł się do ostateczności i poszedł po paracetamol, i w końcu, kompletnie naćpany lekami, których nie potrzebował, zasnął.

Kiedy jechał jak wariat o za pięć jedenasta następnego ranka, przedzierając się przez korek i starając się skupić pomimo wyczerpania i leków, postanowił, że gdy następnym razem będzie miał grupową sesję z więźniami, poczęstuje ich długim i nudnym wykładem na temat przedawkowania narkotyków. Więc te leki są wystarczająco silne, by pozwolić ci przespać dźwięk budzika! Kto by się spodziewał?

Gdy chwiejnym krokiem przeszedł przez próg, paru ludzi zaczęło się na niego gapić i zdawało mu się, że usłyszał jak kilku z nich coś mamrocze, ale nie był w nastroju do słuchania. To był dopiero jego trzeci dzień i doprowadził kogoś do płaczu, “utopił” roślinę ze swojego biura i pojawił się w pracy spóźniony o trzy godziny. Cóż, to na pewno był dobry początek.

\- Louis!

Louis warknął i nie spojrzał za siebie. Nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na rozmowę z Liamem.

\- Louis! Poczekaj minutkę. Muszę zamienić z tobą słówko!

\- Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, jestem spóźniony o trzy godziny. Naprawdę nie mam czasu na pogawędkę.

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Louis uparcie nie odwrócił się. - Spóźniłem się na wszystkie z moich spotkań, mam papiery do ogarnięcia, a moja roślina zwiędła, więc przepraszam, że nie chcę się zatrzymać i z tobą porozmawiać!

Część z rośliną sprawiła, że twarz Liama drgnęła, ale wymusił na sobie, by nie okazywać rozbawienia. - Louis, na serio muszę cię o coś zapytać.

Louis odwrócił się na pięcie. - Co? - warknął. - A więc zaspałem! Przepraszam, okej?

\- Och, nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Wszyscy tak mieliśmy. - Liam potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się. - Więcej niż raz. Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Och. - Nagle Louis poczuł się naprawdę głupio i dopadło go poczucie winy za to, że był wredny. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie ma problemu. Chciałem pogadać o Harrym.

Louis poczuł jak jego wnętrzności przewracają się z niepokoju. - Harrym Stylesie? - spytał ostrożnie.

Jego próba bycia nonszalanckim sprawiła, że Liam przewrócił oczami. - A jest tu jakiś inny Harry?

\- Em… nie, chyba nie ma. Co z Harrym?

\- Zachowywał się dosyć śmiesznie odkąd rozmawiał z tobą wczoraj; zastanawiałem się, czy może coś wiesz.

\- Ja? Nie. Nie, nie. Nic nie wiem. - Potykając się na własnych słowach, Louis wiedział, że brzmiał sztucznie i Liam tego nie kupował.

\- Widziałeś tego dzieciaka; nigdy nie pokazuje, że jest smutny. On tylko… siedzi tu. Uśmiecha się i zachowuje się, jakby nic go nie zbijało z tropu. Dla niego, żeby pokazać innym ludziom, że jest w dołku… to musi być coś bardzo poważnego.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem. Znaczy, rozmawialiśmy trochę o… incydencie; zdaje mi się, że to mogło nim trochę wzruszyć.

Liam wykrzywił twarz. - Och. Mogłeś mnie wcześniej ostrzec, wtedy poradziłbym ci, żebyś tego nie robił.

\- Hę? - Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- My, ach… my nie rozmawiamy o “incydencie” - wyjaśnił Liam. - Jest jakby wrażliwy na tym punkcie. Zostało nam to powiedziane jeszcze przed tym, jak do nas przyszedł. Poruszanie tego rozstraja go. Przez to jest smutny. Ma taką historię o, em… cóż, zapomnij. Ale to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Dlaczego nikt mnie nie ostrzegł? - wykrzyknął Louis.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że tego potrzebujesz. Nie potrzeba geniusza, żeby wiedzieć, że nie można rozmawiać o takich rzeczach; już ci powiedziałem jak źle on się przez to czuje. Zakładałem, że masz poczucie, aby… - raptownie, Liam urwał.

Harry patrzył na nich mrocznie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Jego włosy były poplątanym bałaganem, a na jego twarzy znajdowały się zmarszczki od ciągłego wznoszenia brwi ku górze, które nie chciały odejść, wyryte na jego czole. Każdy mięsień jego twarzy był napięty. Wyglądał blado i chorobliwie, a jego usta ściśnięte były w linię. Chociaż raz nie leżał rozwalony na krześle; siedział zgarbiony w rogu, z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej i rękami obejmującymi jego nogi. Worki pod jego oczami były bardziej jak torby podróżne, a ciemne cienie towarzyszyły im, sprawiając, że wyglądał jakoś dziwnie. Louis nie mógł patrzeć na niego przez dłużej niż sekundę bez poczucia winy, więc skupił całą swoją uwagę na Liamie.

\- Widzisz, co mam na myśli? - spytał cicho Liam, odwracając swoją głowę w tę stronę, aby Harry nie zobaczył, co mówił.

\- Wygląda na… niezrównoważonego.

\- On jest niezrównoważony. Nie miałem wczoraj nocnej zmiany, ale z tego co mówią ci, co mieli, wałęsał się po celi jak niedźwiedź zamknięty w klatce aż do późnych godzin. Dobrze, że z nikim jej nie dzieli. A kiedy kazali mu iść do łóżka, krzyczał przez całą noc. Nie żeby nas rozzłościć; on taki nie jest. Niektórzy z nich robią harmider tylko dla satysfakcji grania wszystkim na nerwach. Nie Harry. Ma okropne koszmary; czasami po prostu siedzi i przez nie płacze. Muszą być naprawdę złe. Dean szacuje, że budzi się co dziesięć minut przez wycie Harry'ego.

Louis czuł się niedobrze. - Czy on… czy on robi to… często?

\- Dean? Och, tak, jest okropny, budzi się, gdy…

\- Nie Dean, Harry!

\- Och! Tak, on tak. Był tu tylko dwa tygodnie czy jakoś tak, ale… tak. Byłem parę tygodni na próbę tam, gdzie był wcześniej i też to robił. Czasami muszą mu podać środki uspokajające. Ostatnio miał się o wiele lepiej, ale wygląda na to, że to już przeszłość.

Louis spojrzał ukradkiem na Harry'ego, który siedział i patrzył w przestrzeń z ostrym wyrazem twarzy. Nikt nigdy by nie zgadł, że płakał całą noc. Coś trzymało go w pionie, przyjmując mądrą minę i twardy wzrok - może to była duma. Louis nie mógł go za to nie podziwiać.

\- Słuchaj, nie chciałem go zdenerwować - zaczął Louis, pełen skruchy.

Liam podniósł rękę, aby mu przerwać. - Przestań. On nie chce ani nie potrzebuje twojego żalu. W końcu będzie dobrze. Tylko… trzymaj się na chwilę od niego z daleka, tak? Nie sądzę, że chce teraz z tobą rozmawiać.

To była dobra rada i Louis postanowił się jej trzymać. Zauważając znajomą blond czuprynę podążającą obok, obdarował Liama małym uśmiechem i pośpieszył za Niallem.

\- Niall! Hej, Niall!

\- Louis! Hej, stary, jak tam? - przywitał go Niall. - Jak tam twoja roślina?

\- Zwiędła - powiedział ponuro Louis - chyba, że powstała z grobu od ostatniej nocy.

Niall cmoknął. - Szkoda.

\- Tak. - Nagle Louis rozjaśniał. - Myślisz, że mógłbyś mi z czymś pomóc?

\- Zależy z czym.

\- Byłoby cudownie, gdybyś mógł pomóc mi ogarnąć parę papierów. Na serio potrzebuję tutaj jakiegoś systemu, według którego mógłbym je układać; gubię je wszystkie. Tonę w kartkach. Wiem, że to trochę nudne, ale to o wiele bardziej zabawne niż tylko chodzenie dookoła, racja?

\- Zrobię to! Jeśli, uch… jeśli mi pozwolą. - Niall spojrzał w dół.

\- Pozwól, że się tym zajmę - powiedział stanowczo Louis. Ułożył swoje dłonie dookoła ust tak, że jego głos dotrze daleko i krzyknął: - Ej, Liam!

Około pięćdziesięciu ludzi odwróciło się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Uszy Nialla były czerwone ze wstydu, ale Louis został niewzruszony. Dziwne, że wzrok jednego chłopaka z lokami może zmienić go w trzęsącego się wraka. Odwracając się, Liam spojrzał na Louisa i przechylił pytająco głowę.

\- Niall pomoże mi z ogarnięciem papierów! - wykrzyknął Louis.

Liam przytaknął i uniósł kciuki ku górze.

\- Gotowe - powiedział radośnie Louis. - Idziesz?

To był pierwszy raz, gdy szedł do swojego biura bez eskorty Liama, a gdy Louis ciągle otwierał i zamykał drzwi kluczami, które zostały mu sprezentowane, nie czuł, że powinien martwić się o Nialla. Po drodze swobodnie rozmawiali o piłce nożnej, muzyce i o tym, jaki samochód chce mieć Niall po tym, jak wyjdzie z więzienia. Kiedy Louis wspomniał, że ma Porsche, Niall prawie zaczął się ślinić i przepytywał Louisa o tym, jak się nim jeździ, jakiego koloru było, nawet jak pachniało - co było dziwne, ale Louis lubił swój samochód; nie przeszkadzało mu rozmawianie o nim.

Właśnie dotarli do biura Louisa, kiedy Niall powiedział: - Stary, co zrobiłeś wczoraj Harry'emu? Wygląda jak świr. Jak… nie wiem, wygląda jakby… nawet nie wiem. Nie wygląda za dobrze.

Zmuszając się do spokoju, Louis usiadł w swoim krześle i nieobecnie przekładał swoje papiery z miejsca na miejsce, udając, że jest na tym skupiony. - Kto powiedział, że to ja? Jest jakby… inny, co nie?

Niall uśmiechnął się sympatycznie. - Jest dziwny, to na pewno. Jednak nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak się zachowywał.

\- Cóż, kto wie co przechodzi przez myśli innych ludzi? - mruknął Louis nieobecnie, sprawdzając parę kartek samoprzylepnych z przypomnieniami.

\- Em… jesteś psychiatrą, stary. Czy to nie jest twoja praca, żeby wiedzieć?

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Nie umiem czytać w myślach. Nie wiem co przechodzi ci przez głowę; mam tylko wiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Tak, tak myślę…

Zanim Niall mógł kontynuować zadawanie niekomfortowych pytań, Louis szybko dał mu niechlujną stertę papierów. - Potrzymaj je przez chwilę.

Oszołomiony, Niall złapał kurczowo kartki i wyglądał na przerażonego. - Byłeś tu tylko dwa dni! Jak to się stało, że masz aż tyle papierów? Ściąłeś las deszczowy?

Louis zaśmiał się. - Coś w tym stylu. Cóż. Tak naprawdę, nic w tym stylu. Uwierz lub nie, ale czterech ludzi i dwadzieścia minut psychoanalizy każdego z nich potrzebuje cholernie dużo roboty papierkowej.

\- Tak, cóż, zauważyłem. - Niall spojrzał na stos kartek w swoich rękach z czujnym wyrazem twarzy. - Mamy uporządkować to wszystko?

\- Tak, ale nie musisz tego czytać. Trzeba tylko przeczytać imiona i nazwiska na górze każdej kartki i ułożyć je alfabetycznie. Horan, Malik, Redshank i Styles - proste.

\- Brzmi trochę za prosto.

\- Obiecuję, że nie ma żadnego haczyka. W zamian mogę ci nawet dać kawę i ciastka. Tylko… nie skalecz się, okej? Nie chcę doświadczyć gniewu twojego adwokata, kiedy oskarży mnie o zranienie cię. - Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Jakie ciastka? - spytał podejrzliwie Niall.

Louis wyprostował się, pewien siebie. - Dżemowe Obiboki*.

\- Umowa stoi! - powiedział szybko Niall, śpiesząc do szafy na dokumenty i sprawdzając nazwisko na pierwszej kartce.

Nie mogło się nie udać z dobrymi Dżemowymi Obibokami, pomyślał zadowolony z siebie Louis, gdy przeczesywał swoje włosy palcami. Niektóre rzeczy nadal były rozmyte w jego głowie, ale to nie znaczyło, że zapomniał jak używa się przekupstwa. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem. Może nie było ani krzty flirtu albo chemii pomiędzy nim a Niallem, i żadnego podniecenia, ale przynajmniej wiedział, na czym stał.

* Jammy Dodgers; przetłumaczyłam je w ten sposób, ponieważ uznałam nazwę za dosyć żartobliwą.


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Zamek drzwi od biura Louisa kliknął i sam zainteresowany uniósł głowę z przyjaznym uśmiechem przyczepionym do twarzy, oczekując, że zobaczy Nialla - i nagle jego serce utonęło, a uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. W progu stał Harry i obserwował go, jego świeżo umyta “aureola” z loków stała dookoła jego głowy. Jego policzki były lekko zarumienione, a ciemne kółka zniknęły spod jego oczu; ostrożnie spojrzał na Louisa, w pewien sposób prowokacyjnie, wysuwając swój podbródek do przodu, jakby szukał zaczepki.

Dłonie Louisa schowały się pod biurko i na uspokojenie przejechał palcami po małym żółtym przycisku.

\- Unikasz mnie - powiedział niskim głosem Harry.

\- Wcale nie. Wiesz, nie mogę spotykać się ze wszystkimi każdego dnia; tu jest dużo ludzi. - Ale Louis nie mógł spotkać wzroku zielonych oczu Harry’ego bez pochylania swojej głowy ze wstydu.

\- To śmieszne, ponieważ wygląda na to, że znajdujesz mnóstwo czasu na spotykanie się z Niallem. - Harry spojrzał na niego oskarżycielsko.

\- Niall pomaga mi z robotą papierkową - powiedział cierpliwie Louis.

\- Ja mógłbym to robić.

\- Dzięki za propozycję, ale naprawdę nie ma potrzeby. Niall sobie radzi. To miejsce jest teraz nieźle zorganizowane, jak widzisz. - Louis wskazał ręką swoje biuro, które było wybitnie czyste, zastanawiając się nad tym, że był prawie najbardziej systematyczną osobą w tym budynku.

\- Czemu mnie nie chcesz? - spytał Harry z wyrzutem.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny - powiedział energicznie Louis.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

\- Ciężko patrzeć i pisać naraz - odpowiedział łagodnie Louis, starannie skreślając błąd i poprawiając go swoim najlepszym stylem pisania, używając zawijasów ze szczegółową uwagą, którymi zwykle nie zawracałby sobie głowy. Jednak było to mile widziane rozproszenie uwagi.

\- Więc przestań pisać! - wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Harry. Podszedł bliżej i wyrwał długopis z dłoni Louisa, a potem cisnął nim o podłogę.

Louis pozwolił sobie na grzeczne uniesienie brwi, marszcząc swoje czoło na parę sekund, a potem wyciągnął długopis z kubka pełnego ołówków, który stał na jego biurku i kontynuował staranne przepisywanie swoich notatek. Było to wręcz nieistotne, lecz poczuł z tego dziwną satysfakcję. Nawet rozważał wystawienie języka.

\- Co takiego zrobiłem? - Harry desperacko żądał odpowiedzi. - Myślałem, że się dogadamy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nagle zdecydowałeś się mnie znienawidzić.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię. Ale uwierz, w tym momencie zbytnio cię nie lubię. Tak jakby mnie zastraszasz. Jeśli na serio chcesz o tym pogadać, to wolałbym, żebyś się najpierw uspokoił. - Louis spojrzał, jakby wskazując wzrokiem na krzesło.

Mamrocząc złowieszczo o tym, gdzie Louis mógłby sobie wsadzić swoje krzesło, Harry usiadł na nim i spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

Przez parę minut oboje wsłuchiwali się w dźwięk długopisu kreślącego po kartce. Wreszcie zmarszczki na czole Harry’ego wygładziły się, a jego uniesione brwi wróciły na swoje miejsce w cichej, pustej minie, kiedy tak patrzył jak długopis poruszał się na kartce i pismo Louisa formowało rzędy ciemnoniebieskich liter, niebieski spowijający biały. Jego napięta postawa zrelaksowała się, usiadł w ciszy, przyglądając się i obserwując.

Louis podniósł wzrok. - Już, - powiedział łagodnie - może teraz porozmawiamy o tym jak dorośli.

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Jeśli nie byłbyś tak zawzięty w byciu nadąsanym, to moglibyśmy zacząć o wiele wcześniej.

\- Nie byłemnadąsany!

\- Nie będę się z tobą kłócić.

\- Chciałbym, żeby było inaczej.

\- Kłótnie rzadko cokolwiek rozwiązują. Ludzie jedynie mówią słowa - których później żałują - pod napięciem chwili, a obu stronom ciężko jest zapomnieć o tym wydarzeniu. - Louis ostrożnie ułożył swój długopis na biurku. - Bądźmy rozsądni, dobra?

\- Zawsze jestem rozsądny. To ty zacząłeś wygłaszać mi kazanie o moralności.

\- A możesz mnie nie winić? Odmówiłem zaakceptowania tego, że morderstwo kiedykolwiek jest właściwym wyjściem. Jak można zniżać siebie do tego poziomu?

Harry pociągnął nosem. - Nie mogłem nie zrobić niczego.

\- Racja, ale nie musiałeś posuwać się do przemocy. Przemoc nigdy nie jest odpowiedzią.

\- Pomaga.

\- Jak, do cholery, pomaga? - Louis wyrzucił swoje ręce w górę, pełen frustracji. - Powoduje dwa razy więcej problemów, niż rozwiązuje.

\- Możemy się zgodzić lub nie. Szanuję twoją opinię, ale nie zgadzam się z nią.

\- Oczekujesz, że teraz ja zaakceptuje to, jak ty na to patrzysz? Chcesz, żebym powiedział, że chodzenie i zabijanie ludzi tylko dlatego, że myślisz, iż to dobre, jest okej? Jakoś nie myślę, że to zadziała.

\- Dlaczego musisz sprawiać, że wszystko co powiem brzmi nierozsądnie?

\- Ponieważ to jest nierozsądne! Każde słowo, które wychodzi z twoich ust jest cholernie nierozsądne. Po prostu nie jesteś rozsądny.

\- Jestem całkowicie rozsądny, ale nawet najbardziej rozsądna osoba próbuje mieć miłą rozmowę z kimś tak wąsko-myślącym jak ty.

\- Och, i tu pojawiają się obelgi. - Louis upuścił swój długopis i obruszył się ze złością. - Bezsensowne kłócenie się niczego nie rozwiąże, ale jeśli pomogłoby ci to uzyskać jakieś ujście dla całej tej głupiej i niepotrzebnej nienawiści, wtedy proszę, zrób to. - Wyraz jego twarzy był wystarczająco przemądrzały, aby zostać uznanym za prawie obrażający. Louis kiedyś musiał radzić sobie z napadami złości małych dzieci - mimo wszystko, miał młodsze siostry - i traktował Harry’ego tak, jak traktowałby wrzeszczącego dzieciaka, który dostawał furii.

Harry’emu się to nie podobało. - Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie.

\- Więc przestań mnie obrażać.

\- Zrobiłbym to, Louis, naprawdę bym to zrobił - ale szczerze wierzę, że potrzebujesz być obrażanym. Twoje idiotyczne ego mnie dusi.

\- Myślę, że to niemożliwe, aby zabierało więcej miejsca niż twoja wielka głowa - odciął Louis.

Wstydził się samego siebie, kiedy wymieniał drobne kpiny z chłopakiem, którego zdrowie psychiczne miał oceniać - i poprawiać - ale naprawdę, miał swoją dumę. Była jakaś nieodparta rzecz w ich kłótni, która mu się podobała; prawdopodobnie było to wyzwanie do przekomarzania się albo może po prostu lubił mieć okazję, aby być wrednym w stosunku do kogoś. Cokolwiek go wzywało, ledwo mógł ukryć uśmiech, a jego ekscytacja z nieznanych powodów ożywiła coś na dole jego brzucha.

\- Nie chcę staczać z tobą bitwy na zdrowe rozumy, Louis. To nie byłaby walka fair.

\- Nareszcie, coś, w czym się zgadzamy. Stonuj ten sarkazm; nie chciałbym, żeby twoja głowa eksplodowała przez wysiłek.

Harry wstrzymał śmiech. - Czy to to, co robi profesjonalny psychiatra, obraża swoich pacjentów?

\- Nie, ale nie jestem zbytnio profesjonalny. Oprócz tego, jako rozproszenie uwagi, działa to bardzo dobrze.

Oboje zatrzymali się i zastanawiali się nad tym przez minutę lub dwie.

\- To… właściwie, to mądre - powiedział Harry ze zdumieniem.

Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Wiesz, czasami tak już jest. Czasem sensowne rzeczy pojawiają się w mojej głowie.

\- Wystarczająco rzadko, aby było to zadziwiające - wymruczał Harry, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie.

\- Oczywiście - Louis łatwo się zgodził.

\- Pewnie nie powinieneś mi o tym mówić. Bo teraz jestem wtajemniczony w twoją złowieszczą intrygę.

\- Prawda. Ale nie próbowałem tylko rozproszyć twojej uwagi. Próbowałem też odciągnąć siebie od tego tematu.

\- Dlaczego? Czy nasze moralne bitwy sprawiają, że czujesz się niepewnie?

\- Uważam za trochę osłabiające to, że jesteś taki przekonany, iż morderstwo, które popełniłeś, było uzasadnione.

Harry spojrzał na niego kątem oka. - Tylko dlatego, że wiesz, że mam rację.

Zmartwiony, Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, niepewny czy zaprzeczyć i czuć ukłucie poczucia winy do końca dnia przez swoją nieszczerość, czy może nic nie powiedzieć i dać Harry’emu tą satysfakcję z tego, że ma rację.

Zastanawiał się o chwilę za długo i twarz Harry’ego rozjaśniła się w tryumfalnym uśmiechu. - Wiedziałem! Naprawdę myślisz, że mam rację!

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Louis.

\- Zaprzeczasz samemu sobie.

\- Wcale, że nie! W ogóle nie sądzę, że masz rację! Ja tylko… - zatrzymał się bezradnie. - Rozumiem. Nie zgadzam się, ale rozumiem.

Harry spojrzał w dół z małym rozbawieniem. - Rozumienie przynosi empatię, a empatia staje się zgodą. Więc nawet jeśli teraz się nie zgadzasz, niedługo się ze mną zgodzisz.

\- Nie zawsze tak jest.

\- W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć.

\- Ugh! - Louis wstał i zaczął chodzić dookoła pokoju z frustracji.

Ledwo zauważył, że opuścił mały żółty przycisk i byłby bezbronny, gdyby Harry go zaatakował. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i przeszedł parę razy dookoła swojego biura. Jakimś sposobem wiedział, że musiałby się bardzo starać, żeby sprowokować u Harry’ego agresywną reakcję. Byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby ktoś zamknął ich razem w pokoju, podczas gdy oboje na siebie krzyczeli, bez bezpieczeństwa, które zapewniał mu żółty przycisk; nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Harry’ego atakującego go. Oczywiście, Harrymógłby - był do tego całkowicie zdolny. Ale Louis czuł, że nie zrobiłby tego. Podniósł głowę i spotkał wzrok Harry’ego, a chłopak otworzył swoje usta, jakby miał zaraz coś powiedzieć…

Właśnie wtedy drzwi od biura otworzyły się i Liam potknął się, łapiąc za framugę od drzwi zanim zdążyłby upaść na swoją twarz. Prostując się, rzucił Louisowi rozdrażniony wzrok i skrzywił się w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Ty - powiedział - powinieneś być w toalecie.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Na serio to kupiłeś?

\- Harry, wiesz kiedy jesteś umówiony na sesje. Nie było planowane, abyś widział się z Louisem przez następny tydzień.

\- Niall widuje go codziennie.

\- Jak Louis już ci to pewnie wyjaśnił, Niall pomaga mu z papierami. Ma pozwolenie, by tutaj być, podczas gdy ty zakradłeś się tu i skłamałeś o tym, gdzie idziesz.

Harry ponownie wywrócił swoimi pięknymi oczami.

Liam wydał z siebie niezadowolony odgłos. - Czy masz jakiś szczery powód, dla którego tutaj jesteś, Harry? Jest jakiś ważny problem z twoją psychiczną stabilnością, o którym musiałeś powiedzieć Louisowi?

Robiąc minę jak nadąsane dziecko, któremu coś się odmówiło, Harry nie odezwał się.

\- Tak myślałem. - Liam odwrócił się do Louisa. - Nie prosiłeś go, żeby przyszedł, co nie?

Harry nie spojrzał na Louisa prosząco, jakby żądał alibi; nawet nie podniósł wzroku, a Louis go za to szanował. Chociaż i tak nie miał zamiaru kłamać.

\- Nie.

\- Okej, cóż. - Liam założył ręce i popatrzył na Harry’ego. - Chodź. Wiesz, gdzie powinieneś być.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd Liam wszedł do środka, Harry spojrzał na Louisa. Ich oczy spotkały się, a mina Harry’ego była rozdarta pomiędzy zdenerwowaniem i troską, chociaż Louis nie był do końca pewien dlaczego. Ta chwila trwała pół sekundy zanim Harry przerzucił swój wzrok z powrotem na Liama, a Louis i tak wiedział, że nie mógłby zapomnieć o tym spojrzeniu, rzuconym w pośpiechu; ono wysłało pewne zimne mrowienie w dół jego kręgosłupa. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry szybko przeszedł obok Liama i wymsknął się z pokoju, a Louis patrzył na niego niemal z tęsknotą, pomimo że starał się trzymać swoją minę jako nieczytelną.

\- Sorry za tamto - powiedział Liam. - Myślałem, że jest w toalecie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nic się nie stało.

\- Harry zwykle nie kłamie - dumał Liam. - O czym chciał z tobą porozmawiać?

Cała masa wiarygodnych kłamstw zapełniła głowę Louisa, ale i tak skończył na stukaniu się w nos i mówieniu przepraszająco: - Tajemnica lekarska.

Liam prychnął - Ta, wiem. Ale on nie wygląda dobrze - powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś pomyślał, że to coś poważnego, prawda? Bo jeśli jest z nim coś naprawdę złego, będę musiał zgłosić to dyrektorowi.

Wtedy to Louis wziął głęboki wdech i czule pożegnał się ze szczerością.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku. Powiedziałbym ci, gdyby tak nie było - ale nic złego się nie dzieje. Myślę, że jest po prostu trochę nie w formie. Nic takiego, żeby się martwić.

Wyglądając na zadowolonego, Liam powiedział: - Dzięki Bogu! Tak jakby się trochę bałem. Wiesz, on jest dobrym dzieciakiem. Cieszę się, że wszystko z nim okej.

\- Ta - powiedział cichutko Louis. - Tak, wszystko z nim okej.


	8. Rozdział ósmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy bardziej niezręcznych od próbowania unikania kogoś bez zranienia jego uczuć, tego bardzo szybko nauczył się Louis podczas następnych paru dni. Drugi tydzień jego pracy wydawał się nadejść nieoczekiwanie szybko, a weekend minął w mgnieniu oka i zanim udało mu się poukładać wszystko w głowie, poniedziałek z powrotem przypędził i uderzył go w twarz. Znowu przemierzał więzienne korytarze, próbując jak najszybciej i najbezpieczniej dotrzeć do swojego biura. To było to miejsce, w którym miał pewność, że nie wpadnie na znajomą czuprynę kręconych włosów. Niestety, przeznaczenie chyba lubiło sprawiać, że on i Harry spotykali się przy każdym skręcie, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od gapienia się na chłopaka kiedykolwiek się napotkali. To było tak, jakby Harry był zrobiony z metalu, a oczy Louisa były magnesami. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku na więcej niż sekundę, kiedy patrzył na chłopaka.

Następnie, bardzo szybko wyszedł na jaw fakt, że za każdym razem z ich myśli uciekało to, że powinni się ignorować.

Louis przebywał w budynku ledwo pięć minut w poniedziałkowy poranek, gdy zauważył Harry'ego i od razu zaczął oceniać minę chłopaka, zapamiętując wyczerpanie i stres, które były na niej wyryte. Zanim udało mu się oderwać wzrok, Harry podniósł głowę, prawie jakby wiedział, że był obserwowany, a ich oczy spotkały się. Widząc, że oboje byli tak zdeterminowani, aby być uprzejmymi, Louis nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, więc oschle przytaknął, a Harry w odpowiedzi zniżył głowę. Następnie minął go szybko, a Louis, śpiesząc do biura, kurczowo chwycił swój plik kartek, jakby to była jego ostatnia deska ratunku.

Kiedy Louis poszedł po kawę, Harry po prostu przechodził obok i zatrzymał się, by popatrzeć, jak Liam “zapoznaje” Louisa z nową rośliną, taką z wieloma uroczymi różowymi kwiatkami i lśniącymi liśćmi, taką, z jakiej każdy ogrodnik byłby dumny. Louis z ekscytacji oblał kawą całą swoją koszulę i był bardzo blisko rozebrania się w korytarzu, zanim zdecydował, że posiadanie koszuli poplamionej kawą było “fajne” i radośnie eskortował swoją nową roślinę do swojego biura, mówiąc do niej cały czas. Harry powstrzymał śmiech, kiedy wszyscy śpieszyli się, żeby ominąć Louisa i roślinę, którą niósł i kiedy Louis męczył się przy otwieraniu drzwi, z rękami trzymającymi begonię, ich oczy spotkały się i patrzyli na siebie przez moment zanim Louis uciekł przez drzwi.

Blisko lunchu mieli prawie bezpośrednią kolizję w korytarzu. Harry wędrował ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze, a Louis był skoncentrowany na tym, aby nie upuścić szesnastu książek, które niósł, więc prawie na siebie wpadli zanim Louis poczuł ciepło ciała, które znajdowało się parę cali dalej i buty Louisa weszły w pole widzenia Harry'ego. Odskoczyli od siebie jednocześnie, Louis z krzykiem, a Harry z małym dyszeniem, i patrzyli na siebie przez jakiś czas.

\- Przepraszam! - powiedział Louis, a jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, kiedy wymusił przeprosiny ze swojego gardła.

\- To nie twoja wina - wymruczał Harry, znowu spoglądając w podłogę. - Powinienem był patrzeć, gdzie idę.

\- Ja również. Wina chyba leży po obu stronach. Jednak nikomu nic się nie stało! - Louis przyczepił na twarz odpowiedni przyjazny uśmiech, ale to samo w sobie wyglądało dziwnie, więc pozwolił, by zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Harry zakaszlał nerwowo i również spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale było to tylko niezręczne skrzywienie jego ust i potrzebował dużo wysiłku, aby go utrzymać nawet przez parę sekund. 

\- Cóż, więc do zobaczenia. - Louis szybko zrobił krok w lewo i pomodlił się w duchu, żeby nie okazało się, że będą mieli jeden z tych momentów, kiedy obaj przechodzą w tę samą stronę, a potem znowu i znowu przez parę niezręcznych sekund zanim jedno z nich zastygnie w miejscu z zażenowaniem, a drugi zrobi szybki unik, czerwony na twarzy.

Na szczęście, Harry trafnie zrobił krok w prawo i pośpieszył w przeciwnym kierunku, a Louis cicho odetchnął z ulgi, kiedy ponownie zmierzał do swojego biura i postanowił nie opuszczać go do końca dnia.

Na szczęście, reszta dnia minęła dosyć spokojnie. Louis miał spotkania z sześcioma ludźmi: Mikem, który ukradł komuś dowód osobisty; Joe, złodziejem samochodów; Fredem i Oliverem, uzbrojonymi złodziejami; Hamishem, który nie przyznał się do niczego, ale Louis był pewien, że był dilerem narkotyków, i z Tobym, oskarżonym o używanie czyjeś karty kredytowej. Pod koniec swojej ostatniej sesji, Louis zdążył obiecać pójść na ślub Joe'go, kiedy zostanie wypuszczony za sześć lat, zgodził się pomóc Hamishowi wybrać strój na jego “Imprezę Uwolnienia” i dzielnie próbował przerzucić Toby'ego z heavy metalu na The Fray, ale bez sukcesu. Później przyszedł Niall i pomógł mu uporządkować papiery, kiedy to Louis prowadził z nim długą i bezcelową rozmowę o hrabstwie Derby i, dziwacznie, o najlepszym sposobie na usmażenie jajka (Niall najbardziej lubił jajko sadzone, ale Louis był zrzędliwy i zawsze uparcie twierdził, że trzeba usunąć żółtko). Nareszcie dzień się skończył i Louis wyszedł z budynku, nie widząc po drodze ani jednego loka.

Wtorek przyszedł i poszedł z podobną ilością ekscytujących wydarzeń. Wchodząc, zauważył Harry'ego wałęsającego się w rogu, ale później już w ogóle go nie widział. Zayn znowu jęczał na temat “marnych standardów produktów do włosów w tym miejscu” i skończył dyskutując z Hamishem o najlepszym kolorze krawatu przez dobre czterdzieści minut - dużo czasu zajęło mu przekonanie tego gościa, że koralowy różowy z fioletowymi kropkami to nie najlepszy kolor na krawat - zanim udał się z Liamem na przerwę na herbatę. Mieli bardzo długą konwersację na temat dziewczyny Liama, Danielle. Z opowiadań chłopaka wydawała się tak miła, że w pewnym sensie Louis prawie chciał być hetero. Prawie jest właściwym słowem. Jeden ze strażników, Ian, zaoferował się pomóc Louisowi w naprawie jego biurka i pod koniec dnia radośnie wyrzucał książki telefoniczne, bo, dzięki Ianowi, kawałkowi drewna, paru gwoździom i młotku, jego biurko miało teraz nogę zamiast podpórki ze złotych stron*. Jedynym słabym punktem dnia była kobieta na recepcji, Pam, która próbowała wcisnąć mu swój numer telefonu i prawie się rozpłakała, kiedy delikatnie wytłumaczył jej, że był gejem.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy podoba mi się jakiś facet, okazuje się być homoseksualistą! - załkała histerycznie. - Jestem aż tak brzydka, że zamieniam mężczyzn w gejów za każdym razem, gdy na mnie spojrzą?

Przekonywanie jej, że jeśli byłaby jakaś szansa, że mógłby zmienić swoją orientację, to zrobiły to dla niej (było to kłamstwo, ale nie będzie musiał nigdy tego udowadniać), zajęło mu dobre dziesięć minut i kiedy w końcu udało mu się uciec, dmuchając do góry i rozwiewając swoją grzywkę, pomyślał, że ma szczęście, iż był gejem i nie musiał często mierzyć się ze zdumiewającą tajemnicą, jaką kryła głowa kobiety.

Następna, oczywiście, była środa, i jego jednotygodniowa rocznica pracowania w więzieniu. Liam dał mu babeczkę, z której wystawała świeczka, ale powiedział mu, że nie mogą jej zapalić, bo włączyliby alarm przeciwpożarowy. Louis zrobił ciastku zdjęcie, by pokazać jego mamie, że go tutaj kochają, a następnie zjadł je i przez resztę dnia chodził dookoła z różowym lukrem dookoła swojej twarzy, o czym Zayn wspaniałomyślnie “zapomniał” mu wspomnieć do czasu, gdy musiał wychodzić.

Jednak w czwartek nie poszło tak gładko.

Nie czekał z zapartym tchem na kolejne widzenie się z Harrym, ale kiedy dotarł do swojego biura i znalazł na swoim biurku liścik do Liama, zapowiadający, że jego spotkania zostały przestawione i Harry był teraz “priorytetem”, stracił cały zapał. Ledwo usiadł zanim drzwi się otworzyły i Liam delikatnie wepchnął Harry'ego do środka.

\- Nie chce współpracować, - powiedział Liam - mogę zamienić z tobą słówko zanim zaczniesz, Lou?

Louis przytaknął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a drzwi cicho za nimi kliknęły. Liam westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

\- Louis, nie wiem co robić… Nie będę ci kłamać.

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytał z niepokojem Louis.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było. Ale… nie mogę ci kłamać, nie jest z nim okej. Nie je. Nie zjadł niczego od wczorajszego poranka.

Louis jęknął. - Och, Boże.

\- Ty mi to mówisz. Nie chcemy karmić go na siłę, ale jeśli będziemy musieli, to tak zrobimy. Może powinieneś mu o tym wspomnieć.

\- Dzięki - powiedział słabo.

\- Przepraszam. Ale… pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli ty mu o tym powiesz. Wygląda na to, że jest do ciebie jakoś przywiązany.

Louis skrzywił się, ale poklepał Liama po ramieniu. - Dzięki, że mi to mówisz. Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

\- Jestem ci wdzięczny. - Liam pośpieszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

Louis wszedł z powrotem do pomieszczenia i zauważył, że Harry nieobecnie snuje swoje palce po biurku. Kaszląc cicho, patrzył jak chłopak wzdryga się, a następnie odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Wyglądał okropnie; jego skóra była blada i prawie przezroczysta, wróciły ciemne cienie pod jego oczami, i lekko się trząsł, jakby było mu zimno, nawet jeśli w pokoju było dosyć ciepło. W pewien sposób wyglądał dziwnie wątle, a Louis chciał poklepać go po plecach… a następnie przyciągnąć go do siebie w uścisku i schować swoją twarz w tych dziko nieuporządkowanych lokach i wyszeptać, że wszystko będzie dobrze…

Zaciskając zęby, Louis zmusił się, żeby spokojnie powiedzieć “Usiądź”.

Harry uniósł brwi, słysząc ten rozkaz, ale usiadł, prawie upadając na krzesło, a ulga pojawiła się na jego twarzy, gdy obciążył mebel swoim ciężarem.

\- Okej, - powiedział Louis, przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i oparł się o biurko, mając nadzieję, iż się nie załamie i sprawi, że się wywali. - Słyszałem, że się głodzisz.

Patrząc na niego gniewnie, Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie, jeśli nie będziesz jadł? Przywiążą cię do krzesła, wsadzą ci rurki do gardła i zmuszą do połknięcia mokrej papki. Liam powiedział mi, że to zrobi. A nawet jeśli tego nie zrobią, to śmierć z głodu nie jest najlepszym wyborem. Ciągle będzie ci zimno, na ciele zaczną ci wyrastać małe białe włoski, twoja skóra stanie się żółta, a twoje kości będą kruche i będą łamać się przy nawet najmniejszym stuknięciu…

Harry wyglądał na zniesmaczonego, ale nie skomentował. 

Louis westchnął ciężko. - Chcesz mojej uwagi? Gratulacje, właśnie ją masz.

\- Nie ty - wymamrotał Harry. - Nie chodzi o ciebie. Ja po prostu… nie chcę jeść. Nie chce mi się.

\- Och? - Louis uniósł brwi ku górze. - Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

Ponownie, Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem głodny.

Jego brzuch zaburczał, jakby się z tym nie zgadzał, a sam zainteresowany zarumienił się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Louis z dezaprobatą.

Odwracając się, Louis przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, a następnie zaczął przeszukiwać dolną szufladę swojej szafki na dokumenty, szukając zapasu swoich “łapówek” na nagłe przypadki. Nareszcie, wraz z trzeszczeniem papieru wyciągnął jasnoczerwoną i miejscami żółtą paczkę ciasteczek. Przez parę sekund badał opakowanie, a następnie podał je Harry'emu.

\- Zjedz Dżemowego Obiboka - powiedział stanowczo.

Harry przez parę sekund patrzył na paczkę wyzywająco, a Louis zmarszczył brwi - ale tak bardzo jak Harry chciał ignorować jedzenie, jego ciało widocznie nie mogło. Po paru kolejnych chwilach ciszy, wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił jedno z ciasteczek, a potem wepchnął je do buzi. Po kilku sekundach, połknął je i siedział, patrząc na swoje dłonie, jakby był przestraszony. Okruszki okalały jego usta. Louis przez moment bał się, że Harry mógłby spróbować zwrócić ciastko, ale gdy już był pewien, że chłopak nie wsadzi swoich palców do gardła, potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją i ponownie pomachał paczką pod nosem Harry'ego.

\- Zjedz kolejnego. Dalej, zjedz wszystkie. Musisz jeść.

Wzdychając w klęsce, Harry przyjął opakowanie i szybko pochłonął resztę ciasteczek, jedząc je tak szybko, że Louis bał się, iż się zakrztusi. Uczucie podobne do macierzyńskiej troski ogarnęło Louisa i przyłapał się na opiekuńczym obserwowaniu, jak Harry wmusza w siebie każdy okruch. Następnie wcisnął w połowie pełną filiżankę kawy w dłonie chłopaka i patrzył, jak pije.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał.

Harry zmarszczył nos. - Nie bardzo.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej zjadłeś. To już coś. - Louis wyciągnął rękę, aby wziąć swoją filiżankę, a gdy jego palce niespodziewanie przejechały po skórze Harry'ego, wzdrygnął się w szoku. - Jesteś lodowaty!

Uśmiechając się ponuro, Harry powiedział: - Cóż, wiesz co mówią - zimne dłonie, zimne serce*. - Zachichotał przez swój własny czarny humor, a następnie jęknął i ścisnął swój brzuch.

Louis nie był głupi. - Nie próbuj stroić sobie żartów. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że gdy tylko pójdę po kogoś, ty spróbujesz zwymiotować?

\- Myślisz o wszystkim, prawda?

\- Jestem tak wyszkolony. I mam autorytet i skłonności, by móc umieścić cię w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, więc nie rób niczego głupiego.

Siadając sztywno, Harry pokręcił nosem, ale przestał udawać, że jest na progu śmierci.

\- Harry, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Czy moja uwaga naprawdę tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy?

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

\- Więc, dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że kontrola. Wydaje mi się… wydaje mi się, że pomaga mi wiedza, że może muszę robić to, co mówią inni, ale przynajmniej mam kontrolę nad jednym. Mam kontrolę nad sobą. Moimi myślami. Moim ciałem. Nad tym, co dzieje się w środku mojej głowy. - Popukał się w czoło z kpiącym uśmiechem. - Jednakże, widać, że nie mogę już tego mieć przez ciebie, manipulującego mną swoimi psychiatrycznymi sztuczkami.

Prychając, Louis powiedział: - Mówisz to, jakby to była jakaś czarna magia.

\- Czarna magia, kontrolowanie myśli - co to za różnica?

\- Nie kontroluję twoich myśli, po prostu próbuję się je zrozumieć.

\- Powodzenia w zrozumieniu tego. Ja sam nie rozumiem co dzieje się w mojej głowie; jakie ty masz szanse?

\- Znowu te dramatyczne odpowiedzi. Nigdy ci się nie nudzi bycie taką cholerną królową dramatu?

\- Przepraszam? - Harry zamrugał w szoku.

\- Słyszałeś. - Louis martwił się, a teraz odetchnął z ulgą. Powódź uczuć zmąciła mu w głowie, a on nienawidził być zdezorientowanym. Zdezorientowanie prowadziło do złości kiedy ogarniał go niepokój. Był pełen furii i chciał, żeby Harry się o tym dowiedział. - Naprawdę musisz coś ze sobą zrobić. Znaczy, wiem, że jesteś jakby w kawałkach, ale serio, jest taka rzecz jak posuwanie się za daleko.

Dolna warga Harry'ego zaczęła drgać, nie w sensie brzdąc-wpada-w-złość, bardziej jak zraniony-nastolatek-próbuje-nie-płakać. Louis trafił w sedno, i zrobił to trochę za ostro. Poczucie winy było bolesne i czuł się okropnie - co tylko sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej zły. Dlaczego miałby czuć się źle, bo powiedział prawdę? Harry musiał zejść na ziemię.

\- Zauważyłeś, że jest pewien powtarzający się schemat wszystkich twoich zachowań? Za każdym razem, gdy czujesz się trochę osamotniony, odrobinę pozbawiony uwagi, gdy ktoś inny jest przeze mnie zauważony, masz jakiś wielki kryzys i ja przychodzę na pomoc. To trochę nie fair, nie uważasz? Wszyscy inni muszą poczekać, bo Harry Styles chce być w centrum uwagi.

\- To nie fair! Nie szukam zainteresowania!

\- Jesteś pewien?

Louis wiedział, że był okropny i nierozsądny. Harry nie mógł nic zrobić z tym, że był samotny i zdezorientowany, nie mógł nic zrobić z tym, że był nieszczęśliwy, nie mógł nic zrobić z tym, że był pogubiony i nie mógł nic zrobić z tym, że był tak atrakcyjny, aż zamieszał Louisowi w głowie, zamieniając przy tym jego wnętrzności w galaretę. Jednak był tym, którego najłatwiej było obwiniać i jedyną osobą, która była niedaleko i mogła przyjąć jego wewnętrzne zamieszanie, więc Louis zaatakował właśnie jego.

\- Musisz sam sobie poradzić ze swoimi sprawami, Harry, bo ja nie zamierzam robić tego za ciebie.

Podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła, drżąc, Harry powiedział: - Przepraszam. - Bliski płaczu, pośpieszył do drzwi, a następnie zatrzymał się z palcami na klamce.

Louis czekał.

Lekko się odwracając, ale nie wystarczająco, żeby Louis mógł zobaczyć jego twarz, Harry powiedział bez emocji: - Dzięki za ciastka.

Szarpiąc za drzwi, żeby się otworzyły, szybko wyszedł i Louis spoglądał za jego lokami aż zniknęły z widoku z powolnym, obniżającym uczuciem w jego klatce piersiowej. Obrażanie i przygnębianie psychicznie niestabilnego nastolatka, który próbował powoli się zagłodzić, tylko dlatego, że Louis nie rozmawiał z nim przez parę dni? Dobry ruch.

* część książki telefonicznej

** prawdziwe powiedzenie brzmi “cold hands, warm heart” czyli “osoba, która wydaje się chłodna może mieć złote serce”, Harry umyślnie przekręcił to przysłowie


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA. Rozdział zawiera sceny opisujące samookaleczanie się. Jeżeli nie chcesz tego czytać, po prostu omiń ten rozdział. A jeśli sam masz z tym problem, możesz zawsze do mnie napisać.

Louis nie spodziewał się, że jego telefon zadzwoni o jakiejś niewiarygodnej godzinie porannej, więc równie dobrze można by powiedzieć, że w ogóle nie spał. W całym pokoju było ciemno, leżał zawinięty w pościel na łóżku, kiedy kątem oka zauważył blade, słabe światło, rozjaśniające ekran jego telefonu, a delikatne brzęczenie rozniosło się po pokoju, gdy urządzenie zaczęło wibrować, przypominając mu osę, latającą nieopodal jego twarzy. Jęcząc, usiadł i pomasował swoje oczy, jakby spał przez długi czas - chociaż oczywiście tak nie było - i zaczął po omacku szukać telefonu. Jego palce zacisnęły się na nim i sprawdził go z ciężkim westchnieniem, jakby mu w czymś przeszkodził. Nie, żeby miał pojęcie, dlaczego udawał zirytowanego; cieszył się na wymówkę, pozwalającą mu nie zmuszać się do spania. Zauważył numer Liama co chwilę pokazujący się na ekranie i patrzył na niego sennie, zdezorientowany - może i nie spał, ale na pewno nie był zbyt czujny. Dlaczego Liam miałby dzwonić do niego o - sprawdził swój zegar - trzeciej nad ranem? Jeśli to nie jest nagły przypadek…

Jego serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, wymusiło na nim wyjście i bałaganiąc, wylądowało na podłodze. Albo przynajmniej tak się czuł.

Natychmiastowo odbierając, zażądał: - Dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie o trzeciej rano? Lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego. O Boże, czy to jest ważne?

\- Jak najbardziej ważne - powiedział ponuro Liam.

Louis prawie pisnął, a następnie ścisnął razem swoje wargi i szybko odetchnął, chcąc zatrzymać ten żałosny mały dźwięk, który był bliski wydobycia się z jego ust.

\- O co chodzi?

\- O Harry'ego.

Cóż, oczywiście. Chodziło o Harry'ego. Zawsze chodziło o Harry'ego.

Przez parę sekund, Louis był wkurzony, zastanawiając się, jaki dramatyczny plan mógł tym razem wymyślić Harry. Jego irytacja zaczęła się chwiać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Liam dzwonił do niego w środku nocy i mówił, że coś ważnego się wydarzyło, to musiało być to naprawdę ważne. Wystarczająco ważne, aby niepokoić kogoś o trzeciej nad ranem. Coś wystarczająco ważnego, aby niepokoić kogoś o trzeciej nad ranem, i zarazem miało to coś wspólnego z Harrym.

\- Jesteśmy w szpitalu - kontynuował Liam. - Na oddziale intensywnej opieki medycznej.

Strach przeczołgał się w dół gardła Louisa i ulokował się gdzieś w jego klatce piersiowej, obciążając go i blokując dopływ powietrza, tak że nie mógł wykonać żadnej czynności oprócz drżenia i czekania, aż jego płuca przypomną sobie, jak się pracuje.

\- Lou? Louis, jesteś tam nadal?

Louis nie obwiniał Liama za to, że się martwił; rzadko kiedy nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. - Jest dobrze - wychrypiał. - Co się stało Harry'emu?

\- Cóż, powiedzmy, że trochę się myliłeś, gdy mówiłeś, że “wszystko z nim okej” - powiedział ostro Liam. - Myślę, że powinieneś tu przyjść. To taka rzecz, o której nie gada się przez telefon. - Louis słyszał, jak Liam odsuwa telefon od swojego ucha, chcąc się rozłączyć.

\- Czekaj! - wykrzyknął desperacko Louis. - Jak… jak bardzo źle jest?

Po krótkiej ciszy Liam powiedział niechętnie: - Żyje.

Rozłączył się.

* * * * * *

Louis jechał jak szaleniec, gdy panikował, a nigdy nie panikował tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili. Zapomniał o każdej krztynie zmęczenia, gwałtownie skręcał i wpadał w poślizg, jadąc o jakiejś niewyobrażalnej prędkości z piszczącymi hamulcami, mocno szarpiąc za kierownicę i ignorując większość przepisów, oprócz, oczywiście, czerwonych świateł. Nie chciał wziąć udziału w jakimś wypadku - nawet jeśli ochoczo doczołgałby się do łóżka Harry'ego bez paru kończyn, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że pozwolono by mu odejść bez wypełnienia sterty papierów. Przez niecierpliwość podskakiwał w swoim siedzeniu i stukał palcami w kierownicę jak wariat przy każdym pozornie niepotrzebnym postoju, a gdy nareszcie zaparkował na parkingu - on i samochód byli cali i zdrowi - popędził do budynku.

Wypolerowane podłogi, puste korytarze, tłoczliwe poczekalnie, płaczący krewni, wyczerpani lekarze i srogi, kliniczny zapach środków dezynfekujących były pośród tych rzeczy, które Louis doświadczył idąc na oddział intensywnej opieki medycznej, a każde z nich wysyłało falę strachu przez jego ciało, prawie obezwładniając go - jeśli cokolwiek mogłoby go zatrzymać, to teraz leżałby na podłodze, płacząc z czystego lęku. Ale Harry był zraniony, a Louis nieporuszony - co było skutkiem odrętwienia, które się w nim skradało, znieczulając każdy jego zmysł. Wpadł na co najmniej sześć osób i nawet ich nie zauważył; po tym ludzie zaczęli omijać go z daleka.

Ktoś nadepnął mu na stopę, gdy sunął obok niego, ale on ledwo zarejestrował ból. Świat był zamglony i czuł się, jakby powinien płakać, ale łzy nie chciały przyjść. Skręcając w korytarz, zauważył Liama i strażnika, którego twarz rozpoznał, ale imienia nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Twarz Liama była blada i ponura, jego usta ułożone w surowej, zmartwionej linii, a jego czoło było pomarszczone i co kilka sekund odwracał się, żeby popatrzeć na drzwi za nim, jakby potrafił przez nie spojrzeć. Drugi strażnik miał zimną, obojętną minę i martwe oczy, a Louis chętnie założyłby się, że ten koleś troszczy się o Harry'ego tyle, co nic. Zbliżając się, Louis oceniał ich wyrazy twarzy i mowę ciała, próbując przeanalizować sytuację. Nie “wydobył” nic z bezimiennego mężczyzny, który wyglądał na prawie znudzonego, a Liam był zbyt przejęty, by dawać jakieś sygnały dotyczące tego, jak źle było, więc Louis po prostu podszedł i zapytał, omal przed tym, gdy był wystarczająco blisko, żeby go usłyszeli.

\- Co się stało?

Liam podniósł wzrok z ulgą. - Jesteś! Dzięki Bogu.

\- Podziękuję mu, gdy będę wiedział, że pomógł Harry'emu przez to przejść - powiedział ostro Louis. - Dobra, powiedz mi, co się stało.

\- On… - Liam przełknął ślinę.

\- Powiedz mi!

\- On… on się pociął.

Zawartość brzucha Louisa popędziła z powrotem do jego buzi, a on stłumił to i prawie zwymiotował. Jego gardło bolało i smakowało obrzydliwie, kwaśno i sucho. Zamknął oczy, mając zawroty głowy i zadrżał na samo wyobrażenie sobie tej sceny. Zimne, metaliczne, lodowate ostrze przejeżdżające po bladej, delikatnej skórze nadgarstka Harry'ego, pozostawiając głęboką, smukłą, nieznośnie precyzyjną szkarłatną linię, z której sączą się krople krwi, a małe czerwone kropelki spadają z noża, jakby płakał…

Liam nadal mówił. - …nie myślałem o tym długo, na serio; ostatnio wyglądał kiepsko, to, że poszedł do łóżka wcześniej ma sens. Ale nigdy nie podejrzewałem… ja… o, Boże. - Ponownie przełknął ślinę. - Sprawdzałem wszystkich, zanim światła zostały zgaszone i kiedy przyszedłem do niego, był tam. Po prostu… leżał na podłodze… krwawiąc. Wszędzie było tyle krwi, kałuże dookoła jego nadgarstków. - Wyglądając, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba powiedział za dużo, Liam ucichł.

Pokój wirował niczym karuzela i Louis oddychał płytko przez usta, bojąc się słuchać, ale także bojąc się tego nie robić. Jego dłonie się trzęsły, a pokój zamazywał mu się przed oczami, gdy próbował patrzeć na niego przez łzy.

\- Jak? - zapytał słabo.

To nie miało żadnego sensu. Jakim sposobem Harry mógłby znaleźć nóż? Niewątpliwie jest to, że w więzieniu wszystkie możliwe bronie powinny być szczególnie obserwowane, jeżeli w ogóle tam były. Jak Harry mógł wejść w posiadanie…

\- Na jego łóżku był jakiś ostry metal, - powiedział słabo Liam - śruba, jak sądzę. Miała tylko mniej więcej cal długości. W jakiś sposób poluzował ją i ciągle się nią drapał, aż w końcu przeciął skórę… a następnie po prostu dalej to robił. Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś potrafił zrobić coś takiego tak małym przedmiotem. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim sposobem udało mu się zachować przytomność na tak długo, by zaszkodzić sobie w takim stopniu. To było straszne.

\- W jaki sposób się pociął? - wyszeptał Louis.

To wszystko było przerażająco jasne w jego głowie; płaczący Harry, w kółko rozszarpujący swoją skórę przy pomocy kawałka metalu, i pomimo swojej desperackiej chęci, aby pozbyć się z głowy tych okropnych obrazów, nie mógł nie spytać.

\- W dół, - powiedział ponuro Liam - wzdłuż żył. Wiedział, co robi.

Odzywając się po raz pierwszy, drugi strażnik wyciągnął w jego stronę przysadzistą rękę, chcąc zademonstrować. - Zaczęło się gdzieś tu - powiedział Louisowi, stukając palcem w jedną z jasnoniebieskich żył na swoim nadgarstku - i wydaje mi się, że pierwsze cięcie skończyło się gdzieś tutaj. - Jego grube palce otarły się o wgłębienie na łokciu. - Myślę, że stracił odwagę na chwilę w tym miejscu; drugie cięcie było tylko tak długie. - Wymierzył krótką odległości jakoś do połowy swojego przedramienia.

Louis chciał się odwrócić, ale zamarzł w miejscu z mieszanką grozy i zaciekawienia, i patrzył, obrzydzony, ale tym samym ujęty.

\- Zrobił około pięciu gdzieś tutaj, - Bezimienny kontynuował, dotykając swojego nadgarstka - każdy miał około cala długości - ale były głębokie. I chciał zrobić jeszcze jeden tutaj, ale myślę, że musiało mu się coś zsunąć, bo cięcie zakręciło i okręciło się dookoła jego nadgarstka. Później zrobił wielkie rozcięcie, - ogłosił mężczyzna z radością - właśnie…

Z jękiem, Louis poczuł jak jego kolana słabną i opadł na podłogę z sapnięciem, a w jego głowie wszystko wirowało. Liam złapał go właśnie zanim jego głowa zderzyła się z kafelkami i trzymając go, spojrzał spod byka na Bezimiennego.

\- John! Na miłość boską, zamknij się!

\- No co? - zapytał urażony. - Chciał wiedzieć!

\- Ta, ale jest coś takiego jak podanie za wielu informacji. Dalej, Louis. Usiądź, kolego. Weź parę oddechów. Wszystko z tobą okej!

Tak, ale z Harrym nie.

Używając Liama do pomocy przy podniesieniu się na nogi, Louis stanął poziomo i głęboko odetchnął. Parę sekund zajęło mu odzyskanie sił, a następnie sięgnął ręką do klamki.

\- Muszę go zobaczyć.

\- Lou, uspokój się, kolego. Nie możesz wejść do…

Ignorując go, Louis ścisnął klamkę i nacisnął ją, i oto wchodził do pokoju zamaszystym krokiem, gotów zacząć walczyć z lekarzami i pielęgniarkami, by dostać się obok łóżka Harry'ego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, pokój był dziwnie pusty. Jedynym dźwiękiem było niskie, miarowe pikanie aparatury i delikatne, powolne oddychanie Harry'ego. Liam zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się, czy go powstrzymać, czy nie, i wycofał się bezsilnie, jakby wiedział, że na nic mu się to nie zda. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem przed twarzą Liama.

Louis strasznie wolno postawił krok naprzód, nie mogąc zmusić swojego ciała do poruszania się choć trochę szybciej. Było tak, jakby brodził w jakimś zbiorniku wodnym; jego nogi były powstrzymywane, jakby miał wody po pas, która kazała mu stać. Gdy wykonał parę kroków bliżej łóżka, spojrzał na chłopaka, który tam leżał i jego wnętrzności zaczęły się przewracać - nie ze strachu, a z pragnienia. Harry wyglądał na tak spokojnego. Louis nigdy nie widział go tak spokojnego, zrelaksowanego i bezbronnego, z wszystkim swoimi murami zniszczonymi, a to sprawiło, że był dziesięć razy bardziej atrakcyjny, o ile to było możliwe. Jego puszyste brązowe loki były rozwalone na poduszce, wydając się czarne przez słabe oświetlenie. Louis nie zauważył wcześniej, że Harry miał bardzo długie rzęsy; leżały zakręcone na policzku, prawie jak u dziewczyny. Jego twarz była trochę zarumieniona i całkowicie zrelaksowana, jego usta nieco otwarte, wargi formowały wygięcie, gdy uśmiechał się lekko przez sen. Wyglądał… ładnie. Jak współczesna, męska Śpiąca Królewna, ale podwójnie urocza. Przez ten ułamek sekundy Louis fantazjował o siedzeniu na łóżku obok niego, zbliżeniu się i położeniu swojego czoła na jego czole, wdychając zapach jego szamponu, a następnie złączeniu czubka swojego nosa i nosa chłopaka, o delikatnym pocieraniu o niego… dotknięciu swoimi ustami ust Harry'ego, tak delikatnie, że ledwie mógłby to poczuć, a następnie wzięciu jego delikatnej twarzy z obie dłonie i zrobieniu tego, czego pragnął: pieszczeniu warg Harry'ego swoimi własnymi.

Kolejny krok naprzód zniszczył jego złudzenie.

Twarz Harry'ego nie miała wyrazu, był on głęboko pogrążony we śnie, a było tak zapewne przez igły od kroplówki brutalnie wepchnięte do jego cienkiej jak papier skóry, wpompowując Bóg wie co do jego krwiobiegu. Jego policzki były zarumienione, prawie rozpalone gorączką; Louis mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie, jak gorące musiało być czoło Harry'ego. Wyglądał na rozognionego. Gdy Louis podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że mały uśmiech był sztywny i bardziej przypominał grymas, i tak naprawdę Harry w ogóle nie wyglądał jak Śpiąca Królewna, chyba że Śpiąca Królewna była przywiązana do łóżka szpitalnego za pomocą koców aż do brody, z igłami wystających z niej, jakby była jeżozwierzem. Harry bardziej przypominał lalkę; jego skóra była lekko woskowata, a loki przylepiły się do jego spoconego czoła.

Zaklęcie prysło i Louis zachwiał się na nogach, jego kończyny nareszcie wróciły pod jego kontrolę. Pośpieszył do łóżka, i gdy jego dłonie wylądowały na materacu i chwycił dwie pięści pełne chłodnej białej pościeli, opadł na kolana. Trzęsąc się, delikatnie wyciągnął się i delikatnie pogłaskał rozpalony policzek Harry'ego zewnętrzną stroną swojej dłoni, prawie obawiając się jak gorąca była twarz chłopaka. Harry poruszył się i jęknął we śnie, a Louis czule odgarnął parę klejących się od potu loków z twarzy Harry'ego. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył ramiona Harry'ego i wtedy jego brzuch po raz kolejny pokazał, że jest wspaniałym gimnastykiem; poczuł, jak przewraca się znowu i znowu, przerażony bandażami, które znajdowały się na przedramionach Harry'ego. Na jego lewej ręce materiał przykrył także jego łokieć, ale na prawej ograniczył się tylko do nadgarstka, gdzie najwyraźniej dokonał mniejszych szkód. Louis delikatnie sunął palcami po bandażu, bojąc się skrzywdzić Harry'ego, ale mając potrzebę poczucia dowodu. Zapomnijcie o “zobaczyć znaczy uwierzyć” - poczuć znaczy uwierzyć.

\- Przepraszam, kim jesteś?

Wzdrygając się, Louis odsunął się i szybko zabrał swoją dłoń, znajdując się twarzą w twarz ze szczupłą pielęgniarką, która trzymała podkładkę do pisania i patrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem. Nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał dezaprobatę i z doświadczenia wiedział, że emocje szybko potrafiły ulec zmianie.

\- Louis. Louis Tomlinson - wychrypiał. Wskazał na Harry'ego. - Jestem jego psychiatrą.

\- Okej, cóż, jeśli mógłbyś poczekać na zewnątrz…

\- Nie, pani nie rozumie, ja muszę…

\- Pacjent potrzebuje odpoczynku, panie Tomlinson, więc jeśli mógłby pan…

Louis wtrącił cierpko: - Nie jest “pacjentem”. To Harry Styles. I muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Cóż, jak pan zauważył lub nie, właśnie śpi - pielęgniarka zwróciła mu uwagę, nie niemiło, ale prawdopodobnie troszkę bardziej sarkastycznie, niż to było potrzebne. - Co znaczy, że jeżeli nie ma pan zdolności telepatycznych, rozmawianie z nim może być trochę trudne. Teraz naprawdę musi pan wyjść. - Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Posyłając śpiącemu nastolatkowi desperackie spojrzenie, Louis wykrzyknął: - Harry!

To było ryzykowne, mieć nadzieję na obudzenie chłopaka jednym wykrzyknięciem, ale zdumiewająco, zadziałało; Harry poruszył się i jęknął, a jego powieki się podniosły. Przez parę sekund patrzył na ścianę, oczy szeroko otwarte z szoku, a następnie przewrócił głowę i zauważył Louisa patrzącego na niego. Nieruchomy, Harry zamrugał, jego wzrok spoczywał na Louisie, a zdezorientowanie było wymalowane na jego twarzy, pewnie nie miał pojęcia o tym, gdzie był albo jak mógł się tu dostać.

\- Louis?

\- Harry! Dzięki Bogu, że nie śpisz!

Przerażony, Harry przyglądał mu się z oczami tak dużymi, że wyglądały na zagrożone wypadnięciem, a jego usta były szeroko otwarte z zaskoczenia. Zaczął się trząść i wzdrygać na materacu.

\- Panie Tomlinson, muszę nalegać, aby pan wyszedł! - pielęgniarka prawie błagała, pociągając na ramię Louisa.

\- Nie! - zawodził Harry.

Usiadł prosto, a potem zdawał się zauważyć szarpnięcie igieł od kroplówki, gdy je naciągnął. Jego wzrok powoli powędrował w dół do jego prawej dłoni i w szoku podniósł ją do swojej twarzy, sprawdzając igłę. Następnie, obejrzał swoje obandażowane ręce, zauważył pielęgniarkę i rzucił Louisowi zdumiony wzrok.

\- Gdzie jestem? - Jego twarz wypełnił strach.

\- A teraz patrz co zrobiłeś - wymamrotała obrażonym tonem pielęgniarka, ale puściła Louisa.

\- Gdzie jestem? - domagał się ponownie Harry. Skierował te pytanie do Louisa.

\- Jesteś w szpitalu - powiedział delikatnie Louis.

Patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko, Harry wykrzyknął: - Umieściłeś mnie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym?

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Harry, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił!

\- Więc dlaczego tu jestem? - wysyczał z furią Harry.

\- Musisz tylko spojrzeć na swoje ręce, aby uzyskać odpowiedź.

Spoglądając w dół, Harry nagle zaczął wyglądać na bardzo zawstydzonego. - O, racja. To.

\- Tak. To. - Louis przeniósł swój wzrok na pielęgniarkę. - Przepraszam, muszę zamienić z nim słówko… w cztery oczy.

Kobieta założyła ręce i obraziła się z dezaprobatą, ale po rzuceniu obojgu parę bardzo srogich spojrzeń, opuściła pomieszczenie.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział od razu Louis.

Cokolwiek oczekiwał Harry, to na pewno nie było to; jego usta otworzyły się z cichutkim odgłosem, i przyglądał się Louisowi w szoku. - Em… okej?

\- Nigdy nie powinienem był powiedzieć ci żadnej z tych rzeczy. Nawet, jeżeli któraś z nich była prawdą - a nie była - to byłoby bardzo nieprofesjonalne. To wszystko to były kompletne bzdury… cóż, to tylko sprawia, że jest to jeszcze gorsze. To było całkowicie nieusprawiedliwione. Jest mi tak, tak bardzo przykro.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś to mówić, gdyby to nie było prawdą? - zapytał smutno Harry.

\- Ponieważ… - Louis westchnął. - Przerażałeś mnie. A kiedy się boję, robię się wściekły. Więc wyżyłem się na tobie. To było złe, przepraszam.

Po chwili, Harry powiedział powoli: - Okej… ale dlaczego cię przerażałem? Nie rozumiem.

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym to powiedział?

\- Em… tak?

Louis zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze z płuc we frustracji. - Zależy mi na tobie. Bardzo. Nie pytaj dlaczego, bo ledwie siebie znamy. Ale… naprawdę mi na tobie zależy.

Dziwny mały uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Harry'ego, a jego oczy zalśniły - Louis pomyślał, że mógł być blisko łez. - Wow.

\- Ta - zgodził się Louis.

\- Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. W pewien sposób miałeś rację. Była pewna część mnie, która chciała, żebyś mnie zauważył. Ale nie zrobiłem tego… - wskazał na swoje ręce - …przez ciebie. To była… tylko moja decyzja. Moja głupia decyzja. Proszę, obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz się winić.

\- Gdybym to zrobił, to nigdy bym już nie zasnął w nocy. Wierzę ci. Jednak, nadal chciałbym, żeby to nie miało miejsca.

\- Ja też. Ręce mnie bolą.

\- To twoja wina, nie moja.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Harry podniósł rękę i przeczesał włosy, potem westchnął ze zmęczeniem - a następnie spojrzał drugi raz na Louisa i powstrzymał śmiech. - Co do cholery masz na sobie?

Spoglądając w dół, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby nałożyć kurtkę na swoje piżamy - i miał na sobie prawdopodobnie najbardziej zawstydzające piżamy znane człowiekowi. Gdy miał około dziesięciu lat, dostał parę piżam na Boże Narodzenie, w których się zakochał, i one cudownie rozciągały się za każdym razem, gdy były prane - więc rosły z nim. Dziesięć lat później, one nadal na niego pasowały i były najbardziej wygodnymi piżamami, które kiedykolwiek miał na sobie - to dlatego stał w nich w szpitalnym pomieszczeniu, patrząc na chłopaka, w którym był śmiesznie zadłużony, mając na sobie jasnoniebieskie piżamy z małymi zielonymi dinozaurami.

\- O,Boże - Louis jęknął, chowając swoją twarz w dłoniach.

\- Podobają mi się twoje dinozaury - powiedział niewinnie Harry, ale widać było, że walczył, by utrzymać spokojny wyraz twarzy.

Louis spojrzał na niego spod byka. - Lepiej, żebyś o tym nikomu nie mówił, Styles.

Mina Harry'ego była niegodziwie rozbawiona. Ścisnął swoje wargi razem, by powstrzymać śmiech. - Co będę za to miał?

\- Co? Szantażujesz mnie?

\- Tak.

\- O, nie. Nie poddam się. Co złego możesz mi zrobić?

\- Poczekaj, aż powiem reszcie o twoich piżamkach w dinozaury - zaśpiewał Harry na jednym tchu.

\- Zmiłuj się nade mną! Nikt już więcej nie weźmie mnie na poważnie!

\- I to właśnie sprawia, że jest to zabawne.

Louis zwęził swoje oczy. - Przekupię cię.

\- Wspaniale. Co masz na myśli?

\- Więcej Dżemowych Obiboków. Cała paczka - dwie całe paczki.

\- Nie wystarczająco.

\- Co? Ugh! Em… Hob Nobs?

\- Hmmm… kuszące. Nie, dalej.

\- Jesteś potworem! Czekoladowe Hob Nobs!

\- W końcu gdzieś dochodzimy. Przynajmniej trzy paczki, Tomlinson, albo nie ma umowy.

Louis założył ręce. - Dwie i pół.

\- Dwie i trzy czwarte.

\- Zgoda. - Harry przytaknął w uznaniu, a potem wielki, szelmowski uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - To było twoje ostateczne wyjście. Jeżeli ktoś się o nich dowie, będziesz martwy. Mam na myśli… dlaczego? Dlaczego je nosisz? Masz dwadzieścia lat! Co jest z tobą nie tak? - Zachichotał, żeby pokazać, że żartował.

Louis westchnął. - Co mogę powiedzieć? One są po prostu takie wygodne.

Harry cmoknął z czułością. - Dziwak.

\- To ja. Jesteśmy dobrą parą, co nie? Dziwak w piżamach z dinozaurami i beznadziejny szantażysta z kręconymi włosami. Wiesz, jesteś zły.

Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, Harry powiedział: - Ale dlatego mnie kochasz.

Louis z wyczerpaniem opadł na twarde, plastikowe krzesło obok łóżka Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się w stronę chłopaka, mając nadzieję, że nie było widać, jak bardzo chciał powiedzieć: “Dokładnie”.


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis ponuro spojrzał na swoje biurko i zauważył, że przez ostatnie dziesięć minut starannie rył w nim “Nudno mi!” za pomocą swojego długopisu. W zamyśleniu potarł zniszczone drewno, a następnie sięgnął do szafy na dokumenty. Otwierając dolną szufladę, dotarł do czekoladowego Hob Nob'a i wsunął go do swoich ust bez entuzjazmu. Utrzymywał tą szufladę dobrze zaopatrzoną; jego ciastka ciągle znikały - możliwe, że była to sprawka Nialla, ale bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że po prostu zjadał je sam, nie zauważając tego - był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby posiadać ilość ciastek, którą obiecał…

\- Harry!

Powitalny okrzyk Nialla w korytarzu był wystarczająco głośny, by Louis go usłyszał aż w swoim biurze. Podskakując tak nagle, że jego kawa zaczęła latać i rozrzucił papiery po całym pomieszczeniu, wyrzucając je w powietrze jak setki olbrzymich, jednakowych ptaków. Odsunął swoje krzesło, wydostał się z nowego bałaganu na podłodze i wywalczył swoją drogę przed pomieszczenie do drzwi. Szarpiąc drzwi, aby się otworzyły, tak mocno, że nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby spadły z zawiasów, wystawił swoją głowę zza drzwi. W korytarzu stał Liam, zerkając z nadzieją w kierunku krzyku Irlandczyka.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Czy to to?

\- Mam nadzieję!

Razem pobiegli w dół korytarza, co było prawdopodobnie nieodpowiednie w obu ich przypadkach; Liam jako strażnik i Louis jako psycholog nie powinni biec, by przytulić wracającego więźnia, który dopiero co wyszedł ze szpitala - ale prawdą było, że obaj lubili Harry'ego i za nim tęsknili. Nie chcieli ominąć szansy na przywitanie go z powrotem tylko dlatego, że w opisie ich prac nie było wzmianki o przyjaźnieniu się z nim.

Wpadli do głównego holu, zastając Harry'ego radośnie wylegującego się na jego zwyczajnej kanapie, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha do wszystkich ze swoimi ramionami zabandażowanymi zwisającymi luźno po jego bokach. Wyglądał na o wiele bardziej szczęśliwego, niż przez ostatnie dni; powróciła ta iskierka w jego oczach, a jego zuchwały uśmiech nie pokazywał ani grama niepewności. Jego loki były gładkie i naturalne, i świeżo umyte, nie tak jak wtedy, gdy Louis odwiedził go ostatnim razem; pamiętał, jak Harry jęczał jak obrzydliwe były jego włosy i jak dużo czasu minęło od kiedy je mył ostatnio. Jego policzki miały dobry kolor; brzoskwiniowy z odrobiną koloru, a jego dołeczki ukazywały się, gdy się uśmiechał. Obok niego był Niall i przeprowadzali stosowną rozmowę, co Louisowi wydawało się trochę dziwne; nie wiedział, że Harry i Niall się kolegowali. Ale przecież nie widział, żeby Harry w ogóle miał jakichś przyjaciół; był wiecznym samotnikiem i to nie dlatego, że ludzie go unikali, ale dlatego, że nigdy nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego w rozmawianiu z nikim.

\- Hej, Harry! - przywitał Liam, - wyglądasz o wiele lepiej.

\- Czuję się lepiej. Jak tam mój ulubiony psychiatra? - Harry podniósł wzrok na Louisa i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Zakopany w górze pracy papierkowej, której właśnie mi dodasz. Masz zaległą sesję.

Harry cmoknął. - Zdezorganizowany.

\- Mówimy o mnie. Ruchy, odciągnij się od swoich wielbicieli, mamy rzeczy do przedyskutowania.

Przewracając oczami, Harry wstał z kanapy i lekko uderzył Nialla w ramię. - Do później, tak, Nialler?

\- Jasne, stary. Do zobaczenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się w stronę blondyna i poklepał go w kolano, a następnie podążył za Louisem przez pomieszczenie i ruszyli w kierunku biura.

\- Nialler, co? - wymruczał Louis, gdy szli.

Harry nieśmiało wzruszył ramionami. - Ta. Wydaje mi się, że nie jest złym dzieciakiem. Myślę, że to już pora, aby zaczął się tu z kimś zaprzyjaźniać.

Louis ucichł. Aua.

Podnosząc wzrok, Harry powiedział szybko: - Oprócz ciebie, oczywiście.

Uśmiech Louisa w odpowiedzi był trochę za radosny, ale nic go to nie obchodziło.

\- Och, łał, - powiedział Harry, gdy otworzyli drzwi do biura Louisa - nie żartowałeś. Te miejsce to bałagan.

\- Upuściłem parę rzeczy, gdy usłyszałem krzyk Nialla - powiedział od niechcenia Louis, udając, że nie był bliski zejścia na zawał i nie wystrzelił ze swojego biura, jakby miało zaraz wybuchnąć, tylko dlatego, że Harry mógł wrócić.

Małe kaszlnięcie Harry'ego i uśmiech, który ukrywał za swoją dłonią, pokazały Louisowi, nie był zbyt przekonujący. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry wiedział, że Louis go adorował - i jak się z tym czuł. Jego policzki stały się gorące.

Wślizgując się na krzesło, Harry obejrzał się dookoła pomieszczenia. - No cóż, to chyba czas, żebyśmy nadrobili stratę.

Ich “nadrobienie straty” zajęło mi dłużej niż wyznaczone dwadzieścia minut - prawdę mówiąc, było to bliższe godzinie. Albo możliwie dwóm. Patrzenie na zegar było ostatnią rzeczą, o której myślał Louis. Był zafascynowany Harry’m; rozmowa, którą prowadzili ujęła go jak nic innego. W końcu, Harry zrelaksował się wystarczająco, by zacząć głośno narzekać, a jego stan psychiczny sprawił, że Louis siedział z rozdziawioną buzią, zdumiony myślami przechodzącymi przez mózg Harry'ego. Więc nadrobieniem zaległości był chłopak ze swoimi rewelacjami, które już nie wymagały odpowiedzi i w końcu Louis zapomniał, że powinien słuchać, komentować i analizować. Jego długopis spadł na podłogę i po prostu siedział i gapił się. Gdy pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć na parę minut i pozwolił Harry'emu mówił, czuł się, jakby mógł tak patrzeć cały czas, jak usta Harry'ego poruszały się, kształtując słowa. Każde nikłe drgnięcie twarzy Harry'ego sprawiało, że nieruchomiał z zainteresowaniem, zastanawiając się co mogłoby to znaczyć, lekko unosząc swoje brwi. Jego wzrok spoczywał na lokach Harry'ego przez dłuższy czas. Z ciekawością zastanawiał się, jakby się czuły gdyby, dotknął ich i poczuł gładkie włosy prześlizgując się pomiędzy jego palcami. Następnie zauważył, że patrzył we wspaniałe oczy Harry'ego i obserwował każde uczucie, które się przewinęło przez delikatne zielone głębie, kompletnie zafascynowany.

Był tak pochłonięty, że zajęło mu dobre pięć minut, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry przestał mówić i po prostu na niego patrzył, tym razem był cicho, a jego mina była nieczytelna. Rumieniąc się, Louis odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na swoje papiery, zażenowany.

\- Jest późno. Chyba powinieneś już iść.

\- Tak, - zgodził się Harry. - Chyba powinienem już iść.

Nie poruszył się nawet o cal na swoim krześle.

Przez chwilę dokładnie studiowali swoje twarze.

\- Jesteś winien mi ciastka, Tomlinson.

\- Cholera. Muszę je zdobyć.

Louis nie był pewien, dlaczego nadal rozmawiali. Ze względu na tęskne spojrzenia, które rzucali sobie, prawdopodobnie powinni do tego czasu już się całować.

\- Lepiej, żebyś tak zrobił - albo będziesz musiał być… ukarany. - Głos Harry'ego był tak delikatny, że dziwnie przypomniał Louisowi pieszczotę. Lekko zadrżał, przezwyciężając dziwne uczucie, że Harry go dotknął, nawet jeśli była pomiędzy nimi nadzwyczaj oficjalna odległość.

Okej, zdecydowanie powinni się całować.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis przybliżył się do niego lekko. Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy, a potem na jego usta, następnie jego wzrok powędrował z powrotem do oczu Harry'ego. Powtórzył to parę razy, oczekując odpowiedzi - była to dosyć subtelna technika flirtu, ale bardzo przekonywująca, i była tą, którą zawdzięczał swojemu podręcznikowi od psychologii.

Harry otworzył swoje usta, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu słów. Przełykając ślinę, spojrzał na Louisa i przygryzł z niepokojem swoją dolną wargę.

Louis słabo powiedział: - Ha…

\- Louis, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że miałeś wyjść pół godziny temu?

Wzdrygnęli się obaj i odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć Nialla stojącego w progu, patrząc na Louisa w sposób zdradzający zdziwienie. Żaden z nich nie słyszał, jak drzwi się otwierały, więc patrzyli na niego w szoku.

\- Racja! - wypalił Louis. Jego dłoń podskoczyła do jego włosów, co działo się tylko, gdy był zdenerwowany - zdarzało mu się to rzadko. - Jasne! Oczywiście. Em… ja, ech… znaczy… lepiej już, uch, pójdę. Do zobaczenia jutro!

Chwytając jedną ze swoich teczek, był prawie za drzwiami, zanim Niall klepnął go w ramię.

\- Louis? Jutro jest sobota. Nie pracujesz w soboty.

\- Och. Cóż. Ja, em… no to do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. Pa! - jego słowa zatarły się razem, a on szybko wycofywał się jeszcze zanim skończył zdanie.

Niall i Harry patrzyli za nim. Zerkając na Harry'ego, Niall uniósł pytająco brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć “co w niego wstąpiło?”.Harry w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i na tym skończyli.

 

* * * * * *

Minęło za dużo czasu, odkąd Louis ostatnio spędził wieczór ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - a oni chyba podzielali tę opinię. Gdy dotarł do domu i puścił się do swojego ciemnego, cichego mieszkania, omal nie przewrócił się z szoku - ponieważ Stan, Hannah i około sześciu innych osób radośnie siedziała na jego podłodze w kuchni, popijając alkohol i kradnąc z jego lodówki, jakby to było ich miejsce. Zamiast wkurzenia się i wyrzucenia ich, jak pewnie powinien zrobić, Louis wykrzyczał w ich kierunku szczęśliwe wyzwiska i zaczął udawany mecz zapasów, cała ich dziewiątka turlała się dookoła piszcząc na podłodze jak dzieci. Jednak nawet Louis mógł zauważyć, że przebywanie ośmiu hiperaktywnych pijanych osób w jego raczej małym mieszkaniu nie było najbardziej rozsądnym pomysłem - więc dlatego wylądowali w lokalnym parku. Louis i Stan siedzieli na huśtawkach, podczas gdy wszyscy inni wylegiwali się leniwie na ziemi, a zwykła rozmowa pojawiła się znikąd.

\- Jak tam twoja praca? - zapytał zadowolony z siebie Stan. - Założę się, że świrujesz.

\- Nie, - uspokoił go Louis - jest całkiem dobrze, na serio. Poznałem paru kolegów.

Z wielkimi oczami, Hannah zażądała: - Co, jak… więźniów?

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Louisa i walczył z nim. Gdy jego twarz była odpowiednio bez wyrazu, wzruszył nonszalancko jednym ramieniem. - Tak.

\- Oooooooooch! - wydobyły się wysokie głosy.

\- Ooch, jestem Louis i myślę, że jestem taki twardy z moimi kumplami z więzienia! - droczył się Ben.

\- Zobacz gangstera Louisa z jego łamiącą prawo załogą!

\- Tak, kolego! Jestem twardy, ja, luzując na chacie kryminalistów.

Cała paczka zaczęła się śmiać, Louis też. Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się, słysząc dokuczających mu przyjaciół, a następnie pochylił się do tyłu i zaczął lekko kołysać się w przód i w tył, a łańcuchy od jego huśtawki skrzypiały.

\- Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek pójdę do pracy - powiedział marzycielko Stan. - Będę po prostu żył z zasiłku dla bezrobotnych, dopóki będę zbyt wiekowy i stary, by pracować.

\- Wtedy będziesz miał do dupy emeryturę.

\- Kogo to obchodzi? Żyj chwilą! To twoje motto, Boo; spróbuj nim żyć. - Stan szturchnął go żartobliwie.

-Żyję chwilą. Lubię moją pracę.

\- Założę się, że nie.

\- Lubię ją!

\- Założę się, że jej nienawidzisz, serio. Boisz się wstać rano i musisz się tam przywlec, a potem spędzasz cały dzień słuchając przestępców jęczących na temat swoich problemów i niesprawiedliwości brytyjskiego prawa. - Stan potrząsnął swoją głową z rozbawieniem. - Brzmi okropnie.

\- Pokazuje, jak wiele wiesz, - powiedział wyzywająco Louis - to jest świetne.

\- No dalej, więc co sprawia, że jest to takie wspaniałe?

\- Mam moje własne biuro, - zaczął Louis - i szafkę na dokumenty; i ksero, i biurko, i dwa krzesła. I roślinę!

\- Twardziel - droczyła się Hannah.

\- Mój kolega Liam jest tam jednym z najważniejszych strażników! - przechwalał się Louis.

To było lekkie naciąganie prawdy; Liam nie był autorytetem, gdy rozpatrywane były główne problemy, ale był przyjacielem prawie wszystkich i dlatego jego opinie liczyły się przy niemal każdej błahej sprzeczce pośród więźniów, a wiele ludzi uznawało go za pewnego rodzaju lidera, gościa, do którego mógłbyś pójść ze wszystkim. To było zasadniczo zdecydowane kłamstwo i Louis modlił się o to, żeby nie rozpoznał jego blefu i nie złapał go.

\- Dostaję darmowe ciastka, - kontynuował Louis, udając prawdomównego.

To było całkowitą prawdą - dopóki sam je sobie najpierw dostarczał.

\- Dobry Boże, darmowe ciastka! - powiedziała sarkastycznie Hannah. - Ktoś wzrósł na świecie.

Stan wyglądał na ekstremalnie nieporuszonego. Wszyscy inni byli po prostu znudzeni.

\- To brzmi…. - zaczął Jamie.

\- Fajnie - powiedziała taktownie Hannah.

\- Nudno! - poprawił ją Stan, unosząc brwi.

\- Cóż, tak czy siak, - przerwał im Louis - to nie była najlepsza część, zdecydowanie nie.

\- O, Boże, nie sądzę, że mogę znieść jeszcze więcej! Co jest kolejne, kawa parzona przez filtr?

\- Nie. - Louis ucichł dramatycznie dla efektu. - Wiecie, jest taki jeden koleś?

Nagle, wszyscy ożywili się z zainteresowaniem. Hannah uniosła się na łokciu, a Stan przechylił głowę w lewo. Wszyscy inni wyprostowali się, siedząc i przyglądali się Louisowi wyczuwając plotkę.

\- Mów - zażądał Stan.

\- Cóż? - Louis zawahał się, niepewny od czego zacząć. - On jest…

\- Wysoki, tajemniczy i przystojny! - zachichotała Hannah.

Zarumienił się. - Tak mi się wydaje. Tak, jest taki.

\- Mów dalej! - polecił Stan. Uśmiechnął się, podskoczył, a następnie zaczął śpiewać: - Mów dalej, mów dalej?

Louis położył dłoń na jego ustach. - Starczy melodii! Chcecie dowiedzieć się o Harry’m czy nie?

\- Ooch, Harry, hę? - powiedział Stan, siadając.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Chcęszczegółów, - zasugerowała Hannah. - Jakiego koloru są jego oczy? Jakie są jego włosy? Jak wysoki jest?

\- Jego oczy są wspaniałe, są pewnego rodzaju zielone, i naprawdę, jak… intensywnie, wiecie, o co mi chodzi? Jakby zaglądał mi do duszy, ma piękne oczy. Jego włosy są brązowe; ciemniejsze niż moje, pewnego rodzaju czekoladowe, i są kręcone; wiecie, ten rodzaj bardzo fajnych gładkich loków, nie jak trwała starszej pani. - Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - A co do wzrostu: jest wyższy ode mnie, tylko odrobinę; jest jakośtak wysoki. - Uniósł rękę, na oko na poziomie wzrostu Harry'ego, chcąc zademonstrować.

\- Jest jedna rzecz, o której zapomniałeś wspomnieć, - powiedział Stan.

\- Och? Więc co to jest?

\- Oczywiście to, że całkowicie za nim szalejesz!

Louis zarumienił się. - Wcale, że nie, - wymamrotał.

Hannah rozdziawiła usta. - O mój Boże, właśnie, że tak! - pisnęła, a jej dłonie powędrowały do jej ust.

Zmartwiony, Louis patrzył na nią spod byka. - Wcale, że nie!

\- O mój Boże, i to jak bardzo, - zgodził się Stan.

\- Louis się zakochał! - wykrzyknęła Hannah.

\- Nie zakochałem się!

Oczywiście, im bardziej się starał temu zaprzeczyć, tym bardziej uparci się stawali.

\- Louis się zakochał, Louis się zakochał!

\- Zamknijcie się!

\- Nie, dopóki nie przyznasz, że się zakochałeś!

Nienawidził tego głupiego słowa; zawsze go nienawidził. Brzmiało śmiesznie, i było śmieszne. - Kurwa, Hannah, nie zakochałem się!

Chór zaczepnych gwizdów sprawił, że jego policzki stały się soczysto czerwone z zażenowania.

\- Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, - powiedział Stan, - to jest wypisane na twojej twarzy.

\- To nie jest zakochanie się, - warknął Louis. - Lubię go - i co z tego?

\- Jak bardzo go lubisz?

\- Bardzo, - przyznał niechętnie Louis.

\- Oooo! To takie słodkie!

\- Zamknij się!

\- Ale tak jest!

\- Obojętnie, - powiedział krótko Louis, - to i tak nic nie znaczy. Jest więźniem, a ja jego psychiatrą. To jest tan sam rodzaj, co związki uczeń-nauczyciel. Nigdy się nie uda.

\- Masz na myśli jakRomeo i Julia? - zapytała szczęśliwie Hannah.

\- Co? Nie!

\- Para nieszczęśliwych kochanków, - powiedziała marzycielsko, zakładając swoją ręce na piersi i pochylając się do tyłu, do czasu, gdy leżała na swoich plecach na trawie, a nasiona dmuchawca wtykały się w jej włosy i trawa pocierała o jej białą koszulkę. - To urocze!

\- Nie bądź głupia, - powiedział jej surowo Louis. - Nie jestem Romeo.

\- Och, to wiem. - Hannah podniosła się, chichocząc, i strząsnęła parę kępek trawy ze swojej koszulki. Spojrzała na niego figlarnie i oznajmiła: - Ty byłbyś Julią.

Louis sięgnął w jej stronę - nie obchodziło go to, że była dziewczyną; on był gejem i byłoby to społecznie możliwe do przyjęcia, gdyby ją uderzył.

Śmiejąc się, Hannah wstała i zaczęła tańcząc oddalać się od niego, i po paru kolejnych sekundach irytacji, usiadł z powrotem z westchnieniem, znowu wprawiając huśtawkę w ruch. Przez około minutę, Louis huśtał się na twardym czarnym siedzeniu w ciszy, patrząc ponuro w ziemię.

\- Zapomnijcie o tym - powiedział, próbując nie brzmieć smutno. - Nic z tego nie będzie.

Stan poklepał go po ramieniu. - Nie poddawaj się, stary.

\- Tak - zgodziła się Hannah. - Tak czy siak? - przechyliła się do tyłu dramatycznie - miłość zawsze znajdzie sposób.

Louis prychnął w niewierze i przybliżył do siebie butelkę tequili. Jeśli miłość znajdzie sposób na wyciągnięcie Harry'ego z więzienia i wsadzenie go do jego łóżka, oficjalnie porzuci psychologię i zostanie świadkiem Jehowy.


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Anne spojrzała z niepokojem na swojego syna ze swojej strony stołu pomiędzy nimi. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Jego rękawy były odwinięte do dołu, ukrywając bandaże na jego nadgarstkach, ale oczywiście wiedziała, że tam były, a on wyglądał trochę dziewczęco z materiałem okrywającym jego ręce tak, że widoczne były tylko końcówki jego szczupłych palców. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego czy głodnego, czy zmartwionego, tak jak podczas jej paru ostatnich wizyt; jego włosy były nieskazitelnie czyste, każdy uśmiech dosięgał jego oczu i dotykał ją prawdziwym ciepłem, a on już nie siedział zgarbiony na swoim krześle, jakby bał się, że zostanie zauważony. Mówiąc szczerze, byłaby całkowicie zadowolona z jego zachowania, jeśli nie byłby tak absurdalnie rozproszony.

Skupienie się na ich rozmowie zdawało się być poza jego możliwościami; słuchał uważnie, ale gdyby nawiązała do czegoś, o czym wspomniała tylko parę minut temu, jego czoło zmarszczyłoby się ze zdezorientowaniem. Był widocznie niezdolny do odtworzenia czegokolwiek, nad czym dyskutowali przez ostatnie piętnaście minut, a to ogromnie ją martwiło - gdy stale się rozglądał, jakby był tam ktoś, kogo oczekiwał zobaczyć.

Liam przechodził obok czwarty raz, gdy zauważył Harry'ego rozglądającego się z uwagą dookoła pomieszczenia zamiast słuchającego tego, co było mu mówiono. Celowo zboczył z kursu, przerywając swoje spokojne przemierzanie pokoju w tę i z powrotem, by przejść koło stołu Harry'ego. Gdy przechodził koło chłopaka z kręconymi włosami i jego zaniepokojoną mamą, cmoknął do siebie z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego kłopoczesz się, szukając go, Harry; wiesz, że to jego dzień wolny.

Przełykając ślinę, Harry przytaknął i szybko zwrócił swoją uwagę ponownie na Anne, jego policzki nabierały koloru, gdy udawał, że nic nie usłyszał. Z zaciekawieniem przypatrując się swojemu synowi, oglądała jego zawstydzoną minę przez parę sekund, próbując rozgryźć znaczenie jego reakcji. Harry zawsze był łatwy do zinterpretowania i Anne uważała się za eksperta w rozszyfrowywaniu jego emocji z najmniejszych ruchów. Jednak, gdy zauważyła zarumienioną twarz Harry'ego niezręczną atmosferę, musiała przyznać się do porażki.

\- Kogo szukasz, kochanie?

\- Nikogo - wymamrotał Harry.

Anne uniosła brew. - Nikogo, hmm?

\- Dokładnie - powiedział pewnie Harry. - Nikogo.

\- A czy “nikt” jest atrakcyjnym nikim?

Pośpiesznie unikał jej wzroku, więc Anne wzięła to za tak.

\- Mów dalej. Jaki jest?

Ignorując jej pytanie z determinacją, Harry powiedział głośno: - Jak tam Gemma?

Zwykle, Anne poddałaby się okazji na dumne przedstawienie osiągnięć swojej córki komukolwiek, kto by słuchał - i kilku ludziom, którzy by tego nie robili, gdyby dała im szansę na sprzeciw - ale była zaintrygowana zachowaniem Harry'ego.

\- No dalej. Kim on jest? - Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. - Polubiłabym go? Jest seksowny?

Harry wiercił się. - Maaaaaaamo.

\- Nie przestanę o tym gadać. Chcę wiedzieć.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, mamo.

\- Będę robiła ci wstyd aż mi powiesz.

\- Dawaj.

Anne zmarszczyła swój nos. - Jesteś taki niemiły dla swojej starej mamy.

\- Nie przesadzaj - prychnął. - Nie jesteś stara.

Jakby udowadniając, że ma rację, Zayn przeszedł obok nich ze swoimi dłońmi schowanymi głęboko w kieszeniach, uniósł brwi na jej widok i gwizdnął zaczepnie. Anne przewróciła oczami i zachichotała, gdy Harry stał się jasno szkarłatny - tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż jego mama była atrakcyjna, nie znaczyło, że chciał widzieć, jak jego koledzy z nią flirtują. Wykonując gwałtowny gest w kierunku Zayna w sposób, który sugerował bolesną i wczesną śmierć, Harry potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

\- Chociaż podaj mi jego imię? - błagała Anne.

Harry uparcie potrząsnął głową i posłał ogólne spojrzenie dookoła pokoju, po prostu z czystego nawyku.

Niall, siedzący parę stołów dalej, zauważył jego poszukujący wzrok. - Hej, Harry!

\- Tak?

\- Louisa dzisiaj nie ma, tak?

Zmartwiony, Harry wrzucił przerażony wzrok w stronę swojej mamy, która uśmiechała się złośliwie w satysfakcji.

\- Nie - powiedział słabo Harry, tak cicho, że Niall ledwo go usłyszał.

\- Więc dlaczego go szukasz? Szukasz Louisa, prawda?

Po skrępowanym wzruszeniu ramionami, Harry szybko odwrócił się - i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z największym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział na twarzy swojej matki. Harry mógł rozpoznać swój własny szczęśliwy uśmiech w minie swojej mamy; widział, po kim go ma.

\- Kim jest Louis?

\- Nikim.

Ściągnęła surowo swoje usta.

Harry westchnął. - Jest moim psychiatrą - przyznał.

\- …Och.

\- Ta - zgodził się cierpko.

\- Ale go lubisz, prawda?

\- Jasne. Jest świetny.

\- Harry. Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Tak, lubię go! - powiedział niecierpliwie Harry.

Anne była teraz ostrożna. - Ale… wiesz, że nie możesz…

Jego mina była powściągliwa; nie złapał jej wzroku.

\- Harry, - powiedziała ostrożnie - bycie zakochanym jest całkowicie w porządku. Nie musisz się tego wstydzić… do tego czasu, aż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że pomiędzy waszą dwójką nic nie może się wydarzyć.

\- Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dlaczego miałby chcieć się ze mną umawiać? Jest starszy, na początek - i jest naprawdę mądry i śmieszny, i przystojny. Wiem, że nie mam u niego szansy. To nie moja liga.

\- Cicho! - zganiła go. - Nie o to mi chodziło! Nikt nie jest nie z twojej ligi, Harry. Miałam na myśli, że… jeśli ty i on weszlibyście w związek, który nie byłby do końca profesjonalny… mógłby stracić swoją pracę. Miałby wpis do akt; mógłby sam wylądować w więzieniu.

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry z przygnębieniem. Próbował zapomnieć o tej części; to była po prostu kolejna przeszkoda, która zdawała się postanowić, żeby zatrzymać jego i Louisa od bycia razem.

\- Nie bądź takinieszczęśliwy! To nie koniec świata. Jeśli jest od ciebie starszy, jest szansa, że i tak nie bylibyście dobrze dobraną parą. Znajdziesz kogoś innego; kiedy wyjdziesz z tego miejsca, założę się, że postawisz krok na ulicy i wpadniesz prosto w ramiona kogoś innego - powiedziała zachęcająco, pocierając jego ramię.

\- To tylko różnica dwóch lat - wymamrotał pochmurnie Harry - ale westchnął ciężko. Może miała rację.

Robiąc sympatyczną minę, Anne czekała, aż chłopak pozbiera swoje myśli. Po krótkiej przerwie, Harry podniósł wzrok i wymusił uśmiech.

\- Więc… nie powiedziałaś mi co tam u Gem.

 

* * * * * * 

Louis przyszedł do swojej pracy, czując zażenowanie. Wiedział, że nikt nie mógł widzieć jego rozmowy z jego przyjaciółmi poprzedniego dnia, ale to nie powstrzymało go od przejmowania się tym. Biorąc głęboki oddech, trzymał swoją głowę wysoko i próbował udać pewność siebie, gdy wszedł do budynku.

Prawie wpadł na zespół ludzi, którzy pomagali w przeprowadzce Zayna, wynosząc jego rzeczy z jego celi i następnie idąc z nimi w dół korytarza. Z zaciekawieniem, Louis podążył za nimi i ku jego zaskoczeniu, zauważył, że Zayn stał w celi Nialla, ścieląc łóżko na dole i bez przerwy mówiąc do zdezorientowanego, ale widocznie zadowolonego, Nialla.

\- Cześć, ludzie. Co się dzieje? - zapytał Louis.

\- Zayn się wprowadza! - zapowiedział szczęśliwie Niall.

Louis był zdezorientowany. - Zayn, myślałem, że on już ma kolegę z celi.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Powiedzmy, że mieliśmy… konflikt. Teraz nie za bardzo się lubimy.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Może od ostatniej nocy, kiedy wrzeszczeli obelgi w swoim kierunku do wczesnego rana i Tom o mało nie uderzył Zayna w twarz - zasugerował cicho Niall.

Zayn wykrzywił twarz. - Nigdy by my się to nie udało. Dean nie musiał go łapać. Dałbym sobie radę.

\- Wiem, stary - powiedział Niall. - Wiem.

\- Więc, wydaje mi się, że wy dwaj będziecie dobrymi kolegami - powiedział radośnie Louis.

\- Mam nadzieję.

\- Oczywiście, że będziemy! - zadecydował Niall.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, że zapytam, dlaczego ty i Tom się rozeszliście?

Kaszląc z zakłopotania, Zayn odwrócił wzrok. - Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale… w pewnym sensie mam coś przeciwko. Naprawdę nie chcę o tym gadać.

\- Okej, to fair. - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. - Słuchajcie, ludzie, muszę iść. Pogadamy później, tak?

Zaczął przechadzać się bez celu w dół korytarza, gdy głos za nim zatrzymał go w drodze.

\- Hej, Louis!

\- Cześć, Liam. - Zatrzymując się, Louis uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku. - Chyba zawarliście parę nowych układów względem spania.

\- Hmmm? Och, tak! Zayn i Niall. To musiało się stać; Zayn i Tom byli gotowi zabić się nawzajem ostatniej nocy. Oprócz tego, Niall zasługiwał na kolegę z celi; było mi przykro, że był sam. Znam go i Zayn nie będzie miał żadnych problemów; Niall jest świetnym dzieciakiem, może zaprzyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek.

Myślę, że nie rozważałeś… umieszczenia go z Harry’m? - próba Louisa, by zabrzmieć swobodnie skończyła się fiaskiem.

\- Z Harry’m? Dlaczego?

\- Lubią się. I Harry też musi czuć się samotnie.

\- Nie zrobilibyśmy tego. Harry nie jest zupełnie materiałem na kolegę z celi, jeśli mam być szczery. Pamiętasz, że krzyczy w śnie? A kiedy nie robi tego, to chrapie… albo mamrocze. To nie byłoby fair. Niall nie zmrużyłby oka, gdyby dzielił pokój z Harry’m.

\- Och.

\- Tak czy siak, to była niezła myśl.

\- Tak. - Louis westchnął. - Słuchaj, muszę iść - do zobaczenia.

Oczywiście, nie musiał nigdzie iść; po prostu chciał być przez chwilkę sam. Liam przytaknął i odwrócił się, a Louis zaczął iść w kierunku swojego biura, pozwalając swoim myślom na odpłynięcie. Kilkoro ludzi pomachało w jego kierunku, a on rzucił im automatyczny uśmiech, ale tak naprawdę nie skupiał się na nich; mogliby wystawić mu środkowy palec przed twarzą, a on i tak by się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, czy Harry czuł się samotnie, będąc jedynym, który śpi sam… i uśmiechał się do siebie, gdy pomyślał, że chętnie by to zmienił, gdyby nadarzyła się taka okazja.


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Nad biurkiem, Harry i Louis toczyli bitwę na spojrzenia. Żaden z nich nie przyznał się na głos do tej dziecinnej gry, lecz patrzyli na siebie nawzajem bez mrugnięcia okiem przez parę dobrych minut i siedzieli nieruchomo w miejscu, czekali. Ręce Louisa leżały na biurku i lekko przesuwały się wprzód, podczas gdy Harry rozłożył się na swoim krześle i obserwował go ze zrelaksowaną, otwartą miną. Z ich dwójki, Harry najmniej obawiał się okazać swoje uczucia; nie bał się barku aprobaty, gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o myślach, przechodzących przez jego głowę na temat posiadacza niebieskich oczu, którym się przyglądał. Louis powoli skubał swoją dolną wargę, przyglądając się Harry'emu: jego usta były jedyną częścią jego ciała, która się poruszała; wstrzymywał oddech. Nie odezwali się odkąd Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia i zajął swoje siedzenie, a Louis czuł się z tą ciszą dobrze. Wykorzystał okazję, by gruntownie przyjrzeć się Harry'emu. Jego oczy świeciły się od wewnątrz przez emocję; miłość, szczęście, śmiech i nawet nutka pragnienia. Drżąc lekko przez intensywność wzroku szmaragdowych oczu, Louis wziął głęboki wdech i nerwowo polizał swoje wargi, wiedząc, że nie powinien być tak bardzo zafascynowany oczami Harry'ego. Jego wzrok ostrożnie powędrował wyżej, by objąć resztę twarzy Harry'ego z dziwnym rodzajem ekscytacji mrowiącej głęboko go w brzuchu, jednak nie był do końca pewien dlaczego tak się działo. Jego wzrok spoczywał na twarzy Harry'ego i Louis zatrzymał go tam, by to wszystko strawić. Kilka czekoladowo-brązowych loków spadło na czoło Harry'ego, jeden z nich szczególnie łapiąc uwagę Louisa, ponieważ lekko przysłaniał jedno oko. Jednak, był on jednym z wielu; każdy wyglądał niewiarygodnie delikatnie i tak lśniąco… Louis chciał ich dotknąć, wziąć garść jedwabistych brązowych loków i czuć jak prześlizgują się pomiędzy jego palcami. Oceniając, Louis pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi pójść w dół, pragnąć całego Wizualnego Doświadczenia Harry'ego Stylesa. Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, która złapała jego uwagę była szyja Harry'ego, chociaż brzmiało to dziwnie. Kochał szyję Harry'ego; po prostu było tutaj tak dużo olśniewających rzeczy. Wspaniałe obojczyki, które mogłeś naprawdę zobaczyć, ale nie w ten ohydny sposób, naszyjniki, które zawsze nosił… a potem ta linia szczęki, dobry Boże. Louis spędził masę swojego czasu myśląc o tym. Ale w końcu przeniósł swój wzrok wyżej i seksowność uderzyła go niczym kule: bum, bum, bum. Perfekcyjne obracające się zielone oczy - bum. Nos, który aż prosił się o stuknięcie, kiedy tylko nakładał ten bezczelny uśmiech - bum. Wargi, które zostały stworzone, by dawać najsłodsze z pocałunków; wargi, które były piękne, gdy uśmiechał się lub gdy był zagniewany, lub nawet, gdy płakał; wargi, o których Louis śnił w nocy i które chciał, żeby dotykały jego - bum. I, Boże, dołeczki - bum.

To wszystko zajęło Louisowi tylko kilka sekund do podziwiania.

W odpowiedzi, Harry odwzajemniał każde tlące się spojrzenie długim, gwałtownym spojrzeniem; przyglądał się Louisowi tak dokładnie, jak Louis przyglądał się jemu. Harry był perfekcjonistą i szczegóły dla niego coś znaczyły, więc każda sekunda obserwacji była spędzona na szczegółowym badaniu każdego detalu na twarzy Louisa, zapisując je w pamięci. Włosy Louisa potrzebowały obcięcia; jedwabiste, brązowe końcówki wisiały nad jego ciemnymi, zamglonymi niebieskimi oczami. Jego wargi wyglądały na delikatne; były bladoróżowe i gdy usta Louisa ściskały się, kiedy myślał, stawały się białe. Z zaciekawieniem, Harry dotknął swoich własnych warg koniuszkiem jednego palca. Nie wyglądały na delikatne nawet w najmniejszym stopniu - podczas gdy Louis miał wargi jak dziewczyna; różane i jedwabiste w dotyku. Najmniejsza myśl o tym, jakby to było, gdyby dotknąć te usta swoimi sprawiła, że serce Harry'ego zaczęło ścigać się, oczekując czegoś, co nigdy nie mogło nadejść; podniósł się na swoim krześle, walcząc z pragnieniem podniesienia się i zarzucenia swoich rąk dookoła szyi Louisa i pocałowania go pomimo wszystkiego. Ciężko przełykając ślinę, by oddalić od siebie prawie obezwładniającą desperację rosnącą w jego klatce piersiowej, skierował swoją uwagę na świecące błękitne oczy Louisa; o wiele bezpieczniejsze i bardziej niewinne miejsce na przyglądanie się. Przypominały mu wir wodny, ciemny i burzliwy, wypełniony namiętnym ogniem, który zapierał Harry'emu dech w piersiach, nawet jeśli odmówił wiary w to, że pragnienie w oczach Louisa było skierowane na niego.

Nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że praktycznie ślinili się na widok siebie nawzajem przez okres czasu, który był raczej za długi, by można go było łatwo wyjaśnić, obaj odwrócili wzrok, Louis szybko spojrzał na drzwi, jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś zaraz wpadnie do pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Harry studiował podłogę, jakby była to najbardziej interesująca rzecz, jaką widział w swoim życiu. Pomimo swojego zażenowania, zaśmiał się cichutko, i nawet Louis uśmiechnął się lekko z rozbawieniem przez swój brak samodyscypliny.

\- O czym chcesz dzisiaj porozmawiać? - zaoferował, czując, że słodka cisza trwała trochę za długo.

Harry wyglądał na zdenerwowanego; ostrożnie trzymał swoje oczy wbite w podłogę i kręcił młynki palcami, a jego dłonie leżały na jego kolanach. Przez chwilę nic nie robił, podczas gdy próbował zebrać się na odwagę - kiedy w końcu zakaszlał z niepokojem i powiedział: - Myślałem, że… moglibyśmy porozmawiać o miłości?

Louisowi zaparło dech w piersiach, jego serce zamarło w połowie uderzenia, a jego płuca zapomniały, jak powinny pracować. Przez parę bolesnych sekund, ostrożnie obserwował Harry'ego, ale dziwny rodzaj szczęścia i ukłucie nadziei przepłynęło przez niego. - Tak, jasne, jak dla mnie może być - udało mu się powiedzieć słabo.

\- Uważasz, że można zakochać się w kimś, kogo nie do końca znasz? - zapytał Harry.

Zastanawiał się przez moment. - Nie wierzę w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Może pożądanie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ale sądzę, że jest możliwe, by zakochać się w kimś bardzoszybko.

\- Tak. - Harry zgodził się szybko. Umilkł. - Co z prawdziwą miłością? Wierzysz w nią?

Pytanie było słodkie, prawie dziecięco niewinne; Louis uśmiechnął się. - Tak. Tak, wierzę. Wierzę, że jest tu ktoś dla każdego; po prostu musisz znaleźć właściwą osobę.

\- Nawet jeśli inni ludzie by tego nie popierali?

\- Dlaczego miałoby to robić jakąś różnicę? To nie ma nic wspólnego z nikim innym. Jeżeli dwójka ludzi, która jest w związku uważa, że to dobre, jeżeli są w sobie zakochani i nie zamierzają zmienić zdania, jeżeli znaleźli kogoś idealnego dla siebie, jakie prawo mają inni, żeby się wtrącać?

\- Społeczeństwo jest bezwzględne - zauważył Harry.

\- Społeczeństwo musi się nauczyć, żeby nie wtykać nos w nieswoje sprawy.

Wargi Harry'ego zadrgały w uśmiechu; podobała mu się ta odpowiedź.

\- Więc… różnica wieku nie przeszkadzałaby ci?

\- Nie. Znaczy, okej, są granice - jeśli to różnica wieku, w której nie możecie nawiązać kontaktu, wtedy związek nie zadziała. Ale wiek jest tylko liczbą; co za różnica w którym roku się urodziłeś? Parę lat nie sprawia różnicy.

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że dociekliwe pytania Harry'ego były związane z ich sytuacją i zaczynał mieć motylki w brzuchu, ekscytacja w nim rosła, gdy zastanawiał się czy ta rozmowa na pewno zmierza w tym kierunku, w którym myślał. Jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, ta wiedza nie wpłynęła na jego odpowiedzi; odpowiadał całkowicie szczerze na wątpliwości Harry'ego.

\- A co ze… - pewność siebie Harry'ego zawiodła go.

Cierpliwie, Louis czekał.

Ponownie kaszląc z niezręczności tej sytuacji, Harry wymamrotał: - A co ze związkami tej samej płci? Czy to… znaczy, sprzeciwiasz się temu?

Louis parsknął. - Byłoby przejawem hipokryzji z mojej strony, gdybym się temu sprzeciwiał. Nie jestem hetero.

\- Nie jesteś? - zapytał z przejęciem Harry, a jego cała twarz rozjaśniła się.

\- Nie. Nigdy nie byłem i jestem całkowicie pewien, że nigdy nie będę.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Harry, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedział to na głos. Zarumienił się, a Louis ugryzł się w wargę, by zatrzymać uśmiech. Harry był absurdalnie zadowolony; jego dołeczki w policzkach ukazały się, gdy uśmiechnął się ujmująco z przyjemności, jego spojrzenie płonęło na Louisie i patrzył na niego w górę i w dół z nowym entuzjazmem. To było jakby zniknęło parę jego barier i całkowicie zaprzestał bycie subtelnym; równie dobrze mógłby zacząć ślinić się. To było w pewnym sensie słodkie i Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc jego słodką minę.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś… znaczy… co sądzisz o, em… alternatywnych związkach?

\- Masz na myśli, jak, ludzie o odmiennej tożsamości płciowej, niż ta, która wynika z ich płci? Nie przeszkadza mi to. A przynajmniej w teorii; nigdy nie wcieliłem tego pomysłu w życie.

\- Nie, miałem na myśli… związki uczeń/nauczyciel. Ten rodzaj.

\- Och - powiedział Louis. - Cóż, jak powiedziałem, nie możesz nic poradzić na to, w kim się zakochujesz. Musiałby tu być pewien rodzaj dyskrecji. I jeśli uczeń byłby niepełnoletni, byłoby to całkowicie platoniczne; uważam, że seks z niepełnoletnimi jest głupi. Gdy jesteś młody nie chcesz tracić czasu i pchasz się w rzeczy, na które nie jesteś gotów. Ale jeśli uczeń jest w dobrym wieku i nauczyciel nie wykorzystuje go… - wzruszył ramionami. - Jaką krzywdę to wyrządza? 

Harry przytaknął.

\- Oczywiście, jest to nielegalne - dodał Louis.

\- Oczywiście - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

Przestali udawać, że ich dyskusja była czysto hipotetyczna; obaj wiedzieli, że każda pytanie, które zadał Harry było związane z nimi, od różnicy wieku do zakazanego związku, który nie był pomiędzy nauczycielem i uczniem, a psychologiem i pacjentem. Próbując nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, Louis z nadzieją czekał, by zobaczyć czy Harry będzie kontynuował swoje przepytywanie. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

\- Nie będę jakiś dziwny i nie będę zarzekał się, że się w tobie zakochałem, - obiecał Harry, - ponieważ nie poznałem cię jeszcze jak należy. Ale… z pewnością żywię do ciebie jakieś uczucia.

\- Jaki rodzaj uczuć? - zapytał Louis. - Mówimy o fizycznych czy…?

\- Nie… nie całkowicie. - przyznał Harry. - Uważam, że jesteś atrakcyjny - oczywiście, że tak! Ale nie chodzi tylko o to. Nie żywię do ciebie uczuć tylko… dlatego, że jesteś seksowny. - Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - To te rzeczy, które mówisz. Nie mogę tego nawet wytłumaczyć. Sprawiasz, że znów czuję się człowiekiem. Tak wiele osób traktuje mnie inaczej przez to, co zrobiłem; nie mogą spojrzeć mi w oczy albo boją się mnie zezłościć. Traktujesz mnie tak, jak traktujesz wszystkich innych i nie mogę ci za to wystarczająco podziękować.

Louis nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż być rozbawionym tym oświadczeniem; z pewnością nie traktował Harry'ego tak samo, jak wszystkich innych. Troszczył się o niego o wiele głębiej i bardziej desperacko niż ktokolwiek inny - ludzie jak Niall i Zayn i Liam byli jego przyjaciółmi, ale Harry był czymś więcej niż to. Harry sprawiał, że czuł się szczęśliwy i absurdalnie pogmatwany w środku, i nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy jego myśli nie były stale pełne tęsknych myśli o kręconych włosach Harry'ego, olśniewających oczach i ciągłym wesołym flirtowaniu.

\- Niezupełnie tak, jak wszystkich innych - poprawił go z uśmiechem.

\- Może i nie - zgodził się Harry, również uśmiechając się.

\- Myślę, że też coś do ciebie czuję - przyznał Louis.

\- Pomimo, że jestem mordercą?

\- Dziwacznie to brzmi, ale chyba to już mnie tak bardzo nie obchodzi.

Przez chwilę, obserwowali się z zainteresowaniem. Louis zastanawiał się, czy mógłby przyzwoicie zacząć flirtować z młodszym chłopakiem, i czy to było to, co Harry chciał. Słabe rozbawienie pojawiło się w minie Harry'ego, gdy przyglądał się Louisowi; wydawało się, jakby myślał o tym samym. Jednak żaden z nich nie zaczął się droczyć; po prostu siedzieli i czekali. Na początku, Harry był niecierpliwy, pragnąć, aby jeden z nich przemówił - ale po chwili, zaczął się relaksować i w końcu powrócił do patrzenia na Louisa, jak to robił zanim zaczął mówić, i z zadowoleniem przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Zrobimy coś z tym? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry. - Czy po prostu będziemy udawać, że ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca?

\- Twoja wiara w moją powściągliwość jest całkiem słodka. Nie sądzę, że mógłbym wrócić do bycia twoim psychiatrą, gdybym spróbował. Czego nie mam zamiaru robić.

\- Więc, co robimy?

Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. - Nie musimy nic robić. Ale moglibyśmy być… nami. W związku.

\- Jeżeli ktoś by się dowiedział, dostałoby się nam - wymamrotał Louis.

\- Więc nie dajmy się złapać - powiedział prosto Harry.

Louis prychnął. - Sprawiasz, że to brzmi tak łatwo.

\- Mogłoby być. Nic nie musi się zmienić, nie zupełnie. Nie musimy zachowywać się inaczej. Czuję się… inaczej, kiedy jestem obok ciebie. Jeszcze cię nie kocham; w pewnym sensie nadal jesteśmy nieznajomymi. Ale chciałbym cię lepiej poznać. - Uśmiechnął się. - Zawsze możemy zacząć jako bliscy przyjaciele i potem zobaczyć, co się stanie. Kto wie? Może pewnego dnia będziemy mogli mieć coś poważnego. Może pewnego dnia wyjdę z tego miejsca. Zostało mi dziesięć lat, ale jeśli będę się dobrze zachowywał, mogą skrócić mi wyrok… Będę wolnym człowiekiem, Louis. Mógłbym spędzić moją wolność z tobą… jeśli chcesz. - Spojrzał nieśmiało na Louisa.

Urzeczony tym pomysłem, Louis zastanawiał się nad nim przez chwilę. Życie z Harry’m… to wyglądało ledwo niemożliwie. Ale w tym samym czasie, czuł otaczające go ciepło, gdy o tym myślał. Budzenie się obok Harry'ego, spędzanie każdego dnia z nim, zasypianie w jego ramionach… ledwie znał Harry'ego, ale sama myśl sprawiła, że pragnął to zrobić i spędzić każdą sekundę każdego dnia w objęciach Harry'ego.

\- Podoba mi się to - powiedział. - Ale… przyjaciele? Na serio?

Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Przyjaciele z przywilejami.

\- To dosyć ryzykowne.

\- To prawda… okej, więc, będę ci winien te przywileje. - Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Ale co z tym? Nie złamałem prawa od ponad dwóch lat; muszę trochę nadrobić.

Louis nie odpowiedział - ale wysłał całusa z tkliwością w odpowiedzi, a Harry uśmiechnął się czule w jego stronę. Gdy Louis potrząsnął głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech, zauważył, że był to niezwykle zły pomysł i Harry Styles wpędzi go do grobu.


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Nieme rozmowy szybko stawały się mocną stroną Harry'ego i Louisa; było coś dziwacznie odważnego w flirtowaniu tak śmiało pod nosami wszystkich ludzi w więzieniu, nawet pomimo, iż było to prawdopodobnie niebezpieczne i sami prosili się o kłopoty. Było to takie ekscytujące i praktycznie uzależniające; robili to bez zastanawiania się nad konsekwencjami. Pomimo ich oczywistego drażnienia się i długich spojrzeń, które sobie rzucali kiedykolwiek nie było pomiędzy nimi dużej odległości, nie wyglądało na to, aby ktokolwiek coś podejrzewał. To sprawiło, że Harry stał się lekkomyślny; oczarowany wizją posiadania sekretnego kochanka, obnosił się swoim pociągiem do swojego psychologa dookoła wszystkich, bezwstydnie kusząc chłopaka do poziomu, który był nieosiągalny dla wszystkich, których Louis wcześniej spotkał. Myślał o sobie jak o flirciarzu; zwykle robił całkowicie skandaliczne rzeczy, nazywając je flirtem, ale Harry był na własnym poziomie - Louis musiał ganić go za bycie zbyt oczywistym więcej niż raz, tak jak wtedy, gdy Harry złapał jego spojrzenie z drugiego końca pokoju, puścił mu oczko i rzucił bezgłośne “Hej, piękny” w powietrze, kończąc to wysłaniem mu buziaka. Na szczęście, nikt nie zauważył tego gestu, ale Louis wygłosił Harry'emu ponad dziesięciominutowe kazanie podczas jednej z ich sesji, zanim całkowicie zaskoczył go pewien żartobliwy komentarz i ponownie wrócili do głupiego przekomarzania się.

Louis zaczął żyć dla swoich tygodniowych dwudziestu minut z Harry’m; dzięki majstrowaniu przy zegarze na korytarzu przed jego biurem, udawało mu się przemycić dodatkowe pół godziny do każdej sesji lub czasem więcej; strażnicy ustawieni na zewnątrz nie byli najmądrzejsi, pomimo iż raz widział Liama unoszącego brwi w zdezorientowaniu i pukającego palcem w swój zegarek w szczęśliwy dzień, w który udało im się ukraść całe trzy kwadranse zanim Harry został wezwany i odesłany z powrotem do głównego obszaru z innymi więźniami.

Te cenne chwile, które razem porywali, były wypełnione rozmowami wartymi trwania wiele godzin, upchniętymi w czasie paru minut; każdy z nich był zdeterminowany, by zrozumieć drugiego tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, a rozmawiali na tematy począwszy od ich rodzin i przyjaciół do ulubionych rodzajów jedzenia. Różnili się w tylu sprawach - a jednak byli także uderzająco podobni, nawet pomimo, iż nigdy nie zrobili nic więcej poza trzymaniem się za rękę, Louis czuł, jakby mógł wierzyć Harry'emu we wszystkim. Dzielił się z nim sekretami, o których nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby wyjawić innej osobie, a w zamian Harry zwierzał mu się do czasu, w którym nie zostało już nic do powiedzenia. To wtedy zaczęli czuć się spokojnie w swoim towarzystwie; wiedząc wszystko, co tylko mogli, łagodnie wpadli w łatwą rutynę. Louis mówił Harry'emu o głupich rzeczach, które wydyrzały się na zewnątrz, od celebrytów do eskapad jego własnej rodziny - Harry zawsze był rozbawiony opowiadaniami o wygłupach Daisy i Phoebe - podczas gdy Harry dowiadywał się o każdym możliwym fragmencie więziennej plotki i natychmiast wyjawiał go Louisowi. Pomiędzy nimi uformował się dziwny rodzaj więzi; stali się sobie tak bliscy, że Harry był poruszony, gdy musiał spędzić chociaż dzień bez rozmowy z Louisem, a Louis czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy znajdował się daleko od młodszego chłopaka przez zbyt długi czas, pomimo iż obaj zgodzili się, że to on lepiej ukrywał swoje uczucia.

Nawet mówienie stało się niepotrzebne po pierwszych paru tygodniach. Louis namawiał, by ruszyć sprawy trochę dalej, a to namawianie wyrażało się w chęci do siedzenia i w prawie przerażający sposób gapienia się na Harry'ego przez długą i najchętniej nieprzerwaną ilość czasu. Jeżeli ktokolwiek przeszkodził mu, gdy przyglądał się Harry'emu, natychmiast wpadał w okropny nastrój, warcząc na wszystkich i zadziwiając kogokolwiek, kto próbował przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Zaprzeczając, kiedy mógł, Harry uważał to za komiczne i czasem, tylko żeby wkurzyć, wstawał i od niechcenia przechadzał się dookoła, a następnie śmiał się tak, że prawie upadał na widok głowy Louisa podskakującej w górę i w dół, gdy uparcie próbował utrzymywać swój wzrok na Harry’m. To przysporzyło Harry'emu parę dziwacznych spojrzeń od wszystkich ludzi, którzy nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego się śmiał, a Louis w tym czasie po prostu robił kwaśną minę, a czasem “strzelał focha”, co tylko sprawiało, że Harry śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Oczywiście, Louis nie chciał pozwolić, żeby uszło mu TO na sucho. Więc kiedy Harry był upchnięty na stołówce, jedząc, Louis radośnie przechadzał się po korytarzu, robiąc długie, zdecydowane kroki, następnie od niechcenia częstował się jakimś jedzeniem - a potem jadł je tak prowokacyjnie, jak tylko mógł. Czasem wyglądał ponętnie; czasem wyglądał jak idiota, ale z pewnego powodu, wszystko, co wiązało się z poruszającymi się ustami Louisa fascynowało Harry'ego i po prostu gapił się jak kretyn, zapominając o własnym jedzeniu, więc gdy już sobie przypomniał, co miał robić i spojrzał w dół na swój talerz, zwykle odkrywał, że albo jego jedzenie wystygło, albo Niall zjadł mu połowę posiłku. Pewnego razu, Harry był tak zajęty patrzeniem, jak Louis zjada pałeczkę chlebową* w zwolnionym tempie, że gdy spojrzał na swoje jedzenie, jego talerz był całkowicie pusty, a Niall niewinnie patrzył w sufit z okruszkami kanapki Harry'ego dookoła jego ust. Louis wybuchł śmiechem, naturalnie, a zniesmaczenie wymalowane na twarzy Harry'ego rozbawiło go tak bardzo, że wpadł na ścianę i uderzył się o nią głową tak mocno, że prawie przyprawił się o wstrząs mózgu.

Te głupie, krótkie chwile mogły zdawać się błahymi dla kogoś z zewnątrz, ale dla Harry'ego i Louisa były wszystkim. Czego nie ośmielili się powiedzieć, wyrażali poprzez gesty i to była rzecz, która mogła być łatwo wyjaśniona jako żart - nie tak, jak rzeczy, które miały miejsce w środku bezpiecznego biura.

To nie było nic choć trochę intymnego; tak naprawdę, w ogóle nic fizycznego się pomiędzy nimi nie wydarzyło. Ale długie przerwy wypełnione żądzą, łatwowierne spojrzenia, które sobie rzucali, dziwne cichutkie szepty, które zdradzały jak bardzo się sobie zwierzali, i te małe chwile synchronizacji, gdy naśladowali swoją mowę ciała i jednomyślnie zaczynali mówić - te wszystkie rzeczy, jeśli chodziło o Louisa, były bardziej intymne niż najbardziej namiętne objęcia. Nie wymieniłby tych chwili na nic innego - nawet na prawdziwe objęcie, prawdziwy pocałunek zamiast tęsknej fantazji wywołanej w jego wyobraźni. To nie tak, że nie chciał pocałować Harry'ego - chciał, i to tak bardzo, że było to wręcz bolesne. Czasem jego klatka piersiowa bolała, bo jego serce waliło tak mocno, z przemocą bijąc o jego pierś, jakby próbowało wylecieć, a jego wargi wydawały się mrowić przez niewytłumaczalne gorąco, w coraz bardziej znajomej postawie, drżąc w niekontrolowany sposób z pragnienia. Nawet spojrzenie ze strony Harry'ego mogło sprawić, że stawał się jednym, wielkim obolałym bałaganem. Jednak pomimo swojego życzenia, zadowalał się jedynie samymi marzeniami, ponieważ wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie ta chwila, to będzie to bardziej perfekcyjne niż najznakomitsza fantazja, która przyjdzie mu do głowy. Harry zdawał dzielić się jego zdanie; nigdy nie narzekał, pomimo iż Louis czasem przyłapywał go na pocieraniu jego ust ze smutnym uśmiechem, a okazjonalnie załapywał to też jego oddech i wzdychał z tęsknotą. Te małe ruchy byłyby zgubą dla Louisa; jego siła woli zaczęła maleć z każdym oddechem, który opuszczał usta Harry'ego, a kiedy Harry obrażał się z frustracji, jelita Louisa zawiązywały się w supeł, jego serce pędziło w dół brzucha, jego całe ciało falowało z dreszczy pragnienia i musiał błyskawicznie to rozchodzić, aby się ogarnąć. Działo się to coraz bardziej regularnie.

Trwali w ten sposób przez ponad miesiąc, podczas gdy Louis kręcił się po więziennych korytarzach z marzycielską miną na twarzy. Liam, Zayn i Niall razem wzięli go na stronę, by zapytać go, czy wszystko z nim okej i przekonał każdego z nich, że wszystko jest z nim jak najbardziej w porządku, jest po prostu trochę rozproszony - co było całkowitą prawdą. Liam już nigdy nie kłopotał się, by wyjawić mu swoje obawy dotyczące Harry'ego: Harry był stale w znakomitym humorze i nie bał się tego okazywać. Parę osób patrzyło na niego ponuro, byli po prostu zdenerwowani, ponieważ miał czelność, by radośnie przechadzać się dookoła, uśmiechając się do ludzi i zaczynając rozmowę z najbardziej zrzędliwymi osobami, jakie tylko mógł znaleźć, za czystej zabawy z irytowania ich. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia jego dziecinnym zachowaniem; widok zagniewanego faceta w średnim wieku, w desperacji śpieszącego w stronę toalet, by uciec od lawiny wesołej paplaniny Harry'ego, zawsze sprawiał, że na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech.

Prawie dobili swojej dwumiesięcznej rocznicy swojego tak-jakby-związku i Harry znalazł jakąś wymówkę, dzięki której mógł dostać się do biura Louisa. To było dobrą godzinę temu. Zaczęli rozmowę o filmie, który Louis widział w weekend ze swoimi siostrami i jakoś to się potoczyło, że omawiali wady i zalety ebay'a, którego Harry nie pochwalał. To była dosyć nudna dyskusja, z Harry’m przedstawiającym w otępiających detalach każdą wadę, którą mógł znaleźć w tej stronie i krytykując wszystkie możliwe niebezpieczeństwa i drogi, w których ebay mógłby spowodować bycie ofiarą oszustwa, podwyżki cen lub różnych innych nieszczęść, podczas gdy Louis udawał, że uważał, a w sekrecie pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć. Nie słuchał błędów, które wyliczał Harry i nie miał potrzeby, by dołączyć do kampanii nienawiści skierowanej w kierunku strony internetowej, więc nieobecnie obserwował ruchy warg Harry'ego, gdy on kontynuował wygłaszanie swojego sceptycyzmu na temat wielu błędów ebay'a, które, jak stanowczo uważał, przyćmiewały jego zalety. To stało się takie nudne, że Louis był gotów oderwać sobie uszy, ale dźwięk głosu Harry'ego zmienił jego zdanie; mógł słuchać tego głosu cały czas.

Miał właśnie otworzyć swoją buzię, by przerwać tyradę Harry'ego i zaznaczyć, że ebay ma na celu sprzedawanie głównie produktów z drugiej ręki, po których nie można oczekiwać, by były w nienaruszonym stanie, kiedy w Louisa uderzyło to, że był zakochany w kręcono-włosym idiocie, z którym rozmawiał. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że zamarł w bezruchu i przyglądał się w podziwie Harry'emu, który mówił dalej, o niczym nie wiedząc.

\- …ale wiesz, na serio myślę, że on ma rację. Znaczy, nigdy nie wiesz, co kupujesz na ebay'u, prawda? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Nie wiesz, w jakim stanie może być ten produkt; to mógłby być całkowity śmieć i ty nie miałbyś o tym pojęcia do czasu, w którym by ten przedmiot do ciebie doszedł. Nigdy nie byłem fanem zakupów przez internet. Daj mi dobry stary supermarket jakikolwiek… gapisz się na mnie, wiesz?

Louisowi zajęło parę sekund, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry zadał mu pytanie i gdy już to zauważył, rumienił się raczej jednoznacznie.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Gapisz się - powtórzył swobodnym tonem Harry. - Mam coś na twarzy?

\- Nie.

\- Och, dobrze. - Pauza. - Więc dlaczego się na mnie gapisz?

\- Myślałem - powiedział powoli Louis.

\- Och, Boże, nie rób tego; nie jestem pewien, czy twój mózg może wytrzymać coś takiego. - Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - O czym myślałeś?

Louis odpowiedział natychmiastowo: - O tobie.

\- Oczywiście. O czymś w szczególności związanym ze mną, czy po prostu o mnie w ogóle?

\- Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie dokładny moment, w którym się w tobie zakochałem - ale go nie pamiętam. Wiem tylko, że… kocham cię. - Louis uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Powinien być zmartwiony tymi nowościami; w głębi duszy przyznawał, że zrobiłby wszystko dla tego chłopaka, że troszczył się o Harry'ego bardziej niż troszczył się o siebie. Ograniczał się, zobowiązując się do tego i obciążając się, bo nie mógł już dłużej nawet próbować, by zaprzeczyć swoje uczucia, a umyślnie będąc w związku ze swoim pacjentem łamał prawo. Faktem było to, że Louis zakochał się w Harrym za bardzo, by kłopotać się takimi przyziemnymi sprawami; nadal był oszołomiony nagłym pędem uczuć i wszystkie rozsądne myśli zostały wypędzone z jego głowy. Chciał skakać w górę i w dół, wykrzykując każdą najgłębszą, najciemniejszą myśl światu; chciał ogłosić swoją miłość z każdego dachu każdego drapacza chmur na świecie - ale w tym samym czasie, to wyglądało na sekret, coś do pielęgnowania i trzymania blisko serca na zawsze. Jednak, nie ważne jak bardzo łaknął dyskrecji, była jedna osoba, której musiał o tym powiedzieć.

\- Kocham cię, Harry - powiedział Louis w zadumie. - Ja naprawdę… naprawdę cię kocham.

\- To dobrze, - powiedział łagodnie Harry, przybliżając się do niego i opierając swój podbródek o swoją dłoń - ponieważ, widzisz, ja też cię kocham.

* jeśli ktoś nie wie, to pałeczka chlebowa przypomina w kształcie nasze paluszki, tylko jest grubsza i różni się trochę w smaku (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje z tego, co kiedyś jadłam). :)


	14. Rozdział czternasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis radośnie gwizdał i grał ze sobą w kółko i krzyżyk, kiedy usłyszał złowieszcze skrzypnięcie drzwi do jego biura. Natychmiast przysunął w swoją stronę stosik papierów i rozrzucając kartki po biurku, by zasłonić swój samotny i lekko żałosny sposób na zabicie czasu, starannie umieścił swój długopis na kropkowanej linii na czymś, co wyglądało jak formularz i od niechcenia zaczął wpisywać swoje imię.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry z kamienną twarzą wleciał do środka, stanowczo je za sobą zamykając. Runął na krzesło, o którym Louis zawsze chętnie myślał, jakby należało do chłopaka, i patrzył gniewnie na podłogę, ostentacyjne czekając aż Louis zapyta go, co się stało.

\- Hej, ty! - powiedział ciepło Louis. - Co taka smutna mina?

\- Spotkałeś już nowego gościa? - Harry domagał się odpowiedzi. Przerwał. - Nie, poczekaj - nadal masz dobry humor; oczywiście, że nie spotkałeś.

\- Nowy? - zapytał Louis z zainteresowaniem, odkładając swój długopis. - Jaki nowy koleś? Nie wiedziałem, że przyjechał ktoś nowy.

\- Ta, cóż, jesteś szczęściarzem - powiedział ponuro Harry. - On jest… - plątanina przekleństw opuściła jego usta, stapiając się razem w strumień obelg, których Louis nie mógł całkowicie wyłapać. Jednak załapał ogólny temat; kimkolwiek był ten nowy koleś, Harry nie do końca go polubił.

\- Cóż, z twojej miny mogę wywnioskować, że jest twoim nowym przyjacielem - drażnił się Louis.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś go walnie! - eksplodował Harry.

\- Ty z nim w ogóle rozmawiałeś czy po prostu ma on jedną z tych twarzy, które naprawdę wyglądają kusząco, by je walnąć?

\- Jeżeli już o tym wspomniałeś,ma taką twarz. Ale jest tak bardziej dlatego, że popchnął mnie przez korytarz i nazwał “pretensjonalnym dupkiem”, przez co poczułem się urażony. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, gdybym zrobił coś, czym bym na to zasłużył, ale nawet nigdy nic nie powiedziałem! Nawet nie dał mi szansy, bym mógł otworzyć usta - powiedział Harry z oburzeniem.

\- Och, z tego co mówisz, wygląda on na sympatycznego gościa.

\- Ta, wiem. Ale nie jestem jedynym, który go nienawidzi. Niall i Zayn też chcą to zabić. Obraził włosy Zayna i nazwał Nialla… - Rozglądając się dookoła, Harry przybliżył się do niego i wyszeptał obelgę.

Louis wzdrygnął się. - Aua. Jezu, to było po prostu nie na miejscu!

\- Cóż, Niall nie przyjął tego najlepiej, i myślę, że Zayn bardziej wkurzył się na tego gościa za to, co powiedział do Nialla niż za to, co powiedział jemu. Pewnie rozumiesz dlaczego.

\- Jakoś nie odliczam minut do poznania go. Z tego, co mówisz, wydaje się być całkowicie czarujący, ale nie chciałbym zacząć mojego wtorkowego poranka będąc obrażanym. Jesteś pewien, że nie żartował i nie zrozumieliście tego źle?

Prychając, Harry powiedział: - Słyszałeś, co ci dopiero powiedziałem? Koleś spojrzał na Nialla raz i wypalił z tym- to nie brzmiało dla mnie jak żart.

\- Właściwie, masz rację. Więc, czy ten koleś jakoś się nazywa? Liam przyniósł mi parę teczek tego ranka; wyszukam go.

Jak można się było spodziewać, Harry miał parę raczej niemiłych sugestii dotyczących tego, jak okropny nowo przybyły powinien mieć na imię, ale w końcu ustąpił i powiedział: - Adam coś-tam. Nie słyszałem jego nazwiska.

\- Hmmm… - Louis kartkował stertę teczek, które Liam mu sprezentował, szukając imienia. - Ach! No to mamy, to wygląda obiecująco. Adam Burnsley.

Harry wyciągnął swoją szyję z nadzieją. - No dalej, obrzućmy go błotem. Co zrobił? Walnął emeryta? Przejechał kogoś? Ukradł cukierki ślepym sierotom?

Louis zaśmiał się słysząc sugestie Harry'ego. - Ty, jesteś w dobrym nastroju.

Wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu chcę, żeby zrobił coś złego, to wszystko. Coś, co będzie znaczyło, że nie wypuszczą go tak szybko.

Zatrzymując się w połowie przewracania strony, Louis zauważył: - Też tu utknąłeś, wiesz. Na serio chcesz żyć w tym samym budynku, co ten koleś przez następne dziesięć lat? - Oskarżycielsko dźgnął ziarniste zdjęcie gapiącego się skinheada, które było zszyte ze stertą papierów w teczce Adama.

Harry wykrzywił się. - Ugh, dobra uwaga. Okej, mam nadzieję, że zostaje tylko na noc. Niech to będzie coś drobnego. Coś głupiego, jak parę niezapłaconych mandatów.

Cmokając z dezaprobatą, Louis uniósł wzrok znad teczki. - Nie ma tego dobrego. Diler narkotyków. Głównie Klasa A. Jest też parę drobnych wykroczeń… kradzież; nic wielkiego, tylko paręset funtów… jazda po pijanemu… ooooch, to jest interesujące!

\- Co? - Harry przybliżył się do niego, próbując zobaczyć w przelocie choć kawałek kartki.

\- Tu jest napisane, że jest tu też za ciężkie uszkodzenie ciała. Zaatakował przed szkołą panią przeprowadzającą przez ulicę dzieci… cóż, to jest po prostu czarujące, dokładnie takie.

\- Och, Boże. Jaki idiota bije taką panią? I jak teraz dzieci będą bezpiecznie przechodzić przez ulicę?

\- Miło widzieć, że jesteś zatroskany o tą biedną kobietę, którą napadł, Harry - powiedział łagodnie Louis. - Jestem pewien, że w porównaniu z nią, dzieci miały szczęście. Tutaj pisze, że po tym, jak z nią skończył, musiała mieć operację rekonstrukcji twarz.

\- To tylko sprawia, że jest to jeszcze gorsze - zadecydował ze wstrętem Harry.

Louis krytycznie spojrzał na zamazane zdjęcie. Adam Burnsley wyglądał dokładnie jak ten rodzaj przestępcy, którego Louis spodziewał się zobaczyć w dostatku, kiedy przyjął propozycję tej pracy; stereotyp zbira mógłby być równie dobrze kreowany na nim. Miał ogromne, brzydkie, zawiłe czarne tatuaże na całych swoich muskularnych ramionach, jednak straszna jakość zdjęcia nie objęła ich przez swoją marną ostrość, więc było niemożliwe, by zidentyfikować czym miał być ten wzór. Jego włosy były krótko ścięte, wyraźnie jedno-milimetrowa czarna szczecina sterczała na jego bardzo różowym czubku głowy. Nad swoją górną wargą hodował krzywy wąsik, jednak wyglądało to bardziej jak przypadkowa kolekcja drucianych włosów przyczepionych do jego twarzy. Miał bardzo wielki, płaski nos i złośliwe małe oczy, które były za małe i zbyt zwężone, by zauważyć ich kolor. Na zakończenie, zasadniczo wyglądał cholernie przerażająco i Louisowi nie podobał się pomysł bycia na tej samej planecie, co ten koleś, a co dopiero w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- Jest taki odrażający na jakiego wygląda? - zapytał, ostrożnie mierząc wzrokiem zdjęcie.

\- Jest gorszy - obiecał Harry. - W rzeczywistości jest bardziej umięśniony. Pomyśl o Hulku. Wyobraź sobie brzydszego bliźniaka Frankensteina. Wyobraź sobie, że Pan Blobby* przeszedł na stronę zła!

\- Czy Pan Blobby miał gangowy tatuaż?

\- Och, zamknij się! Wiesz, co mam na myśli! Ogromny, pokryty guzami, różowy. Byliby dokładnie tą samą osobą, gdyby Pan Blooby był chujem.

Louis wybuchł śmiechem i musiał położyć sobie dłoń na buzi. - Twoja elokwencja mnie zdumiewa - wymamrotał przez swoje palce.

\- Wymigiwałem się kiedyś za pomocą słów. - Leniwie przeczesując włosy dłonią, Harry westchnął i usiadł. - Lepiej już pójdę; będą mnie szukać.

Ignorując chęć przejścia dookoła biurka, złapania dłoni Harry'ego i błagania go, by nie wychodził, Louis kiwnął głową. - Idź, wracaj tam. Pogadamy później.

Uśmiechając się przepraszająco, Harry wstał z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Dotarł do nich, zatrzymał się, a następnie odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Chłonęli się przez parę słodkich chwil, badając swoje twarze, Louis z zażartą czułością, a Harry z lekko powściągliwym pragnieniem, a następnie westchnienie wyszarpało się z piersi Harry'ego, gdy ciągnął za drzwi, by się otworzyły.

\- Uważaj na Pana Blobby'ego - zakpił - a potem wyszedł, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Louis powtórzył pożegnalne westchnienie Harry'ego swoim ciężkim wydechem. Rzucając notatkom dotyczącym Adama kolejne pobieżne spojrzenie, zauważył, że słowa “SKŁONNY DO PRZEMOCY. ZACHOWYWAĆ OSTROŻNOŚĆ” napisane grubymi czarnymi literami widniały na pieczątce na górze drugiej strony.

Za zmartwieniem, Louis skubał swoją dolną wargę i miał nadzieję, że nie nadepnie mu na odcisk.

* * * * * *

Cudem Louis nie ujrzał Adama nawet przez moment aż do drugiego śniadania, kiedy przyszedł Liam i postanowił ich sobie przedstawić.

\- Myślę, że to najwyższy czas, by przywitać się z nowym kolesiem - zapowiedział radośnie.

Louis był przerażony. - Och Boże, muszę?

\- I tak będziesz musiał go niedługo spotkać, - powiedział Liam, unosząc brwi - jesteś jego psychiatrą.

\- Wolałbym to odkładać tak długo, jak to możliwe; słyszałem niezbyt sympatyczne opinie.

Strojąc miny, Liam przyznał: - Onjest trochę… złośliwy.

\- Złośliwy? Jest okropny! Słyszałeś, co powiedział Niallowi?

Liam potrząsnął głową. Louis westchnął i przybliżył się do niego, by to wyszeptać, a kiedy się oddalił, Liam powoli kręcił głową, jakby obrzydliwe słowa dźwięczały w jego głowie.

\- Ładnie.

\- Tak właśnie powiedziałem.

\- Kto ci o tym powiedział? - zapytał Liam z zainteresowaniem.

\- Harry - odpowiedział Louis zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że może nie powinien nic mówić.

Liam zaśmiał się. - Cóż, on i Adam na pewno bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Nie nazwał też Harry'ego jakoś niepochlebnie?

\- Tak mi powiedziano.

\- W taki razie, możemy dodać Harry'ego do listy. Jak na razie Niall, Zayn, Hamish, Mike, James i Joe przyszli do mnie, jęcząc, że Adam coś powiedział lub że nie bardzo go lubią. Nie opowiem ci każdej rzeczy, o której mi powiedzieli, ale myślę, że obelga Nialla bije wszystko, co powiedział do kogokolwiek innego. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ten koleś ma ogromną wyobraźnię.

\- Co ma przeciwko Niallu? Z wszystkich ludzi, których mógłby natychmiastowo nie polubić, dlaczego Niall? Nie sądzę, żeby Niall kiedykolwiek powiedział złe słowo na kogokolwiek w swoim życiu.

\- Może właśnie o to chodzi. Może odkrył, że jest mniejsza szansa, by Niall mu się przeciwstawił. To mentalne znęcanie się nad słabszymi.

Louis uśmiechnął się ponuro. - Cóż, może i Niall mu się nie przeciwstawi, ale wydaje mi się, że Harry i Zayn chcą to zrobić za niego. Widocznie Zayn był gotów sprzątnąć go stąd do końca następnego tygodnia - i wiem, że na Harry’m nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Dawno nie widziałem go tak wkurzonego. - Nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.

Nagle Liam zaczął się bać i powiedział ze zmartwieniem: - Myślałem, że ostatnio czuje się o wiele lepiej… wygląda na szczęśliwszego…

\- Och, bo tak jest! - obiecał Louis. - I tym razem mam to na myśli. Nie, uwierz mi, czuje się świetnie; po prostu trochę się zirytował. Ale nie sądzę, by on i Adam powinni być zmuszani do spędzania razem czasu, przez wzgląd na zdrowie psychiczne Harry'ego.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak będzie lepiej - zgodził się Liam. - Jeśli jesteś pewien, że wszystko z nim okej?

\- Całkowicie.

\- Cóż, więc jeśli Harry może sobie jakoś poradzić ze spotykaniem Adama, ty również. HEJ, ADAM! - wrzasnął Liam.

\- Liam! - syknął z udręczeniem Louis.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju ogromny mężczyzna ociężale wstał z kanapy, jego szeroka twarz poczerwieniała, i powoli zaczął przechodzić przez pomieszczenie. Nie był gruby, tylko przerażająco muskularny i miał ekstremalnie nieprzyjazną twarz, która wyglądała, jakby mogła się roztrzaskać, gdyby pojawił się na niej uśmiech. Louis skurczył się, gdy Adam się zbliżył, wiedząc, że pokazując, że był przestraszony tylko by to wszystko pogorszyło, ale instynktownie chciał od niego uciec. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy Adam zachwiał się, by się zatrzymać i badał go szczegółowo surowym, wrednym wzrokiem, a następnie spojrzał na Liama.

\- Adam, to jest Louis - powiedział Liam, brzmiąc zadziwiająco niewzruszenie przez dużego mężczyznę górującego nad nimi. Adam musiał mieć jakieś sześć stóp wysokości, patrzył na nich ze zniesmaczeniem, co tylko dodało do zaniepokojenia Louisa.

\- Cześć - pisnął Louis.

Słysząc jego głos, warga Adama wydęła się z pogardą, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Jestem twoim psychiatrą - zaczął odważnie Louis, wyciągając swoją dłoń, by Adam mógł ją uścisnąć.

Była długa przerwa, podczas której Adam patrzył na długie palce Louisa z odrazą, jakby był chory. W końcu, Louis z zażenowaniem wycofał swoją dłoń i wbił wzrok w podłogę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- Nie potrzebuję psychiatry* - Adam zwrócił się do Liama. - Nie jestem psychiczny. - Jego głos był bezbarwny i grał Louisowi na nerwach; to był jeden z najbardziej irytujących dźwięków, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Nikt tutaj nie jest psychiczny - powiedział trochę ostro Louis. - Jestem tu jako ktoś do rozmowy, a nie po to, by stwierdzić, że jesteś obłąkany.

\- Nie muszę z tobą gadać - odpowiedział niegrzecznie Adam. - I prawdę mówiąc, jest tutaj masawariatów. Spójrz na tego dzieciaka. - Wskazał na Harry'ego.

Louis natychmiastowo zesztywniał. Nie był pewien, czy mógłby znieść słuchanie, jak ktoś krytykuje Harry'ego.

\- Całkowicie zwariował, - osądził Adam - kompletny psychol. Wcześniej rzucił mi najgorsze spojrzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem - i kiedy przed chwilą koło niego przechodziłem zaczął rzucać w moim kierunku mnóstwem obelg!

Och, Harry, Louis jęknął w duchu.

Liam wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - Będziemy musieli z nim o tym porozmawiać. Jednakże, Adamie, niestety sesje z Louisem są obowiązkowe.

Twarz Adama skrzywiła się. - Nie jestem szalony!

\- Cóż, jeśli jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach, to chyba nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko udowodnienia tego, prawda? - zapytał sarkastycznie Louis. - Do zobaczenia w moim biurze później. Pa, Liam.

Zanim Liam mógł go powstrzymać, odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku stołówki, pomimo iż dopiero co jadł. Po drodze zauważył Harry'ego ociągającego się na tyłach pomieszczenia, ociężale opierającego się o ścianę z ponurą miną, udając, że słucha Nialla. Louis nie widział zachmurzonego Harry'ego przez wiele tygodni; ten widok go zmartwił. Złapał wzrok Harry'ego i uniósł brew.

Harry powiedział bezgłośnie “Co sądzisz o…” i wskazał głową na gwałtownie wycofującego się Adama, który wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, by uciec zanim mógłby być zmuszony do rozmowy z kimś innym z więziennego personelu.

Louis stroił miny i na migi pokazał agresywne duszenie kogoś. Kontynuował walkę z powietrzem przez dobre dwadzieścia sekund zanim Hamish zauważył go i spojrzał ze strachem na jego dzikie rzucanie się na boki.

-Dostałeś ataku? - zapytał w panice. Widocznie decydując, że Louis się krztusił, zaczął wykonywać na nim zabieg Heimilicha* i Louis był ściskany bardzo mocno przez tyczkowatego rudego mężczyznę, podczas gdy sam skomlał i z desperacją próbował wytłumaczyć, że nie umierał.

W końcu, Louisowi udało się przekazać swoją wiadomość i zawstydzony Hamish szybko go puścił i oddalił się, idąc wyrównując swoją koszulkę. Louis patrzył za nim, lekko odzyskał siły i pośpiesznie próbował zachowywać się normalnie, żeby nikt inny nie próbował na nim pierwszej pomocy. Wielki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Harry'ego i wybuchł śmiechem, wprawiając Nialla w osłupienie. Zanim blondyn mógł odwrócić się i zobaczyć, co tak rozśmieszyło Harry'ego, Louis wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia, trzęsąc głową z rozbawianiem. W jego zawodzie nie było dosłownie dnia, żeby nie zdarzyło się coś absurdalnego.

* Pan Blobby - http://userserve-ak.last.fm/serve/_/211772/Mr+Blobby.jpg

** tutaj Adam używa bardziej, hm? humorystycznego i potocznego słowa na psychiatrę; u nas takie słowo raczej nie istnieje, więc przetłumaczyłam je normalnie. ;)

*** uderzenie tuż pod mostkiem stosowane w przypadku dławienia się.


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

\- Nie wchodzę tam! Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia!

\- No dalej, Adam, bądź rozsądny. To tylko dwadzieścia minut!

Louis spochmurniał i spojrzał na drzwi do swojego biura. Były zamknięte, ale mógł słyszeć za nimi odgłosy szamotaniny i bardzo wyraźny dźwięk narzekającego z goryczą, ekstremalnie irytującego głosu. Nadeszła chwila, przed którą lękał się godzinami. Sięgnął do guzika pod biurkiem i pogłaskał go na uspokojenie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Adam z ponurą miną wszedł do środka, będąc lekko popychanym przez Liama. Louis był pod wrażeniem, że Liam był wystarczająco silny, by pchać wielkiego mężczyznę przez próg; gdy tylko Adam wszedł do pomieszczenia, zdało się ono skurczyć. To nie było wielkie biuro i więzień zdawał się wypełniać cały pokój. Prostując się odrobinę, jakby nie był całkowicie przerażony zagniewanym mężczyzną naprzeciwko niego, Louis kiwnął głową.

\- Usiądź, Adam - powiedział miło, wskazując na puste siedzenie przed jego biurkiem.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było wściekłe chrząknięcie. Louis pomyślał tęsknie o palącym uśmiechu, którym obdarzyłby go w tym momencie Harry, gdyby to on zajmował to krzesło. Adam spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, jego cisza była oczywistą odmową, by zrobić to, co zostało mu powiedziane.

\- Adam? - powiedział z ostrzeżeniem Liam.

Z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem, Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Może stać, jeżeli chce. Dla mnie nie robi to żadnej różnicy.

Mówiąc szczerze, nie był pewien czy chciał, żeby Adam siedział na krześle Harry'ego. W żadnym wypadku nie miał nic przeciwko pożyczeniu tego krzesła wszystkim innym więźniom, ponieważ albo ich lubił, albo tolerował - ale żeby ktoś, kogo nie lubił zajmował krzesło jego chłopaka, krzesło, w którym Harry siedział tak często, że zaczęło pachnieć jak on, krzesło, w którym Louis czasem zwijał się w kłębek kiedy był sam, miejsce, w którym czuł się najbliżej Harry'ego niż gdziekolwiek indziej oprócz czasu, kiedy byli naprawdę razem… ta myśl budziła w nim postrach. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nienawidziłby widok wielkiego i brzydkiego mężczyzny padającego na krzesło, które, dziwacznie, przypominało Louisowi dom i nasuwało na myśl tyle wesołych wspomnień o Harry’m.

Adam spojrzał na Louisa jakby chciał go zabić, analizując sztywny uśmiech, który nie do końca docierał do jego oczu. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis nie chciał, żeby usiadł, na jego twarzy pojawił się ohydny złośliwy uśmieszek - i padł na siedzenie. Oczywiście.

W tym momencie Louis osądził, że Harry na pewno miał rację - ten koleś błagał, by ktoś walnął go w twarz. Przyczepiając na swoją twarz sztuczny uśmiech, żeby nie dodać do satysfakcji Adama, rzucił w stronę Liama uspokajające spojrzenie i następnie skierował swoją uwagę na Adama, gdy Liam cicho zakaszlał i wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia.

Biorąc uspokajający oddech, Louis otworzył swoją buzię. - Racja, zatem, pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zacząć rozmowę od…

\- Nic ci nie powiem! - warknął Adam. - Nie mam problemów ze zdrowiem psychicznym!

Najwyraźniej masz, bo inaczej nie wrzeszczałbyś na mnie przez to, że próbuję poprowadzić normalną rozmowę. - Nikt nie mówi, że tak jest. Po prostu uważamy, że rozmowa o twoich uczuciach i motywach jest konstruktywna, tak, żebyś nie skusił się na ponowne złamanie prawa, gdy będziesz…

\- Nawet nie muszę otwierać ust. Usłyszysz o tym od mojego adwokata!

\- Poznanie swoich emocji pomaga; wszyscy inni zgodzili się, że posiadanie powiernika bardzo im pomogło; podoba im się wiedza, że jest tu ktoś, kto może z nimi poro…

Adam ponownie niegrzecznie mu przerwał. - To nie ma sensu! Ty nie chcesz tu być, ja nie chcę tu być - więc dlaczego, do cholery, nadal tu jesteśmy?

Louis był wściekły na to, że przerwano mu tyle razy; eksplodował, złość wzrastała i wylewała się w nim. - Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to jest więzienie, nie przedszkole! Nie możesz zdecydować, co będziesz robić. Spieprzyłeś i dostajesz za to karę, a to włącza rozmowę ze mną. Robienie zamieszania niczego nie zmieni.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko rozmowie z tobą, gdybyś nie był… - w ostatniej sekundzie, Adam ucichł.

\- Gdybym nie był kim? - syknął Louis.

\- Jesteś gejem!

Zaległa cisza, podczas której Louis gapił się na niego. Miał uczucie, jakby wiedział, co nadejdzie, wiedział, że nie spodobało mu się to i nie wiedział, jak ten totalnie nieznajomy koleś najwidoczniej rozpracował jego orientację seksualną w ciągu paru minut trwania tego spotkania. W duchu panikował, że jego wcześniejsza żartobliwa wymiana z Harry’m została zauważona, był przerażony, że ktoś go wyda… ale jego oburzenie na Adama jako jawnego homofoba wyrwało z jego ust słowa, które nie mogły zostać cofnięte, a on nie nie wypowiedziałby ich, nawet jeśli byłoby to możliwe.

\- To co jeśli jestem? To nie przestępstwo.

\- A powinno być, cholera - powiedział ze wstrętem Adam. - To jest złe.

\- Och, na miłość boską! Jak wiele ograniczonych ludzi jest na tym świecie? Miłość to miłość; płeć nie robi żadnej różnicy.

Potok przekleństw, obelg i obraz wylał się z ust Adama i skierował każde z nich na Louisa. Krzywiąc się na brutalność tych słów, bardzo uważnie skupił się na nie byciu przerażonym - jakie prawo miał totalny nieznajomy by umniejszać mu, by mówić mu, że był złym człowiekiem? Skupiając się w myślach na twarzy Harry'ego, Louis pomyślał o każdym razie, gdy Harry sprawił, że się uśmiechał, o każdym razie, gdy Harry sprawił, że płakał, każdym razie, gdy pragnął dotknąć Harry'ego, ale się nie odważył, każdym razie, gdy prawie wrzeszczał z frustracji, bo był tak bardzo zakochany w nim - i to podtrzymało jego postanowienie. Nie chciał wstydzić się tego, kim jest i, co ważniejsze, nie chciał wstydzić się Harry'ego. Nawet jeśli miał nadzieję, że Adam nie zna tej części.

\- Jesteś już dosyć gotów? - zapytał cierpko, gdy mężczyzna ucichł, by wziąć oddech.

\- No - wymamrotał Adam, ale niechętnie zamknął buzię.

Louis podejrzewał, że raczej wyczerpały mu się pomysły niż to, że nagle poczuł skruchę za swoje zachowanie, ale przynajmniej nie słyszał już obelg, a to było coś. - Jeśli mam być szczery, moja orientacja seksualna ma małostkowy - jeśli jakiś - związek z traktowaniem ciebie. Dalsze dyskutowanie na ten temat nie ma sensu; nie będę traktował się w żaden inny sposób. Byłoby miło, gdybyś mógł odwdzięczyć mi się tym samym.

\- Nie lubię gejów - wypluł Adam, jego ślina rozpryskiwała się w każdym kierunku. Louis natychmiast zabrał swoją twarz z zasięgu tego plunięcia.

A ja nie lubię małostkowych homofobicznych idiotów, ale nie złapałeś mnie na narzekaniu. - Twoje widoczne uprzedzenie jest kwestią, którą moglibyśmy zbadać - powiedział łagodnie, sięgając po długopis, by móc zacząć robić notatki.

Jasnoróżowa twarz ze spłaszczonym nosem wykrzywiła się. - Jedyne miejsce, które ty chcesz zbadać to mój tyłek!

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie - powiedział oschle Louis i nabazgrał ohydny homofobiczny ciulna pierwszej linijce.

Jak zwykle, to sprowokowało kolejny wybuch nienawiści i Louis ze spokojem nie zwracał na to uwagi aż stało się to nie więcej niż nieco irytującym brzęczeniem w tle, tak jak został nauczony, ale czuł jak koniuszki jego uszu robią się czerwone, gdy walczył by nie połknąć haczyka. Przez całe dziesięć minut tolerował wściekłą tyradę przeciwko niemu, jego orientacji seksualnej, jego zasadom i regułom, i nic nie mówił. Pozwolił Adamowi głośno podzielić się opinią, że on, Louis, był obrzydliwym, wstrętnym wybrykiem natury, że zawsze będzie samotny, że był żałosny i był gejem tylko dlatego, że był nieporadny w uwodzeniu kobiet. Najwyraźniej był prawdopodobnie pedofilem i gwałcicielem oraz gejem, co było oskarżeniem, które było szczególnie trudne, tak bardzo pragnąc dziecka, jak on. Uwielbiał małe dzieci, i nie w ten seksualny sposób; sugestia, że wykorzystywał dzieci była ciężką niesprawiedliwością do zignorowania.

Po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach siedział zaciskając zęby i zwyczajnie koncentrując się, żeby nie wstać i nie udusić przeklinającego mężczyznę, który siedział naprzeciwko niego. Używając każdej techniki zarządzania wściekłością, która przyszła mu na myśl, od powolnego liczenia do dziesięciu do krzyczenia w swojej głowie, mężnie przetrwał kolejne trzy minuty obelg, a następnie po prostu usiłował odwrócić swoją uwagę tak, że nie mógł nic usłyszeć. Wracając myślami z powrotem do swojego podręcznika od psychologii, nad którym tyrał w koledżu, wymienił tyle części mózgu ile pamiętał wraz z ich funkcjami, co zajęło mu tylko chwilę.

Ale w końcu skończył wysłuchując każdego pojedynczego złośliwego słowa, które wyszło z wielkich ust Adama i nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale pomimo iż były drobne, ogromna ich ilość z nich odnalazła swój cel i musiał ciężko przełknąć ślinę, by powstrzymać się od wzdrygnięcia.

Na szczęście, czasomierz zadzwonił. Louis powoli zaczynał nienawidzić te urządzenie i okropny brzęczący odgłos, który wydawał; znaczył on koniec czasu z Harry’m, gardził tym odgłosem, który oznajmiał, że skończył się czas, ale gdy zaczął drżeć i brzęczeć na biurku naprzeciwko niego, prawie miał ochotę go pocałować.

Zatrzymując się w połowie nazywania Louisa wrednym imieniem i sugerowania, że był psychicznie niezrównoważony, Adam powiedział z nadzieją: - To koniec?

\- Na razie - powiedział ze znużeniem Louis, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiał, jakby spadł mu kamień z serca, tak jak się czuł.

Bez mówienia czegokolwiek innego, Adam wstał z krzesła i szybko podszedł do drzwi. Nie czekając na Liama, warknął coś pod nosem a następnie ruszył w dół korytarza, wyglądając na tak podłego i nieprzyjemnego, jakim Louis wiedział, że był.

Wzdychając drżącym głosem, Louis stał i powędrował do krzesła Harry'ego. Dotknął go przepraszająco, potem usiadł w nim i schował swoją twarz w tapicerce. Na początku wykrzywił się, ponieważ cierpka woń gorzkiego płynu po goleniu i klinicznego mydła dominowała, maskując delikatny, ciepły, znajomy zapach Harry'ego, który przylgnął do materiału - ale kiedy odetchnął głęboko, wciągnął zapach włosów Harry'ego, zapach, który natychmiast rozpoznawał, pomimo iż nigdy osobiście nie wąchał loków chłopaka. Pocieszony przez obecność Harry'ego, ukazującą się poprzez zapach, Louis zebrał się w sobie i zatrząsł jak mokry pies, próbując dać sobie radę z okropnymi obelgami, które krążyły mu po głowie.

W końcu, udał się w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego; to wyglądało na najrozsądniejszy przebieg zdarzeń. Nie zajęło Louisowi dużo czasu, by znaleźć go ociągającego się obok wejścia do korytarza, który prowadził do jego biura; oprócz biura samego w sobie, był on jednym z preferowanych przez Harry'ego miejsc spotkań, głównie dlatego, że w tym miejscu mogli ukraść parę sekund na rozmowę, gdy Louis przechodził obok wychodząc lub wchodząc. Śpiesząc przez korytarz, Louis stanął obok Harry'ego i oparł się o ścianę za nim, udając swobodę. Harry natychmiastowo go przejrzał, oczywiście - ale nie próbował nabrać Harry'ego.

\- Jak było? - zapytał ze współczuciem Harry.

\- To był cholerny koszmar - powiedział niskim głosem Louis. - Nigdy w swoim życiu nie spotkałem nikogo tak nieznośnego. Ma w sobie tyle empatii co patyk i osobowość rośliny - i to nie miłej rośliny. Pokrzywa zwyczajna albo krzak ciernisty; ten rodzaj rośliny.

Harry wykrzywił się. - Tak źle?

Ponury śmiech bez humoru wydobył się z Louisa. - Gorzej - powiedział posępnie. - Spędził całe dwadzieścia minut ciskając we mnie obelgi, bo jestem gejem.

Gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, a następnie wypuścił go cichym, wściekłym sykiem. - Nie zrobił tego.

\- Och, zdecydowanie tak zrobił - prychnął Louis. - Kiedy nie oskarżał mnie o bycie pedofilem.

\- Och, Louis. - Ukradkiem przybliżając się, Harry niepostrzeżenie ułożył swoje palce dookoła nadgarstka Louisa i trzymał go w uścisku, który miał przekazać i sympatię, i miłość.

Louis nagle był zbyt rozkojarzony faktem, że się dotykali, by przejmować się okropnymi komentarzami, które rzucał Adam. To był pierwszy raz od incydentu w szpitalu, kiedy jego skóra zetknęła się ze skórą Harry'ego i było to wspaniałe uczucie. Najprostszy gest, malutki ruch, który nikt inny nie mógł zauważyć, a jednak prawie trzymali się za ręce. Louis czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa napręża się i niewidoczne iskry spadały z koniuszków palców Harry'ego, gdzie lekko dotykały jego nadgarstka, tańcząc na jego skórze i zostawiając mrowiące wzory, które sprawiały, że lekko drżał.

\- Zignoruj go - wymruczał delikatnie Harry. - Nie słuchaj żadnego słowa, które wychodzi z jego ust.

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić - wymamrotał Louis, kręcąc głową.

Dłoń Harry'ego była przyjemnie zimna na jego, skóra gładka i delikatna. Ich ręce dotykały się, a Louis czuł wypukłe linie blizn chłopaka dotykające jego przedramienia. Nie skomentował tego; po prostu czerpał przyjemność z odczucia, delikatny dotyk skóry na skórze i słodkie ciepło płomieni przepływających przez niego, gdy się ze sobą stykali.

\- Mam to na myśli - Harry odetchnął. - Nie słuchaj ani słowa.

\- Nie będę zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- Nawet nie słuchaj - rozkazał Harry. Przez wzgląd na to, że wydawali się prowadzić zwyczajną rozmowę, nie złapał kontaktu wzrokowego, ale Louis czuł, że koło niego Harry był nienaturalnie nieruchomy, napięcie biegło przez jego ramiona i niepokój barwił jego ton. - Mówię poważnie; połóż dłonie na uszach, słuchaj głośnej muzyki, noś gigantyczne nauszniki, kup zatyczki do uszu… Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz, jeśli tylko nie ma to nic wspólnego ze zwracaniem uwagi natego gościa. - Spojrzał gniewnie na tył głowy Adama po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

\- Jesteś uroczy, gdy się gniewasz - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Po prostu pokiwaj głową i powiedz “Harry, obiecuję, że nie wezmę na poważnie niczego, co powie ten debil”. Powiedz to!

\- Harry, obiecuję, że nie wezmę na poważnie niczego, co powie ten debil - powtórzył posłusznie Louis - ale skrzyżował palce wolnej ręki. Nie składał żadnej przysięgi, jeśli nie był pewien, że ją dotrzyma.

\- Dobrze - powiedział z satysfakcją Harry. Niechętnie, rozluźnił uścisk dookoła smukłego nadgarstka Louisa i puścił go, a Louis ostrożnie odsunął się od niego, ignorując krzyczące pragnienie odwrócenia głowy, trącenia nosem Harry'ego i wciśnięcia swojej twarzy w jego ramię. Pewnego dnia, wtuli się w bok Harry'ego, idealnie wpasowując się w niego i będzie mógł uczepić się swojej miłości i uspokoić się w ten sposób. Pewnego dnia.

\- Cóż, - powiedział Louis, lekko podnosząc głos - dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś. Przedyskutujemy to ze szczegółami, kiedy znów się zobaczymy, dobrze?

Nie zaskoczony, Harry kiwnął głową, przystosowując swój ton, by pasował do rozmowy, którą Louis udawał, że właśnie prowadzili. - Brzmi świetnie. - Nikt by w to nie zwątpił; nawet jego oczy wyglądały na szczere. Harry był dobry w udawaniu.

\- Do zobaczenia - powiedział Louis i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ku wolności, daleko od Harry'ego i daleko od miejsca, w którym naprawdę chciał być, pomimo innej nieprzyjemnej osoby przebywającej w budynku.

W chwili, gdy naprawdę był na zewnątrz, wsunął się za róg i oparł o zewnętrzną ścianę z zamkniętymi oczami, nagle walcząc ze łzami. Opiekuńczo oplatając się swoimi ramionami, skupił się na uczuciu Harry'ego trzymającego jego nadgarstek i z determinacją ignorował przykre słowa, które nadal krążyły w jego głowie.

Nie słuchaj ani słowa.


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis naprawdę nie miał zamiaru słuchać Adama, i na początku wyglądało na to, że mu to wychodziło - unikali siebie nawzajem i nie zawierali żadnego kontaktu, nawet wzrokowego. Jednak obecność Adama wisiała w powietrzu gdziekolwiek poszedł, pogarszając nie tylko jego humor, ale także Harry'ego. Prawie za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali, Harry miał dla niego kolejne nieprzyjemne zażalenie, i pomimo iż Louis to rozumiał, w pewien sposób chciał, żeby nie musieli rozmawiać o Adamie. Brakowało mu ich łatwych żarcików, brakowało mu ich beztroskiego związku, który był łatwy i przyjemniejszy od oddychania, i nawet pomimo, iż to nadal tam było, a Harry wciąż był Harry’m, zaczynał czuć się, jakby Adam psuł wszystko tylko będąc niedaleko.

Potem rzeczy stały się jeszcze gorsze, ponieważ nagle Adam zaczął sprawiać, że takie się stawały. Widocznie zdeterminowany, by zrobić z życia Louisa nędzę, zaczął pojawiać się wszędzie, gdzie poszedł Louis, po prostu mając na celu mamrotanie obrzydliwych komentarzy, gdy przechodził obok albo robienie obscenicznych gestów, które sprawiały, że Louis płonął z zażenowania i dostawał dreszczy. Louis zaczął pragnąć, by więzienie było o wiele większe: kiedy Harry był jedynym, który stale go szukał, kochał, że było małe i znalezienie siebie nawzajem zajmowało zaledwie minuty - ale było to rozpraszające i niekomfortowe, gdy Adam pokazywał się za każdym razem, kiedy Louis i Harry próbowali uchwycić sekundę spędzoną razem. Gdyby nie był tak pewien, że Adam natychmiastowo by ich wydał, jeśli miałby nawet najmniejsze podejrzenia dotyczące ich związku, przysiągłby, że mężczyzna robił to specjalnie. Pomyślał, że to musiał być po prostu pech.

Jednak, niezależnie od tego, czy Adam miał w tym jakiś ukryty motyw, czy nie, doprowadzał i Harry'ego, i Louisa do szewskiej pasji. Wspólnie zadecydowali, że nierozważne z ich strony byłoby prowadzenie ze sobą długich rozmów, jeżeli ktokolwiek był w zasięgu słuchu, widząc, że żaden z nich nie mógł powstrzymać się od odrobiny flirtowania, i dlatego też za każdym razem, gdy Harry podchodził do Louisa i zauważał Adama czającego się za nim, musiał gwałtownie skręcić i skierować się w drugi koniec pokoju, zaciskając swoje pięści - a kiedykolwiek Louis zaczynał wędrować w kierunku Harry'ego i dostrzegał znajome muskularne ciało stojące mu na drodze, musiał zadowolić się szybkim kiwnięciem głowy w stronę chłopaka lub czasem tęsknym uśmiechem. Po tak spędzonych sześciu dniach, Harry i Louis obaj praktycznie wyrywali sobie włosy z głowy z frustracji; za każdym razem, gdy zobaczył Adama kręcącego się dookoła, Harry pomrukiwał i ruszał palcami, jakby miał go nimi udusić a Louis patrzył na niego wilkiem i przygotowywał się na kolejną falę obelg, które nigdy nie słabły.

Niosąc ogromną filiżankę kawy, którą posłodził sześcioma łyżkami cukru, Louis powoli szedł wzdłuż korytarza, wiedząc, że Adam przynajmniej tutaj nie mógł za nim chodzić. Westchnął i otworzył drzwi, wślizgując się do środka z ulgą. Nie trwało to długo; zmarszczył brwi rozglądając się po pokoju i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wszystko w nim jest tak, jak to zostawił. Ktoś poukładał wcześniej porozwalany stosik kartek na jego biurku, a jego krzesło z wysokim oparciem było odwrócone do ściany, podczas gdy mógłby przysiąc, że zostawił je naprzeciwko biurka… zdziwiony, dlaczego ktoś miałby włamać się do jego biura po to, by posprzątać, powoli podszedł do przodu i postawił swoją kawę na biurku, gotów by zacząć wrzeszczeć i bić kogokolwiek, kto na niego naskoczy.

Nagle, krzesło Louisa powoli odwróciło się, odsłaniając siedzącego na nim Harry'ego, głaszczącego białego puszystego zabawkowego kota i patrząc oceniająco na Louisa. Przez chwilę oczy Harry'ego poruszały się w górę i w dół, bacznie obserwując każdy cal ciała Louisa i nieobecnie pieszcząc gładką zabawkę na jego nogach. W końcu uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i rozluźnił na swoim krześle. Louis czuł, jak jego brwi podnoszą się z zakłopotaniem.

\- Ach, oczekiwałem pana, panie Tomlinson - powiedział Harry w typowym “zły-łotr” tonie głosu, maniakalnie głaszcząc kota.

Louis parsknął śmiechem, gdy podszedł bliżej i padł na krzesło, które zwykle zajmował Harry. - Jesteś szalony.

\- Wiem - zgodził się ze śmiechem Harry, wyrzucając zabawkę. Wylądowała doskonale w koszu na śmieci, jednakże Louis nie był pewien, czy taki był zamiar, czy po prostu chłopak miał szczęście.

\- Włamałeś się do mojego biura - zauważył Louis.

Pozwalając swoim palcom przebiec po biurku, Harry uśmiechnął się i wbił wzrok w drewno. - Twoje umiejętności obserwacyjne wprawiają mnie w osłupienie. - Spojrzał w górę i cała jego twarz zdawała się płonąć szczęściem, gdy patrzył na Louisa, czując absurdalny rodzaj ulgi, mogąc znów z nim rozmawiać. - …Boże, na serio dziwnie siedzieć po tej stronie biurka. - Zatrzymał się i podniósł wzrok, gdy Louis wydał cichutki odgłos, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Tęskniłem - powiedział delikatnie Louis, przybliżając się i ukradkiem przysuwając krzesło parę cali bliżej Harry'ego.

\- Też tęskniłem - wymruczał Harry. - Mógłbym zabić tego Adama.

\- Tak jak ja. Obelgi homofoba stają się nudne.

Zszokowany, Harry wypytywał: - Czekaj, on nadal to robi?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Byłoby to mniej irytujące, gdyby przynajmniej trochę urozmaicił te zniewagi. Nazwał mnie pedałem przynajmniej trzydzieści razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni.

\- Louis! Powinieneś na niego donieść!

\- Co dobrego by to przyniosło? Tylko by temu zaprzeczył. Swoją drogą, nie powinienem zwracać na to uwagę. Zwykle się tym nie przejmuję, jednakże kiedy oskarżył mnie o molestowanie dzieci, muszę przyznać, że to było trochę chamskie. - Louis uśmiechnął się dzielnie.

Nagle Harry wyskoczył ze swojego krzesła, falowały mu ramiona i wyglądał na rozwścieczonego. Louis zamrugał parę razy z zaskoczenia.

\- Harry?

\- Zabiję go - wykrztusił z siebie niskim głosem. - Ja… ja go zabiję!

\- Harry, usiądź! - powiedział błagalnie Louis.

\- Uduszę go gołymi rękami!

\- Harry!

\- Ja…

\- HARRY!

Louis był prawie przerażony, gdy wstał i złapał ramię Harry'ego; nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział, żeby Harry był tak wściekły. Te zielone oczy płonęły złością i furią, ciemne, wzburzone szmaragdowe morze. Jego usta były ściągnięte, a wyraz jego twarzy prawie szalony, pięści zaciśnięte i zesztywniałe ciało. Stał trzęsąc się ze wściekłości, całe jego ciało drżało, jakby mógł eksplodować, a jego twarz była ciemniejsza niż chmury burzowe. Jego usta drżały, wargi mocno ściśnięte ze sobą, jakby mógł zacząć wrzeszczeć, gdyby je otworzył chociaż o milimetr. Każdy cal niego krzyczał “niebezpieczny”; widocznie był bliski kompletnego zwariowania i zaczęcia tłuczenia rzeczy. Louis czuł, jak Harry drżał pod jego dłonią, którą ułożył na jego ramieniu, zobaczył jego rozbiegany wzrok i ciężko przełknął ślinę. Po raz pierwszy bał się Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę wierzył, że ten chłopak był zdolny do morderstwa.

\- Harry, - powtórzył Louis, odrobinę łagodniej. - Uspokój. Się.

\- Zabiję go! - syknął Harry.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Uspokój się, okej?

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi, żebym się uspokoił? Powinieneś błagać mnie, żebym dał mu to, na co zasługuje!

\- Nie.

\- Podaj mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego nie powinienem tego robić.

\- Harry…

\- Mógłbym to zrobić. Wiesz, że mógłbym.

\- Tak, wiem to. Ale nie zrobisz tego.

\- Chcę jeden dobry powód dlaczego nie mogę.

Louis otworzył buzię.

\- Dobry powód - ostrzegł Harry.

Louis przewrócił oczami, a następnie przypomniał mu: - Jeżeli go zabijesz, dostaniesz dłuższy wyrok. Nie chcę, żeby to się stało. Musisz cały czas zachowywać się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafisz, pamiętasz? Tą drogą możemy szybciej się stąd wydostać. - Podchodząc bliżej, objął rękoma pas Harry'ego. Dotykanie go po tak świadomym unikaniu fizycznego kontaktu wydawało się dziwne, ale mimo wszystko niesamowite, a nawet lepsze, ponieważ Harry zdawał się wpasowywać idealnie w jego ramiona, jakby byli dwoma odpowiednimi kawałkami puzzli.

Przez pierwsze parę sekund Harry był sztywny i obojętny na objęcia - ale po chwili niechętnie odetchnął, a całe napięcie opuściło go i jego ciało perfekcyjnie dopasowało się w rękach Louisa, a jego ciepło sprawiało, że Louisowi miękły kolana. Ręce Harry'ego umiejscowiły się dookoła Louisa i stali przez chwilę, trzymając się nawzajem. Louis położył swój policzek na piersi Harry'ego, a Harry przycisnął swój nos do czubka głowy Louisa, wdychając zapach jego włosów z kolejnym westchnięciem.

\- Tak bardzo chcę go walnąć - powiedział smutno.

Louis zaśmiał się cicho w koszulkę Harry'ego. - Ja również. Ale po prostu pamiętaj, że jeżeli zrobisz coś nierozważnego, obaj będziemy później przez to cierpieć. - Jego dłonie powędrowały z pasa Harry'ego do jego krzyża, śmiało przybliżając go do siebie.

\- Wiem. - Harry odwrócił swoją głowę i powoli otarł swój policzek o włosy Louisa. - Spróbuję - dla ciebie, spróbuję. Dla nas. Ale przysięgam, jeżeli powie ci kolejną okropną rzecz, walnę go!

\- Jesteś taki brutalny. Przypomnij mi dlaczego cię kocham?

\- Nie mam pojęcia… ale wiem dlaczego ja kocham ciebie.

\- Och Boże, zrobimy sobie konkurs, żeby zobaczyć, który z nas może być najckliwszy? - zakpił Louis.

\- Zdecydowanie, - powiedział oschle Harry - ponieważ to nie byłaby kompletna strata czasu ani nic w tym stylu.

\- Z tobą nic nigdy nie jest stratą czasu - szybko zaprzeczył Louis, a jego mina była całkowicie poważna - ale w jego oczach błyszczały iskierki rozbawienia i dzięki głupkowatemu głosowi, w którym to wypowiedział wiadome było, że żartował.

Harry szturchnął go żartobliwie. - Jesteś idiotą.

\- Tak, jestem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś. Jesteś kompletnym i totalnym idiotą - ale mogę ci coś powiedzieć? Jesteś moim idiotą.

Mały uśmiech wkradł się na twarz Louisa, gdy ostrożnie podniósł swoją głowę, by położyć ją na ramieniu Harry'ego. W odpowiedzi, Harry przechylił swoją głowę w prawo tak, że jego twarz i twarz Louisa były obok siebie, a ich policzki dotykały się. Policzek Harry'ego był delikatny i gładki, i Louis czuł również jego uroczy dołeczek, gdy Harry się uśmiechał. Jego twarz była przyjemnie ciepła obok Louisa, a Harry przesunął się nieco tak, że jego loki lekko otarły się o czoło psychologa. Nieobecnie pozwalając swoim dłoniom sunąć w górę, Louis rysował misterne wzory na plecach Harry'ego czubkiem swojego palca, a dłonie chłopaka w odpowiedzi były na jego plecach, silne i opiekuńcze. Niemożliwym było powiedzenie który z nich bardziej się uśmiechał: Louis rozciągał swoją twarz, mięśnie jego policzka bolały, ale cała twarz Harry'ego zdawała się być zajęta słodkim szerokim uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że serce Louisa łomotało. Uśmiechali się promiennie przez chwilę, ich głowy leżały obok siebie, patrząc w ścianę, jakby była to najbardziej fascynująca rzecz na świecie.

\- Zawsze będę twoim idiotą, Harry - obiecał Louis, zabierając swoją lewą dłoń z pleców Harry'ego, by złączyć razem swoje palce z palcami Harry'ego. - Bez względu na wszystko.


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Harry wytrzymał prawie sześć dni zanim wybuchł.

Z każdym dniem powoli napinał się, pozbawiony towarzystwa Louisa i łaknąc jego dotyku. Ich potajemny uścisk w biurze sprawił dokładnie to, co było zamierzone; po pierwsze, uspokoił go. Jednak był też skutek uboczny; jego skóra dotykająca Louisa stała się dziwnie uzależniająca i każdy moment, gdy Harry nie mógł spać - i spał - wypełniony był tęsknotą podobną do tortury. To sprawiło, że łatwo stawał się rozdrażniony, a więc nie był najbardziej tolerancyjny w stosunku do ludzi. Harry był jak gumka recepturka, którą rozciąga się powoli tak daleko, jak tylko da się radę; nieuchronnie zbliżała się chwila, w której pęknie z napięcia i nie będzie to przyjemne.

Wszystko go wkurzało. Wkurzały go cztery ściany jego celi. Wkurzali go ludzie, których spotykał, gdy ją opuścił. Wkurzało go znajome otoczenie i bolesna monotonia więziennego życia. Wkurzali go nieszczęśliwi ludzie - ich ponure miny sprawiały, że jego własny zły humor stawał się jeszcze gorszy. Powiedziawszy to, wkurzali go też radośni ludzie; jaki mieli powód, by być tak szczęśliwymi? Wkurzało go to, że był sam ze swoimi gwałtownymi myślami - ale wkurzało go także, kiedy próbował nawiązać z kimś konwersację. Wkurzał go nawet Louis, po prostu będąc sobą i siejąc takie desperackie, prymitywne pragnienia głęboko w brzuchu Harry'ego, sprawiając, że stawał się głodny w sensie, którego nigdy nie spodziewał się doświadczyć, wysyłając mu co parę sekund tęskne myśli o tym, co on i Louis mogliby robić w tym czasie. Nie mógł się skupić przez jego pociąg do Louisa, który był refleksją wszystkiego, co robił. Nawet najmniejsza myśl kończyła z imieniem Louisa przyczepionym na końcu; Harry zastanawiał się, jaka byłaby opinia Louisa na jakiś temat albo myślał o czymś, co Louis powiedział, albo myślał o czymś, co pasowałoby do Louisa. Nic nie zdawało się wystarczająco przyciągnąć jego uwagę, by odrzucić te małe myśli, które, znowu, były wkurzające. Wszystko było wkurzające.

Harry zacisnął swoje zęby. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego paskudnego humoru; zanim pojawił się ten cholerny Adam, był szalenie szczęśliwy każdego dnia, a czarny humor, którego nie mógł się pozbyć był niemile widziany.

O wilku mowa - był tu Adam, mocno wciśnięty na sofie, piorunując wzrokiem innych ludzi. Wredne. Harry spojrzał na niego spod byka, żałując, że nie ma w oczach laserów, które mogłyby przypalić tył głowy mężczyzny. Ta myśl go rozbawiła; spędził parę minut na rozmyślaniach o tym, jaki rodzaj nadnaturalnych zdolności byłby najlepszy na zemstę na ludziach, a dokładnie o tym, co by im zrobił, gdyby mógł. Kiedy powrócił do prawdziwego świata, usłyszał irytujący gwar rozmowy i miał ochotę wsadzić sobie palce do uszu. Mógłby szczęśliwie marzyć przez resztę dnia - gdyby żyjące wcielenie seksu nie przeszło przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i nie zaczęło pewnie przechodzić przez pokój. Opierając swoją brodę na swojej dłoni, Harry pozwolił swojemu łokciu ułożyć się na ramieniu krzesła i przechylił się, w ciszy obserwując z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, jak seks minął go uznając go za niewartego uwagi.

Ucieleśnienie seksu - albo, jak większość ludzi go nazywała, Louis - minął właśnie siedzenie Adama, gdy zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na różową twarz mężczyzny, który siedział wygodnie na sofie. Szok przebiegł mu przez twarz, a zaraz po nim ból. Fala złości, jak błyskawica, w dole brzucha Harry'ego sprawiła, że złapał ramiona swojego krzesła obiema rękami, drapiąc materiał, by powstrzymać się od wstania i pośpieszenia Louisowi w pomocy.

Cokolwiek mówił Adam, widocznie było to potworne; nawet jeśli Harry nie miał żadnego doskonałego widoku na zbolałą twarz Louisa, Adam był tak podły, że kiedy tylko otworzył buzię, dziewięć razy z dziesięciu robił to po to, by kogoś obrazić. Z okropnym uczuciem skręcania jego wnętrzności, Harry z zaniepokojeniem patrzył na Louisa, który wymuszał na sobie obojętną minę, ale widocznie był bardzo zasmucony; przyglądając się uważnie i natężając swój wzrok, Harry mógł zauważyć, jak jego dolna warga drży starając się powstrzymać każde słowo przed wyjściem. Potem twarz Louisa straciła wyraz i zakwitł na niej ból, gdy z przerażeniem przyglądał się Adamowi. Harry obserwował to z taką zażartością, że gdy buzia Louisa otworzyła się w grozie, zauważył coś innego - to była niespodziewana i okropna łza lśniąca na jego lewym policzku, to jej się przyglądał.

Harry naprawdę w tym momencie stał się gumką recepturką i pękł, tak, jak przewidywał. Jednak zamiast brzdęknąć i uderzyć czyjeś palce, wystrzelił przez pomieszczenie i skoczył na Adama zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

Miał przewagę zaskoczenia i udało mu się przygwoździć Adama do podłogi za pierwszym razem. Stoczyli się z sofy, uderzając w ziemię z głuchym odgłosem, a Harry walnął łokciem o betonową podłogę tak mocno, że zawył z bólu. Lekceważąc własną kontuzję, szybko odsunął swoją pięść i zrobił wymach, uderzając Adama tak mocno w szczękę zanim mężczyzna mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Nie zajęło dużo czasu, by Adamowi zaświtało w głowie, że został uderzony; z rykiem jak u wściekłego niedźwiedzia, próbował walnąć Harry'ego w bok głowy. Mniejszy, a więc szybszy, Harry zrobił unik i mocno okładał pięściami żebra Adama, czerpiąc zadowolenie z satysfakcji przez powalenie, nawet jeśli zdawało się mieć to mały efekt. Następnie chwycił gruby różowy nadgarstek i wbił w niego paznokcie, wydrapując długie, krwawe bruzdy na skórze, które natychmiast zaczęły sączyć krew. Kto powiedział, że paznokcie były bronią dziewczyn? Widocznie zadziałały; Adam zawył i próbował wyszarpnąć swoją rękę - więc, oczywiście, Harry ją trzymał.

Był tak zajęty walką, że nie zauważył szoku na twarzy Louisa, gdy Adam i Harry upadli na podłogę. Jedyny dźwięk, jaki słyszał to krew pulsująca w jego uszach i jego własny oddech, więc nie słyszał, gdy Louis krzyczał: “Harry, przestań!”. Kiedy Louis schylił się i z szaleństwem próbował ich rozdzielić, Harry nie rozpoznał rozgorączkowanego dotyku tych znajomych rąk i wyszarpnął się Louisowi, drapiąc ręce Adama z sykiem.

Minęło dużo czasu od kiedy Harry był taki agresywny; ostatnim razem, gdy był tak wściekły na chwilę postradał zmysły i jedyną rzeczą, na którą zwracał uwagę były jego własne krzyki, głośne uderzenia i ktoś krzyczący w agonii - a gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości z krwią na swoich dłoniach i nożem na podłodze obok niego, mężczyzna, który zaatakował jednego z jego najbliższych przyjaciół leżał na podłodze dysząc nierówno, biorąc swoje ostatnie wdechy. Harry czuł, jak jego wściekłość powoli ustępowała i ze spokojem obserwował, jak życie wypływało z potwora, którego zabił - i przerażająco, czuł pewnego rodzaju okrutną satysfakcję, że walczył dla kogoś, kogo kochał. Bał się powrotu tego uczucia - a jednak jeśli by powróciło, przywitałby je, ponieważ w pewien sposób tym razem znaczyło to więcej. To był Louis, jego kochanek, nie tylko jego przyjaciel; pragnienie zaopiekowania się nim było większe niż kiedykolwiek przy Michaelu - a nawet to było wystarczające, by zainspirować mordercę.

Harry pozwolił całemu swojemu ciału, by stało się wiotkie na parę sekund, a kiedy Adam z zaskoczenia rozluźnił lekko swój uścisk, młody chłopak przekręcił się i uderzył go parę razy w brzuch, następnie stoczył się z niego i spróbował poderwać się na nogi, tak że miałby przewagę wysokości. W ostatniej możliwej sekundzie, właśnie gdy Harry stawał na nogi, ogromna dłoń Adama wystrzeliła w górę, złapała wielką garść loków Harry'ego i je trzymała. Słabością Harry'ego zawsze były jego włosy: dobry dotyk mógł sprawić, że wzdychał z uniesienia i wpadał w kogoś ramiona z uśmiechem. Jednak zły dotyk mógł sprawić, że skręcał się na podłodze z bólu krzycząc, a to był definitywnie zły rodzaj dotyku.

Próbując wykorzystać wagę mężczyzny przeciwko niemu, Harry zaczął wiercić się i kopać w sposób, w który nikt rozmiarów Adama nie dałby rady, próbując mu się wyrwać. Kiedy okazało się jasne, że zrzucenie go było złą opcją, Harry zmienił taktykę: złapał Adama za szyję i trzymał się jej kurczowo, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Adam miotał się gwałtownie i gigantyczna pięść uderzyła w nos Harry'ego, tak mocno, że natychmiastowo zaczęło krwawić. Harry zakaszlał i wydmuchał z wściekłością nos; krew, która skapywała na jego wargi trysnęła na zewnątrz w szkarłatnej fontannie, jak fale oceanu, które rozbijały się o plażę.

\- Harry! - krzyknął Louis.

Harry zaatakował jeszcze raz, tym razem dobrze wymierzonym kopnięciem, który niestety Adam skierował w inną stronę w ostatniej minucie naskakując na niego i próbując uderzyć swoją stopą w nogę Harry'ego. Widząc czerwień, Harry bił, drapał, szarpał surowo malutką szczecinę włosów Adama i nawet brutalnie pociągnął go za uszy, zdeterminowany, by wywołać tak dużo bólu, jak to było możliwe zanim zostaną rozdzieleni. Adam warknął i szarpnął swoją rękę, waląc swoim łokciem dokładnie w środek czoła Harry'ego, sprawiając, że skomlał z bólu - a następnie upadł niepokojąco cicho, gdy zataczał się i zwalił się na podłogę z niskim jękiem, kiedy całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść.

Zajęło mu parę sekund w szoku, by jego oddech powrócił, a w tym czasie Adam ponownie wyciągał w jego stronę rękę. Staczając się z jego drogi, Harry złapał nogę Adama, próbując wyciągnąć jego stopy spod niego, ale mężczyzna był zbyt wielki, by Harry mógł zrobić cokolwiek, żeby stracił równowagę. Kiedy Harry ponownie wstał, dysząc ciężko, uchylił się przed źle wymierzonym ciosem, przyjmując kolejny naskakując na niego, a następnie skacząc na Adama i bijąc go w brzuch, próbując go przewrócić.

\- Przestańcie! - powiedział ktoś stanowczo.

Harry pisnął, wiedząc, że zaraz zostanie powstrzymany, i wymienił parę kolejnych symbolicznych ciosów z Adamem, a następnie kopnął go. Próbował zatopić swoje zęby w pulchnych ramionach mężczyzny, gdy ktoś złapał jego ramiona i przyszpilił je za jego plecami w uścisku, który wydawał się niemożliwy do złamania.

\- Powiedziałem, przestańcie!

Rozpoznając głos Liama, Harry poczuł jak ktoś mocno nim potrząsa, a następnie odciąga od wrzeszczącego Adama. Walczył desperacko, chcąc walnąć go parę ładnych razy przez wzgląd na Louisa, ale Liam był silny i to on miał przewagę. Ciągnąc Harry'ego do tyłu, przygwoździł go do podłogi, wrzeszcząc: - PRZESTAŃ!

\- PUŚĆ MNIE! - krzyknął dziko Harry, kręcąc się, jak tylko mógł, a jego ręce i nogi wystrzelały we wszystkich kierunkach. - ZEJDŹ ZE MNIE!

\- Przestań ze mną walczyć!

\- ZABIJĘ GO! - wrzasnął Harry. - ZROBIĘ TO TERAZ!

\- Jezu Chryste! - Liam całym swoim ciężarem ciała przycisnął Harry'ego do podłogi. - Harry, przestań!

\- ZŁAMIĘ KAŻDĄ KOŚĆ W JEGO CIELE! PO PROSTU PUŚĆ MNIE, A WYTRĘ NIM PODGŁOGĘ!

\- Harry!

\- ZABIJĘ CIĘ! - wrzasnął Harry na Adama, który siedział oszołomiony.

Jego rysy, mimo że zdezorientowane, wcale nie były bardziej sympatyczne. Jego lewe oko już stawało się purpurowe i puchło gwałtownie, szpono-podobne znaki od paznokci Harry'ego widniały na jego policzku i rękach, sączyła się z nich krew. Jego twarz była jaskrawoczerwona, a mina całkowicie zszokowana - jednakże nie zajęło mu długo czasu, by otworzyć swoją buzię, nawet po krwawiącej wardze, którą sprawił mu Harry.

\- Jesteś psychiczny! - powiedział z silnym akcentem, a słowa brzmiały dziwnie z jego opuchniętych ust.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego był wściekły ryk, gdy gwałtownie próbował wyrwać się Liamowi. Parę sekund później, John i Dean, dwójka pozostałych strażników, śpieszyli by pomóc Liamowi, przytrzymując Harry'ego. Jego wściekłość była tak wielka, że Harry prawie im dorównywał, ledwo udało mu się wyszarpnąć parę ładnych razy. Harry był tak zdeterminowany, by wyrwać się na wolność, aby ponownie napaść na Adama, że nie zauważył jak przerażony był Louis, stojący tylko parę stóp dalej.

\- Niech ktoś go skrępuję! - warknął Liam, walcząc z Harry’m, który nadal wyrywał się z desperacją.

Z kliknięciem, Dean wyszarpnął ze swojego paska parę kajdanek i następnie cała trójka strażników była skupiona na próbowaniu wzięcia ramiona Harry'ego za jego plecy, tak że mogliby je skuć. Oczywiście, Harry się nie poddawał, więc próbował wyszarpywać swoje ręce. Skończył zgnieciony na ziemi z policzkiem przyciśniętym do podłogi, podczas gdy Liam siedział na nim i John zapinał kajdanki na jego nadgarstkach, przez co wreszcie został zatrzymany w miejscu. Wzdychając z ulgą, Liam wstał i ich trójka podniosła Harry'ego na nogi. Trząsł się z furii, jaskrawoczerwony na twarzy z krwią spływającą z jego nosa, i wyglądał prawie jak obłąkany, gdy spoglądał na Adama gniewnie, jakby chciał go zabić.

\- Zabiję cię - powtórzył ponuro Harry.

\- Wystarczy - warknął Liam. - Co, do cholery, w ciebie wstąpiło? Dalej, zabieramy cię do dyrektora.

Głowa Harry'ego szarpnęła w grozie. Jak miał pocieszyć Louisa, jeśli będzie u głupiego dyrektora? Próbował wyrwać się, ale wszyscy trzej strażnicy przejrzeli go i trzymali go w miejscu z łatwością.

\- Ruszaj się - powiedział John, niemiło, a następnie zaczął pchać Harry'ego do przodu.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto na twarz Louisa, udręczony. Louis stał w małej odległości od niego, obserwując go ze zmartwioną i współczującą miną. Na widok zakrwawionego nosa Harry'ego, Louis zamrugał w szoku, a następnie rzucił chłopakwi rozdzierające serce piękne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał z pragnienia. Przygryzając swoją wargę, Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, a następnie jego twarz wykrzywiła się z poczuciem winy, gdy zauważył Adama, którego zabierali inny strażnicy, i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, w jak dużych kłopotach znajdował się Harry. Ze smutkiem, Louis potrząsnął swoją głową i na chwilę schował twarz w dłoniach. Czując się jak idiota przez złamanie swojej obietnicy, Harry czekał aż Louis ponownie podniesie swoją twarz i bezgłośnie powiedział przepraszam tak błagalnie, jak tylko mógł. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis patrzył na niego żałośnie, a potem zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się dziesięć razy gorzej - uśmiechnął się smutno. To był łamiący serce uśmiech, sympatyczny, dzielny uśmiech, gdy Louis zdusił własne emocje, by spróbować sprawić, żeby Harry poczuł się lepiej - a to nie zadziałało, ponieważ Harry poczuł się po tym paskudnie. Zawiódł Louisa; zawiódł ich obu.

Liam złapał go za ramię i zaczął pomagać Johnowi w pokierowaniu go w dół korytarza. Harry kręcił się szalenie w ich uściskach, nie próbując się uwolnić, ale desperacko pragnąc spojrzeć na Louisa, złapać jego wzrok, przeprosić bez słów. To nie miało sensu; Louis na niego nie patrzył. Rzucał Adamowi najzłośliwsze spojrzenie, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział, a nieżyczliwa mina wyglądała źle na zwykle beztroskiej twarzy Louisa.

Gdy był popędzany obok niego, Harry odwrócił głowę i wyszeptał “Przepraszam!” ledwo wystarczająco głośno, by zostać usłyszanym, tak że nikt inny nie mógł tego przypadkiem podsłuchać. Chciałby zatrzymać się i powiedzieć to jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, a potem powiedzieć to głośniej, a chwilę potem wykrzyczeć - nie, wykrzyczeć to z dachów domów za pomocą megafonu i wywrzeszczeć swoje przeprosiny na całe gardło, a następnie nadać to dookoła świata dziesięć tysięcy razy, tak, żeby Louis naprawdę zrozumiał jak bardzo miał to na myśli.

Potem złapał wzrok Louisa, zauważył wściekłość zmieniającą się w smutek i delikatny, słodki rodzaj zrozumienia - i pomyślał z ulgą, że może Louis wiedział.


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Głowa Louisa uniosła się, gdy drzwi do jego biura delikatnie kliknęły i Harry wśliznął się do pomieszczenia. Natychmiast poderwał się ze swojego krzesła, śpiesząc w stronę chłopaka. Zatrzymał się zaledwie parę kroków od swojego biurka na widok czerwonych oczu Harry'ego i jego bladej cery. Widocznie płakał non-stop przez wiele godzin, jeśli nie przez całą noc; jego rzęsy sterczały i przylegały do nich łzy, a jego zaczerwieniona twarz nadal była wilgotna. Ciemne cienie pod jego spuchniętymi oczami, tak samo jak prawie szalona bezradność w oczach Harry'ego sprawiły, że Louisa bolało serce. Te zielone tęczówki nigdy nie były takie beznamiętne; były nudne jedynie z malutką iskrą życia, a nawet ona gwałtownie wymierała. Cała noc to za dużo czasu, by czekać na takie wiadomości; Louisa prześladowały różne myśli - a jednak, patrząc na trzęsącego się Harry'ego, jego bezbarwną twarz, zdesperowaną minę i świeże łzy, które już spadały, instynktownie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ze szczęściem wytrzymałby kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat bez tej wiedzy - ponieważ nie chciał wiedzieć. Harry otwarcie płakał, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Louis zamarł w bezruchu, chcąc coś zrobić, ale tkwiąc w niemożności ruchu albo nawet odpowiedniego oddychania, gdy czekał na wiadomości z okropnym uczuciem ucisku w dołku.

\- Przepraszam - zakwilił Harry, a jego dłonie powędrowały do góry, by zakryć swoją twarz.

\- Jak źle jest? - spytał Louis. Te słowa brzmiały dziwnie i jego usta nie chciały ich wypowiedzieć.

Harry podniósł wzrok. - Tak źle, jak tylko może być. - Jego drżące wargi wykrzywiły się w okropnym uśmiechu bez humoru.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Zawiodłem cię - wyszeptał Harry. - Złożyłem obietnicę i zawiodłem cię.

\- Harry! - błagał Louis. - Powiedz mi!

\- Mówiłeś mi, żebym nie robił niczego głupiego. Jestem idiotą. Jestem takim idiotą…

Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle go słyszał; mamrotał do siebie z oszołomioną miną, jego ręce defensywnie owinięte były wokół niego i kołysał się w przód i w tył, jakby w każdej chwili mógł upaść na ziemię i zwinąć się w kłębek.

\- Proszę, Harry!

Coś ciemnego i zdesperowanego zamigotało w oczach Harry'ego, gdy podniósł wzrok i Louis pragnął cofnąć swoje słowa, bo nie chciał…

\- Odsyłają mnie, Louis.

Louis czuł jak jego pierś pulsowała z przerażenia - i wtedy jego serce się roztrzaskało.

Na widok przerażenia Louisa, jego pustej, zszokowanej miny i bólu w jego ciemnoniebieskich oczach, Harry wydał z siebie dziwny, zapłakany śmiech, podobny do histerii. Potem z jego buzi wymsknął się zduszony odgłos i potknął się przy kolejnym kroku w przód.

Z cichym jękiem, Louis chwiejnym krokiem przyszedł mu na spotkanie i Harry wpadł w jego ramiona. Parę sekund później chłopak łkał w jego ramię i Louis sam płacząc trzymał go kurczowo, a łzy spadały we włosy Harry'ego, podczas gdy łzy chłopaka spływały w dół szyi Louisa. Nie wiedząc kiedy Louis zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył, przytulał Harry'ego w swoich ramionach i trzymał go kurczowo tak, że jego mięśnie wrzeszczały przez to, że trzymał go zbyt mocno. Ale nie zaprzestał uścisku. Słowa huczały w głowie Louisa, ale nie miały one żadnego sensu. Nie chciał, żeby były prawdziwe. Harry trząsł się przy jego ciele, a Louis czuł się, jakby mógł zaraz zwymiotować. Jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej dookoła Harry'ego, czując potrzebę, by być bliżej, nawet pomimo iż wyglądało to na teoretycznie niemożliwe, by ich ciała znalazły się bliżej siebie; i tak byli już tak spleceni razem, że praktycznie byli jedną osobą.

\- Gdzie? - wymusił Louis.

Dlaczego nadal zadawał te pytania? Dlaczego to w ogóle znaczyło? Harry był odsyłany - nic nie znaczyło. Świat się kończył, nadchodziła apokalipsa, a najgorszą rzeczą, z której Louis zdawał sobie sprawę było to, że nikt poza nimi dwoma nie wiedział jak się czuli, jak bardzo to bolało. Nikogo to nie obchodziło. I jakimś sposobem pomimo kłębku bólu w jego piersi i guli w jego gardle, łkaniu, które budowało się głęboko w nim, dreszczach przechodzących przez ich ciała i nagłej ochoty by upaść na podłogę i po prostu wrzeszczeć, mówił słowo “gdzie?”, jakby myślał, że to mogłoby coś zmienić. To prawie wystarczało, by wywołać u niego śmiech, ale to bolałoby trochę za mocno. Całe jego ciało było połamane; był pod wrażeniem, że jeszcze się nie rozpadł. Harry trzymał go w całości - po prostu - ale gdy odejdzie, Louis się rozpadnie… i będzie błagał, aby to nadeszło szybko, bo wszystko go bolało.

\- Jakieś miejsce o nazwie Whitehall, dla “niebezpiecznych” przestępców. Przypuszczam, że takich, jak ja. - Harry'emu udało wymusić się dosyć mokry uśmiech, a następnie ponownie zaszlochał.

Niebezpiecznych? Pomyślał Louis ze wściekłością, trzymając się Harry'ego ze wszystkich sił. Niebezpieczny, ten chłopak? Chłopak, który płakał z taką desperacją, tak niepohamowanie, chłopak, który chował swoją twarz w szyi Louisa i kurczowo trzymał się niego obiema rękami? Chłopak, w którym był tak zakochany i który tak mocno odwzajemniał jego miłość? Ten chłopak? Nigdy.

\- Nie mogą - upierał się Louis.

\- Mogą i właśnie to robią. Widocznie jestem niebezpieczny. Zniszczyłem wszystko, Louis, jest mi tak przykro!

Zaciskając ręce, Harry wcisnął się tak blisko Louisa jak tylko mógł, w pozycji, w której nigdy wcześniej się nie znaleźli; byli tak blisko siebie nawzajem, że Louis zarumienił się i na pewno do głowy wpadłoby mu tysiące niestosownych myśli, gdyby nie płakał za bardzo, by myśleć o czymkolwiek związanym z seksem. Jego dłonie gorączkowo przeczesywały loki Harry'ego, skupiając się na tym jakie były, gdy prześlizgiwały mu się pomiędzy palcami, przeznaczając te uczucie na wspomnienie. Gwałtownie wziął oddech, chcąc wciągnąć tak dużo zapachu Harry'ego, jak tylko mógł. Jego twarz wylądowała schowana we włosach Harry'ego, zapamiętując je, czując ich wspaniałą jedwabistość pocierającą o jego załzawioną twarz. Dotknął lekko ustami czubka głowy Harry'ego raz i drugi, głaszcząc policzek chłopaka, gdy bez końca całował go we włosy z desperacją, chociaż nigdy nie wiedział, że był do niej zdolny.

\- Ile masz czasu?

\- Dzień - powiedział Harry i wybuchł drżącym histerycznym śmiechem, gdy po szyi Louisa staczało się coraz więcej łez. - Może mniej. W tej chwili wysyłają vana.

Louis jęknął z niemocy i jeszcze mocniej pocałował głowę Harry'ego.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry. - Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię.

Trzęsąc głową, bo to brzmiało za bardzo jak pożegnanie, Louis trzymał go mocno i nagle jego dłonie przesunęły się z jego ramion na jego plecy, ale potem na pas i po chwili jakimś sposobem trzymał biodra Harry'ego i wbijał w nie paznokcie. Harry zadrgał z bólu, ale nie odsunął się, a Louis brutalnie ugryzł go w szyję, prawie wystarczająco, by go skaleczyć.

\- Nigdy cię nie puszczę - warknął.

\- Louis… - Więcej łez.

\- Zamknij się! - syknął Louis.

Nie musiał słuchać. Nie chciał. Ponownie ugryzł Harry'ego, nawet mocniej, zatapiając swoje zęby w ramieniu chłopaka, gryząc go w obojczyk. Harry wzdrygał się za każdym kłapnięciem zębów Louisa. Psycholog zastanawiał się, czy zostaną po tym siniaki. Przyciągając Harry'ego do siebie, usłyszał jego skomlenie i poczuł własny wstrząs bólu, gdy ich biodra zderzyły się, ostre kości uderzyły o siebie, a następnie wsunął palce we włosy Harry'ego i pociągnął za nie tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, prawie jakby chciał wyrwać je z cebulkami. Ledwo wiedział, co robił - jedynie to, że to nie pomagało, ale tym samym nie mógł przestać.

\- Louis… - mruknął Harry. - Louis, przestań.

\- Nie - zaprotestował Louis i trzymał go jeszcze mocniej. Atakował każdy dostępny cal ciała Harry'ego, karząc go.

\- Proszę. - W głosie Harry'ego słychać było ból - co naprawdę nie było zaskakujące; Louis ugryzł jego obojczyk i zostawił ogromną purpurową obręcz śladów po swoich zębach na jego szyi. Nie tylko fizyczny ból sprawiał, że jego głos drżał.

\- Ty idioto. Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie robił niczego głupiego! I teraz cię zabierają, i ty będziesz… my będziemy… ty idioto, dlaczego mnie nie posłuchałeś? Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz! - wykrzyczał Louis i zaczął lekko bić Harry'ego w pierś dopóki w końcu przezwyciężyły go łzy i skończył w objęciach swojego chłopaka, gdy uszła z niego cała siła. Nawet jego gorzka, desperacka złość nie była wystarczająca, by go utrzymać; Harry musiał go wspierać, a nawet on ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

\- Proszę, Louis - Harry odetchnął z głową przy szyi Louisa. - Nie zostało nam dużo czasu - nie chcę go tracić na walce z tobą.

Te słowa były jedyną rzeczą, która mogła powstrzymać Louisa. Ustępując, przestał walić Harry'ego i objął go swoimi rękoma, nadal trzymając ich ciała wystarczająco blisko, by pozostawić siniaki - ale to był ten rodzaj siniaków, których obaj pragnęli. To był ten rodzaj siniaków, które Harry zatrzymałby na zawsze, gdyby tylko mógł.

\- Okej - powiedział delikatnie Louis. - Przepraszam. - Wyciągnął rękę i starł łzę z kącika oka Harry'ego. - Nie płacz.

\- Próbuję - obiecał Harry. - Ale, wiesz… ty też płaczesz.

\- Ta - przyznał Louis i omal się zaśmiał - ale nie do końca mógł utrzymać ten śmiech.

Przez chwilę obejmowali się nawzajem, Louis czuł jak ciało Harry'ego trzęsło się obok niego i nieobecnie głaskał plecy chłopaka, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zdziałać. Jednak Harry zdawał się doceniać ten gest; delikatnie otarł swoje czoło o obojczyki Louisa i westchnął ciężko.

\- Pamiętasz ten czas, - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis - gdy miałem tego lizaka? Chodziłem dookoła liżąc go, tylko po to, żeby się z tobą podrażnić… a ty byłeś tak rozkojarzony przez patrzenie na mnie, że wszedłeś prosto w drzwi?

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, a jego usta wykrzywiły się do góry, chociaż nie chciał śmiać się przez to wspomnienie. - Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

\- Śmiałem się tak mocno, że myślałem, że upadnę - wspomniał delikatnie Louis, znów się uśmiechając. - Ale wiesz, co było najlepsze? Wstałeś, pocierając swoją głowę - a potem ty też zacząłeś się śmiać.

\- Ta. - Harry wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale przynajmniej przestał już tak mocno płakać, pomimo faktu, iż łzy niczym diamenty błyszczały na każdym jego policzku. Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech. - Pamiętasz kiedy… wiesz, ten czas kiedy… - trząsł się za bardzo, by móc kontynuować. Oddychając parę razy, gwałtownie przesunął dłonią po swoich oczach, gdy kolejna łza spadła na jego palce; mocno przetarł swoje oczy, próbując przegonić wilgoć. - Przepraszam - powiedział żałośnie. - Przepraszam… nie mogę. To po prostu wygląda… to za bardzo wygląda jak…

Obaj nie mogli znieść myśli o pożegnaniu; to byłoby zbyt ostateczne.

\- Nie - wyszeptał Louis. - Nie mów tak. Nadal będę cię widywał. Będę dzwonił kiedy tylko będę mógł i będę przychodził w odwiedziny… i będę pisał do ciebie każdego dnia!

\- Nie - powiedział mocno Harry. - Nie będziesz. Teraz masz to na myśli - oczywiście, że tak. Ale ty masz życie za tymi ścianami. Jeśli pójdę do Whitehall - kiedy pójdę, będziesz utrzymywał te wszystkie obietnice przez parę tygodni, może nawet miesięcy. Ale spotkasz kogoś innego, kogoś na zewnątrz, i zapomnisz o mnie.

Louis położył dłoń na buzi Harry'ego. - Ćśśś! - powiedział.

\- Tak będzie - wymamrotał smętnie Harry w jego palce.

\- Nigdy nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć!

\- Dziesięć lat to dużo czasu, Louis. Może moglibyśmy przetrwać tutaj; przynajmniej możemy rozmawiać, w pewnym stopniu możemy się dotknąć. Ale jeśli pomiędzy nami będzie szyba… - Harry podniósł rękę a następnie zatrzymał ją parę cali od policzka Louisa, jakby jakaś niewidzialna bariera zatrzymywała go od dotknięcia go.

Louis przybliżył się, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi, a następnie ułożył swój policzek na wewnętrznej części dłoni Harry'ego. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a potem Harry złapał twarz Louisa w swoją dłoń, a Louis zamknął swoje oczy i westchnął.

\- Jeżeli pomiędzy nami będzie szyba, - powiedział niskim głosem - i tak będzie to lepsze niż brak możliwości widzenia cię w ogóle. Nie rozumiesz? Mógłbym nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć już twojej twarzy i nadal byłbym w tobie zakochany tak bardzo, jak jestem teraz, aż do dnia mojej śmierci.

Przez chwilę byli cicho, nie wydobyli z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ale za to łzy nadal gęsto spływały po ich twarzach. Louis czuł jak bolały go oczy, bolało go gardło a jego wargi drżały z wysiłku, żeby nie zaszlochać głośno - ledwo mógł sobie wyobrazić jak Harry'ego musiała boleć twarz, jeżeli płakał całą noc.

\- Chciałbym ci coś dać - powiedział w końcu Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. - To słodkie z twojej strony, ale poddadzą mnie rewizji osobistej przy wyjściu i przy wejściu. Nie mogę nic ze sobą zabrać.

Pochylając się, Louis dotknął swoim czołem czoło chłopaka, a ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki spotkały stonowane zielone. Z ich oczu spływały łzy; Louisa były jak ocean, Harry'ego jak pokryte glonami sadzawki w lesie. Intensywność ich spojrzeń wyglądała na wystarczającą, by przepalić metal, jeżęli takie byłoby zamierzenie.

\- Nawet wspomnienie? - wyszeptał Louis.

Ponownie zwrócili się do siebie twarzami, a Louis ułożył swoją dłoń tak, że trzymał Harry'ego w pasie. Jego zamiary musiały być widoczne na jego twarzy; Harry zamrugał w jego kierunku parę razy, a następnie lekko zniżył swoją głowę i obserwował jego minę przez parę sekund. Louis wziął kilka głębokich, drżących oddechów, próbując się uspokoić, wyciągnął rękę i pospieszne wytarł swoje łzy, a potem czule musnął spuchnięte oczy Harry'ego opuszkami swoich palców, próbując powstrzymać jego płacz. Harry mocno pociągnął nosem i przez chwilę obserwowali się w ciszy.

Louis zrobił pierwszy ruch. Wyciągając się lekko na palcach stóp, ponieważ Harry był wyższy, delikatnie wziął wdech, a następnie wydech. Zimne westchnięcie zmierzwiło włosy Harry'ego, a on zaśmiał się słabo, gdy parę zbłąkanych loków przesłoniło mu jedno oko. Delikatnie odganiając je, Louis przejechał palcem w dół jego policzka a potem coraz niżej, przejeżdżając po obojczyku Harry'ego, a następnie po jego piersi. Dotarł do brzucha Harry'ego i zatrzymał się tam, kładąc swoją dłoń na biodrze chłopaka i delikatnie przysuwając go bliżej. Harry wziął parę głębokich wdechów, a potem pozwolił, by ich nosy ocierały się o siebie przez parę sekund, do czasu, gdy przesunął swój nos na bok, tak, że jego czubek dotykał policzka Louisa.

Ich wargi znajdowały się kilka milimetrów od siebie przez parę sekund, obojgu w pewien sposób podobało się bolesne oczekiwanie i pożądanie, które dygotało w ich piersi. Harry lekko przysunął swoją twarz, a jego usta ułożyły się w dzióbek, czekając. Po strasznie długim oczekiwaniu, Louis zrobił to samo. Musieli tylko przechylić się w swoją stronę.

Harry zniżył swoją głowę z niskim pomrukiem i…

\- Harry, jesteś tu?

Louis krzyknął i w samą porę odepchnął Harry'ego od siebie: Liam wpadł do pomieszczenia, różowy na twarzy i trochę zdyszany, a następnie zagrzechotał kajdankami w stronę Harry'ego z sympatyczną miną.

\- Dalej, dzieciaku. Czas iść. - Zatrzymał się i zamrugał na widok Louisa. - Wszystko okej?

\- Tak - powiedział szybko Louis, ignorując pragnienie nawrzeszczenia na Liama za przerwanie ich pierwszego pocałunku - i ich ostatniej szansy. - Po prostu, uch… będę tęsknił za tym idiotą, wiesz co mam na myśli? - Wiedział, że nie mógł spojrzeć na Harry'ego bez ponownego załamania się albo naskoczenia na niego i skończenia tego, co zostało im przerwane.

Liam cmoknął z sympatią. - Ta, wiem. Wszyscy będziemy. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Chciałbym, żeby to się tak nie skończyło, Harry. Naprawdę myślałem, że byłeś… lepszy.

Z ust Harry'ego wydobył się dziwny duszący śmiech. - Lepszy? Nie. Nie ja.

Ruszając do przodu, Liam wziął lewy nadgarstek Harry'ego i zapiął na nim kajdanki, a drugą stronę przypiął do swojego własnego nadgarstka tak, że Harry był do niego przypięty. Gdy już to zrobił, oznajmił: - Dasz sobie radę, Harry. Znam jednego gościa w Whitehall. Poproszę go, żeby miał na ciebie oko.

\- Nie musisz.

Liam podniósł wzrok. - Nie, nie muszę - powiedział delikatnie. - Ale chcę.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową.

Louis wziął krok wprzód i posłał ostatnie długie, bolesne spojrzenie, zapamiętując każdy cal loków i dołeczków, i jasnych oczu pełnych łez. Pomyślał, że umrze, jeśli nie złapie Harry'ego i nie pocałuje go aż te łzy znikną, pocałuje go aż ich usta spłoną i sami podpalą się przez gorąco ich namiętności, a płomienie pochłoną ich i oni sami zmienią się w popiół na dywanie.

Podniósł rękę i poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu w dostatecznie przyjacielski sposób. - Powodzenia, Harry.

Nastała cisza. W końcu Harry wydobył z siebie drżące “Do widzenia” i Liam przyjaźnie zaczął go wyprowadzać. Harry wziął ogromny, głęboki oddech, tak głęboki, że Louis był zaskoczony, iż może go utrzymać w sobie - a potem wyprostował się i powoli podążył za strażnikiem.

W ostatniej możliwej sekundzie odwrócił swoją głowę i spojrzał na Louisa, a jego usta ukształtowały malutki, delikatny całus, który wysłał w powietrze w ostatnim ułamku sekundy zanim zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi.

Louis z rozpaczą opadł na ziemię i oplótł swoje ręce dookoła kolan, i zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył w bólu, łkając cichutko, gdy poczuł pragnienie, by pobiec za Harry’m i wydrzeć go od Liama, i przytulić Harry'ego tak mocno, że staną się jedną osobą i nigdy nie zostaną już rozdzieleni - i nigdy by już go nie puścił.


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Spanie na krześle nie było najbardziej wygodnym doświadczeniem.

Louis budząc się jęknął i poczuł jak jak jego ciało boli, gdy się rozciągał. Sennie mierzwiąc swoje włosy, usiadł i zmarszczył nos, sięgając po telefon, by wyłączyć alarm, który go obudził.  
Ostrożnie stanął na nogi, ponownie się wyciągając, a potem podniósł z podłogi białe prześcieradło i okrył nim krzesło Harry’ego. Nie spał w domu - minął tylko tydzień od przeniesienia chłopaka i tylko tydzień odkąd się ostatnio widzieli, o tydzień za długo. Louis nie mógł zmusić swoich oczu, by się zamknęły; mógł tylko leżeć w swoim łóżku tonąc we własnej niedoli i w kółko odtwarzając w głowie ich ostatnią konwersację. Żadnych innych wspomnień, tylko łamanie się ich serc i myśl, że zostali rozdzieleni parę sekund zanim ich usta zdążyły się dotknąć. To było za wiele; nie mógł zamknąć oczu i nie zamierzał ryzykować brania ponownie jakichś niepotrzebnych leków. W końcu zaczął spędzać swoją przerwę na lunch ucinając sobie drzemkę w krześle Harry’ego; pachniało jak Harry i było jedynym miejscem, w którym mógł zasnąć. W pretekście chęci zakupienia mniej odrapanego krzesła, przeniósł go na tyły pomieszczenia i okrył go prześcieradłem, zastępując je o wiele porządniejszym ze sklepu meblowego. Myśl, że ktoś inny mógłby w nim siedzieć i zanieczyszczać resztki zapachu Harry’ego swoim własnym była przerażająca. Gdyby przestało pachnieć jak kręcono-włosy chłopak, zniknęłaby ostatnia cząstka Harry’ego.

Sprawdził swój telefon, głupio zastanawiając się, dlaczego ustawił alarm - i wtedy jego serce podskoczyło.

Na ekranie, zwyczajnymi czarnymi literami widocznie było napisane: “WHITEHALL - GODZINA WIZYT ZACZYNA SIĘ ZA PIĘĆDZIESIĄT MINUT”.

Louis nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu biegł tak szybko. Zanim mógł zrobić cokolwiek oprócz złapania swoich kluczyków od samochodu, szarpał drzwi od swojego biura, aby się otworzyły, zostawiając je niezamknięte i nawet nie zatrzymując się, żeby zatrzasnąć je za sobą, a potem biegł do wyjścia tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Jechał jak wariat i omal nie spowodował paru wypadków.

Gdy w końcu gwałtownie skręcił na parking w Whitehall, praktycznie drżał o własne życie; po drodze prawie wpadł na ogromną ciężarówkę. Jednak żył - i był strasznie blisko Harry’ego. Prostując swoją koszulę, która była pognieciona i nie pozostawiała złudzeń, że w niej spał, przebiegł ze zdenerwowaniem palcami po włosach, by je trochę poukładać i ruszył w stronę głównej recepcji, zastanawiając się, jak to będzie odwiedzać więzienie zamiast w nim pracować. Po całym jego ciele przeszły dreszcze zniecierpliwienia - nie mógł przytulić Harry’ego, ale może będzie mógł dotknąć jego dłoni albo musnąć palcami jego rękę, i to wystarczyło.

Niestety, kiedy został przywitany i pokazano mu obszar dla odwiedzających, Louis sapnął z niepokoju. Harry już na niego czekał, uśmiechając się promiennie, co sprawiło, że jego pierś promieniowała głębokim i niezaprzeczalnym pragnieniem, które wystarczyło, by podszedł bliżej - ale nie mógł przestać patrzeć ze zdegustowaniem na ustawienie mebli. W najbliższym czasie nie będzie mógł dotknąć Harry’ego. Tydzień temu w biurze myślał, że Harry przesadzał mówiąc o szklanej ściance działowej… ale jak widać, przed Louisem rozciągał się długi rząd stołków, jeden naprzeciwko każdego więźnia, przed stołkiem stało biurko, a potem po dalekiej stronie biurka siedzieli wszyscy mężczyźni w nijakich więziennych mundurach; ponury i nietwarzowy szary dres z nazwą więzienia wydrukowaną na piersi jak logo szkoły. Dokładnie pośrodku długiego stołu, który rozciągał się przez pomieszczenie, znajdowała się ogromna ściana z grubego szkła, okno oddzielające więźniów od innych ludzi. Jedynym sposobem na komunikowanie się zdawały się być telefony ustawione strategicznie naprzeciwko każdego siedzenia.

Louis usiadł w pośpiechu i złapał za słuchawkę telefonu. Naśladując go, Harry uśmiechnął się witając go i przyłożył ją do ucha z serdeczną miną.

Louis zapytał: - Co to ma być, do cholery jasnej? - Ze zniesmaczeniem zapukał w szybę swoimi knykciami.

Harry uśmiechnął się cierpko. - Wygląda to dla mnie na szybę.

\- To ogromna ściana ze szkła!

\- Gratuluję ci tego wspaniałego spostrzeżenia.

\- Dlaczego, do licha, to jest pomiędzy nami? - narzekał z wściekłością Louis.

Harry przewrócił tymi cudownymi zielonymi oczami, gdy z czułością kręcił głową, a na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech z naiwności Louisa. - Wszyscy tu jesteśmy zabójcami, niebezpiecznymi dla otoczenia szaleńcami i socjopatami, pamiętasz? Czego oczekiwałeś, ładnego małego pikniku na trawie?

Wystawiając język, Louis kontynuował z rozpaczą: - W jaki sposób możemy zrobić cokolwiek z cholerną szklaną ścianą pomiędzy nami?

\- Mówiłem, że takowa będzie - zaznaczył Harry.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że przesadzałeś.

Harry prychnął. - Ta, jasne. Chciałbym. - Westchnął ciężko. - No cóż… przynajmniej tu jesteś. Nadal możemy się widzieć. Nadal możemy rozmawiać.

\- W pewnym sensie nadal możemy się dotknąć. - Louis wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie rysował palcem na szybie szkic twarzy Harry'ego. Z miejsca, na którym siedział wyglądało jakby naprawdę dotykał policzka chłopaka trzęsącą się ręką.

\- A więc możemy - zgodził się Harry.

\- Jak się masz? - zapytał Louis, delikatnie głaszcząc szybę, gdy mówił, jakby mógł dotknąć Harry'ego, gdyby postarał się wystarczająco mocno. - Jak sobie radzisz? Masz jakichś kolegów?

Odpowiedzią Harry'ego było wzruszenie ramionami; było to nieadekwatne i Louis marszczył brwi dopóki Harry nie przyznał: - Jeszcze nie. Ludzie tutaj nie są tak przyjaźni jak w Stonehaven. Rozmawiałem z paroma kolesiami; osiągnęliśmy fazę kiwania głową, kiedy jeden z nas przechodzi obok korytarzem, co jest jakimś początkiem, tak myślę.

Louis wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

\- Słuchaj, niedługo poznam więcej ludzi - uspokajał go Harry. - Byłem w Stonehaven dobre trzy tygodnie zanim zaprzyjaźniłem się z Zaynem i Niallem.

\- Ta… - Louis westchnął i ociężale potarł swoje oczy. - Mam taką nadzieję.

\- Boże, wyglądasz na wykończonego. Nie spałeś, prawda? - zarzucił mu Harry.

\- Spałem! Po prostu dopiero co się obudziłem.

\- Krótkie drzemki w twoim biurze się nie liczą. Kiedy ostatnio tak naprawdę spałeś w łóżku?

\- …W noc przed tym, jak cię odesłali - wymamrotał niechętnie Louis.

\- Louis!

\- Co? To nie moja wina, że nie mogę spać.

\- Widocznie jest. Jeżeli możesz spać w swoim biurze, możesz także spać w domu.

\- Nie mogę - uparł się Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego surowo. - Dlaczego nie?

Czerwieniąc się ze wstydu, Louis przyznał: - Spałem na twoim krześle. To pomaga mi, bo przez to czuję się blisko ciebie… nie śmiej się. Pachnie jak ty. To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę się trochę przespać.

Bał się, że Harry będzie się śmiał, ale wyglądało, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać; jego dolna warga drżała i patrzył na Louisa błyszczącymi od wilgoci oczami.

\- Nie rób tego! - błagał go Louis, przyciskając wewnętrzną stronę swojej dłoń do szła. - Proszę, nie płacz, Harry.

\- Kto płacze? - wymamrotał Harry, przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. - Nie ja. - Dokładnie naśladując Louisa, dotknął dłonią swojej strony szyby w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, tak że wyglądało jakby ich palce się dotykały. Gdyby ktoś zabrał szybę, ich dłonie byłyby złączone.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się smucił.

Harry westchnął ciężko. - Ja po prostu… nie podoba mi się fakt, że przeze mnie nie śpisz. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. - Powiem ci coś - mam czapkę gdzieś w mojej celi; spałem w niej. Powiem im, żeby ci ją dali, okej? Wtedy będziesz miał coś, co pachnie jak ja i nie jest w twoim biurze. Myślisz, że z tym lepiej by ci się spało?

Nadzieja zaświeciła w oczach Louisa. - Pozwolą ci ją przekazać? Mam na myśli… nie pomyślą, że próbujesz coś w niej przemycić? Jak… narkotyki albo coś innego?

Harry prychnął. - Nawet mistrz przestępczości nie dałby rady ukryć narkotyków w czapce.

\- Prawda - przyznał Louis.

Obserwowali się przez chwilę.

\- Pomijając bezsenność, jak się masz? - zapytał Harry po około minucie, zabierając dłoń z szyby. - Mam nadzieję, że ten ciul Adam nie sprawiał ci więcej żadnych problemów.

\- Na szczęście, nie. Przenieśli go. Widocznie nikt nie mógł go już znieść. Myślę, że to był sposób Liama na powiedzenie, że ten gość był całkowicie wstrętny i wszyscy go nienawidzili. Jeśli mam być szczery, to mogła być w pewnym sensie zemsta na Adamie za to, że cię wyrzucili - oczywiście, ja też w tym trochę pomogłem. Poleciłem im wysłać go gdzieś indziej; dla “równowagi”. - Louis wywrócił oczami i niechętnie pozwolił jego dłoni, by opadła z szyby na stół. - Nie mogłem już na niego patrzeć, więc nie była to żadna stara wymówka.

\- To dobrze. Zastanawiałem się już nad wynajęciem płatnego zabójcy, żeby się nim zajął. Jestem pewien, że ci ludzie znaliby odpowiednich gości. - Harry uśmiechnął się, by pokazać, że żartował.

\- Nie kuś mnie - powiedział ponuro Louis.

\- Oooch, zrzęda - droczył się z nim Harry. Odepchnął parę loków od swoich oczu. - No dalej, kto za mną tęskni? Oczywiście, oprócz ciebie.

\- Niall jest trochę smutny odkąd cię nie ma - rozmyślał Louis, licząc ludzi na swoich palcach. - Zayn jest cichszy niż zazwyczaj, ale znasz Zayna; to mogłoby być cokolwiek. Jednak myślę, że za tobą tęskni. Liam też jest w dosyć dziwnym humorze; w jednej minucie jest radosny, a w następnej się dąsa.

Harry patrzył na niego gniewnie i stukał palcami o biurko. - Nawet nie wspominaj o tym gościu.

\- Co, o Liamie?

\- Ta.

\- Och, no dalej, Harry, to nie wina Liama, że tu jesteś; kiedy zabrał cię do dyrektora nigdy nie chciał, żeby rzeczy tak się skończyły. Swoją drogą, jeżeli nie zabrałby cię tam, ktoś inny…

Harry mu przerwał: - To nie to.

\- A więc co?

Harry zakaszlał z zażenowania. - Przerwał parę… rzeczy,… które z przyjemnością bym zrobił przez przeniesieniem.

\- Och! - Louis zaczerwienił się. - Cóż, tak, chyba to zrobił. - Przerwa. - Jednakże w pewnym sensie cieszę się, że to zrobił.

Tym oświadczeniem zarobił bardzo dziwne spojrzenie od Harry'ego.

\- Pomyśl o tym. Jeśli zrobilibyśmy… co chcieliśmy zrobić… - szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, żeby upewnić się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchiwał - …moglibyśmy przestać? Wiem, że walczyłbym ze sobą, by cię po tym wypuścić. Swoją drogą, to by nas prześladowało; pamiętalibyśmy to i wiedzielibyśmy jak wspaniałe to było, a jednak nie moglibyśmy tego powtórzyć. Czy to nie doprowadzałoby cię do szału?

\- Cóż… może - przyznał niechętnie Harry. - Ale jednak myślę, że wolałbym żyć w szaleństwie i dostać mój pocałunek.

\- Chciałbyś, - zaśmiał się Louis - jesteś napalonym nastolatkiem. Pewnie kochałbyś się ze mną na moim biurku gdybyś tylko mógł.

Harry poruszał swoimi brwiami. - Och, tak dobrze mnie znasz. - Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy po paru sekundach, gdy cicho spojrzał na Louisa. - Myślę, że wolałbym tego doświadczyć. Teraz już nigdy nie mogę mieć takiej szansy. Możesz się mną znudzić.

\- Nigdy się tobą nie znudzę - obiecał Louis. - Jestem twoim idiotą, pamiętasz?

Ogromny uśmiech rozjaśnił twarzy Harry'ego. - Rzeczywiście, jesteś. Mój idiota… - zamilknął smutno.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Louis chciał gadać o niczym - i wszystkim - tak, że mógłby wypełnić swoją głowę bzdurami o Harry’m i odtwarzać to w kółko w myślach; wiedział, że będzie żałować wszystkich rzeczy, których nie powiedział, i że będą go prześladować bez końca aż do jego kolejnej wizyty. Ale w jakiś sposób nie musieli wypełniać tej ciszy słowami: wystarczyło samo patrzenie, oglądanie, wielokrotne zapamiętywanie swoich twarzy, jakby mogli zapomnieć jakiś ich szczegół. Louis po chwili był zadowolony po prostu z tego, że pozwalał swoim oczom spoczywać na każdym skrawku twarzy Harry'ego - i każdej widocznej części jego ciała, od piersi do rąk, z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci.

Nagle rozbrzmiał okropny, nosowy dźwięk. Harry przeklął i jęknął, pocierając swoje czoło palcami wolnej ręki.

\- Czas się skończył - wyszeptał w słuchawkę telefonu.

\- Nie - powiedział Louis, nachylając się do przodu z cichym jękiem, dotykając czołem szyby. Za szybko… za szybko…

Harry zrobił to samo, przyciskając własną twarz tam, gdzie była twarz Louisa, jedynie szklana ściana powstrzymywała ich przed dotknięciem się. - Możesz przyjść znowu… i zadzwonię do ciebie.

\- Nie znasz mojego numeru.

\- Podaj mi go - szybko!

Louis wyrecytował go, a Harry posłusznie powtarzał go parę razy, tak, że obaj byli pewni, że go zapamiętał. Potem Harry opornie wstał i odszedł zanim Louis mógł mu przypomnieć o czapce, którą mu obiecał.

Nie mogąc zwlec się z krzesła, Louis bezsilnie czekał przez dobre minut aż Harry wróci, aż w końcu musiał wstać. Żałośnie szurając nogami w stronę drzwi miał już wyjść, gdy jakaś dłoń wylądowała na jego ramieniu.

\- Proszę poczekać. Louis Tomlinson?

Odwrócił się do chudego, nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego mężczyzny z kończynami podobnymi do gałązek, który trzymał go za ramię. - Tak?

\- To dla pana. Od dzieciaka z kręconymi włosami. - Mężczyzna wcisnął coś szarego i bezkształtnego w dłonie Louisa; coś wełnianego i gładkiego.

Oddech utknął mu w gardle, gdy spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że dłońmi ściskał czapkę; rozciągniętą, znoszoną część ubioru, która widocznie spędziła dużo czasu na głowie Harry'ego, naciągnięta na jego loki. Przewracając materiał pomiędzy palcami, opanował chęć schowania w nim swojej twarzy i wdychania zapachu, który wiedział, że na niego czekał - i próbował sprawić, żeby ta czapka nie wyglądała jak kocyk do przytulania, co, tak naprawdę, było dokładnie idealnym określeniem. Z pewnością będzie z nią spał tej nocy.

Przytulając czapkę do piersi, jakby była pewnego rodzaju drogocennym skarbem, Louis powiedział delikatnie: - Mógłby pan mu ode mnie podziękować?

Strażnik wzruszył ramionami. - To nie jest w moim zakresie obowiązków, ale przekażę wiadomość. - Odwracając się, zaczął ruszać w kierunku głównego budynku więzienia.

\- Proszę poczekać! - Louis złapał go.

Unosząc brwi, mężczyzna zatrzymał się.

Wyduszenie słów zajęło Louisowi parę sekund przez to, że był zażenowany, ale w końcu, różowy na twarzy, bo musiał powierzyć tę wiadomość strażnikowi więziennemu, którego nie znał, zdołał powiedzieć: - Mógłby pan… mógłby pan powiedzieć mu, że go kocham?

Mężczyzna cmoknął. - Myśli pan, że kim ja jestem, gołębiem pocztowym? - Ale nie mógł zatrzymać ogromnego, łzawego uśmiechu, który rozjaśnił jego twarz; uśmiechając się wyglądał dosyć miło i Louis zastanawiał się, czy mylnie ocenił mężczyznę. - Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - obiecał, przyjaźnie ściskając ramię Louisa. Potem uwolnił go i zniknął za drzwiami.

Louis z desperacją żałował, że nie może tam pójść, gdzie mógłby znaleźć Harry'ego, mieszającego się z nieprzyjaznymi twarzami i przestępcami o wiele bardziej podłymi niż on, którzy z nim nie rozmawiali - i żałował, że nie mógł złapać twarzy Harry'ego, złączyć ich warg i powiedzieć mu to osobiście, zamiast prosić kogoś innego, żeby zrobił to za niego, co, jeśli miał być szczery, było w pewnym stopniu poniżające. Mógłby się walnąć za to, że nie powiedział tego, kiedy miał szansę.

Przyciskając swój nos do materiału czapki Harry'ego, wciągnął delikatny, podnoszący na duchu zapach. Fala wyczerpania od razu do niego przyszła. Nagle zmęczony, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógłby spać cały tydzień. Uśmiechając się słabo, potarł czapką swoją twarz z długim westchnięciem.

Kocham cię, Harry.


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harry’m Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Harry położył się na swoim łóżku ciężko wzdychając i odgarnął swoje włosy do tyłu, wpatrując się w sufit. Martwił się tyloma rzeczami, że myślał, iż może zacząć wrzeszczeć na przypadkowych ludzi, których mijał na korytarzu. Jednak… wizyta Louisa sprawiła, że wszystko stało się lepsze, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę - pomimo faktu, że dodała też nowe rzeczy to jego listy zmartwień.

Louis. Nie spał. To wkurzało Harry'ego; chciał zmusić Louisa do leżenia i patrzeć na niego, gdy śpi, aż do czasu, kiedy Harry byłby pewien, że to jego najlepszy sen w życiu. Był pewien, że Louis spróbuje dotrzymać swojej obietnicy, ale to czy mu się to uda, czy nie, to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Bez Harry'ego, który głaskałby jego włosy i szeptał do niego aż zaśnie może dać sobie spokój z odpoczynkiem - a jeżeli teraz będzie regularnie jeździł do Whitehall, Harry nie chciał, żeby zasnął przy kierownicy i spowodował wypadek albo stracił swoją pracę, gdyby nie mógł czuwać wystarczająco długo, by słuchać żalów innych ludzi.

Bał się także o siebie. Nie dlatego, że ostatnimi czasy nie spał. Tak naprawdę sen wydawał się wszystkim, co robił. Godzinami zatracał się w snach, widząc, że nie było tu nikogo z kim mógłby porozmawiać i będąc uwięzionym, a jedynym towarzystwem jego myśli były koszmary. Miał inne zmartwienia, o których nie mógł specjalnie wspominać. Louis nie miał pojęcia, co planował Harry; gdyby wiedział, spanikowałby i błagał go, żeby tego nie robił. Ale szczerze mówiąc, Harry'ego nie obchodziło, co myślał Louis, ponieważ pod koniec obaj będą się cieszyć z takiego obrotu spraw. Jeżeli to sprawi, że szybciej zostanie uwolniony, zrobi to, bez względu na to, kto się mu przeciwstawi. Wiedział, że wolał przeżyć pięć lat tortur, a potem wpaść w ramiona Louisa zamiast dziesięciu lat spokoju i ciszy, co jest dwa razy dłuższe i dawałoby Louisowi dwa razy więcej czasu na znudzenie się czekaniem na niego. Jak na razie nie zawarł żadnych znajomości, ale pracował nad tym.

Kolejnym problemem było to, że Louis zdawał się nie rozumieć jak wiele homofobów grasuje po Whitehall. Sprawiając, że to, iż byli razem stało się oczywiste, niechcący umieścił Harry'ego w bardzo niekomfortowej pozycji. Chłopak musiał podjąć decyzję: zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu i być pogardzanym i znienawidzonym przez wszystkich, nawet przez siebie samego, wiedząc, że wstydził się Louisa albo przynajmniej, że to udawał… albo otwarcie przyznać, że jest gejem i zaryzykować zostanie bitym codziennie przez następne dziesięć lat przez bandę homofobów. Z jednym napastnikiem mógł poradzić sobie całkiem łatwo, może nawet z dwoma, gdyby był w formie. Ale pięćdziesięciu? Nie ma szans.

Prawie doszło do momentu, gdzie był gotów powiedzieć “mógłbyś… tego nie robić?” i poprosić Louisa, by zaprzestał publicznego okazywania uczuć - ale nie miał serca, by go odrzucić i był całkiem pewien, że wolałby, by Louis został taki strasznie zdesperowany niż miałby znudzić się czekaniem na niego. Jednak Harry czuł się niekomfortowo względem całej tej sytuacji.

Kolejna rzecz, która sprawiała, że był niespokojny, to jego mama. Zranił jej uczucia mówiąc, że musi zobaczyć kogoś innego podczas cotygodniowej wizyty, ale jak mógłby odmówić Louisowi? Nawet jeśli mógłby się z nim skontaktować, nie wiedział, czy by to zrobił. Jeżeli miał widzieć Louisa raz na tydzień, niech tak będzie. I pomimo, iż miał wyrzuty sumienia przez to, że wybrał Louisa zamiast własnej matki, nie wystarczyło to, by zmienił zdanie.

Harry ze znużeniem przetarł swoje oczy i westchnął. Tyle rzeczy do zamartwiania się… żałował, że Louis miał tyle na głowie i także, iż musiał być w różnych miejscach. Jeżeli trudno było ze stresem na barkach, gdy jedynym miejscem, w którym musisz być jest cela, to jak to jest, gdy masz także własne życie?


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Odpowiedzią na pytanie Harry'ego, gdyby Louis był w stanie je usłyszeć, byłoby “niemożliwe”. Ledwo funkcjonował, a skoncentrowanie się na czymś było prawdziwą walką. Stan, Hannah, jego mama i różni inni koledzy i znajomi na próżno starali się wyciągnąć go z mgły, w którą zadał się wpaść. Zalecali mu różnorodne rzeczy, które wydawały im się pomocne. Louis prychał i ignorował wszystkie ich sugestie - jeżeli nie planowali odbicia Harry'ego z Whitehall, wszystko, co mogli zaoferować było bezużyteczne.

Około trzech dni po jego wizycie w nowym “domu” Harry'ego, obudził się dysząc panicznie i przewracając się w swoim łóżku, zdając sobie sprawę z okropnym uczuciem, iż zaraz mógłby zwymiotować, że zgubił czapkę, która w te dni była niczym jego lampka nocna. Trzymał ją jak dziecko trzyma swój kocyk, nosząc ją dookoła dzień w dzień i w pracy ukrywając ją w szafce na dokumenty, tak, żeby nie straciła swojego podnoszącego na duchu cynamonowego zapachu włosów Harry'ego. Szczęśliwie dla niego, zdawało się, jakby Harry praktycznie w niej mieszkał. Jego esencja emanowała z materiału w każdym kierunku i szansa, że zapach słabnął wyglądała nawet na niemożliwą.

Louis spędził kolejne parę gorączkowych sekund na poszukiwaniach, aż w końcu zauważył szary kształt na podłodze. Przycisnął go do nosa i wdychał do czasu, gdy jego nos był wypełniony Harry’m, a on mógł prawie posmakować go dzięki piżmowemu zapachowi czapki. Opadając na łóżko z westchnięciem, przeczesał włosy palcami i ciężko westchnął.

Nie dawał sobie rady, naprawdę. Nawet z czapką, którą targał ze sobą jak talizman i ciągłymi telefonami od Harry'ego, nie dawał sobie rady.

Zrobiło się tak źle, że Jay zmusiła go, by udał się do przychodni i próbowała zmusić mamroczącego, łysiejącego doktora, którego spotkali, by przepisał Louisowi antydepresanty. Ten pomysł sprawił, że Louis przewrócił oczami; tak, był przygnębiony, ale dlaczego miałby taki nie być? Czy cierpienie nie przychodzi jako efekt uboczny nieodwzajemnionej miłości? Jego próby przekonania mężczyzny, że nie potrzebował leków nie były aż tak efektywne jak przekraczające granice groźby jego mamy. W końcu, Jay zatriumfowała, dostając dla niego ogromny pojemnik leków na receptę. Panicznie bojąc się tego, że mógłby przedawkować, każdego dnia obserwowała jak przełykał każdą pigułkę - a przynajmniej tak myślała. Każdą tabletkę ukrywał pod językiem i wypluwał do ręki, gdy tylko jego mama się odwróciła, a następnie spłukiwał lek w toalecie lub w dół zlewu. Nie chciał, by narkotyki przysłoniły jego myśli. Podobnie, odmówił wzięcia urlopu; potrzebował zajęcia, bo inaczej by oszalał. Jej troska irytowała i tak samo bawiła go, ponieważ nie chciał się zabijać, a nawet próbować to robić. Pomimo, iż uważał ten pomysł za dziwnie śmieszny, wkurzało go to, że ciągle za nim chodziła. Dlaczego, na miłość boską, miałby popełnić samobójstwo? Kto powiedziałby o tym Harry'emu? Nikt o nich nie wiedział, a nie zostawiłby Harry'ego samego, myślącego, że o nim zapomniał.

A więc Louis walczył przez życie, pomimo, że w rzeczywistości była to po prostu egzystencja. Stawał się żywy jedynie, gdy był z Harry’m albo okazjonalnie, gdy kłócił się z ludźmi i jego złość wznosiła go od odrętwiałego stanu umysłu, w którym zdawał się być uwięziony. Jak to się stało, że wszyscy eksperci medyczni zdecydowali, że potrzebował narkotyków, które powstrzymywałyby go od myśli? Problemem było to, że nie mógł myśleć, nie mógł się skupić i nie wsadzał do buzi żadnych powlekanych tabletek, które albo pogorszyłyby całą sytuację, albo wypełniły jego głowę fałszywymi, plastikowymi myślami, które inni ludzie myśleli, że miał. Louis nigdy nie zgodził się na leki, które bawiły się z jego mózgiem; z jego punktu widzenia, jego myśli były jego i nikt inny nie miał prawa nic z nimi robić.

Z czapką na twarzy, odpłynął z powrotem do krainy snu i obudził się jakoś popołudniu czując się jakby całą noc nie zmrużył oka.

Telefon dzwonił. Odebrał go zgryźliwie, będąc już w paskudnym humorze. Z gniewem przyłożył aparat do ucha.

\- Czego?

\- Dobry wieczór, proszę pana, zastanawiamy się, czy byłby pan zainteresowany powiększeniem swojego pakietu BT* Broadband* do nieograniczonego. Ta najnowsza wersja ma wiele wspaniałych dodatków, którymi mógłby się pan zainteresować…

Louis przerwał telemarketerowi falą zniewag, wykrzykując przez telefon każde przekleństwo, które przyszło mu na myśl i parę innych, które wymyślił dzięki wenie, z której był dumny. Usłyszał echo swoich wrzasków i musiał lekko odsunąć słuchawkę od swojego ucha, by powstrzymać ostre lamenty od dzwonienia mu w uszach.

\- Whoa, Louis, uspokój się! - powiedział alarmująco Harry. - To ja! Tylko żartowałem!

Zatrzymując krzyki, Louis wziął parę bardzo głębokich wdechów i ze zmęczeniem pomasował swoje czoło. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, - westchnął - to była długa noc.

\- Ta, mogę się domyślić. Zawsze jesteś taki wredny dla telemarketerów?

\- Okazjonalnie. Zależy co chcą mi sprzedać.

\- Co, nie jesteś zainteresowany w powiększeniu swojego pakietu internetowego? - zapytał niewinnie Harry.

\- Może byłbym trochę bardziej tolerancyjny, gdybyś udawał, że jesteś od dobrego usługodawcy. Nie jestem w BT. I już mam pakiet nieograniczony.

\- Ci ludzie wykonują swoją pracę; mógłbyś być odrobinę mniej obelżywy.

\- Uważam, że wolą, gdy na nich wrzeszczę. Czasem próbuję zobaczyć jak długo mogę do nich gadać zanim to oni się rozłączą. To zabawne.

\- Sprawiasz, że telemarketerzy się rozłączają?

\- W rzeczy samej. To nabyta umiejętność. Rzecz w tym, żeby zdezorientować ich tak mocno, żeby ich wkurzający repertuar rzeczy do powiedzenia nie pokrywał się z twoją odpowiedzią. Czasem udaję, że pracuję dla ich firmy albo, że doniosę na nich za coś do Urzędu Ochrony Konkurencji i Konsumentów. Innymi razy po prostu udaję samotnego frajera i próbuję z nimi rozmawiać. To całkowicie ich szokuje - powiedział radośnie Louis.

\- Och, jesteś dzisiaj w dobrym humorze.

\- Ta, cóż. Jestem zmęczony, nawet pomimo tego, iż dopiero co spałem twardo przez dwanaście godzin. I jestem głodny, ale nie ma jedzenia, bo zapomniałem wczoraj pójść do sklepu. I tęsknię za tobą.

\- Świetnie, jestem na końcu listy. To sprawia, że czuję się taki kochany. Fajnie, że wiesz, co jest dla ciebie ważne - droczył się Harry, chociaż brzmiał na trochę zranionego.

\- Gdybym układał listę w porządku chronologicznym, byłbyś na pierwszym miejscu - obiecał Louis i znowu przeleciał palcami po włosach. Ziewnął. - Jak mogę nadal być zmęczony, jeżeli spałem tak długo?

\- Kto wie? - powiedział lekko Harry. - Jak możesz nadal za mną tęsknić, jeżeli minęły już dwa tygodnie? Oczekiwałem, że w tym czasie będziesz już miał mnie dosyć.

\- Twoja wiara we mnie jest inspirująca, wiesz?

\- Ta, racja. Chyba powinienem bardziej ci wierzyć. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego nadal tak bardzo ci na mnie zależy - po tym wszystkim.

\- Bo, um, powiedzmy, że… masz wspaniałe włosy? Nie, to nie to… wiesz co, myślę, że może tak być przez to, że cię kocham.

Prawie usłyszał uśmiech Harry'ego po drugiej stronie. - Dzięki, naprawdę mam świetne włosy. I miło jest wiedzieć, że nadal mnie kochasz. Nawet pomimo tego, że mam zamiar poprosić cię o przysługę…

Louis już wiedział o co chodzi. - Ktoś inny musi odwiedzić cię w ten weekend, tak?

\- Moja mama nie widziała mnie przez ponad miesiąc… Nie chcę, żeby się martwiła…

\- Oczywiście. Twoja mama jest ważniejsza ode mnie.

\- Och, Louis. Dzię…

Więzienny telefon z automatycznie nastawionym minutnikiem rozłączył ich. Chowając twarz w dłoniach, Louis cicho jęknął. Kolejne dwa tygodnie czekania. Może to zrobić - ale nie zrobi tego ochoczo.

* BT = British Telecom - brytyjskie towarzystwo telekomunikacji

** broadband - szerokie pasmo połączenia z internetem


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

\- …I naprawdę za nim tęsknię, wiesz? Nawet nie znałem tego gościa za dobrze, ale w pewnym sensie się do niego przyzwyczaiłem… stawaliśmy się wspaniałymi kumplami. To było w pewnym sensie… - Niall uniósł brwi. - Stary, ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Louis, który przez ostatnie dziesięć minut podskakując rzucał podniecone spojrzenia na swój zegarek, uniósł wzrok.

\- Hmmm?

\- Mówiłem, że bardzo za nim tęsknię.

\- Och, tak, oczywiście… O kim rozmawiamy?

Niall westchnął. - O Harry’m. Jezu, Louis, gdzie zostawiłeś dzisiaj swoją głowę?

\- Przepraszam, - powiedział szybko Louis - kontynuuj.

Udobruchany, Niall kontynuował: - Wiesz, był dobrym gościem. Pomijając to, co zrobił. Śmieszny i całkiem mądry. Nie wyglądał też źle, wiesz o czym mówię?

\- Mmm? Harry? Mm, tak, był - zgodził się rozkojarzony Louis, ponownie sprawdzając swój zegarek.

Nialla opuściła cierpliwość. - Musisz gdzieś być? Bo nie słyszałeś ani słowa, którego powiedziałam przez ostatnie pół godziny.

\- Tak! Nie! Znaczy, uch… cóż, miałem spotkać się z Harrym - przyznał Louis.

Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, Niall powiedział: - Hej, to świetnie! Powiedz mu ode mnie “cześć”, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście. Spójrz, nie bierz tego do siebie, ale na serio nie chcę się spóźnić…

\- Jasne, stary, dawaj! Idź - zachęcał Niall. - Ja sobie poradzę.

\- Na serio nie masz nic przeciwko? - zapytał Louis, szukając swoich kluczyków od samochodu.

\- Jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie, gdybym miał, - zauważył rozbawiony Niall - jesteś już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Dalej, idź i się z nim spotkaj. Nie zapomnij przekazać mu, że mówię “cześć”!

\- Nie zapomnę! - krzyknął Louis, gdy wybiegł przez drzwi, a ręce wypełnione miał różnymi przedmiotami i prawie potknął się o dywanik, gdy wychodził.

Czule kręcąc głową, Niall wstał i wyprostował się. To dobrze, że to Louis był psychiatrą, a nie on; nie miał pojęcia, co siedziało w głowie tego gościa. Miał właśnie wyjść i dołączyć do reszty więźniów na lunchu, gdy jego wzrok przyciągnął bezkształtny wzgórek pod białym prześcieradłem. Niall, będąc z natury ciekawską osobą, nie mógł powstrzymać się przez rzuceniem na to oka. Rozglądając się dookoła, przeszedł przez pokój i uniósł róg prześcieradła. Oczywiście, znalazł tam wytarte stare krzesło ukryte pod białą narzutą, która wyglądała prawie jak całun - jakby Louis coś pochował, jakby myślał o tym jak o zmarłym.

Krzywiąc się na tą dziwną myśl, Niall pozwolił prześcieradłu ponownie opaść na stary mebel. Spędzał o wiele za dużo czasu z Louisem; wszystko za bardzo analizuje. Dlaczego Louis miałby trzymać krzesło przez sentymenty? A ważniejsze, dlaczego miałby je podświadomie porównywać do ciała zmarłego? Decydując, że coś przerażającego działo się w jego głowie, jeśli wskazywał analogie do starych krzeseł, zatrząsł się, by ten pomysł wypadł z jego głowy. To było absurdalne! Na miłość boską, Louis prawdopodobnie nie miał czasu, by wywalić to krzesło i przykrył je, bo było to możliwie najbardziej ohydne krzesło, które Niall kiedykolwiek widział. Prychając, powędrował do drzwi i wyłączył światło, zostawiając krzesło same w rogu pokoju.

“Jakby myślał o tym jak o zmarłym”? Niall, kumplu, w końcu oszalałeś. Nie mów o tym temu gościowi albo zamknie cię gdzieś ubranego w kaftan bezpieczeństwa.

Potem Niall poczuł zapach parzonego biszkoptu, wziął nogi za pas i ruszył do kuchni, całkowicie zapominając o tajemnicy Louisa i jego zatęchłego krzesła.

* * * * * *

Louis krzyknął z szoku, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył twarz Harry'ego. Instynktownie wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać posiniaczony policzek swojego kochanka, a jego palce wpadły na zimne, nieustępliwe szkło. Z jękiem uderzył w szybę i delikatnie walił w nią głową z frustracji.

\- Nie - błagał Harry.

\- Co się, do cholery, stało?

\- Potknąłem się. Nie martw się tym.

\- Nie próbuj sprzedawać mi tych pierdół. Takich siniaków nie można nabawić się przez upadek.

\- Upadłem pod prysznicem.

\- Twoja twarz jest purpurowa - syknął Louis.

\- Upadłem pod prysznicem na twarz.

\- Bzdury! - przeklął Louis, masując swoje czoło knykciami.

Cała twarz Harry'ego była posiniaczonym bałaganem. Jego czoło było mieszanką purpury i musztardowej żółci, gdzie gojące się siniaki i te nowe na siebie nachodziły. Jasnozielona tęczówka jego lewego oka była ledwo widoczna; jedno oko było praktycznie tak opuchnięte, że się zamknęło, a drugie miał okropnie podbite, jednakże za sprawą jakiegoś cudu mógł przez nie widzieć. Na jego nosie widać było zaschniętą krew, a na jego prawym policzku widniał krwawy, w połowie wyleczony strup, który wyglądał, jakby nadawał się na zszycie szwami. Jego usta były napuchnięte i posiniaczone, takie rozpalone, że Louis był pod wrażeniem, że mógł mówić - chociaż co prawda, mamrotał. Przebarwienie na jego czole ciągnęło się wzdłuż obu policzków i skończyło gdzieś koło obojczyka, mimo że na jego szyi widać było te parę paskudnych, jaskrawoczerwonych śladów po uderzeniu, a po boku jego twarzy widniały długie, głębokie zadrapania. Okropna skaza rozciągała się od jego skroni do brody, była to długa, smukła plama koloru łososia, lśniąca i niezdrowo różowa. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wziął ananasa, czarne porzeczki i truskawki, wycisnął z nich sok i pomazał nim całą twarz Harry'ego - tylko, że ta okropna kombinacja nakrapianych, nienaturalnych kolorów była skórą Harry'ego, a to sprawiło, że Louis stał się tak wściekły, że chciał zacząć rozrywać różne rzeczy - najchętniej kończyny. Najchętniej kończyny kogokolwiek, kto był odpowiedzialny za taki bałagan na twarzy Harry'ego.

Prawdopodobnie najbardziej bolesną częścią było, oprócz siniaków, to, że Harry nadal był piękny, a Louis tak bardzo chciał go pocałować, że było to aż bolesne.

\- Powiedz mi prawdę.

\- Potknąłem się.

\- Powiedz mi prawdę!

\- Potknąłem się - powtórzył uporczywie Harry.

\- Powiesz. Mi. Prawdę!

\- Potknąłem się! - powiedział zawzięcie.

Louis ścisnął palcami koniuszek swojego nosa. - Harry, jeżeli nie powiesz mi w tej chwili, co stało się z twoją cholerną twarzą, przysięgam, że…

\- Louis!

Błagalny ton Harry'ego zatrzymał Louisa.

\- Proszę - powiedział delikatnie Harry. - Po prostu… po prostu to zostaw.

\- Jak? Jak mogę to zostawić? - wykrzyknął Louis. - Spójrz na siebie! - bezradnie wskazał ręką okropny stan twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Uwierz mi - jeśli ci powiem, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Louis czekał aż słowa do niego dojdą.

\- Harry, dlaczego to się stało?

\- Bo się potknąłem.

\- Dlaczego tak naprawdę to się stało?

\- Bo jestem niezdarą.

\- Czego się boisz? - domagał się odpowiedzi Louis.

Harry ucichł z ponurą miną.

Obaj czekali.

\- O mój Boże, kto ci to zrobił? - Louis odetchnął z przerażeniem.

\- Nikt - powiedział szybko Harry.

\- Harry, kto cię uderzył?

\- Potknąłem się!  
\- Harry!

Louis był gotowy rozbić szybę i przejść przez nią, a następnie potrząsać Harry'ego za kark aż w końcu powie prawdę - ale kiedy zauważył, że Harry z szaleństwem mówił bezgłośne “Oni słyszą wszystko, co mówię!”, zrozumiał, o co chodziło.

\- Po prostu powiedz “tak” lub “nie” - powiedział ostrożnie Louis. Zniżył głos tak, że był tak cichy, że sam ledwo mógł go dosłyszeć. - Czy naprawdę upadłeś pod prysznicem?

Harry zawahał się, widocznie przestraszony.

\- Nikt mnie nie słyszy - obiecał Louis. - Naprawdę myślisz, że zaryzykowałbym, by stało ci się to jeszcze raz? Powiedz mi, proszę. Naprawdę upadłeś pod prysznicem?

Po długiej przerwie, Harry powoli pokręcił głową.

Louis musiał wziąć bardzo głęboki oddech. - Czy… czy ktoś… zranił cię?

Kolejna długa przerwa.

Przeredagowując pytanie, Louis zapytał delikatnie: - Czy ktoś cię uderzył, Harry?

\- Tak - wyszeptał chłopak.

Louis zamknął oczy, czując jak jego palce zaciskają się na plastikowym telefonie, którym chciał rozwalić szybę, wyciągnąć stamtąd Harry'ego, wynieść go w swoich ramionach, a następnie ukryć gdzieś, zostać z nim i całować każdy siniak, całować je tak długo, jak tylko będzie potrzebne, by się wyleczyły.

\- Kto?

Obserwował, jak Harry przełyka ślinę i od razu wiedział, że nie było mowy, aby Harry odpowiedział na to pytanie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobili?

\- Nie mogę - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Proszę, Harry, po prostu mi powiedz.

\- Nie mogę.

\- To przez nas? Przeze mnie?

Harry chwycił mocno telefon po swojej stronie i zamknął oczy. Łza popłynęła spod rzęs każdego oka i ściekała ociężale w dół jego posiniaczonej twarzy. Wziął głęboki, chrapliwy oddech.

\- Nie mogę.

Louis jęknął i uderzył głową o szybę wystarczająco mocno, by dostać zawrotów głowy.  
\- Przestań! - błagał Harry.

\- To pozwól mi ci pomóc! Pozwól mi coś zrobić!

\- Nie możesz nic zrobić - powiedział gorzko Harry.

\- Chcę cię ochronić - wyszeptał bezradnie Louis.

\- Uwierz mi, Louis - jeśli chcesz mnie chronić, najlepszą rzeczą będzie zmiana tematu. Teraz.

Kosztowało go to wiele sił, ale po długim, drżącym westchnięciu, Louis pociągnął rozmowę w innym kierunku.

\- To już prawie miesiąc, a ja nadal nie przywykłem do ciebie tutaj - powiedział delikatnie. - Nadal myślę, że jesteś w Stonehaven. Idę do pracy i pierwszą rzeczą, którą robię każdego ranka, to szukam twojej twarzy… i potem przypominam sobie, że już cię tam nie ma.

\- Cóż, - powiedział kwaśno Harry, - muszę powiedzieć, że wolałem bycie tam. Lepsza opieka zdrowotna i bezpieczeństwo - tam było mniej możliwości, że potknąłbym się pod prysznicem. - Zaśmiał się przenikliwym śmiechem bez humoru, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł uciski w klatce piersiowej.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział delikatnie, spotykając pewny wzrok Harry'ego po drugiej stronie szyby. - Pamiętaj o tym. Wiem, że jesteś zraniony i rozumiem, że nie możesz powiedzieć mi jak albo dlaczego… ale po prostu pamiętaj: nie ważne, jak bardzo cię pobiją, nie ważne, co się stanie, zawsze tu będę. Zawsze będę gotów, by potrzymać twoją dłoń. Kiedy będziesz najbardziej mnie potrzebował, Harry… to wtedy tu będę.

Harry wziął drżący oddech, a potem wypowiedział słowa, które obaj potrzebowali usłyszeć.

\- Też cię kocham.


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

W perspektywie czasu Louis zrozumiał, że nawet jeśli obaj potrzebowali usłyszeć te słowa z ust Harry'ego, byłoby lepiej, gdyby chłopak zatrzymał je dla siebie. Louisowi nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, że miejsce takie, jak Whitehall mogłoby być miejscem dla setek mężczyzn, którzy byli tak podli i zawzięci jak Adam - ale przy tym dziesięć razy bardziej niebezpieczni.

Gdy Louis spojrzał w dół na czuprynę loków na poduszce i słuchał powolnego, miarowego “pipczenia” monitora pracy serca, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed trzymaniem kruchego nadgarstka Harry'ego, tak że na sam mógł się przekonać, że serce chłopaka nadal pracowało, kołacząc jak ptak. To, i unoszenie się i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej, dawało Louisowi nadzieję. Przyglądał się w ciszy jak Harry wdychał i wydychał powietrze, nadal będąc oszołomionym stanem jego twarzy. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek wcześniej był przerażony, to nie można było wyrazić słowami tego, co czuł w tej chwili.

Twarz Harry'ego nie była już pokryta wyciśniętymi owocami - była pokryta gnijącymi wyciśniętymi owocami i poszarpana, i krwawiąca, i ze szwami tu i ówdzie. Louisowi chciało się wymiotować na samą myśl. Lekarze zszyli to, co zostało z krwawiącej twarzy Harry'ego, ukrywając nić pod prostymi białymi bandażami, więc teraz widać było jedynie okropne kolory: purpurowy, czerwony, żółty, czarny i niebieski, tylko z kawałkiem brzoskwiniowej skóry, będącej dziwną łatą nieuszkodzonej skóry brzucha Harry'ego i jego rąk, które w magiczny sposób uniknęły większości ciosów.

Gdy stał obok Harry'ego, Louis głaskał skórę prawej ręki chłopaka swoją wolną ręką, szepcząc bezsensowne słowa, by pocieszyć ich obu. Zagadką było to, czy Harry go słyszał, czy nie, ale jego usta i tak się poruszały, mamrocząc słowa, które nie były słowami albo w połowie ułożone zdania, które albo zapomniał skończyć, albo zaczął jedno w połowie drugiego. Ciągle powtarzał sobie w głowie ten okropny moment: ten straszny telefon, uczucie, że cały świat się zatrzymuje, gdy głos po drugiej stronie trajkotał bezmyślnie w zawrotnym tempie, aż w końcu nie mógł za nim nadążyć i skończył płacząc, gryząc się w język, tak że poczuł miedzianą krew w swojej buzi za każdym razem, gdy przełykał ślinę.

\- Słucham?

\- Witam, czy to pan Louis Tomlinson?

\- Przy telefonie.

\- Tutaj Więzienie Whitehall, blok więzienny F, mówi Alan Cartwright.

\- Um… okej?

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam panu o tak późnej porze, panie Tomlinson, ale musimy natychmiast z panem porozmawiać.

\- Słucham.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego Stylesa…

\- Harry? - zapytał ostro Louis. - Co z nim nie tak?

Bezbarwne, uspokajające “nic”, które oczekiwał, nie pojawiło się; szczerze mówiąc, usłyszał coś kompletnie innego. - Jest hospitalizowany. Znowu. Zapisał pana jako swojego najbliższego krewnego.

Słowa latały dookoła jego umysłu, a Louis usiłował złapać pierwszą zrozumiałą myśl, która pojawiła się w jego głowie i natychmiast wypalił: - Co z jego mamą?

\- Podał nam pańskie nazwisko. Ma osiemnaście lat, to jego decyzja. Jest pan jego najbliższym krewnym.

\- Nie rozumiem, co się stało? Zrobił coś sobie?

\- Mamy powody, by uważać, że został zaatakowany.

\- Co? Zaatakowany? Dlaczego? Przez kogo? - Louisowi z każdą sekundą było bliżej do histerii.

\- Byłoby naprawdę łatwiej, gdybyśmy dokończyli tę rozmowę w szpitalu, panie Tomlinson. Swoją drogą, pan naprawdę musi się tu pojawić. Chłopak jest w złej kondycji. Potrzebuje pana.

Pojawił się tam, oczywiście. Jak miałby się nie pojawić? A teraz stał bezsilnie, trzymając kurczowo nie ruszających się palców Harry'ego i czując każdy delikatny łomot jego serca, jakby zależały od tego życia ich obu. Tak czy siak, obiecał. Obiecał, że będzie trzymać rękę Harry'ego, że będzie tu, gdy będzie go potrzebował, a on nigdy nie złamie tej obietnicy.

Jednak nie oczekiwał, że będzie musiał dotrzymać danego słowa tak szybko po tym, jak je wypowiedział.

Coś dziwnego stało się z czasem: godziny zdawały się mijać przy każdym miarowym biciu serca chłopaka, a jednak sekundy zadawały się trwać lata. Stracił poczucie wszystkiego; nic już nie miało dla niego znaczenia - oprócz Harry'ego, oczywiście, który okazjonalnie drgał i mamrotał w swoim śnie, narkotyki i leki przeciwbólowe płynęły do niego przez różne rurki i krążyły w jego ciele nawet, gdy Louis patrzył z łamiącym się sercem, nie mogąc nic zrobić. Bezsilność była tym, czego najbardziej nienawidził; chciał pomóc, ale nie wiedział jak.

Pierwszego dnia Louis stał przy łóżku Harry'ego, aż każdy cal jego ciała zdrętwiał, a jednak ciągle przyglądał się i czekał, i stał na nogach do czasu, gdy jedna z pielęgniarek fizycznie zmusiła go, by usiadł na plastikowym krześle. Pozostał sztywnie wyprostowany, aż stracił przytomność i upadł twarzą na łóżko Harry'ego, budząc się z obolałymi mięśniami i okropnym bólem głowy.

Drugiego dnia Louis siedział obok Harry'ego w ciszy do czasu, gdy przyszła jedna z pielęgniarek, by zaoferować mu coś do picia, a on ozięble odmówił. Myśl o wodzie sprawiła, że pobiegł co tchu do łazienki, po czym z determinacją zdał sobie sprawę, że aby nie mieć żadnej wymówki, by zostawiać Harry'ego samego, jego spożycie jedzenia i picia musi zejść do minimum, jeśli w ogóle planował coś jeść.

Trzeci dzień Louis przespał na swoim krześle, oprócz czasu, gdy skurcze żołądka mu w tym przeszkodziły. Nigdy nawet na moment nie puścił dłoni Harry'ego, nawet wtedy, gdy pielęgniarki przyszły, by wstrzyknąć więcej lekarstw w rurki; musiały obchodzić go dookoła, jakby był stałym elementem krajobrazu - bardziej statuą niż prawdziwym człowiekiem, ciągle bez ruchu.

Czwartego dnia Louis podsłuchał, jak pielęgniarki mówiły, że Harry radził sobie wystarczająco dobrze, by przestać podawać mu leki. Radośnie poklepywały plecy Louisa i obiecywały, że Harry będzie zdrów jak ryba, a następnie oddaliły się do swojego plotkowania i kobiecych czasopism. Louis nienawidził je za ich pozytywne nastawienie i za to, że nie siedziały z nim przy Harry’m przez każdą sekundę każdego dnia w razie, gdyby Harry potrzebował pomocy medycznej, ale w tym samym czasie cieszył się, że nie musiał się z nimi użerać, ponieważ zmuszanie się do rozmowy z nimi nie było tym, czego w tym momencie potrzebował.

Piątego dnia Louis zemdlał, bo nie jadł ani nie pił niczego przez czterdzieści osiem godzin. Lekarze i pielęgniarki zrobili awanturę dookoła niego i wmuszali to, tamto i siamto w jego dłonie, a następnie w dół jego gardła. Jadł to po to, żeby zostawili go w spokoju, ale nigdy nie puścił palców Harry'ego. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle mógł to zrobić; jego dłoń jakby zamarzła w miejscu.

Szóstego dnia Louis zauważył, że pielęgniarki szepczą i odkrył, iż były zatroskane, że Harry nadal się nie obudził. Kiedy zapytał ich o to, rzuciły mu jakąś ładną historyjkę o tym, że ciało Harry'ego potrzebuje czasu, by wyzdrowieć, kiedy było jasne, że w końcu martwiły się o chłopaka, mimo to, że nie były blisko bycia tak przerażonym jak Louis.

Siódmego dnia Louis opuścił swoje krzesło i zasnął na łóżku Harry'ego, zwijając się w kłębek obok niego z ręką dookoła jego ramion, nadal kurczowo trzymając jego dłoń. Wdychał zapach Harry'ego, skażony narkotykami i środkiem odkażającym, i kwaśnym zapachem leków. Spał dobrze po raz pierwszy w tym tygodniu.

Ósmego dnia Harry się obudził.

To było całkowicie nieoczekiwane i nikt nie był bardziej zaskoczony niż Louis. Uniósł swoją głowę z ramienia Harry'ego tylko na sekundę, a wtedy chłopak odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zamrugał tymi pięknymi zielonymi oczami, których Louis obawiał się, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy. Siniaki w końcu schodziły z jego twarzy i Louis przyglądał się mu, jakby zmartwychwstał. To był pierwszy dzień, kiedy Louis przypomniał sobie, jak czuć coś innego oprócz tego okropnie pustego odrętwienia, które nawiedzało go przez tyle czasu. To było dzień, kiedy całował obojczyki Harry'ego swoimi trzęsącymi się ustami i przeklinał chłopaka, nazywając go wszystkim, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy z taką miłością i zażartą czułością w głosie, że bluźnierstwa brzmiały jak komplementy i pomimo, że te słowa degustowały wszystkich innych, ludzie odwracali się, by dać mi trochę prywatności, a nie ze zniesmaczenia językiem Louisa. To był dzień, kiedy Louis odczuwał taką ulgę, że płakał, a Harry trzymał go i także uronił trochę łez, jednak nie mógł wyjaśnić dlaczego.

\- Nienawidzę cię - zaszlochał Louis. - Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, ty idioto!

\- Też cię kocham - wyszeptał Harry i złapał kurczowo Louisa, ponieważ tak trzeba było zrobić.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek był prawdopodobnie tym najbardziej niechlujnym, najbardziej obrzydliwym pocałunkiem, który kiedykolwiek miał miejsce. Był niestaranny, wypełniony łzami i śliną, i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Stał się nieporządną plątaniną warg i języków, gdy ich usta walczyły ze sobą. Badali nie tylko swoje usta, ale całe twarze; dłonie wędrowały w górę i w dół, wargi drażniły się ze sobą, a oni pałali zdesperowaną pasją, od której mogliby stanąć w płomieniach. Wszędzie były łzy, tak że Louis nie mógł określić czyich łez było więcej na twarzy Harry'ego; jego czy chłopaka. Zapamiętają ten pocałunek na zawsze, bo to nie jest ten rodzaj doświadczenia, o którym można by zapomnieć w pośpiechu. Harry zamienił się w odkurzacz, a Louis zaczął śmiać się w jego usta, bo to łaskotało, gdy ktoś widocznie próbował wylizać twoje wargi.

\- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? - zapytał, chichocząc.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Harry i zaśmiał się drżąco. - Całuję cię?

\- Ty mnie chłepczesz - udało się powiedzieć Louisowi przez chichot. - Jakbym był lodem!

\- Cóż, zdaje mi się, że moja wybitna technika całowania nie przypadła ci do gustu - powiedział Harry, próbując wyglądać na urażonego, ale nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Czy ty w ogóle próbowałeś wcześniej kogoś całować? - zapytał z rozbawieniem Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Po prostu… minęło trochę czasu.

To sprawiło, że ponownie obaj się zaśmiali, po prostu przez samą śmieszność tych słów i ponieważ rozmawiali z ustami blisko siebie, a to było po prostu dziwne. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe? Louis nie wiedział - i co ważniejsze, nie obchodziło go to.

\- Mam pomysł - powiedział, delikatnie odsuwając swoje wargi od warg Harry'ego i uważnie wypuszczając dwie garści kręconych włosów, które trzymał. - Co ty na to, żebyśmy wytarli nasze twarze i spróbowali drugi raz?

\- Brzmi jak plan - zgodził się Harry.

Przez parę sekund niezręcznie pocierali swoje mokre oczy, nosy i spuchnięte usta. Louis delikatnie wytarł buzię Harry'ego za niego swoim rękawem. Kiedy już skończył, przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę.

\- Czy to był nasz pierwszy pocałunek? - zapytał Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Jakoś nie sądzę, że będę go liczyć. Był trochę zbyt mokry.

Znów zaczęli chichotać przez to, jak źle to brzmiało.

\- Co ty na to, by zapomnieć, że to kiedykolwiek miało miejsce - zasugerował Louis - i spróbować jeszcze raz?

Harry nigdy werbalnie tego nie potwierdził - ale gdy złapał twarz Louisa w obie dłonie i złączył ich usta, Louis wziął to za “tak”.

Było o wiele bardziej słodko niż Louis oczekiwał po gwałtownym zbliżeniu; gdy ich wargi w końcu łagodnie się zderzyły, były to delikatne i ostrożne, a wiele bardziej powściągliwe ruchy. Louis pamiętał o obolałej twarzy chłopaka, gdy pozwolił swoim ustom poruszać się na ustach Harry'ego, łagodnie skubiąc jego dolną wargę. Minęło parę niepewnych sekund zanim ośmielił się dotknąć włosów Harry'ego, a chwilę później jego palce były wplątane w nie, gdy delikatnie wyciągał reakcję z ust chłopaka. Zaczęli spokojnie, Louis bał się zranienia Harry'ego, podczas gdy chłopak był ostrożny, by ich drugi pocałunek nie był tak niechlujny jak ten pierwszy, ale w końcu coś przeważyło, zostawiając w cieniu niepokój Louisa i niezręczność Harry'ego, gdy zatracili się w pocałunku. To wszystko stało się bardziej naturalne po paru sekundach; początkowo ręce Harry'ego leżały bezwładnie po jego bokach, ale jego dłonie odnalazły pas Louisa i pomimo, że na początku trzymał go delikatnie, jego uścisk zacisnął się, aż trzymał go kurczowo ze wszystkich sił. Louis odnalazł odwagę, by trochę bardziej poruszać swoimi ustami, i by dotknąć swoim językiem języka Harry'ego, aż w końcu stało się to bardziej rozmową niż pocałunkiem. Wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chcieli powiedzieć zlewało się w ten jeden mały ruch ich ust, lecz żaden dźwięk ich nie opuszczał. Żaden z nich nie chciał tego kończyć, ale w końcu pocałunek doszedł do nieuniknionego końca i z delikatnymi otarciami jego warg o róg ust Harry'ego, Louis pozwolił swojej twarzy oddalić się od chłopaka i spoglądał na niego przez chwilę z dumnym, szczęśliwym i pełnym ulgi uśmiechem rozświetlającym jego twarz, gdy przyglądali się sobie, oddychając ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegli wyścig, i patrząc na siebie, jakby nigdy nie mogli się na siebie napatrzeć - co było prawą.

\- Już - powiedział delikatnie Louis. - To był nasz pierwszy pocałunek.


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Na szczęście, po tym wszystkim rzeczy zaczęły zdumiewająco wracać do swojego poprzedniego stanu - oczywiście, oprócz tego, że Harry i Louis byli bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Louis wrócił do pracy i przez kolejny tydzień był rozkojarzony, wychodząc w pośpiechu każdego dnia, by zobaczyć Harry'ego. Strażnicy więzienni, dyrektorzy i inne władze pojawiali się i znikali na oddziale, na którym leżał Harry, rozmawiając z nim i dając mu to, tamto i siamto do podpisania, a on pisał swoje imię na każdej kartce, którą mu pokazywali.

Pewnego wieczoru, Louis przyszedł do szpitala na pięć minut, tylko po to, by powiedzieć “dobranoc” - a Harry zarzucił swoje ręce dookoła szyi Louisa i oznajmił mu z radością, że przenoszą go z powrotem do Stonehaven. Louis zaczął płakać - jednak uparcie twierdził, że po prostu “wsadził sobie palec do oka” - i chodził z łzawiącymi oczami i ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy do końca dnia.

Minęły kolejne cztery dni i karetka więzienna została wysłana pod szpitala i Harry został wypisany. Zanim zdali sobie z tego sprawę, był witany z powrotem w Stonehaven niczym bohater. Każdy więzień przyklaskiwał mu, gdy kuśtykał o kulach. Nikt nie klaskał głośniej niż Louis, którego dłonie stały się jaskrawoczerwone przez tak mocne uderzanie dłoni o dłoń. Potem Louis szybko zabrał Harry'ego do swojego biura “na rozmowę” i przez następną godzinę robili wszystkie rzeczy, których psychiatra z pewnością nie powinien robić ze swoim pacjentem. Sesja zakończyła się tym, że Louis w dramatyczny sposób odkrył krzesło Harry'ego, a chłopak z uśmiechem, który nie mógłby być większy albo bardziej szczery, zwinął się na nim w kłębek.

Harry przez około tydzień chadzał na różne spotkania, o których narzekał, że były nudne i monotonne, a Louis usiłował uzyskać możliwość pojawiania się na nich pod pretekstem wiary w to, że Harry powinien mieć kogoś przy sobie, na wypadek, gdyby jego zdrowie psychiczne pogorszyło się przez stres. Była to bardzo słaba wymówka i nikt jej nie kupił, więc Harry chodził sam na każde spotkanie - jednak po każdym mówił Louisowi z ulgą, że “Było tak nudno, że byś zasnął!” i Louis zastanawiał się, czy może chłopak nie chciał, żeby on tam był. Przestał myśleć o tym po pewnym czasie. Dlaczego miałoby to coś znaczyć? Nie był do końca podekscytowany wizją siedzenia w pokoju śmierdzącym stęchlizną, słuchając jak władze więzienia gadają z Harry’m.

W domu też był o wiele bardziej radosny; zauważyła to Jay i skomentowała jego nagłą poprawę nastroju. Potem, gdy pewnej piątkowej nocy wyszedł ze Stanem i Hannah, oni także zauważyli uśmiech, który nigdy nie opuszczał jego twarzy, i to, że zdawał się prawie podskakiwać ze szczęścia. Został poddany bardzo długiemu przesłuchaniu o tym, co dokładnie robił - i czy kochał się z tym gościem z więzienia, o którym gadał. Louis uśmiechnął się jak anioł i nic nie powiedział, ale był tak podekscytowany, że zachowywał się jak pijany jeszcze zanim wypił choć odrobinkę alkoholu, więc gdy na serio się napili, był tak odurzony, że siedział, śmiejąc się z niczego przez całe dwadzieścia minut aż Jay musiała przyjść, by odebrać go z pubu i wsadzić do łóżka zanim zacznie źle się czuć przez ten cały śmiech.

Nikt nie narzekał na jego nastrój, jednak Harry drażnił się z nim parę razy, że przebije dach, jeśli nie przestanie podskakiwać. To bezgranicznie rozbawiło roztrzepanego Louisa, który nie mógł przestać się z tego śmiać - zanim Harry wyraził swoją dezaprobatę i pocałował go mocno, tylko po to, by zamknąć mu usta.

Pocałunki były kolejną rzeczą, których Louis nigdy nie miał za mało. Obaj spędzali absurdalną ilość czasu w biurze, po prostu całując się, ponieważ byli pewni, że był to najwyższy czas, by nadrobić wszystko, co ich ominęło. Czasem całkowicie tracili poczucie czasu i zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że mijały godziny; innymi razy spędzali tylko minutę pogrążeni w pasji, a resztę czasu tylko rozmawiali. Louis tęsknił za ich rozmowami bardziej niż za czymkolwiek innym i nadrabiali to zdeterminowanym niezamykaniem się zanim pojawiała się kolejka niecierpliwych więźniów, pukających do drzwi i czekających na swoją kolei u psychiatry. To było w sumie całkiem ironiczne, że tyle ludzi stało na zewnątrz wrzeszcząc i nikt nie zdał sobie sprawy, że zaraz za drzwiami, Harry i Louis z radością się całowali. To nadal było zdecydowanie nielegalne, niemoralne i niebezpieczne, gdyby zostali złapani, ale żaden z nich już o to nie dbał.

W pewnym sensie spali razem, nawet całkiem dosłownie; w jednej minucie Harry siedział na swoim krześle, a w drugiej Louis wiercił się koło niego, głaskał jego twarz, nie myśląc o niczym, i uśmiechając się w jego stronę z miną oznaczającą uwielbienie, która była prawie przerażająca; byłaby, gdyby Harry nie czuł się dokładnie tak samo. Przez chwilę rozmawiali cicho o niczym, dopóki szept Harry'ego stał się kołysanką Louisa, uspokajając go tak, że jego głowa zwiesiła się nad ramieniem chłopaka, a następnie usnął pod ręką, którą Harry leniwie zarzucił dookoła jego ramion. W końcu delikatne dźwięki jego oddechu także ukołysały go do snu - obudził ich natarczywy dźwięk minutnika Louisa razem z głośnym pukaniem w drzwi i obaj wstali z krzesła z uśmiechami na twarzach, których nie dałoby się usunąć, a ich więź była silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Fakt, że coś tak małego i prostego, jak to, mogło sprawić, że byli szczęśliwi, było dla Louisa wystarczającym dowodem na to, że ich związek mógł przetrwać.

Niesłownie zgodzili się, że teraz zostaną już razem; nawet Harry przestał w to wątpić. Oczywiście, musieli się trochę powstrzymywać; niektóre rzeczy musiały być zostawione w tyle dopóki obaj musieli zostać w budynku. Louis podświadomie robił plany i był całkiem pewien, że jeśli zdołają przerwać pięć, a nawet dziesięć lat, przez które Harry pewnie nadal będzie musiał tu zostać, wtedy małżeństwo będzie ich kolejnym krokiem i pomimo, że nie zaczął nosić pierścienia czystości, przyszło mu do głowy, że w pewien sposób wolał nie uprawiać seksu do ślubu. Ta myśl w pewien sposób mu się podobała; zawsze myślał, że bycie prawiczkiem podczas nocy poślubnej jest urocze, nawet pomimo faktu, że nigdy nie myślał, że w ogóle weźmie ślub. Nie wiedział, czy Harry był z kimś przed nim, ani go to nie obchodziło. Wiedział tylko, że w dniu ich ślubu będą mogli wyruszyć na swój miesiąc miodowy, by skonsumować swoje małżeństwo i sprawić, by ten dzień był najlepszym w ich życiu w wielu aspektach.

Nie przedyskutował tego z Harry’m, ale wyglądało to dla niego na najrozsądniejszą opcję. Planowanie ślubu z dziesięcioletnim wyprzedzeniem dla niektórych także wyglądałoby na absurdalny pomysł, ale Louis był taki pewien, że to się zdarzy, że równie dobrze może być na to przygotowany - tak czy siak, po dziesięciu latach będzie całkiem zapalczywy, by tak szybko, jak możliwe, zabrać Harry'ego do Ameryki, gdzie małżeństwa homoseksualne były legalne w paru stanach. Nie chciał tylko zarejestrowanego związku partnerskiego; chciał ślub, prawdziwe połączenie dłoni i serc, tak, że Harry mógłby naprawdę do niego należeć. Mówienie “to mój partner” nigdy nie byłoby dla Louisa wystarczające. Chciał pewnego dnia być w stanie powiedzieć “to mój mąż” i ktokolwiek, komu by się to nie podobało mógł - cóż, nie będzie psuć tej myśli okrutnymi pomysłami o tym, co mogli zrobić. Wystarczało powiedzieć, że nie nadaje się to do druku.

Oczywiście, miał wątpliwości; pamiętając początkową reakcję swojej mamy, gdy wspomniał o rozmowach z Harry’m, niepokoił się, że nie podobałby się jej jego wybór partnera. Jednak była jego mamą i jeśli nie akceptuje jego decyzji, będzie musiała żyć bez widzenia go dopóki to zrobi. Akceptowanie go znaczyło akceptowanie jego wyborów i to było to, przy czym zawsze trwał. Na jego pierwszej randce, gdy miał tylko piętnaście lat, powiedziała jasno, że będzie tolerować jego jego decyzje i nie będzie próbować go zmienić - i trzymając się danego słowa, nie zaprotestowała, gdy po szkole przyprowadził do domu chłopaka. Louis kochał ją za to, że akceptowała go takim, jaki jest i miał nadzieję, że zostanie taka obiektywna, jak zawsze. Jeśli nie… Louis nauczy się z tym żyć. Zawsze był uparty; był pewien, że udałoby mu się wytrzymać dłużej, niż jej.

Nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zaniepokojony mamą Harry'ego, którą chłopak uwielbiał. Z opowieści, Anne wyglądała na uroczą i o wiele mniej porywczą osobę niż Jay. Louis wiedział, że jego matka czasem była impulsywna, podczas gdy Anne brzmiała na… nie bardziej niezawodną, ale cichszą, jakoś bardziej akceptującą. Przynajmniej według Harry'ego. Pomimo tego, że nigdy nie spotkał tej kobiety, Louis był pewien, że by się z nią dogadał. Pomysł spotkania siostry Harry'ego, Gemmy, też go nie peszył; był całkiem pewien, że mógłby przekonać ją do siebie, gdyby od razu go nie polubiła, i sądząc po tym, Harry zdawał się nawet nie rozważać możliwości, że któryś członek jego rodziny nie polubiłby Louisa.

Myśl, że mógłby idealnie wpasować się w rodzinę chłopaka przynosiła mu ulgę - sprawiało tylko, że czuł się winny, że jego własna matka raczej nie byłaby tak tolerancyjna.

Mógł czekać i tak właśnie zrobi… ale tęsknie marzył o dniu, gdy obaj będą w końcu mogli opuścić Stonehaven i wtedy Louis będzie mógł spotkać ludzi, którzy wychowali chłopaka, o którego troszczył się najbardziej na świecie. Potem dołączy do ich rodziny i, z odrobiną szczęścia, zaakceptują go - a potem wszyscy będą mogli skupić się na obracaniu się dookoła Harry'ego, jedynego odpowiedniego czynnika na świecie, i jedynej rzeczy, którą wszyscy kochali całymi sercami.


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis wędrował bez celu w dół korytarza, kiedy ktoś wpadł na niego od tyłu i całkiem dosłownie powalił go na ziemię. Louis z krzykiem wylądował na podłodze i zauważył, że został przygwożdżony do ziemi - jego myśli natychmiastowo powędrowały do małego żółtego przycisku, który z pewnością był za daleko, by móc go nacisnąć. Swoją drogą, strażnicy nie stali już przed drzwiami do jego biura; wszyscy go kochali i raczej nikt nie martwił się o to, że mógłby zostać zaatakowany. Jednak widocznie ochrona nie powinna odpuszczać, bo ktoś jednak trzymał go mocno na podłodze, tak, że nie miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by wykonać jakikolwiek manewr i ledwo starczyło mu miejsca, by mógł oddychać.

Zanim mógł otworzyć usta i zacząć wrzeszczeć, wargi dotknęły jego szyi i znajomy ciepły dotyk zaczął wodzić po jego obojczyku, jego szczęce, tyle jego szyi, jego policzku… dłonie niecierpliwie ciągnęły za kołnierzyk jego koszuli, gdy jego napastnik po omacku szukał dostępu do jego pleców.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć! - zbeształ go Louis, rozluźniając się natychmiastowo.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. - Przepraszam. Byłem po prostu podekscytowany. - Ześlizgując się z pleców Louisa, sięgnął po dłoń swojego chłopaka i pomógł mu wstać, z czułością strzepując kurz z jego koszuli z zawstydzonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Racja - powiedział radośnie Louis, zarzucając ramię dookoła pasa Harry'ego, cofając je z zaniepokojeniem, a następnie wydając z siebie zrezygnowane westchnięcie i ponownie obejmując chłopaka. - Czy był jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego zdecydowałeś się na mnie skoczyć?

\- Och, tak. - Oczy Harry'ego tańczyły z radości. - Czy możemy wejść do pańskiego biura, panie Tomlinson?

\- Absolutnie nie - drażnił się z nim Louis, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego. - Oczywiście, że możemy, ty głupku. Nadal myślisz, że musisz o to pytać?

\- Cóż, to twoje biuro - zauważył Harry, gdy pchnął drzwi i wśliznął się do środka, ciągnąc Louisa za sobą. Klepnął ścianę, włączając światło, a potem obrócił się gwałtownie, tak, że był przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej Louisa, a ich splecione palce zostały uwięzione pomiędzy nimi. - Potrzebujesz miejsca, w którym mógłbyś trzymać swoje paczki czekoladowych Hob Nobs'ów. Które, swoją drogą, nadal jesteś mi winien.

\- Potraktuj to jako współwłasność - zaoferował Louis, uśmiechając się w jego stronę. - Moje serce - i moje ciastka - są twoje.

Harry pocałował go w odpowiedzi i stali tak razem przez chwilę, gdy ich wargi delikatnie poruszały się razem. Louis kołysał się w pewien sposób zawrotnie, Harry stłumił śmiech, uwalniając swoje palce, by ułożyć podtrzymującą dłoń na kręgosłupie Louisa. Udoskonalił swoją technikę całowania w ciągu paru tygodni, które razem spędzili: dni niechlujnych plątanin języków już minęły i nadeszły dni pewnego rodzaju specjalistycznego całowania, który sprawiał, że wszystko przewracało się w brzuchu Louisa przy najdelikatniejszym dotyku. Palce Harry'ego otarły się o jego ramię, trzymając jego nadgarstek i robili to przez chwilę. Jedna z dłoni Harry'ego nadal była za jego plecami, niewidoczna, jednakże Louis nie chciał zwracać na to uwagi.

\- Racja - udało mu się wymówić, łapiąc dech, gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli. - O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Zapanowała długa przerwa, w ciągu której twarz Harry'ego rozświetlił perfekcyjny uśmiech, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały, gdy dla efektu udawał, że się waha, po czym ponownie splótł razem ich palce. W końcu, kiedy Louis myślał, że może oszaleć z niepewności, Harry wyciągnął biały, szeleszczący papier zza swoich pleców i pomachał nim pod nosem Louisa z podekscytowaną miną na twarzy. Lekko marszcząc brwi, nie rozumiejąc, Louis pozwolił swoim oczom przelecieć po urzędowo-wyglądającym dokumencie, przebiegał po nim zmieszanym wzrokiem. Właśnie miał zapytać Harry'ego, na co dokładnie miał patrzeć, gdy jego oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle i zadławił się, jego płuca kurczyły się, gdy próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha, czego nie pamiętał. Poczuł, jak jego serce wali i strach sprawiał, że drżał, jakby miał lód w żyłach.

Na dole kartki, ogromnymi, czerwonymi, drukowanymi literami, “krzycząc” w ich stronę, tak, że Louis ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że zajęło mu tyle czasu, by to zauważyć, widniała pieczątka “ZWOLNIONY ZA PORĘCZENIEM” ogromnymi, lekko rozmazanymi, szkarłatnymi literami.

Louis zapomniał słów, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego w całkowitym szoku, prawie oczekując tego, że wszystko zacznie topnieć, jakby budził się z najlepszego snu, który kiedykolwiek mu się przyśnił.

Sekundy później ich wargi złączyły się w ostrym, brutalnym, niechlujnym pocałunku. Louis chwytał tak dużo włosów Harry'ego, ile mógł i zakręcał je sobie dookoła palców. Oplótł swoimi ramionami szyję Harry'ego i całował go, aż do czasu, gdy obaj stracili dech i byli różowi; dopóki obaj zapomnieli, czym było oddychanie. Jego serce pędziło, Louis łączył ich usta wielokrotnie, ekscytacja i pasja wylewały się z niego, dopóki desperacja w jakiś sposób złagodziła je w zwykłe, lekkie pocałunki, ale z nutą pożądania, którą widać było z każdym ruchem ich warg. Skubiąc dolną wargę Harry'ego, Louis czule otarł się o niego swoimi ustami i odsunął się, biorąc głębokie oddechy.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że starasz się o poręczenie!

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś robił sobie nadzieje - przyznał Harry, wycierając swoje lśniące usta wierzchem dłoni i podnosząc przy tym także dłoń Louisa, bo nie mógł puścić jego palców. - Nigdy nie było pewne, czy je dostanę. Gdyby była szansa i bym tego nie dostał… cóż, pomyślałem, że rozczarowałaby cię wiedza, że była możliwość, że zostanę na trochę wypuszczony i to nie podziałało.

\- Och, Harry - powiedział delikatnie Louis, dotykając jego policzka.

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy, prawda? - zapytał Harry. - Możemy być razem… cały dzień i całą noc. Nawet, jeśli to tylko chwilowe.

Louis pocałował go. - Mogę to robić - wyszeptał - kiedy tylko mi się podoba - i nie muszę cały czas oglądać się za siebie.

\- Nie wspominając - przypomniał mu cicho Harry - o wielu okazjach na… inne rzeczy. - Pozwolił swojej dłoni powędrować w dół klatki piersiowej Louisa i przez chwilę leżeć na jego biodrze, by pokazać, o co mu chodziło.

Ciałem Louisa wstrząsnął niewielki dreszcz. Zawsze myślał o życiu bez seksu przed ślubem - ale po co czekać, jeżeli mieli szansę?

\- Myślę, że będziemy w stanie zmieścić… inne rzeczy do mojego niesamowicie wypełnionego harmonogramu - wyszeptał żartobliwie.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę. - To brzmi… wiesz… dobrze.

Zaczerwienili się obaj.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ja nie jestem… eee… szczególnie doświadczony w takich rzeczach - przyznał Louis, z zawstydzeniem wbijając wzrok w swoje buty. - Prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy tego… nie robiłem. Wcześniej.

Oczekiwał, że Harry uśmiechnie się od ucha do ucha i powie: “Oooo, jak słodko!” - ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, jak niegrzeczne dziecko. - A więc jest nas dwóch.

\- Co - serio?

\- Ta.

\- Nie czuj się głupio - powiedział delikatnie Louis, głaszcząc twarz Harry'ego koniuszkami swoich palców. - Nie ma się czego wstydzić. Zrobisz to pierwszy raz z kimś, na kim naprawdę ci zależy - lepiej tak, niż z jakąś przelotną miłością albo z przypadkową osobą na jedną noc, której już nigdy nie zobaczysz. Nie wstydź się. Ja się nie wstydzę.

\- Nie wstydzę się - twierdził uparcie Harry. - Ja po prostu… nie chcę zrobić tego źle.

\- Słyszałeś, co właśnie powiedziałem? Też jestem prawiczkiem. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, obaj jesteśmy w tym nowi - żaden z nas tak naprawdę nie będzie wiedział, co się wydarzy. Jeśli nie pójdzie idealnie, skąd będziemy mieli o tym wiedzieć? To może być całkowicie normalne. Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie spróbujemy.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Cieszę się, że zrobimy to, no wiesz, kiedy wyjdę - byłem przerażony, że nigdy nie dostanę takiej szansy, dopóki nie wyjdę. Wyobraź to sobie; byłbym dwudziestoośmioletnim prawiczkiem!

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, nie sądzę, że zrobiłbym to z kimkolwiek innym, gdy siedziałbyś w zamknięciu! Byłbym trzydziestoletnim prawiczkiem - to niebezpiecznie blisko do zostania prawdziwą wersją tego filmu… wiesz którego.

\- Czterdziestoletni Prawiczek? Ta, to byłoby całkiem żenujące - przyznał Harry.

Louis zachichotał. - Wiem, że to trochę niedojrzałe, ale… nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem tyle razy słowo “prawiczek” podczas jednej rozmowy.

\- Ja tak samo. Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie dyskutowania o moim dziewictwie z ludźmi tutaj, a ty?

Obaj wybuchli śmiechem. Dziecinnie, to zapoczątkowało debatę na temat, który z więźniów był prawiczkiem, a który nie. Rozmowa ta zawstydziłaby prawie wszystkich ludzi, o których rozmawiali - szczególnie Liama, który, jak obaj się zgodzili, zdecydowanie byłby prawiczkiem podczas swojej nocy poślubnej i Nialla, którego Harry mianował “zbyt niewinnym”, by kiedykolwiek coś zrobić - i pomimo, że wszystko, co zostało powiedziane między nimi, było żartem, uspokoiło to atmosferę i pomogło im, by nie czuć się dziwnie ze swoją decyzją. Wprawdzie, trochę nieśmiałości wróciło, gdy Louis wspomniał, że w jego mieszkaniu jest tylko jedna sypialnia i dlatego będą spać razem. Widząc, że żaden z nich nie sprzeciwił się temu pomysłowi, po krótkim czasie byli zbyt podekscytowani, by się denerwować.

\- To będzie coś w rodzaju imprezy z noclegiem - powiedział z zapałem Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Och tak, zdecydowanie. Na jakich imprezach z noclegiem bywałeś?

Louis uderzył go lekko. - Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Zdobędę jedzenie i płyty DVD. Zrobimy sobie maraton filmowy. No dawaj, jakie lubisz filmy? Horrory?

Drżąc z udawanego szoku, Harry cmoknął: - To, że kogoś zabiłem, wcale nie musi oznaczać, że lubię krew i wnętrzności. Jestem bardziej typem komedii romantycznych.

\- Serio? O mój Boże, to urocze. Oglądałeś Grease? Powiedz mi, że lubisz Grease! - błagał Louis.

\- Oczywiście, że lubię Grease, za kogo mnie bierzesz? Komedie romantyczne, babskie filmy - w głębi duszy jestem dużą dziewczynką. Grease jest tylko wierzchołkiem ckliwych, tandetnych filmów o miłości. Plus, jest chwytliwe.

Louis z zachwytem pocałował go w nos. - Nareszcie, ktoś to rozumie! O mój Boże, lubisz Grease. To oficjalne; pobieramy się - zadeklarował, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego i całując ją.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że się pobierzemy tak czy siak, podobne gusta filmowe na bok - powiedział oschle Harry.

Popychając go żartobliwie, Louis wywrócił oczami. - Oczywiście - ale teraz będzie jeszcze lepiej, bo możemy robić sobie maratony dziewczyńskich filmów!

\- Jesteś taki męski, - prychnął Harry - jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś kobietą?

\- Z całą pewnością. O czym ty gadasz? To oczywiste, że jestem najbardziej męskim gościem, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałeś - obczaj mój biceps! - Dumnie napiął swoje ramiona i obaj przyglądali się, jak mięśnie na jego rękach formowały się pod jego skórą.

\- Och tak, ponieważ jesteśmy prawdziwymi mężczyznami. A prawdziwi mężczyźni oglądają babskie filmy.

\- Prawdziwi mężczyźni oglądają babskie filmy - ogłosił Louis. - Prawdziwi mężczyźni noszą także różowe falbaniaste fartuchy i uprawiają balet - swoją drogą, możesz spróbować tych rzeczy; jestem pewien, że wyglądałbyś uroczo.

\- Nie będę uprawiać baletu, Louis. Ale przynieś mi popcorn i będę twoim niewolnikiem.

\- Jakieś inne prośby? - zapytał Louis, po omacku szukając swojego zeszytu i długopisu bez odrywania wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego. - Lubisz lody?

\- Co to za głupie pytanie? Kto nie lubi lodów? - Harry potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Znam taką jedną dziewczynę - wymamrotał Louis, zapisując “lody” na swoją listę.

\- Z jakimi ludźmi miałeś kontakt, że nie lubią lodów?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Niezwykłymi? Hmm… jakiś preferowany smak?

\- Wszystko oprócz tego miętowo-czekoladowo-kukurydzianego - dyktował Harry. - Najlepiej coś z dużą ilością dodatków.

\- Cóż, nie obwiniaj mnie, gdy zjesz za dużo cukru i zaczniesz odbijać się od ścian… Ben i Jerry?

\- Są jakieś inne rodzaje lodów?

\- Muszę przyznać, że gdybyś powiedział mi, że uwielbiasz waniliowe lody ASDA, prawdopodobnie bym się ciebie wyrzekł… - uśmiechając się do siebie, Louis dopisał szybki zapisek na swojej kartce, a potem położył ją na biurku. - Myślę, że to wszystko.

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, trącając nosem jego szyję. - To zdecydowanie nie wszystko.

Louis przewrócił oczami, gdy odwrócił swoją głowę, by go pocałować i z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że Harry naprawdę był najbardziej haniebnym flirciarzem, którego kiedykolwiek poznał oraz to, że to była dobra praca, z której czerpał przyjemność


	26. Rozdział dwudziesty szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Kiedy Harry przeszedł przez główne drzwi więzienia z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, nie wpadł w ramiona gigantycznego komitetu powitalnego. Celowo nie powiedział nikomu oprócz Louisa o tym, że zostaje zwolniony za poręczeniem; wiedział, że jego mama byłaby zachwycona, gdyby pojawił się w jej domu całkowicie niespodziewanie. Swoją drogą, miał w planach inne rzeczy, które chciał zrobić podczas swoich pierwszych paru godzin wolności i nie wliczało się w nie tulenie każdego członka swojej rodziny, z którym jego matka mogła się skontaktować. Więc, gdy stanął na słońcu z walizką w ręku, spojrzał prosto w twarz jedynej osoby, której tam potrzebował. Obaj uśmiechnęli się na swój widok, a następnie Harry podbiegł do Louisa i skoczył na niego, wpadając w jego ramiona, jakby grali w jakimś tandetnym filmie. Łapiąc go, Louis okręcił go parę razy w powietrzu, a potem bezceremonialnie opuścił go na dół i obdarzył go długim, niepohamowanym pocałunkiem w usta, dokładnie na środku ulicy.

Uśmiechając się, Harry pierwszy się odsunął, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, by rozplątać się z ramion, którymi Louis kurczowo objął go w pasie. Jedna ręka zajęta była przez walizkę, ale druga odnalazła drogę do krzyża Louisa i zaczęła delikatnie go głaskać, podczas gdy Harry obserwował go z błyszczącym światełkiem w swoich zielonych oczach. Mając pełen widok na więzienie, prawdopodobnie nie powinni obejmować się tak jawnie, ale ekscytacja zamieniła Louisa w roztrzepańca, i szczerze, nie obchodzić go to mniej. W każdym razie, Harry w tym momencie nie był w więzieniu, więc Louis nie był już jego psychiatrą. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, a następnie mocno przytulił Harry'ego, chowając swoją twarz w jego ramieniu, myśląc o tym, jak dziwnie było tulić Harry'ego, kiedy znajdowali się na zewnątrz, a nie w zacienionym biurze. Więzienie oczywiście miało podwórze, ale nie do końca byli w stanie stać i tulić się na oczach paruset innych ludzi.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje - wyszeptał Louis. - Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem… przynajmniej na tę chwilę.

Koniuszkiem jednego palca, Harry dotknął warg Louisa, a potem delikatnie prześledził ich kształt z czułą miną na twarzy. Nadal tkwili w uścisku, ramiona Louisa trzymały Harry'ego w miejscu obok niego; ich oczy spotkały się i błyszczały ze szczęścia, gdy ze zdumieniem przyglądali się sobie, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę. Dla Harry'ego z pewnością było to prawdziwie. Nie był na zewnątrz bez bycia skutym ze strażnikiem więziennym odkąd miał szesnaście lat, i fakt, że był tam z Louisem, sprawiał tylko, że ten moment był jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowy. Jego palce wylądowały we włosach Louisa, a nos schował się w ramieniu chłopaka, kiedy to oddychał głęboko, próbując poskromić swoje dzikie emocje, które nakazywały mu, by zaczął płakać. Z najdziwniejszego powodu, którego nie mógł całkiem zrozumieć, trząsł się.

\- Hej, - powiedział delikatnie Louis, lekko się odsuwając - wszystko okej?

\- Ta, - wymamrotał Harry, pocierając swoje oczy - tylko trochę… nie wiem, to dużo do przyjęcia.

\- Nie płacz, piękny - błagał Louis. - Jesteśmy tutaj… razem… to więcej, niż mogliśmy sobie wymarzyć.

\- Płaczę tylko dlatego, że jestem taki szczęśliwy - obiecał Harry z niepewnym uśmiechem, strosząc włosy Louisa z tyłu jego głowy. - To dzieje się naprawdę, tak?

W odpowiedzi Louis pocałował go, życząc sobie, żeby łzy chłopaka zniknęły, a potem całował go jeszcze raz, dopóki obaj zapomnieli o tym, gdzie byli i tylko wściekłe trąbienie klaksonu samochodu, który prawie ich rozjechał, wyrwał ich ze snu na jawie, gdy zataczali się przez środek ulicy. Ich oczy ponownie się spotkały i zaczęli się śmiać. \- No dalej, - powiedział z rozbawieniem Louis - wsiądźmy do samochodu zanim obaj skończymy zabici przez samochody.

\- To bardzo romantyczne z twojej strony, że tak mówisz. Muszę przyznać, że jestem rozczarowany. Żadnych skrzypiec lub róż? Oczekiwałem po tobie, że trochę zaszalejesz - drażnił się z nim Harry.

\- Róże? Dobry Boże, to musi być żart! Wiesz, nie płacą mi jakiejś okropnie dużej pensji za bycie psychiatrą. Nie śpię na kasie. - Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Skierował Harry'ego do Porsche i otworzył dla niego drzwi, a chłopak z radością wszedł do środka, podając mu swoją walizkę. Kiedy Louis pakował rzeczy Harry'ego do bagażnika, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed lekkim podskakiwaniem ze zniecierpliwienia. Zabieranie Harry'ego do domu… coś, o czym nie warzył wcześniej marzyć. Jego nogi trzęsły się, gdy usiadł na fotelu kierowcy i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nic nagle nie zniknie. Uspokojony, przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i zaczął jechać w dół ulicy, zastanawiając się, czy można eksplodować z radości i czy narobiłby dużo bałaganu, gdyby jednak było to możliwe.

\- Masz filmy? - zapytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Och, w supermarkecie była promocja na popcorn, więc wziąłem może parę paczek więcej, niż było to potrzebne… jednak, masz, ile, miesiąc? Jestem pewien, że możemy skończyć dwanaście paczek popcornu w miesiąc…

\- Och, Boże. Popcorn będzie wychodził nam uszami!

\- To prawdopodobne. Nie martw się, pożyczymy czyjegoś psa. Na mojej ulicy mieszka koleś z naprawdę grubym jamnikiem - poproszę go, żeby go przyprowadził i pies może zjeść resztki.

\- Co? - Harry wybuchł śmiechem. - Louis, jesteś kompletnie obłąkany!

\- Całkiem możliwe - zgodził się radośnie Louis. - Ale to dobry plan.

\- Jamniki lubią popcorn?

\- Ten lubi. Uwierz mi, on je wszystko. Jest chorobliwie otyły.

Potrząsając swoją głową z ustami ściśniętymi w linijkę z rozbawienia, Harry wyglądał przez okno i powstrzymywał się przez złapaniem Louisa i pocałowaniem go kolejny raz. Teraz, kiedy mieli szansę, niecałowanie się, gdy mieli mnóstwo okazji wydawało się stratą czasu - ale niepewny, czy Louis zdołałby prowadzić i migdalić się w tym samym czasie, zadecydował, że lepszą opcją byłoby odwrócenie swojego wzroku.

\- Swoją drogą, nie zraź się do mojego mieszkania. Nie jest najczystszym miejscem.

\- Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzę. Nie masz żadnego owłosionego brazylijskiego współlokatora, o którym zapomniałeś mi wspomnieć, prawda?

\- Kiedy ostatnim razem sprawdzałem, dzieliłem moje mieszkanie jedynie z naprawdę dużym pająkiem o imieniu Brian.

\- Kto nazywa pająka “Brian”?

\- Ja. Pomyślałem, że wygląda na Briana.

\- Powtarzam: jesteś obłąkany. Ale dlatego cię kocham… jednakże na serio nie lubię pająków.

\- No cóż, to dobrze, wyeksmituję go za niepłacenie czynszu - powiedział natychmiastowo Louis, próbując się nie śmiać. - Mam nadzieję, że to, że za nim nie przepadasz, nie powstrzyma cię przed uczestniczeniem w jego pogrzebie.

\- Zgnieciesz go?

\- Jeżeli chcesz, żebym to zrobił.

\- Zgnieciesz dla mnie swojego pająka? Ja… ja trochę się wzruszyłem.

\- I poprawnie. To nie była prosta decyzja. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego małego kolegi… ale tak, dla ciebie zgniotę go i spłuczę jego zniszczone ciało w toalecie.

\- Jak romantycznie. Zgnieciesz dla mnie pająka. To sprawia, że czuję się taki wyjątkowy.

\- Dla ciebie, Harry, mógłbym zgnieść dziesięć tysięcy pająków. - Z ogromnym, idiotycznym uśmiechem, Louis szybko zaparkował na parkingu, mając nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał spełnić tej obietnicy. Mówiąc szczerze, sam nie za bardzo lubował się w pająkach i wizja zgniatania choćby jednego z nich sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze - zostawił go na tak długo tylko dlatego, że bał się go dotknąć, by się z nim uporać. Jednak… dla Harry'ego zabiłby Briana-Pająka i wydawał z siebie przy tym minimalną ilość babskich pisków ze zdegustowania.

* * * * * *

Kiedy Louis starannie zaparkował Porsche na parkingu i wysiedli z samochodu, by spojrzeć na górujący nad nimi blok mieszkalny, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Harry, to zatrzymanie się i wzięcie paru głębokich wdechów czystego powietrza i rozejrzenie się dookoła okolicy, w której żył Louis. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tej strony Louisa, życia, które prowadził za ścianami więzienia… słyszał o nim, tak, ale nigdy sam go nie doświadczył. A jednak był tutaj, spoglądając na dom Louisa, gdy wiatr bawił się z jego lokami.

Louis stanął obok niego i objął go ramieniem wokół pasa. Potem przechylił się do przodu, przycisnął wargi do ucha Harry'ego i wyszeptał: - Witaj w domu.

Harry przekręcił się i pocałował go, aż obaj upadli na ziemię. Był niebezpiecznie blisko do zerwania ubrań Louisa i zrobienia wszystkich rzeczy, które nie powinny być wykonywane publicznie. Na szczęście, przez przebieg ich związku, jego samoopanowanie stało się rzeczą całkiem imponującą - więc zdołał westchnąć delikatnie i zostawić to w takim punkcie, wiedząc, że samo to westchnięcie wystarczyło, by przekazać Louisowi wszystko, o czym wtedy myślał.

Razem skierowali się na najwyższe piętro, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie Louisa. Louis chodził zamaszystym krokiem, pomimo ciężaru walizki Harry'ego, ponieważ był przyzwyczajony do tej wspinaczki, kiedy Harry bezradnie wdrapywał się za nim po schodach. Gdy dotarli do drzwi mieszkania Louisa, chłopak wyciągnął rękę w poszukiwaniu kluczy, a następnie zamarł… bo jego drzwi wejściowe były już otwarte, lekko kołysząc się na zawiasach, ukazując mały kawałek pomieszczenia za nimi. Dysząc ciężko, Harry dogonił go i obaj zatrzymali się, by przyjrzeć się uchylonym drzwiom do mieszkania Louisa.

\- Wskaźnik przestępczości musi być naprawdę niski w tych okolicach, jeżeli możesz zostawić swoje drzwi od mieszkania tak szeroko otwarte - skomentował Harry.

Louis odpowiedział przyciszonym głosem: - Nie zrobiłem tego.

Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał nadgarstek Harry'ego na uspokojenie - potem obaj zrobili krok wprzód, gdy Louis pchnął drzwi, i ostrożnie weszli do mieszkania.

Ktoś stał po środku kuchni Louisa; ktoś niższy od niego, ale nie bardzo, z lśniącymi kasztanowymi włosami i znajomą sylwetką. Louis dokładnie wiedział, kto to jest, i zatrzymał się, puszczając dłoń Harry'ego, bo zaniepokoił się tym, co mogła sobie o tym pomyśleć. Posuwając się parę kroków wgłąb kuchni, odchrząknął i powiedział łagodnie: - Mamo?  
Jay odwróciła się w jego stronę rozpromieniona. - Lou! Przepraszam, że weszłam w ten sposób, ja po prostu… - zauważając Harry'ego, który stał cicho parę kroków za Louisem, zamarła.

Na początku, Louis stał i przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Wahał się, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał powodu, by próbować cokolwiek ukryć. Nie wstydził się Harry'ego i nie chciał się tak zachowywać. Wyciągając do tyłu rękę, złapał dłoń Harry'ego i przyciągnął go trochę bliżej, tak, że ciepło skóry Harry'ego przyciśnięte było pokrzepiająco do jego pleców i Louis mógł przechylić się w jego stronę po trochę oparcia.

\- To jest Harry - powiedział Louis. Jest moim… - zatrzymał się. Kim dokładnie był dla niego Harry? “Moja prawdziwa miłość”? “Mój najlepszy przyjaciel”? “Mój narzeczony”? Harry był wszystkimi tymi rzeczami i nawet więcej - i pomimo, że “narzeczony” brzmiało najtrafniej z nich wszystkich, nigdy tak naprawdę nie oświadczył się Harry'emu. Obaj uważali za rzecz oczywistą to, że się pobiorą, któregoś dnia, i Louis wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o nich, to byli zaręczeni, ale nie był całkowicie pewien, czy było to oficjalne, jeżeli nie wsadził jeszcze pierścionka na palec Harry'ego - więc w końcu powiedział nieadekwatne: - Jest moim chłopakiem. - Te słowa nie były wystarczające, ale Harry zrozumie.

Kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, wiedział już, że Jay tego nie zaakceptuje. Jej cała twarz zmieniła się w twardszą niż kamień, jej oczy nagle stały się ciemniejsze i zimniejsze. Louis zrozumiał, że to w żadnym wypadku nie wyjdzie na dobre. To było niewypowiedziane pomiędzy nimi, kiedy wpatrywali się w siebie ostrym wzrokiem, że w ciągu paru sekund zaczną na siebie wrzeszczeć - a Louis nie chciał, żeby Harry brał w tym udział. Chciałby tylko pomóc, a to mogło bardzo pogorszyć sprawy.

Bez odwracania się, powiedział delikatnie: - Harry, mógłbyś dać nam chwilę?

\- Jasne - zgodził się z niepokojem Harry, próbując uwolnić swoje palce spomiędzy palców Louisa.

Zanim Harry mógł odsunąć się od niego, Louis odwrócił się i złapał jego twarz w swoje dłonie, trzymając go w miejscu. Lekko otarł ich usta w cieniu pocałunku, mając nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie to, czego sam nie mógł powiedzieć. Gdy ich usta się dotknęły, poczuł płomienie przeskakujące pomiędzy nimi - i palące spojrzenie jego matki, wiercące w jego plecach. Wzdychając, Louis odsunął się o wiele za szybko, niż by chciał.

\- To nie zajmie długo - obiecał. - Poczekasz na mnie?

Kiwając głową z powagą, Harry rzucił ostatnie zmartwione spojrzenie nad ramieniem Louisa w kierunku Jay, następnie przełknął ślinę i zniknął w sypialni Louisa. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis powoli odwrócił twarz w kierunku swojej wściekłej matki i jej uszczypliwe skargi natychmiastowo uderzyły w niego jak wymierzony policzek.

\- Jak mogłeś?

Nagle wykończony, Louis westchnął ze znużeniem i pomasował swoje czoło. Nie to, że by się do tego przyznawał, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie nadrobił snu od kiedy Harry został wywieziony do Whitehall i jego ekscytacja, gdy Harry został zwolniony, dostarczyła mu parę dodatkowych bezsennych nocy. Nie był w nastroju na jakieś werbalne sprzeczki ze swoją mamą. Jednak, broniłby Harry'ego do śmierci - melodramatyczne, ale prawdziwe - więc mentalnie potrząsnął sobą i przygotował się na krzyki.

\- To całkiem łatwe, matko - powiedział ze zmęczeniem. - Zakochałem się w nim, on zakochał się we mnie… to proste. - Pstryknął palcami.

Jay zadrżała z irytacji: nazywał ją “matką” tylko wtedy, gdy był protekcjonalny. - Nie jest możliwe, żebyś był zakochany w takim mężczyźnie.

\- Jednak jestem. A więc popełnił błąd - okropny błąd. Kiedy ludzie przestaną go za to potępiać? Jest istotą ludzką! Zasługuje na szansę!

\- Nie jest istotą ludzką; jest mordercą. Na nic nie zasługuje.

\- Nadal jest istotą ludzką! Nie masz prawa mówić o nim w taki sposób. Jest zabawny i mądry i wspaniały - jest dla mnie więcej niż osobą odpowiednią. Jesteśmy tacy podobni, to niewiarygodne. Jest dla mnie idealny, mamo. Jest wszystkim, o co mógłbym poprosić.

\- Jest potworem! - syknęła Jay.

Louis wyobraził sobie twarz Harry'ego, wykrzywiającą się z cierpienia, gdyby to usłyszał i nagle stał się wściekły.

\- Jestem zakochany w tym “potworze” - warknął - i uważam, że jest mniej potworny niż ty teraz. Jeżeli masz zamiar być okropna, to myślę, że powinnaś wyjść.

\- Nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz swoich sióstr! - groziła. - Nie pozwolę, by zadawały się z takim człowiekiem, jak on. Jeżeli chcesz zachować z nimi kontakt, Louis, to radzę ci w tej chwili wyrzucić stąd tego mężczyznę. Jeżeli nie, możesz równie dobrze zapomnieć o tym, że masz rodzeństwo!

Spojrzenie Louisa było okropne - zimne i twarde. - Jeżeli tego chcesz, to dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że pożegnasz ode mnie dziewczyny.

Jay szarpnęła głową, jakby właśnie ją spoliczkował. - Nic im nie powiem! Jedynie prawdę - że bardziej obchodził cię jakiś agresywny, mordujący obcy niż twoje własne siostry!

\- Harry jest dla mnie wszystkim - powiedział prosto Louis. - Więcej niż moim własnym życiem. Oddałbym za niego wszystko - nawet moją rodzinę, jeżeli do tego doszło.

\- Nie masz tego na myśli.

\- Nie mów mi, co mam, a czego nie mam na myśli. Zrobiłbym wszystko dla Harry'ego; nie myśl sobie, że nie.

\- Louisie Tomlinsonie, posłuchaj mnie! Nie chcę, żebyś niszczył naszą rodzinę przez jakiegoś okropnego mężczyznę, którego nawet nie znasz, nie ważne jak bardzo myślisz, że go kochasz. A więc chcę, żebyś tam poszedł i wywalił tego potwora ze swojego domu, rozumiesz mnie?

Nastała długa i okropna cisza.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to jest to, czego chcesz? - zapytał w końcu Louis.

Założyła ręce. - Tak, jestem pewna.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, przeszedł obok niej - a potem kurczowo złapał jej ramiona i skierował ją do drzwi.

\- Co ty, do licha, wyrabiasz? - wykrzyknęła.

\- Wyrzucam potwora z mojego domu - powiedział bez wyrazu Louis.

\- Louis!

Ignorując jej protesty, przepchnął ją przez próg, a potem zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem. Parę sekund później zamykał je i przesuwał zasuwę, blokując jej wejście do jego mieszkania

Harry wyszedł z sypialni. - Louis, co… - zatrzymując się ze zmieszaniem, rozejrzał się. - Gdzie twoja mama?

\- Poszła - powiedział obojętnie Louis, wyciągając rękę po dodatkowe klucze, które jego matka zostawiła na ladzie kuchennej.

W szoku, Harry zapytał: - Poszła? Gdzie poszła?

\- Daleko od naszego życia - Louis powiedział to tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł.

\- Ale…

Chwytając rękę Harry'ego, Louis stanowczo wepchnął klucze w jego dłoń i zgiął jego palce dookoła nich, tak, że chłopak sam je trzymał.

\- Teraz są twoje.

\- Ale Louis…

\- Jeżeli ona znajdzie trochę rozsądku, zdobędę jej nowy komplet - obiecał Louis. - Ale na ten czas… są twoje. Oto moja obietnica: jesteśmy ty i ja, ponad wszystko. Jeżeli ludzie nie lubią ciebie, nie lubią też mnie. Odetniemy wszystkich, którzy nie będą chcieli cię zaakceptować.

\- Och, Louis. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie kłócił się ze swoją rodziną.

\- To nie twoja wina. To ona była nierozsądna, nie ty. Ty jesteś wspaniały. - Louis potarł pokrzepiająco jego plecy. - Wszystko będzie okej, Harry. Obiecuję. Wszystko się ułoży.

\- Ta… - Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Hej… - Louis wyszeptał, zniżając swoje wargi do szyi Harry'ego. - Nie rób tego. Po prostu… nie rób tego. Zapomnij o niej, okej? Ona jest moim problemem, nie twoim.

\- Okej - odpowiedział w końcu Harry.

\- A więc ustalone - wyszeptał Louis. - A teraz… mogłeś rzucić na to okiem przez pięć minut, ale… myślę, że przydałoby się więcej czasu… by spojrzeć na naszą sypialnię. Jak to dla ciebie brzmi?

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, kiedy Louis złapał jego dłoń i pociągnął go w kierunku sypialni. - Myślałem, że nigdy nie spytasz.


	27. Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Kiedy Louis się obudził, był obolały w nowych, interesujących miejscach i całkowicie wyczerpany - ale szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu. Lekko odwracając swoją głowę, odkrył, że leży obok Harry'ego w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji, w której był, kiedy zamykał oczy wczorajszej nocy; nawet nie drgnął. Nagie ramię Harry'ego oplatało go w pasie, a Louis wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową i nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Harry nadal spał, jego usta były otwarte, włosy opadły mu na twarz i chrapał cichutko. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jego spokojną minę. Rzadko kiedy widział Harry'ego tak zrelaksowanego. Lekko jeżdżąc swoimi palcami w dół ręki chłopaka, w końcu położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego i przez chwilę delikatnie głaskał jego palce.  
Robił tak przez około pięć minut, kiedy Harry jęknął sennie i przybliżył się do Louisa, zacieśniając swoją rękę dookoła niego. Louis uśmiechnął się czule i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.

\- Dobry - powiedział delikatnie.

\- Mmm… dobry - wymamrotał Harry. Wyciągnął dłoń i potarł swoje oczy.  
\- Jesteśmy zmęczeni, co? - drażnił się Louis. - Jak się masz?

\- Mógłbym spać tydzień, ale oprócz tego… świetnie. - Harry'emu udało się otworzyć oczy i uśmiechnąć się ze zmęczeniem.

\- A jak się czujesz? - Louis szturchnął go lekko, by pokazać mu, co miał na myśli.

\- …Interesująco - powiedział łagodnie Harry. - W paru miejscach… poniekąd… inaczej.

Louis zaśmiał się. - Tak… tak samo u mnie.

\- Jednak miło - zapewnił go Harry. - Trochę boli, ale… to poniekąd dobry ból, wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

\- Dokładnie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Myślę, że w sumie wczorajsza noc była sukcesem, racja?

\- Całkowicie - zgodził się Harry. - Nie przychodzi mi na myśl żaden lepszy sposób na spędzenie mojej pierwszej nocy na wolności.

Louis przechylił się do przodu i leniwie zarzucił rękę dookoła jego szyi, wplatając swoje palce w loki Harry'ego. - Cóż, jeżeli nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń, to jestem pewien, że nie będziesz miał przeciwko, by spędzić tak samo drugą noc… i trzecią… - zamilknął znacząco.

\- Och, myślę, że dałoby się to zorganizować… - Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i delikatnie poklepał go w łokieć. - Mam nadzieję, że dasz radę przy tym wytrwać… lepiej, żebyśmy zrobili jak najwięcej, ile damy radę przez następny miesiąc.

\- Ćśśś. - Louis dotknął jego nosa. - Mamy resztę naszego życia.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było, Lou, ale…  
\- Nie - błagał Louis. - Nie mów tak. Patrzmy na jasną stronę. Jesteśmy tutaj, prawda? Jesteśmy razem. Dlaczego niszczyć to pesymizmem?  
\- Okej - Harry westchnął, kładąc się na plecach i zakładając swoje ręce za głowę. - Przepraszam.

Louis uniósł się na łokciu i pogłaskał policzek Harry'ego. - No dalej, rozwesel się. Dla mnie? Pozwól mi ujrzeć te dołeczki!

Harry próbował spojrzeć na niego wilkiem, ale niestety, na jego policzkach i tak pojawiły się dołeczki, zdradzając go. Louis zaśmiał się czule, widząc jego minę i wygładził swoje włosy, całkowicie rozbawiony.

\- A więc, co dzisiaj robimy? - zapytał Harry, a niechętny uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy obejrzeć parę tych filmów, które wypożyczyłem - zasugerował Louis. - Mamy popcorn na śniadanie - i tak jest już bliżej lunchu.

Tak oto skończyli przytuleni na kanapie w salonie Louisa, owinięci jego kołdrą, karmiąc siebie nawzajem popcornem, zbyt leniwi i zbyt zesztywniali, by się ubrać. Oglądali filmy, które prawdopodobnie pojawiłyby się na imprezie nastolatek. Po sześciu godzinach leżenia, nie mając na sobie niczego oprócz czekoladowo-brązowej kołdry Louisa, wylądowali w kuchni, kiedy Louis próbował zrobić Harry'emu lunch - ale w końcu Harry wygrał kłótnię, że tost nie liczy się jako posiłek i udowodnił, że pomimo tego, że nie był w kuchni od dwóch lat, z łatwością mógł pokonać Louisa w gotowaniu. W końcu usiedli, by zjeść posiłek, który Louis nie wiedział, że można było robić z tak małej ilości produktów, która była w jego kuchni - i błagał Harry'ego, by został ich kucharzem, na co Harry zgodził się zaskakująco szybko.

\- Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej, - wymamrotał - w końcu, jeśli tego nie zrobię, zatrujesz się zanim dowiem się, czy zostaję tu na dobre.

Potem, oczywiście, nadszedł moment, którego Louis się obawiał.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś spotkać się z moją mamą.

Oczekiwał, że Harry to powie - w końcu nie było tajemnicą, że był tak mocno związany ze swoją mamą, jak tylko mógł. Jednak, Louis czuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się w podwójne węzły i słoik pełen motyli wlatuje do jego brzucha, gdy słowa opuściły usta Harry'ego, a kiedy spróbował się uśmiechnąć, pomyślał sobie, że wolałby spotkać rozwścieczonego tygrysa.

\- Louis, obiecuję, że ją pokochasz - nalegał Harry, widocznie interpretując tę ciszę. - Jest wspaniała. Powierzyłbym jej swoje życie.

\- To część problemu - wymamrotał ze wstydem Louis. - Moja mama była dla ciebie okropna. Jeżeli twoja będzie bardzo miła, to poczuję się strasznie.

\- Louis, musisz zrozumieć jej punkt widzenia. Jestem mordercą. Większość ludzi by się z nią zgodziła; znikoma ilość ludzi chce, by ich syn zakochał się w zabójcy.

\- Ale jesteś inny! - zaprotestował Louis.

\- Może pewnego dnia uda mi się jej to udowodnić. Na razie… - Harry dotknął jego policzka. - Na razie nie potrzebuję, by twoja rodzina mnie lubiła. Chcę tylko ciebie. Proszę, uwierz mi, gdy mówię, że moja mama cię pokocha. Proszę.

* * * * * *

Tak oto obaj wylądowali przed drzwiami w Holmes Chapel, pukając kulturalnie i czekając, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi. Ręka Harry'ego została zarzucona dookoła pasa Louisa, a on na pewno na to nie narzekał. Biorąc głęboki oddech, odwrócił się do Harry'ego, by zasugerować, że może Anne nie było w domu i po prostu się z nią minęli…

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich mama Harry'ego, mrugając w szoku.

\- Harry!

Przytuliła go - mocno, przyciskając go do swojej klatki piersiowej, tak, że aż się zachwiał. Ledwo zdążył dojść do siebie, zanim zaczęła dyszeć i odsunęła go od siebie w panice, tak mocno, ze Louis musiał go złapać, żeby nie spadł ze schodów.

\- Harry! - wrzasnęła ponownie.

Zszokowany, Harry zapytał: - Co?  
\- Co tu robisz, do licha? O mój Boże, uciekłeś z więzienia? Harry, co ty, do cholery, zrobiłeś? Podwyższą ci za to wyrok!  
\- Mamo!  
\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś się zachowywał, na miłość boską! Już nigdy więcej nie ujrzysz światła dziennego!  
\- Ale ja…  
\- Nie możesz po prostu uciec z więzienia kiedy tylko najdzie cię na to ochota! Co jest z tobą nie tak?  
\- Mamo! - przerwał jej Harry. - Nie uciekłem! Mam przepustkę!

\- Ty… - przerwała w osłupieniu - i wtedy jej uwaga zwróciła się na Louisa.

\- To Louis - powiedział Harry, zanim mogłaby znowu zacząć mówić. - Mój… chłopak.

Anne utkwiła w nich wzrok.  
\- Cześć - powiedział niezręcznie Louis, machając jej z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Ale… ty… nie jesteś jego psychiatrą? - zażądała odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie w tym czasie - powiedział wymijająco Louis. - Nie, dopóki nie wróci do Stonehaven.

\- To nielegalne!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - powiedział uparcie Harry.

Zapadła bardzo długa cisza i w końcu Anne wymamrotała: - Ugh, wejdźcie. Nie możemy rozmawiać o takich sprawach na progu. - Odwróciła się i zniknęła w głębi domu.

\- Co ja robię? - wyszeptał z niepokojem Louis. - Co powinienem powiedzieć?

Harry pomasował swoje czoło ze znużeniem. - Zaufaj mi, będzie chciała cię polubić. Po prostu… nie wiem, pokaż jej, jak się czujemy. Złap mnie na rękę, spoglądaj często w moje oczy, coś takiego - nie za często, żeby nie wyglądało to na sztuczne. Innymi słowy… bądź sobą. Jeżeli ma trochę rozumu, to pokocha cię tak mocno, jak ja cię pokochałem. - Położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa z westchnięciem.

\- Może nie dokładnie tak mocno - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się lekko - a potem przekroczył przez próg.

Anne czekała na nich w salonie, trzymając filiżankę kawy z surową miną na twarzy. Ledwo weszli do pokoju, gdy powiedziała: - Harry, wyjdź. Chcę zamienić słowo z Louisem.

Nie wyglądając na zaskoczonego, Harry puścił dłoń Louisa i odwrócił się, a potem opuścił pokój, zostawiając Louisa, by zmierzyć się ze szczegółowymi pytaniami jego wyrażającej dezaprobatę przyszłej teściowej.

\- Posłuchaj, - powiedziała, robiąc krok w przód - mam nadzieję, że nie grasz w jakieś gry. Ponieważ, uwierz mi, jeśli to robisz, powyrywam twoje kończyny jedna za drugą. Bardzo troszczę się o swojego syna. Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham też Gemmę - ale Harry zawsze był bardziej… zależny. Odczuwa wszystko mocniej niż Gem; jest bardzo uczuciowy. Jeśli złamiesz jego serce, to go zniszczy. Więc uprzedzam cię teraz, Louis - jeżeli nie jesteś stuprocentowo poważny w tej sprawie, odwróć się i wyjdź z tego domu, i nigdy więcej nie chcę cię spotkać.

\- Jestem całkowicie poważny - obiecał Louis. - Jak mogłabyś to podważać? Zaryzykowałem moją pracę - i moją wolność - dla niego. Byłem zmuszony, by wybrać pomiędzy nim, a moją rodziną, i wybrałem jego. Zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, gdybym musiał. Zrobiłbym wszystko, o co by poprosił - i nawet jeśli by nie poprosił, i tak bym to zrobił.

\- A co jeśli znowu wpakuje się w kłopoty? - żądała odpowiedzi. - Poszedłbyś do więzienia za niego? Gdyby nie nagrali go na kamerze telewizji przemysłowej, gdy dźgał tego mężczyznę, skłamałabym dla niego w sądzie. Byłam gotowa, by to zrobić. Gdybym to zrobiła, pozwoliłabym zamknąć mnie na zawsze, żeby tylko nie zamykali mojego syna. Zrobiłbyś to?

\- Zrobiłbym wszystko, co trzeba by było zrobić.

\- Gdyby cię poprosił, wyszedłbyś za niego? Teraz - dzisiaj?

\- To prawie zrobione. Jeśli mam być szczery, zaplanowałem nasz ślub w szczegółach… nie, żebym mu o tym powiedział - przyznał z zakłopotaniem Louis.

\- Wiesz, że będzie chciał dzieci.

\- Zaadoptujemy.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że opieka społeczna powierzyłaby dziecko mordercy?

\- Więc znajdziemy surogatkę! - powiedział niecierpliwie Louis. - Nie rozumiesz, ile on dla mnie znaczy? Gdybym mógł podróżować w czasie i zająć jego miejsce, i odsiedzieć każdy rok w więzieniu, który mu dali, zrobiłbym to.

\- Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś naprawdę miał to na myśli - groziła.

\- Jeżeli kiedykolwiek złamię jego serce - powiedział poważnie Louis - wtedy proszę, połam mnie.

Nagle Anne uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę, szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego pojawił się na jej twarzy. - Miałam nadzieję, że to powiesz! Pomimo mojego matczynego instynktu, który mówi mi, że powinnam tobą pogardzać za to, że mój syn znowu łamie przez ciebie prawo, w sumie cię lubię.

Louis odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. - Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie. - Jego uśmiech lekko zrzedł. - Cieszę się, że wszystko się tu udało. Moja rodzina… cóż, w zasadzie się mnie wyrzekli.

Zarzucając mu rękę dookoła ramion, Anne zapewniła go ciepło: - Mój syn cię kocha, i z tego, co widzę, ty też go kochasz. To dla mnie wystarczy. Teraz jesteś naszą rodziną. - Pocałowała go w czoło w matczyny sposób. - Hej, Harry! Otwórz szampan i przynieś mi książkę telefoniczną! Mamy imprezę do zorganizowania!

Harry szybko wszedł do pokoju, wyrwał Louisa z ramion swojej matki i następnie pocałował go namiętnie, kiedy Anne przyglądała im się z czułością. W końcu, odsunęli się od siebie i Harry wyszeptał w usta Louisa:

\- Witaj w rodzinie, Lou.


	28. Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Anne szybko stała się dla Louisa czymś, czego nigdy nie oczekiwał zyskać - przyjaciółką, która była od niego starsza dwa razy starsza. Od razu się zaprzyjaźnili; pojawiała się w jego mieszkaniu tak często, że dorobił jej dodatkowy klucz, i bez słowa zgodzili się, że nawet jeśli Harry zostanie znowu posłany za kratki, z całą pewnością będzie pojawiała się w mieszkaniu Louisa co weekend na filiżankę herbaty. Harry uważał, że to zabawne, że jego mama i jego chłopak tak dobrze się rozumieją. Czasem szedł do sklepu i wracał, by zastać ich rozmawiających beztrosko, co bezgranicznie go bawiło.

Louisowi udało się przedstawić Harry'ego swoim przyjaciołom: paru go zaakceptowało, paru nie, ale Stan i Hannah byli pierwszymi, którzy zakolegowali się z Harry’m, i większość z nich niedługo potem zrobiła to samo. Nie było ani słowa od Jay, oprócz dziwnych wściekłych wiadomości “odbierz telefon”, które Harry ignorował. Przyszła parę razy, by wmówić Louisowi, że to ona ma rację, ale kiedy Harry przez przypadek otworzył jej drzwi, nie mając na sobie nic oprócz bokserek i dzierżąc w ręku patelnię, była tak przerażona tym, że Harry i Louis mogliby uprawiać seks, że uciekła, i trzymała się po tym od nich z daleka.

Myśl, że Harry będzie musiał odejść nawiedzała każdą chwilę, w której nie spali, i także parę ich snów; Louis obudził się przerażony więcej niż raz, pewien, że Harry odszedł. Trzeba było ogromnej ilości uspokajających uścisków od Harry'ego, by ukoić jego nerwy. Po tym incydencie obaj zaczęli spać w swoich ramionach, nie puszczając się.

Louis oczekiwał, że ich wspólny czas będzie leciał szybko, ale, całe szczęście, wydawał się biec w normalnym tempie. Uczestniczyli w wielu imprezach, spotkaniach rodzinnych, obiadach i różnych innych uroczystościach, którymi całkowicie nadrabiali wszystko, czego Harry nie robił, gdy był w więzieniu. Oczywiście, chodzili także na randki; kino, restauracje, wszystkie typowe dla par rzeczy. Pewnego razu poszli na łyżwy i obaj byli w tym tak okropni, że śmiali się tak bardzo, iż Louis był zaskoczony, że nie roztopili lodu ciepłem swojej radości.

Jednak, chociaż czas był po ich stronie, i tak minął, i wylądowali wtuleni w siebie na łóżku Louisa o szóstej wieczorem podczas ostatniej wolnej nocy Harry'ego, po prostu leżąc w swoich ramionach. Mieli w planach przeżycie ich ostatniej nocy jak najlepiej, ale Louis jakoś nie mógł znaleźć energii, by zacząć zdzierać z Harry'ego ubrania niczym dzika bestia, więc leżał przytulony do niego, po prostu czerpiąc radość z bycia razem i bycia tak blisko.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział. - Nie mówię tego wystarczająco często.

\- Nie musisz tego mówić - wyszeptał Harry. - Już o tym wiem.

Nie byli pewni, czy obaj zaakceptowali to, że to ich ostatnia wspólna noc - ale musieli to zaakceptować. Wyglądało to na nieuniknione: Harry był zabójcą i odsiedział tylko dwa lata ze swojego wyroku. Dlaczego mieliby go puścić? Ta myśl sprawiała, że serce Louisa stawało się ciężkie, ale sam był dziwnie spokojny.

\- Było wspaniale - westchnął Louis. - Po prostu… po prostu bycie z tobą. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Kiedy wrócimy do ukrywania się… cóż, to będzie mnie podtrzymywać.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłbym być z kimś w prawdziwym związku - przyznał Harry. - Zawsze myślałem, że będę sam. Znalezienie kogoś takiego, jak ty… robienie rzeczy, które robiliśmy… to znaczy dla mnie tak dużo. Pewnego dnia będziemy mogli zacząć tam, gdzie przerwaliśmy.

Westchnęli i przyglądali się sobie nawzajem przez chwilę.

\- Gdzie chciałbyś wziąć ślub? - zapytał Louis. - Prawdopodobnie pobierzemy się w jakimś stanie w Ameryce, gdzie jest to legalne, ale zawsze zostaje nam miesiąc miodowy, tak myślę… gdybyś mógł wybrać, gdzie byś pojechał?

Harry westchnął wesoło. - To brzmi tak wspaniale… pobieranie się. To skłania mnie do myślenia, bo zawsze tak jakby myślałem o nas, jakbyśmy już byli po ślubie. Wiem, że to nie jest oficjalne, ale na serio, mam wrażenie, że jestem już długo po ślubie. Przynajmniej od tego pierwszego razu, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz.

\- U mnie jest tak samo - przyznał Louis. - Zawsze myślę o tobie jako o moim mężu, naprawdę.

Uśmiechając się, Harry uważnie głaskał w ciemności twarz Louisa wierzchem swojej dłoni, czując gładką skórę pod swoimi palcami i ceniąc płynność swoich ruchów. Niedługo nie będzie mógł robić tego z taką łatwością; będą ciągle spoglądać za siebie, inni będą im przeszkadzać… przełknął gulę w swoim gardle.

\- Nigdy cię o to nie zapytałem - skomentował Louis. - Przypuszczam, że to było raczej nieuprzejme z mojej strony, że tak zakładałem… ale zawsze myślałem, że odpowiedzią byłoby “tak”.

\- W każdym razie, zapytaj mnie - wyszeptał Harry.

Louis usiadł, a kołdra spadła z jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. - Wiesz, nie mam pierścionka.

\- Nie mógłbym go nosić nawet, gdybyś go miał. Po prostu… proszę, zapytaj mnie. Pozwól mi udzielić ci odpowiedzi, i wtedy będę mógł mówić ludziom, że jesteś moim narzeczonym, nawet, jeśli nie będę miał prawa nosić pierścionka, gdy znowu mnie zamkną.

Wyślizgując się z łóżka, Louis klęknął na jednym kolanie na podłodze, a Harry usiadł, jego nogi zwisały z końca łóżka. Louis złapał jego dłoń i pocałował ją delikatnie, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, gdy przygotowywał się do wypowiedzenia słów, które w jego głowie były już wypowiedziane.

\- Harry Edwardzie Stylesie - powiedział cicho. - Kochałem cię w chorobie i w zdrowiu… Kochałem cię, gdy nie miałem na to prawa, a potem kochałem cię, gdy to prawo miałem. Dałem ci wszystko, co tylko dać ci mogłem, i dam ci wszystko jeszcze raz, gdy znów będę miał co. Zrobiłbym wszystko, co bym musiał, i zrobiłbym to z przyjemnością. Złamałem dla ciebie prawo, straciłem moją rodzinę i zrobiłem rzeczy, których po sobie nie oczekiwałem. Chcę podziękować ci za to, że sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie, i chcę także podziękować ci za chwile, w których byłem smutny. Nadałeś znaczenia mojemu życiu, Harry. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie odwzajemnić tę przysługę, ale spędzę ostatnią sekundę mojego życia, próbując to zrobić. Kocham cię mocniej, niż myślałem, że możliwe jest kochać cokolwiek.

Harry czekał, jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności, a jego policzki były mokre od łez.

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie? - wyszeptał Louis.

W kolejnej sekundzie leżał na podłodze, Harry był na nim, zgniatając go, przypierając go do ziemi, ciągnąć go za włosy i obdarowując go pocałunkami w dół jego szyi z nierozważną desperacją, uczepiając się go, jakby nigdy nie miał go puścić. Przerywając, by zaczerpnąć oddechu, Harry wsadził czubek swojej głowy w obojczyk Louisa, łzy spadały na skórę Louisa z bezgłośnymi pluskami, paląc go ich ciepłem.

\- Tak - wyszeptał Harry.


	29. Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Ich ostatni pocałunek był uczuciowy, kiedy to Harry i Louis żegnali się, co mogłoby być ich ostatnim razem, jako prawdziwa para. Jedynym świadkiem była Anne, która była wystarczająco uprzejma, by odwrócić się po tym, gdy przytuliła Harry'ego na do widzenia, tak, że mogli spędzić ich ostatnie parę sekund na osobności. Louis pocałował chłopaka szybko, acz z desperacją, wiedząc, że to może być ich ostatnia okazja, by być razem bez ryzyka, że w każdej sekundzie mogą otworzyć się drzwi. Wargi Harry'ego były tak delikatne jak zwykle, pieszcząc usta Louisa z nowym poziomem intensywności, nowym rodzajem płomienia, który przyszedł z niechętną akceptacją, jakby się poddawali. Louis pokręcił głową i mocniej przycisnął swoje usta do ust Harry'ego, odmawiając. Przez chwilę po prostu oddali się temu i Louis pomyślał, że nigdy go nie puści - ale Harry odsunął się pierwszy z ciężkim, trzęsącym się oddechem, wycierając swoje oczy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Louis - wyszeptał. - Już czas.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczył Louis, trzymając go kurczowo. - Nie mogę. Nie jestem gotowy.

\- Louis…

\- Proszę, Harry. Biegnijmy. Po prostu odejdźmy. Uciekniemy stąd, weźmiemy ślub, tak jak chcieliśmy, my… - łzy płynęły po twarzy Louisa jak wodospad.

Harry bezsilnie otworzył swoje usta, ale to Anne położyła dłoń na ręce Louisa i odciągnęła go od swojego syna ze smutną rezygnacją.

\- Louis. No dalej. To nie pomaga.

\- Ale… ale ja… - Louis płakał tak mocno, że ledwo mógł oddychać.

\- Przestań - błagał Harry. - Nadal możemy być razem!

\- To nie będziemy my - załkał Louis.

Harry zrobił krok w przód i otoczył go najcieplejszym, najdelikatniejszym uściskiem, na jaki było go stać, kiedy Louis płakał przy nim bezsilnie. Anne oglądała to w smutnej ciszy, cicho obserwując ich uścisk bez komentarza. Louis nie mógł wytłumaczyć dlaczego, ale miał okropne przeczucie, że nic nie będzie mogło być takie same, gdy Harry znowu zostanie zamknięty w celi. Ludzie już zaczęli być podejrzliwi; nie wspomniał o tym, ale Liam wysłał mu fotokopię listu, który krążył po biurze, kwestionując związek Louisa i Harry'ego, i czy przekroczyło to “granicę akceptowania”. Jeżeli jeszcze jedna wątpliwość zostanie postawiona w tym temacie, jeden z nich zostanie przeniesiony - i Louis był zdeterminowany, żeby był to on. Nie mógł znowu zrobić tego Harry'emu.

\- Oczywiście, że to będziemy my - obiecał Harry. - Naprawdę myślisz, że cokolwiek się zmieni? To mogłoby ulec zmianie jedynie, gdybyśmy na to pozwolili. - Ostrożnie pocałował Louisa w nos. - Bądź dla mnie silny, okej?

Louis zamknął oczy, czując jak łzy zaczynają cieknąć zza jego rzęs, i kiwnął głową. Nie czuł się silny: czuł, jakby powoli się niszczył, rozpadał w kawałki z każdym oddechem.

\- Życzcie mi szczęścia - poprosił Harry, spoglądając na swoją mamę z czołem nadal przyciśniętym do czoła Louisa.

\- Powodzenia, kochany - powiedziała delikatnie, ściskając jego rękę.

Harry odwrócił się do Louisa. - Lou?

Oczy Louisa były mocno zamknięte. - Powodzenia - wyszeptał.

Całując go szybko w czoło, Harry odsunął się, spojrzał ostatni raz, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku sali rozpraw, jego ramiona były ugięte, jakby był w żałobie. Cichy płacz złamał kontrolę Louisa, kiedy to wyciągnął ręce i zatoczył się za nim. Anne złapała jego rękę i powstrzymała go, nie mocno, ale wystarczająco zdecydowanie, by nie mógł się ruszyć.

\- Tylko pogorszysz sprawę - powiedziała cicho.

\- Puść mnie! Ja muszę… ja nie mogę… - Louis z desperacją starał się wyrwać, pobiec za Harry’m i złapać go, a potem pocałowałby go jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, aż do czasu, gdy obaj zestarzeliby się tak bardzo, że zamieniliby się w proch, a ten proch by się zmieszał, i może wtedy w końcu byliby wystarczająco blisko.

\- Louis, proszę! Rozumiem, ale nie możesz mu tego zrobić!

\- Harry! - krzyknął Louis.

Harry wzdrygnął się, zatrzymał i przez jeden zdesperowany, zatrzymujący pracę serca moment, Louis pomyślał, że mógłby się zatrzymać i odwrócić i biegiem wrócić w jego ramiona - ale potem Harry się uspokoił i przyśpieszył, truchtając w stronę pomieszczenia w swoim schludnie wyprasowanym szarym stroju.

\- HARRY!

Strażnik pojawił się przed salą rozpraw, rozdzielając tłum i chwytając za ramię Harry'ego. Byli za daleko, by widzieć to dokładnie, ale Louis pomyślał, że Harry odwrócił bardzo lekko swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na niego, gdy strażnik więzienny zapinał kajdanki na nadgarstkach chłopaka i przeprowadzał go przez drzwi.

Krzyki Louisa straciły w tym momencie całą spójność: upadł na ziemię, łkając, mokry od łez, a Anne opadła na ziemię razem z nim, próbując go usadzić. Louis płakał i płakał, jego łzy moczyły drogę, i w tym momencie pomyślał, że mógłby sam dać się aresztować i zamknąć w Whitehall, tak, że więźniowie mogliby go zbić na śmierć i to wszystko w końcu by się skończyło.

* * * * * *

Louis z uparciem siedział po turecku na drodze, w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostawił go Harry dobre cztery godziny temu. Anne zaprzestała prób ruszenia go i z rezygnacją usiadła na chodniku w swojej eleganckiej spódnicy, wpatrując się w ziemię. Oboje czekali, Anne z brodą opartą o dłoń, a Louis po prostu wpatrując się w budynek, jakby mógł sprawić, że eksploduje w kupkę gruzów za pomocą swojego spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie odzywało się przez niezręcznie długi czas i utrzymujący się gniew spłynął z Louisa dużymi falami; widocznie Anne wylądowała na jego czarnej liście za powstrzymywanie go.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

Podnosząc się na nogi z sapnięciem, Louis wpatrywał się, porażony, na sylwetkę Harry'ego w drzwiach. Jego głowa była spuszczona, a jego dłonie za plecami, jakby były zapięte w kajdanki. Liam stał obok niego, dłoń położył na jego ramieniu, trzymając go w miejscu. Zduszony rechot wyrwał się z dołu brzucha Louisa, przechodząc przez jego klatkę piersiową, gdy westchnął i przyłożył sobie dłoń do ust. Myślał, że mógł zwymiotować, gdy patrzył, jak Harry robi powolny, smętny krok w przód, a jego oczy nadal są wlepione w chodnik.

\- Nie - wyjęczał.

Harry powoli uniósł swoją głowę - a następnie najbardziej anielski i piękny uśmiech, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział, rozjaśnił jego twarz, jak promienie słońca rozlewające się zza chmur. Wyciągnął swoje nieskrępowane ręce zza pleców, odszedł od Liama i zaczął biec w kierunku Louisa tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, a ręce wyrzucił w powietrze. Oszołomiony, Louis ledwo miał czas, by zrobić krok w tył zanim Harry wpadł na niego wystarczająco mocno, by pozostawić siniaki, powalił go na chodnik i zaczął całować go dziko w każdym dostępnym miejscu na skórze, pozostawiając czerwone znaki na całej jego szyi z intensywności swojego uścisku.

\- Harry, co…? - udało się wydyszeć Louisowi.

\- Decyzja o nieumyślnym spowodowaniu śmierci - powiedział na jednym tchu Harry, pomiędzy robieniu Louisowi malinki, z której był dumny i próbowaniu pocałowania go w tym samym czasie, co skończyło się klęską. - Zdecydowali, że nie chciałem go zabić i gdy wzięli pod uwagę moje dobre zachowanie… wypuścili mnie.

\- Tak po prostu? - zapytał nieufnie Louis.

\- Ta - powiedział szybko Harry, a cała jego twarz była rozjaśniona przez ekscytację. - Ale, Lou… wiesz, co to znaczy?

Louis miał powiedzieć, że dokładnie wiedział, co to znaczyło, ale nie zamierzał na to czekać - i sięgnął po guziki od koszuli Harry'ego, szarpiąc za nie ze zniecierpliwieniem. Ledwo rozpiął pierwszy z nich, gdy poczuł powstrzymującą, matczyną dłoń na jego ręce. Podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć Anne, stojącą nad nim i starającą się nie wyglądać na rozbawioną.

\- Myślę, że powinniście być ostrożni, chłopcy. Dopiero co go wypuścili. Szkoda by było, gdyby został teraz aresztowany za nagość w miejscu publicznym.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i wzruszył ramionami w stronę Louisa, a potem sięgnął po jego dłoń i podciągnął ich obu na nogi. - Przepraszam, mamo.

\- Chyba mamy co świętować! - ogłosiła. - A teraz wsadźcie swoje tyłki do tego ślicznego, błyszczącego samochodu i pojedźmy do domu, by otworzyć szampana - zanim mój syn zje jedyną osobę, która ma prawo jazdy. - Anne stuknęła w Porsche z uśmiechem.

Opierając się pragnieniu, by wymamrotać, że nawet chciałby, żeby Harry go zjadł, Louis oplótł swoją ręką chłopaka dookoła ramion i przytulił go, mocno. Harry zetknął razem czubki ich nosów i obaj lekko się uśmiechnęli - i Louis pomyślał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek pozwoli Harry'emu opuścić jego bok drugi raz, to będzie mógł równie dobrze upaść i umrzeć.


	30. Rozdział trzydziesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że dyplom psychologii mógłby wpakować go w pracę w więzieniu. Ani nie spodziewał się, że mógłby stworzyć tak nagłą i zarazem nieodwracalną więź z Harrym Stylesem, chłopakiem prześladowanym przez wspomnienie przestępstwa, którego dokonał. Louis nie przypuszczał, że mogliby potrzebować siebie nawzajem tak bardzo albo, iż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek zakochać się w kimś, kto zrobił tak okropną rzecz. Ale czy miłość może uciec przez kraty celi?

Louis nie był pewien, jakiego obrotu spraw oczekiwał, ale z pewnością budzenie się każdego ranka koło najpiękniejszego mężczyzny we wszechświecie nie było tym, czego się spodziewał. Zdecydowanie nie przewidział, że każdego ranka ten pewien piękny mężczyzna będzie wstawać parę minut przed nim, tylko po to, by codziennie robić mu śniadanie - to gest, który zawsze sprawiał, że Louis zamieniał się w jedną wielką kałużę na podłodze.

Tak, jak miał nadzieję, Jay wytrzymała jedynie ponad miesiąc, zanim ustąpiła - głównie przez nacisk ze strony Lottie, która co parę dni przemycała siostry Louisa do jego mieszkania i przez fakt, że one wszystkie od razu polubiły Harry'ego - i niechętnie zaakceptowała Harry'ego jako jej przyszłego zięcia, jednak Louis wiedział, że nawet z największą determinacją na świecie, nigdy nie będzie czuła się tak komfortowo z takim obrotem spraw, jak Anne. Jednakże, obie mamy świetnie się dogadywały, nawet jeśli Jay nie aprobowała Harry'ego. Louis miał nadzieję, że może pewnego dnia zobaczy to wszystko ze strony, z której on to widzi. Harry był taki słodki w stosunku do niej kiedy tylko się pojawiła; nigdy się nie poddał i Louis był dumny z tego, że tak bardzo się starał.

Kupił Harry'emu pierścionek - nie duży, bo nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ale mimo wszystko kupił śliczny pierścionek - i kiedy bez słowa uklęknął przed nim pewnego popołudnia podczas imprezy urodzinowej Gemmy i nie mówiąc nic włożył go na palec Harry'ego; jedyną osobą, która płakała bardziej niż Harry była Anne, która skończyła przecierając swoje mokre oczy obrusem i łkając, jak to jej dziecko dorastało i jak urocza była ta cała sytuacja.

Nie śpieszyli się z planami ślubnymi; obaj byli zdeterminowani, by było idealnie, kiedy się pobiorą i przy spodziewanym czekaniu dziesięciu lat, parę dodatkowych miesięcy w tę czy wew tę nie zdawało się robić żadnej różnicy.

Po niedługim czasie Harry idealnie wpasował się w codzienne życie Louisa. Na szczęście, kiedy Harry nie był już więźniem, Louis nie stracił swojej pracy i on i Liam dalej byli wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi, tak samo było z Niallem i Zaynem, których Harry z radością odwiedzał co parę tygodni.

Louis miał swoją wymarzoną pracę, wspaniały dom, więcej rodziny i przyjaciół, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby sobie zamarzyć (Harry miał strasznie dużo kolegów; kiedy oni wszyscy wpadli do jego małego mieszkania, zdawało mu się, że był fasolą w sosie pomidorowym w puszcze wypełnionej nimi po brzegi).

Była jedynie jedna rzecz, której Louis Tomlinson potrzebował, by jego życie było perfekcyjne…

Och, czekajcie. On już go miał.


End file.
